Hard Labor
by robownsme
Summary: Jasper works for his dad during the summer on their Indiana farm.  This year there's a new farm hand that changes Jasper's mind about a lot of things he thought he knew for certain.  J/E    Started out as a drabble, but is growing!     Updated Daily
1. Chapter 1 Labor

I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, but I'm just not that lucky even though I do have red hair. That's probably not a sign of good luck since we aren't even allowed in sperm banks anymore.

I've been truly inspired by some of the amazing authors who have been writing these delicious drabble fics recently. I'm very sure that I don't have their talent, but I thought I would try just the same.

This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.

There will be alternate POV's everyday. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.

Chapter 1 - Dad

J

Why does he always do this to me? Every summer that I'm stuck on this farm, my dad forces me to train another sorry soul in the ins and outs of hard labor. By the end of every summer, I'm stuck doing all the work myself because the chumps he gets can't handle it. I'm sure this summer will be no different. Being the teenage son of a farmer is not easy. Don't get me wrong, my parents love and provide me with everything I need, it's just a lot of responsibility. I've known since I was little that it was my job to help my dad any way I could around here. I don't resent it, I just wish to hell he could hire some decent help for a change.

E

I can't believe I'm actually going to get away from him for eight hours everyday.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2  Malachi

I don't own Twilight. That belongs to SM who is very lucky she remembered that dream.

I've been truly inspired by some of the amazing authors who have been writing these delicious drabble fics recently. I'm very sure that I don't have their talent, but I thought I would try just the same.

This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.

There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Malachi<p>

J -

God, it's so fucking hot in this barn. I guess I'm lucky I don't have to be out in the fields tending to the crops. Dad has the older guys out there doing that job. Hell, what am I talking about? Those tractors all have radios and air conditioning. I'm stuck sweltering in the barn, while they have those tractors on cruise control. I'm used to it by now, but it sill pisses me off that I'm here cleaning out horse stalls. Dad is supposed to bring in the new guy today to show him around. I'm kind of curious about him because he's new to town. We don't get a lot of move ins around here. In fact I don't remember ever having someone new come to school. Living in a small rural community has many disadvantages. One being that you pretty much grow up and live with the same people your entire life. There are no secrets here. I hope this guy can deal with it.

E -

This place is like Children of the Corn. I'm seriously frightened. If a body flies out of the cornfield while we're driving down this deserted road, I'm going to piss myself.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for all the story alerts. It seriously made my day. :) Can you guess the reason for my chapter title?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3  New

I don't own Twilight. I do now own an obsessive habit of watching this peek-a-boo Robward in bed GIF. Damn, I love me some Rob in bed. The man should be illegal.

This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.

There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - New<p>

J -

I'm so glad this day is almost over. Barn is finally finished and I'm ready to relax inside for a while. It's days like this when I miss being in school. I'm kind of looking forward to it starting back up this fall. Maybe being a Senior will make things a bit more tolerable. If I could just go to class and not have to put up with all the drama, I wouldn't mind being there so much. The way it is now, it's all I can do to make myself go everyday. Maybe this new kid will spice things up a bit. Hell, anything is better than the way it is now. I think there are 78 kids in our Senior class. Well, 79 counting new kid. I'm kind of hoping he's a badass. Someone who won't take shit from anyone and who will start a fight over someone just looking at him the wrong way. Now I'm looking forward to meeting this guy. He's supposed to be here soon. I guess his dad is driving him out here. That's weird.

E -

I absolutely don't want to be home with him all summer, but I don't know if I can do this. What if I fail at this too? What if it just gives him another reason to hate me?

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews and alerts! For a first time writer, you've made me feel very welcome.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4  Trouble

I don't own Twilight. I do now own a smile on my face because Rob and Kristen are getting their hands and feet immortalized. I also own a frown because the dog is involved. :( Sorry dog lovers!

This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.

There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Trouble<p>

J -

I need to wash up before I head inside. Mom will kill me if I go in there this dirty and sweaty. The well water outside is kind of cold, but damn if it doesn't feel amazing. I hear dad talking as I'm finishing up. I must not have heard the new kid pull in. That must be his dad's silver Volvo. No respectable 17 year old would have an old lady car like that. I bet it's fast, though. He's got to have some money with a car like that. Why the hell would he want to work here for next to nothing?

"Jasper, come over here, son," dad yells out to me as I'm slipping my shirt back on. "This is Mr. Masen and his son Edward. Edward's going to be helping you out around here this summer."

I shake Mr. Masen's hand and then take a look at what I'm going to have to work with for the next couple of months. He's not as tall as me, but he's close. He's thinner than me, but not by a lot. I don't know how much he's going to be able to handle at first, but I think he's got some potential. He's got crazy hair going in every direction like he's been pulling on it for hours. It's the strangest color I've ever seen. Not red but not brown either. Kind of a combination of both. When he finally looks up into my eyes, I'm a bit shocked. They are the brightest green I've ever seen. Now I feel weird because I've been staring at his Sprite can green eyes for too damn long.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." I hold out my hand. I don't know why I do it.

"It's nice nice to meet you, too," Edward says in barely a whisper. He's looking down when he says it, but then raises his head as he takes my hand in his. It's when our hands touch, I know I'm in a whole hell of a lot of trouble.

E -

Water….Dripping… Skin…. I can't do this. I can't meet the most beautiful boy I've ever seen and his dad with a fucking hard on. I'm in so much trouble.

* * *

><p>Well, now they've met! What kind of trouble do you think they'll get into this summer? :) I would love to here your thoughts and ideas.<p>

Oh, and shirtless Jasper washing up at the well was totally inspired by solostintwilight's Amishward. Can't even tell you how much I love that story.


	5. Chapter 5 Embarrassing

I don't own Twilight. I do now own a smile on my face because Kellan said that Rob looks STUDLY in his BD wedding tux. Not that we expecting anything less!

This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.

There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Embarrassing<p>

J -

"Jasper!" My dad sounds kind of agitated so I drop Edward's hand and try to ignore the feeling of loss at doing so. I must have held onto it for too long. How embarrassing. I need to get my shit together. Edward's dad is already looking at me like he's pissed.

I start talking fast and try to get a handle on what the hell just happened. "Thanks for letting Edward help out here this summer, Mr. Mason. We're always looking for strong backs to work in the barn."

I think he buys it. He smiles big and I start to smile back until the fucker opens his mouth.

"Well, it would be nice for Edward here to get his hands dirty for a change. His mother has babied him for far too many years. Piano lessons for Christ's sake! I'm hoping a summer of cleaning up shit will finally make a man out of him." He laughs as he roughly grabs Edward by the shoulder and shoves him.

I can't believe he just said that about his own son. What kind of person embarrasses someone they're supposed to love like that? After Edward recovers from the shove, just barely staying on his feet, I notice his face is red and is once again directed down at the ground. I take a glance at my dad and he's giving Mr. Masen a glare I've been on the receiving end far too many times when I'm in trouble.

When dad speaks, it's in a clipped tone. He's no longer smiling and trying to buddy up with this asshole.

"Well Ed, we'll take good care of your boy and make sure he feels welcome."

"Just don't let him keep acting like a pussy, Carlisle, and I'll be happy." Edward's dad laughs as he says this. Like it's some fucking joke.

I knew I had to get Edward away from him. I don't know why, but I just felt extremely protective of him standing there probably living through one the the most humiliating moments of his life.

"Come on, Edward. Let me show you where you'll be spending most of your days this summer."

I start walking toward the barn and have a smile on my face when I hear his footsteps right behind me.

.

E -

I fucking hate him. Why did he have to start that shit in front of him? Jasper, or fuck hot farm boy as I like to call him, seemed nice and we kind of shared a moment there or so I thought. Now he won't want anything to do a worthless pussy like me.

* * *

><p>Raise your hand if you hate Edward Sr. I know I do!<p>

Thank you for the reviews and alerts. It's so great to know there are so many of you out there that love E and J as much as I do. :)

See you tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6 Determined

I don't own Twilight. I do now own a smile on my face because I just saw Jackson's new ALA poster for Breaking Dawn. The wig isn't terrible!

This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.

There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - Determined<p>

J -

When I hear Edward come in the barn behind me, I try and brace myself. I don't know what is going on with me, but I need to stay focused and try and reassure Edward. I can deal with my shit later.

"So, yeah, this is the barn," I say as I turn around to see him standing just inside the door. He looks so damn nervous. I'm about to tell him not to worry about his dad, but he finally looks up at me then. My words catch in my throat. His beautiful eyes are red rimmed and so, so sad.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that, Jasper. I'm really going to try and work hard for you this summer." He has a determined look on his face. It's like he's waiting for me to shoot him down or laugh at him, and he's preparing himself for the worst.

I walk straight up to him and am so happy when he doesn't look down again. We're almost eye to eye and I'm so close I can feel how fast his heart is beating. He must be nervous and afraid I'm going to treat him like his father did. Why else would his heart be pounding like that?

"Listen Edward, no disrespect to your dad, but he's a dick. You're going to do fine this summer. Don't you ever let him make you feel like there's something wrong with you. Screw him."

His answering smile is blinding. I think my heartbeat just caught up to his.

.

E -

I can't believe it. When we moved down from Chicago, I never thought in a million years there would be anyone here like Fuck Hot Farm Boy. Hard on has now returned. How the hell am I going to be in this barn with him all summer and not attack him?

* * *

><p>You can always count on Jasper to make things better! :)<p>

Thanks for all the new alerts and reviews. You really know how to make my day!

See you tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7 Body

I don't own Twilight. I do now want a T-shirt that says, "I have an English boyfriend." They are actually making these. Somehow, I don't think my husband would appreciate me wearing it around the house, though.

This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.

There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 -<p>

J -

"Thank you, Fu.. I mean, Jasper for understanding." Edward still had that blinding smile on his face. I really hope he knows that I would never treat him like his father just did. And did he almost just call me Fuck?

"You'll have to forgive my father. He wanted a rough and tough football player and he got me instead. He's not shy about letting me know how disappointed he is of me."

"Edward, you look like you could do just fine to me on the football field." I don't mean to, but I'm compelled to look at him more closely. We are really similar in build. He'll have a lot more muscle on him after working here this summer. Not that he doesn't look just about perfect at this very moment.

Where the hell did that thought come from? I need to stop eye-fucking him. It's probably making him really uncomfortable. Hell, it's making me uncomfortable! When I look back up to those green eyes of his, I'm surprised at what I find. He's checking me out as well.

"I don't know about playing in a football game, but I think if have a body like yours by the end of the summer I'll be very happy." He gives me a crooked smile then, and I almost groan at the sight of it.

Why is he affecting me this way? I'm not gay. I've never found any guys around here hot or desirable. I guess I've never found the girls around here desirable either, though. I just thought it was because I'd been around them since they were little and we'd all grown up together. Hitting on them just felt wrong somehow. This right here, what's happening in this barn, doesn't feel wrong at all.

.

E -

Is he checking me out? Holy shit! I could not be this lucky. It was hard enough in Chicago being gay. Not that I told anyone that I was. I know dad has his suspicions, and he would kill me if he found out. Just another reason for him to hate me. Moving to this small hole in the wall town, I thought for sure I'd have to hide even further in the closet until college next year. Could Fuck Hot Farm Boy actually be gay, too? This summer, I'm going to do whatever it takes to find out.

* * *

><p>Poor confused Farmpser! Sounds like Edward knows just what he wants. ;)<p>

Thank you so much to bbbluez, mw138, PJ littlefoot, DarkOneBL, 35nanou, Galveston's Daughter, and SlashLovR1 for sending me some amazing reviews. It really means a lot that you would take your time to leave me some encouragement. MWAH!

See you tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8 Teach

**I don't own Twilight. I am hoping the Rob draught will be ending very soon. I need my fix! **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 - Teach<p>

J - Did he just come on to me? That smirk on his face sure makes me think he did. Why am I not more freaked out by this? Any of the guys at school would have probably punched Edward in the face by now if he looked at them like that. Just thinking about them hurting him makes my hands flex into fists. If even one of those motherfuckers so much as looks at him wrong, they're dead. I must looked pretty pissed just thinking about it, because Edward's smile fades from his face and he looks down at his feet again. Damn it! I need to fix this.

"Hey guys! How are things going in here?" Dad says with a smile as he walks in the barn. I can tell he's trying to be extra upbeat and friendly for Edward's sake. I need to talk to Edward, but I guess it'll have to wait.

"Things are going great, sir. Jasper was just showing me around the barn." Edward is back to being nervous. Maybe he's afraid my dad is like his. He's in for a pleasant surprise. My dad is about as cool as they come. Well, he's cool as far as dads go.

"Please Edward, call me Carlisle. We're going to be working together pretty closely this summer. None of that sir stuff, okay? " Edward seems taken aback by dad's casual manner. I'm sure his asshole of a dad never talked to his friends like this.

"Okay, Carlisle. Thanks again for giving me a chance to work here."

"Not a problem. Jasper here has been helping me out since he was old enough to hold a shovel. He'll be able to teach you tons of things this summer."

Edwards face turns red again. I wonder what he's thinking about that's making him blush like that.

"Oh, I would love it if Jasper could teach me everything he knows, Carlisle." As he says this, he turns from my dad to me. He raises an eyebrow and looks at me with those bright green eyes so intensely. It's like he's challenging me. I think my stomach just fluttered and my cock twitched. What is this boy doing to me?

.

E - I'm getting some mixed signals from my FHFB. Why can't I just have one thing I want? After all I have to put up with on a daily basis from my dad, can't I just have this one thing? A hot as fuck, tan, muscled, farm boy who wants to suck my cock. Is that really too much to ask for?

* * *

><p><strong>Edward doesn't ask for much does he? Think he'll get his wish? ;) <strong>

**Thanks again for the reviews and alerts. You all make me want to do better everyday with your encouragement. This writing stuff is scary! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9  Smile

**I don't own Twilight. I was lucky enough to get my People magazine devoted to Breaking Dawn today. Rob all wet coming out of the water? Yeah, that kind of made my day. **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 - Smile<p>

J -

Dad doesn't seem to notice what's going on between me and Edward. He just keeps rambling on about the barn and farm shit. Edward and I haven't stopped starting at each other yet. You would think that this would be weird and awkward, but for some reason it isn't. His hot as fuck smirk is back and it kind of makes me want to walk over there and do something crazy. Something that until I saw this boy, I had never imagined I would ever want to do with another man. I have a fairly nice smile myself. One I've heard some of the girls at school refer to it as a "panty dropping" smile. I've never intentionally used it before. I think today is a good day to see what it can do.

"Well, boys I'll leave you to it. Let me know when you're done, and I can give you a ride home, Edward. There's no need to call your dad and have him come after you," Dad finally finished up his speech and started walking towards the door.

"Okay, thanks. I'll let you know when…." I chose right then to give my smile a try. Dad walked out the door and didn't even notice that Edward had stopped talking. Whatever reaction I was hoping for with my smile, what I got was not what I was expecting. I swear he groaned a little before his eyes closed slowly. He took a deep breath and then proceeded to adjust himself bringing my attention to his hard and quite impressive package. Damn, and I thought I had something to be proud of.

"What the hell is going on here, Edward?" I ask him even though I'm afraid of what his answer is going to be. My voice is shaky, but I can't help it.

"Don't you know?" He asks as he opens his eyes and starts walking toward me. I don't know what I'm going to do when he gets over here, but I have a feeling the next few minutes are going to change my whole life.

.

E -

That smile. Those ice blue eyes. I can just imagine running my hand through those silky, blonde curls. I don't know if he's ready for what's about to happen, but I don't think I can stop myself. I need to know if he feels this, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Think Edward is going to push our Farmsper a bit? For someone so shy, he sure as hell is aggressive with his Farm Boy! <strong>

**Sorry this is late getting to you! Horrible weather knocked out my power until just now! I am so not ready for Winter. :( **

**See you tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10  Confess

**I don't own Twilight. I was very excited to see the I love you's in the BD trailer. Could we just switch out Bella for a hot Jasper in a tux? :)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 - Confess<p>

J-

I'm shaking. He's right in front of me, and I don't know what to do. This close to him, I can really see just how beautiful he is. His body is a lot more filled out than I had originally thought. He's not a body builder or anything, but I can tell he takes care of himself. The top threes buttons on his plaid shirt are undone and I can see that the skin on his collarbone is pale with a few errant strands of hair. Why do I feel the urge to grab him and taste him there? His bronze hair is all over the place, but it only adds to his beauty. Looking him in the eye, I search his face for some clue to what is going on. Is he angry with me? More importantly, is he still hard for me?

"Edward, I … "

"Are you gay, Jasper?" He interrupts me. I don't know what to say. My first impulse is to deny it, and I almost do. I almost yell, "Hell, no!" right in his face, but I can't bring myself to say the words. Say the words, that I'm starting to think aren't true.

"I don't know," I confess to him, "Until, I saw you I would have said no, but now…"

His blinding smile is back. "Thank you for being honest with me. I want to be honest with you, too." He takes a deep breath and says, " I'm gay, Jasper. Damn, that felt good to say! You're the first person I've ever said that to." I can feel the joy radiating off him in waves and it makes me smile.

"Well, I'm glad you trust me with your secret, Edward. I just don't quite understand why you would pick me to be the first to tell." I don't think I've ever been more confused in my life. My head is spinning.

"Jasper, I don't normally tell strangers the deepest, darkest secret of my life after only knowing them an hour," he laughs as he reaches his hand out to grab mine. "I told you I'm gay, because I want you. I want you so bad that I'm having a hard time keeping myself from dropping to my knees right here in this barn and sucking your cock down my throat."

Oh fuck….

.

E-

I think I might have pushed him too far. I just came out to the most perfect, beautiful, man I've ever seen in my life and then proceed to tell him I want his cock in my mouth. He's either going to run out of this barn as fast as possible, hit me, or pull down those jeans that are riding dangerously low on his hips and fuck my face. Guess which option I'm hoping for.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, Edward! Offering Jasper a BJ might not be the best course of action. Or maybe it is! ;) <strong>

**Thanks again for making this first venture into writing so much fun. The reviews and alerts bring a smile to my face every time! This fandom truly is amazing. **

**See you tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11 Complication

**I don't own Twilight. Ok, I might have to have our young Edward here start growing a beard. Rob at LAX today? YUM!**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - Complication<p>

J-

I know something is going on with me. The fact that I'm seriously considering his offer freaks me the fuck out, because I never in a million years thought my first blow job would be given to me by another guy. The thought of Edward on his knees in front of me with my hands grabbing onto that mess of hair as he licks my cock, has made me as hard as I've ever been in my life. I don't want to reject him. There is ample proof that I want very much what he's offering, but I don't think I can go through with it. This day has been a mind-fuck and a half. I think I need to slow things down a bit and make sure this is really what I want.

"Edward, as much as I would like you to do that, I don't think I'm ready quite yet." As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I know I've made a big mistake. Edward smiles at me, but I can tell he's disappointed. I want to reach out and pull him closer, but he's backing away from me heading toward the door. It feels so wrong to see him walking away.

"That's okay, Jasper. I understand. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by coming on so strong." Shy Edward is back, and even though he's hot as hell like this, I don't like that I'm the cause of it. "I'm just going to find your dad and get a ride home. I hope you won't mind working with me this summer. I promise I won't say anything like that to you again."

Fuck me! I want him to say stuff like that to me. I'm still hard as granite, and I've never felt like this with anyone else before. He didn't make me uncomfortable, I'm just scared.

"Stop, Edward…."

"Hey Jasper!" Jake, one of my dad's older summer workers, walks in the door. He always works the farm in the summer when he comes back from IU. "Your dad wanted me to check and see if the new guy was ready to go home. I'm heading into town and I told your dad I could give him a ride." He looks over and notices Edward standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi, I'm Jake. You ready to go?" Edward is looking down and doesn't notice, but I sure as hell do. Jake doesn't try to hide the fact that he's checking Edward out. He licks his lips and reaches out to try and get Edward's attention.

If he lays one finger on my boy, I'm going to fucking kill him.

.

E-

Well, damn. He didn't go for option three, but he didn't run away or hit me either. I'm disappointed, but I understand. We just met. He may not feel for me the same intense connection that I do for him. I'll just back off and get to know him while we work together. It's going to be torture on my dick, but I can do it. Wait, why does Jasper look like he's about to kill someone?

* * *

><p><strong>Fucking Jake! He always tries to take what doesn't belong to him. (Don't get me started on him. I could go on and on!) Wonder if Jasper is going to let Edward leave with him though. :) <strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I went over 50! I know that's not a lot to some, but it means a hell of a lot to me. I'm so excited that you're liking this even a small bit. **

**See you tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12 Jealousy

**I don't own Twilight. Rob is in Paris! BD press has begun. I can't wait to hear what amazing sound bites he gives us this time. Oh, and I can't wait to check him out in all those tight, hot suits. *drools***

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.**

* * *

><p>12 - Jealousy<p>

J-

I grab the fucker's hand before he can touch Edward.

"Thanks for the offer, Jake, but I'm going to run him home." I try to keep my voice light and not let on how much the thought of him alone in his truck with Edward pisses me off. I've never felt anything like this before. It must be jealousy, but is it always this intense? I've never had a problem with Jake before. He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he always seemed like an okay guy. As soon as he looked at my boy, though, all bets were off. I'm not playing games here. I don't even know if Jake is gay or not, but I'm not taking any chances.

"What?" Jake mumbles stupidly as he finally turns away from Edward to answer me. He was too busy eye-fucking him to hear me.

"I said I was taking him home, Jake. Thanks anyway." My jaw is clenched tight as I say this. I don't even sound like myself. I must not look like myself either because Jake seems a little scared. That's right you piece of shit. Keep away from him.

Jake and I are still having a very intense conversation with our eyes, when I hear Edward cough and break the tension.

"Are you sure, Jasper? I can just get a ride with him if you don't want me."

I knew Edward wasn't talking about just a ride to his damn house. And no, I didn't think he was going to run off with Jake and do anything, but it did put things in crystal clear perspective for me. I didn't want any other man even close to him.

He was mine.

.

E-

Damn, I really don't want this short Neanderthal anywhere near me, but if Jasper wants some time to think, I'm going to give it to him. I really want Jasper to ride me though….. I mean, I want him to give me a ride home. Oh hell, who am I kidding? I want him to do both. I would totally give him my ass cherry right now in this barn. I've got it so bad for this guy. I'm usually afraid of my own shadow. What is it about Jasper that makes me want to do and say these things?

* * *

><p><strong>I think Jasper is realizing a lot of things today, isn't he? That green-eyed monster sure can help you see things clearly, can't it? lol<strong>

**I can't tell you how happy I was to read all the Jacob hate in your reviews. I thought I was the only one that felt that way. You guys are awesome! :) **

**See you tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13 Offer

I don't own Twilight. No words today… Rob… suit…. scruff….. I am dead!

This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.

There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 - Offer<p>

"It's no problem at all, Edward. I'll run you home." I hope Edward can tell that I really want to spend some more time with him. I need to make him understand what's going on with me. Hell, I don't know if I can even figure that out myself, but I've got to try.

Edward smiles and says, "You sure you don't mind?" I can tell he's hopeful again by the look in his eyes. He might not trust me just yet, but I won't disappoint him again.

"Yeah, I have some important business I need to take care of." I think he understands, because he starts walking back toward me. Then the eye-fucker decides to speak up. I had honestly forgotten he was there. It's so easy to get lost in Edward.

"You sure I can't give you a ride, Edward? It's on my way, and I'd like to get to know you better. You don't want to spend your summer hanging out with Jasper anymore than you have to, do you? I'm sure we could find some ways to have lots of fun." He's leering at my boy now, and I'm about to lose my shit. Before I can do anything about it though, Edward speaks up.

"Thanks anyway, Jake, but I think Jasper will be able to keep me very entertained all summer. Thanks for offering me a ride." Edward says this sweetly as he comes to stand beside me. Our shoulders are touching and it's like electricity is flowing through my arm. I hope the asshole can take a hint. If not, I'd be very willing to make it clear to him that Edward is off limits.

"Oh, okay," Jake says to Edward in a disappointed voice. "If you change your mind, and I think you might, just let me know. I'm here everyday." He looks over at me and smirks as he walks out the door. That fucker better stay the hell out of this barn. He might just meet with an unfortunate accident if he doesn't.

I turn toward Edward and take his hand in mine. He doesn't pull it away like I thought he might. He just looks at me and waits.

Ok Jasper, don't fuck this up…

.

E-

Thank God, Jake finally got the hint and left. Did he really think he stood a chance with Jasper standing here? I've been hit on by guys before in Chicago, but I just couldn't make myself do anything about it. I guess I'm not good with casual. Jake made me feel like that when he talked to me. If I wanted a quick fuck, I could have had many. That's not what I want with Jasper. I just hope he's ready for me. I don't want to push him too fast, but alone in his truck sounds like a nice place to see what he's willing to give.

* * *

><p>Well, Jasper and Edward both worked to get rid of the annoying problem! I think they make a very good team.<p>

Let's hope they can talk a bit on the ride to Edward's. I'm sure if Edward has his way, they'll do more than just talk! ;)

See you tomorrow!


	14. Chapter 14 Change

I don't own Twilight. How can Rob be so goofy and awkward, and still be so incredibly hot? How is it possible, people?

This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.

There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 - Change<p>

J-

I'm still holding his hand and it doesn't feel strange or weird. I feel so grounded and calm. He's looking at me with those green eyes that seemed to see directly into my soul. How have I never felt this with anyone else before now? I know I'm only 17, but I've heard the guys talking. The ones who aren't trying to show off and make up shit about the girls around here really act like they care about their girlfriends. Ben and Angela have been going out for years and you can just feel the love between them. I was never jealous of what they had, because I didn't know what I was missing. If they feel for each other even a tenth of what I feel when I'm near Edward, I don't blame them for staying together. I don't even want to drive Edward home right now. I wonder if he would be opposed to me setting him up a place in the hayloft.

"Edward, can we talk while I'm driving you home? I have some things I really need for you to hear." I'm trying to be manly here and not let my voice crack and I think I do a pretty good job. That's until I realize the hand that Edward is holding, is shaking. I watch mesmerized as he slowly pulls my hand against his chest where his heart is.

"I would love to listen to anything you have to say, Jasper. I know we just met, so I'm willing to take this as slow as you want to." He's still holding my hand and is now rubbing my palm with his thumb. How can something so simple be so fucking arousing?

"Come on. My truck is parked out front."

Every male teenager in Indiana drives a pick-up truck. It's like a written law or something. They are a bitch to park and get shitty gas milage, but it's just what you do. It seems like we all always follow the leader around here. Always afraid to be different or step out of the box. I guess we just learn it from our dad's and everyone here is just too laid back to change. Loose jeans and plaid button-ups, Carhartts, work boots, and pick-up trucks are all just the standard uniform around here. I never realized how boring that all is until now. Looking at Edward in his tight ass jeans and T-shirt, his hair not cropped short but long on top and messy, just wakes me up even more. This right here was what was missing from my life, and I was just too stupid to even notice.

"My truck is the blue one." We let go of hands as we leave the barn. I don't blame him for not wanting to advertise this. Being the new guy is going to be hard enough without being known as the "gay" new guy. I know I'm not ready to let everyone around here know what I'm feeling. I want Edward to myself for a while without the complications of everyone else in our business. It might be fun sneaking around a bit this summer. I've never done that before.

We hop up in the truck and get buckled in. I can't help but glance over at Edward as I start the truck up. He looks a little nervous, and that's the last thing I want him to be when we're alone together. I reach my hand across the seat and turn it palm up. I didn't have to wait for long before I got the smile I was craving and his warm hand in mine. I hope he's ready to hear what I'm about to say.

.

E-

Please tell me I'm not dreaming. Please let me really be sitting here holding Jasper's hand. His fingers are so long and beautiful. His hands are rough from all the calluses, but it just makes them even more perfect for me. I know he wants to talk, and I know what he's saying is going to be important, but damn if I can't help imagining what those hands and fingers could do to me. What would he think if I pulled his Fuck Hot Farm Boy hand over here and let him feel for himself what only holding hands does to me? No, I have to be good and listen. No hand-job for me today, but fuck if I can't help myself from imagining how amazing it would be.

* * *

><p>Jasper wouldn't stop thinking today! Hope you don't mind him talking so much. Up next, THE TALK! Finally!<p>

Thanks again for all the alerts, reviews, and encouraging PM's. I had no idea, as a reader, what those meant to authors. *big hugs*

See you tomorrow!


	15. Chapter 15 Talk

**I don't own Twilight. I would personally like to thank the person responsible for the HQ video of Isle Esme. "Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen." Me = Dead **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 - Talk<p>

J-

The roads out here are not paved and are pretty rough. Edward doesn't seem to mind as we bounce along. His hand is still in mine, and I slowly move so I can lace my fingers with his. He glances over briefly, before turning his face back to the road. The smile I got when I reached for his hand is still fixed on his face. Seeing him happy, makes me happy, too. I look down at his hand in mine. It's hard to tell where his starts and mine begins. His dad said he played the piano, and I can't help but long for him to play for me. His hands look like they would be perfect for it. I hate to think of what a summer of working at the farm will do to them. They're so soft and smooth right now. I'll have to make sure he wears gloves and doesn't do anything too strenuous. I don't want him hurt in any way.

I break my gaze from our hands and look to the road ahead. We're getting close to the turn off to the highway that will bring us into town and his house. I need to stop being a pussy and talk to him. I want to be honest with him. I don't think he would be upset with me for not knowing how to handle all of this. There's only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath, I start.

"Edward, I need to talk to you, and I'd like to get it all out before I lose my nerve."

"Go ahead, Jasper. I really want to hear what you have to say," he says as he squeezes my hand tight. It gives me the courage I need.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I have no idea what to make of this. Until this morning, I thought I was a straight guy who had just never found the right girl. Then you come walking into the barn and completely change my life."

I can tell he's looking at me from the corner of my eye. I need to get through this, and I don't think I can while driving. I slowly pull over to the side of the deserted road and put the truck in park. Keeping a hold of his hand, I turn toward him.

"Edward, I have never felt anything like this before. Have you? Do you know what this is?" I ask him hoping he knows what to do and really fucking hoping he's never felt like this about anyone else before.

"I've known I was gay for a very long time. I'm not surprised that I'm attracted to you, Jasper, because you're fucking gorgeous, but what I am surprised about is the intensity. I've never felt anything like this either." He seems scared, but determined as he tells me this. He's so brave and I wish I could be, too.

"I want to be with you more than anything, but I can't be an experiment or a fling. It would crush me if that's all you wanted from me. I don't think I can do this if that's all you want. I honestly have no problem taking things slow physically. Could we just try? Could you just give me a chance to be your friend and maybe eventually something more?"

I realize for all my determination to get this off my chest, I haven't said much. It's like Edward knew exactly what to say to make me okay with everything I'm feeling. I don't know what my family will say. I don't even want to think about what the guys working at the farm or at school will think. I know it won't be good. Sitting here with Edward, though, I know I don't care. Fuck them all. I'm not going to lose this before it even begins. I can't.

I slowly lean over and, with the hand that he's not holding, touch his cheek lightly. His little bit of scruff rubs against my hand, and I don't think I've ever felt anything more perfect in my life. I know I'm going to need to take this slow, but I can't help but bring my lips to where my hand was and kiss him. I love the feel of him on my lips. I know now, I won't be able to stand to be without it ever again.

E-

His blue eyes are so fucking beautiful staring into mine. My cheek is burning where is lips just left, and I know he's waiting to see my reaction. I'm so fucking proud of him for being so brave. He didn't know he was gay until he saw me? Damn, I didn't know I was that good. Spontaneously turning straight boys gay should be my new super power! No, I don't think it has anything to do with me. I think it has something to do with us. The connection between us is something special. Just his lips on my face has left me speechless. As long as he's serious about this, I am going to do everything I can to make him mine. First, though, I need to let him know he didn't cross any lines I'm not ready to drive over headfirst.

"That was the best kiss of my life, Jasper." His smile makes my heart stop. So fucking perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope it was everything you were hoping for. I know this might be going a bit slow in the lemon department, but believe me, they will come. (cough cough) I just felt like these two need to take their time. I won't make you wait too long, don't worry!<strong>

**Please let me know what you think. If you have any advice, I would be happy to hear it.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16 Lifted

**I don't own Twilight. It was my birthday in July. Do you think Rob would give me a kiss for that? I want three like that girl in Brussels got, but I don't want them on my cheek. ;)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 - Lifted<p>

J-

Edward's house is really nice. There are a lot of farm houses around here of course, but his is newly built brick one in the subdivision behind the school. We don't really talk about what others have too much around here. Everyone just knows that the people who live here have more than the rest of us. We do okay on the farm, but we're not rich by any means. We pull in his driveway, and I put the truck in park. We're still holding hands and have been the whole way here. Such a weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that we've talked about things. I know we still have a long way to go, but I hope we've made a solid start. I want him and he wants me. I think that's all we need to worry about at this point.

Edward pulls my hand toward him and it breaks me out of my thoughts. When his lips touch the pad of my thumb, I can't help but imagine what else his lips might do to me in the very near future. I shift uncomfortably, because with just the feel of his lips on me, he's made me hard. I look up at him and can tell he knows exactly what he's doing to me. Slowly he pulls my other fingers to his lips one by one. Not opening his mouth and being too forward, but just lightly kissing each one. I have to close my eyes. Seeing him staring at me while he does that is just too much. I don't want to come in my pants, but I'm so close it's not even funny.

I moan out a plea to him. "Edward, please…" I don't even know what I'm asking him for. Do I want him to stop? Do I want him to keep going and open that beautiful mouth and suck as hard as he can where he's just kissed? I don't get a chance to find out, because the front door to his house starts to open. He drops my hand quickly and reaches for the door handle.

"Thanks for the ride. Now that I know my way out there, I'll drive myself tomorrow." He's out the door before I can even tell him goodbye. I jump out of the truck and try to catch up with him. Did do something wrong?

"Well, there's the hard working men! I was wondering when you'd be home. I kind of thought they would keep you out there later than this. You need to get broken in quickly if you're going to be any good to them." I should have known this was the reason Edward went from being blissfully happy to sullen in a matter of seconds. Edward Sr. is standing in the driveway with that sick as fuck smirk on his face. Damn, I would love to knock it right off there for him.

"Hi, Mr. Masen. I showed Edward around the place and we'll start him working first thing tomorrow morning. I know he'll be a do a good job for us." I try and talk Edward up a bit hoping it will make his dad happy so he'll go back in the house and away from us. No such luck.

"Jasper, if you can get an honest days work out of him, then you deserve a reward!" He's looking at me like he truly believes what he's saying. Edward is standing behind him, looking at me with desperate eyes. I know he wants me to leave before his dad can say anything else that will humiliate him. I take a deep breath and try to remain calm. I know I can't blow up at this fat fuck or he won't let Edward come and work for us.

"Hey, Edward. Let me give you my cell number in case you need help finding the house in the morning." I walk around his asshole of a dad ignoring him and hold out my phone to Edward. He gives me small smile and reaches into his pocket for his. When we exchange them, I touch his fingers and look him in the eye. I hope he can tell from the look I'm giving him that I don't give a fuck what his dad says about him. I program my number in and give myself an interesting name in his contact list.

"See you bright and early at 8:00, Edward." Again, I ignore the cocksucker that is Edward's dad as I get in the truck. Now I have his number, and I definitely plan on using it tonight.

.

E-

Was kissing his fingers pushing my luck? Maybe just a bit, but fuck I couldn't help myself. He sure seemed to enjoy what I was doing, but it's probably going to take Jasper a while to catch up to where I am with all of this. I don't have a lot of experience personally, but I've watched enough porn to know what I want. I know I want Jasper in every way possible. He might be scared of all this, though, so I need to try and be calm and not think with my dick when I'm around him. Easier said then done.

Ed Sr. sure knows how to make my life more pleasant, doesn't he? I find myself trying to remember a time when he didn't hate me. Maybe when I was really small and we'd all go camping? We had some fun times then. It just seemed like as soon as I became a teenager his whole attitude toward me changed. I'm never going to make him proud of me, so why the fuck do I even try anymore? I told him I would take the summer job at the Cullen's farm hoping it would get him off my back and maybe, just maybe, show him I'm making an effort. I've stopped playing the piano in front of him. I've tried to seem interested when he talks about the Cubs and the Bears. Maybe this summer, he'll start to see me as something other than a burden. I'll work hard with Jasper, and make him love me again. I just hope I can make Jasper fall in love with me, too.

* * *

><p><strong>I love that you all don't mind the pace and agree that these small steps fit with the story. I'm having so much fun writing this for you! <strong>

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews. I went over 100 with the last chapter! You're thoughts on these two are so important to me. Thank you for sharing them! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	17. Chapter 17 Tension

**Sorry this so late this evening. FF is being a bitch with editing. I still don't have it right, but I hope you don't mind too much. **

**I don't own Twilight. Have you seen the picture of Rob and Kristen in bed on Isle Esme? Have you seen Rob in those boxers? All I have to say is Kristen is one damn lucky woman!**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.**

Chapter 17 - Tension

I run up the stairs to my room as soon as I get home. Mom is yelling about dinner being ready soon, but I can't even take the time to answer her. As soon as I shut my door and lock it, I start stripping off my workbooks, jeans, and shirt. I've been hard pretty much since the moment I laid eyes on Edward, and his little stunt in the car didn't help matters any. I don't think I've ever been this hard in my life. Throwing myself on the bed, I reach over to the small table sitting beside it and grab some lotion. What 17 year old guy doesn't have a good supply of lotion on hand for just this occasion? Whenever I would feel the need to relieve a bit of stress in the past, it was always nameless, faceless people I would imagine. I tried movie stars and celebrities, but they were never enough to push me over the edge. Maybe the fact that I was trying to imagine women had something to do with it. I don't think I'm ever going to have that problem again.

Squeezing some lotion into the palm of my hand, I can't help but remember that Edward's hand was holding mine less than an hour ago. My cock twitches at the thought of it. I close my eyes and lightly run my fingers up and down my length. God, I'm so fucking turned on. I moan so loud that I wonder if they can hear me downstairs. I'm to the point where I don't care if they can.

I can't take it anymore and finally wrap my hand around my cock. The sounds of my slicked fingers rubbing around the head almost do me in. I start to think about Edward and how hot as fuck he looked today. Those tight jeans showing off that perfect ass of his. His T-shirt stretched across his chest so I could see his toned body every time he moved. What would I do to him if he was in my room right now? Would he let me pull that T-shirt over his head so I could get my hands on him and feel his smooth, pale skin. Would he let me open those button-fly jeans one at a time slowly showing me what I want to see more than anything? I'm so fucking close just thinking about him here with me. No shirt, jeans unbuttoned. I think about him standing at the foot of my bed just looking at me with those fucking beautiful green eyes as he reaches down into his jeans to take out his cock. I know he would be just as hard as I am right now.

"Edward…" I yell out loudly as my cock explodes. I keep pumping over and over as my stomach muscles contract and my back raises up off the bed. I'm completely covered with my come, and I know I've never released that hard or that much. Holy shit, that was intense. I just lay there and try to recover. I'm almost panting at this point, but I try to slow my breathing down.

That was by far the most amazing orgasm of my life. I didn't even get to the point in my fantasy where I actually got to see Edward's dick yet, and I couldn't help but come all over myself. Damn, is it all the way up to my neck? Fuck, I need to get in the shower before dinner and wash all this off. That is, if I can get my legs to move.

I roll over and grab my shirt off the floor to try and clean myself up a bit. I wonder what Edward is doing right now. Even though he's only been gone for a short time, I find myself craving him. I don't think I'll ever get enough of him. I need to send him a text. It's not the same as having him here, but it will have to do until I get to see him tomorrow. This is the first time in my life I've ever wished for an early morning wake up call to get here faster.

.

E-

"Ohhh, fuck me, Jasper!" I pump my cock hard trying to make this feeling last. God, that was amazing. I knew I had to take care of this not so little problem as soon as I got inside. Yelling to mom that I needed to take a shower to get all the dirt from the farm off, I couldn't make it to the bathroom fast enough. Damn, Jasper is going to be the death of me. I guess I better just get used to being best friends with my right hand for a while. I don't want to scare Jasper away by being too forward with him, but I just know watching him getting all hot and sweaty working this summer is going to be torture for my dick. I won't mind it though, if I can have him forever.

Jumping out the shower, I grab a towel and dry off. I need to get dressed fast so I can get downstairs for dinner. Sr. doesn't like to be kept waiting. It's cool having a bathroom attached to my room in this new house. I grab some clean clothes and put the dirty ones in the hamper.

"Edward, get down here now!" Dad must have worked up an appetite sitting on his fat ass all day. Guess I better get down there. I grab my cell out of my dirty jeans before I go. I hope Jasper sends me a text tonight. God, I would love to hear his voice before I go to bed.

**Looks the like boys both needed some relief! I hope that wasn't too terrible. Virgin lemon writer here as I'm sure you can tell. *blushes***

**Let me know if it was hot or if I need a hell of a lot of work before I write the next one! :)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18 Text

**I don't own Twilight. Is it possible for Rob to be anymore precious? So are he and Kristen married now or what? HAHA **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 - Text<p>

J-

At dinner, dad didn't waste time asking me how I thought Edward would work out this summer. I tried not to blush as I told him I thought he would do just fine. I'm damn sure he's going to do way more than fine. Mom can't stop asking about him, too. I would think they both knew something had happened between us, but I know she's just curious because we never get anyone new around here. I'm sure Edward is going to be the talk of the town soon and that really scares me. That fucker Black has already shown interest in him and Lord knows the girls around here are going to fall for him. He's going to be the shiny new toy and it doesn't help that he's absolutely gorgeous. I have to stop worrying. We have the whole summer to get to know each other, and he's definitely shown he's interested in me and not anyone else. After realizing how much I want him, it would kill me if he changed his mind and didn't want to wait for me to be ready to move forward. I can't lose him because I'm scared.

"Jasper, are you listening to me?" Mom sounds annoyed so I break out of my worried thoughts of Edward and try to concentrate. "I asked you what Edward is like. Do you think he'd make a good match for your sister?"

She's laughing as she says this, but it still fucking pisses me off. My mom has been trying to find someone who would put up with my very spoiled bitch of a twin sister Rosalie. So far she hasn't had any takers.

"No mom. I don't think Rose is his type." I try to sounds casual, but it comes out harsher than I intended. I'm glad Rose is at her friend's house and not here to grill me about Edward, too.

"Oh well, looks like we're going to be stuck with her, Carlisle." Mom laughs as she puts more green beans on my plate. She's always trying to feed me. I shove them in my mouth and ask to be excused. I want to get to my room so I can text Edward in private. I don't want to give either of my parents any reason to be suspicious of my behavior.

"Sure, put your plate in the sink. I'm going to need you out in the barn early tomorrow to help Edward until he gets the hang of things." Dad looks at me with sympathy like I'm going to be mad about spending time with Edward. If he only knew.

"No problem, dad. I'll show him the ropes."

"Thanks, Jasper. I don't know what I'd do around here without you."

I tell them goodnight and run up to my room. As soon as I get there, I pull out my phone and look for Edward's number. He's saved it under the word "YOURS".

Smiling, I type out _Hey Gorgeous! Can you talk? _and hit send. I hope he still wants to talk to me.

.

E-

Dinner is stifling and uncomfortable as usual. Dad keeps asking me about the farm and if I'd be doing a lot manual labor out there. He seems to be getting off on the fact that his prissy little son will be getting the hell worked out of him everyday. Not that I think Jasper will make me do things I can't do, but I know what he does out there is hard and very strenuous work. I just hope I don't disappoint him.

As soon as I can, I escape up to my room. Cell phones are not allowed at the dinner table so I'm eager to see if I have any missed messages from Jasper. I can't help the squee of joy that escapes me when I see he's sent me a text.

_Hey Gorgous! Can you talk? - Jasper_

I don't hesitate, as I write him back. He called me Gorgeous! My hands are shaking, I'm so excited to talk to him.

**Hi, Jasper. I can talk. I'm just laying on my bed thinking about you. ;) - Edward**

I don't know if he'll fall for my flirting, but maybe it will be easier for him to relax and get to know me better this way than face to face. I know how I get distracted when he's near me. Maybe Jasper is having the same problem. I sure hope so. My phone goes off, and I know he's written me back. I hope he isn't upset at what I said.

_*Groan* You can't say things like that to me, Edward. I want to drive over there right now and see you all laid out on your bed. Where are your hands right now? - J_

Okay, I guess he isn't mad. Fuck, this is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Sounds like it might be easier for Jasper to open up a bit over the phone. Seems like this is how all teenagers communicate now!<strong>

** Thank you for all your amazing reviews of the last chapter. I was so nervous you were going to hate it. You all give me the encouragement I need to keep on writing. MWAH!**

** See you tomorrow!**


	19. Chapter 19 Conversation

**I don't own Twilight. I am lucky enough to own a DVR, because it's going to be very busy the next couple of weeks recording Rob interviews. I love promotion time! **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 - Conversation<p>

J-

_*Groan* You can't say things like that to me, Edward. I want to drive over there right now and see you all laid out on your bed. Where are your hands right now? - J_

I sent the text before I could over-think what I was saying. It just seems natural to talk to him this way. It's like I've known him for years instead of just hours. When I'm with him, I'm a hormonal mess. Now that I've had my lotion alone time, I think I can finally stop thinking with my dick and carry on an actual conversation. I wonder what he'll think of what I wrote. I don't have to wait long to find out.

**My hands would be holding my hard cock right now if I hadn't taken care of it in the shower. Just thinking about you without your shirt by the well today was all it took. -Gorgeous ;)**

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Just the thought of him all hot, wet, and naked in his shower, rubbing his dick, and coming is enough to make me hard again. After the orgasm I had earlier, I thought I could make it until tomorrow before I would have this problem again. I guess not.

What should I say? I want to be more open and really try at this, but I don't want to embarrass myself either. I've never sexted someone in my life! I need to stop and just text him. I know he won't judge me, and I think he might just like some dirty talking Jasper. My hands fly over the keys as I send him a message I hope makes him just as hard as he's made me.

_Fuck, baby. You've got me hard again. I ran up to my room as soon as I got home and took care of this problem. I was thinking about you here with me. Thinking about you showing me your hard cock. Will you do that for me someday, Edward?_

Damn, I didn't know I had it in me. I really am going to have to have another round with the lotion. Maybe I'll jump in the shower like he did. I can imagine him there with me. Oh God, I need to stop that thinking right now. It's kind of hard to text and rub my dick at the same time. My phone chirps with a new message. Doesn't seem like Edward is hesitating at all with this conversation.

**You know I'll show you anything you want to see. I want to see you too, J. I would really love to know just how many inches of hard cock I'm going to have to swallow when I take you down my throat for the first time. I think it's good to be prepared in advance for that kind of thing. - E**

I'm slowly loosing control here. I don't' think I can take reading his words knowing he wants me just as much as I want him. I've never felt anything like the desire I feel for Edward. It's almost too much to take. I want to be with him right now. I want to feel his mouth on me, and I can't believe I'm even thinking this, but I want to know what he feels like in mine. Taking some deep breaths and slowly trying to calm myself down, I send him another text.

_Edward, you might need a bit of practice before you can take all of me down. I would be more than willing to volunteer for the job. Just know, I plan on reciprocating. Would that be okay with you? Would you mind if I took your shirt off and kissed you all over before I dropped to my knees and licked your cock? I hope you won't mind, because I REALLY want to do that._

Smiling, I hit send. I think I just got an A+ in Sexting 101.

.

E-

I'm speechless. I'm sitting here reading and rereading Jasper's last text and I just can't believe it. My sweet, innocent, Farm Boy has a very dirty mouth! How fucking lucky am I? I know he said he was hard again, but I don't think he's got anything on what is going on under these sleep pants. I can't help but rub myself a bit while I think of what to say back to him. Doesn't look like I'm going to have to worry about being too forward with him, at least while we're texting. I'm so glad he's opening up for me and not being afraid of his feelings. I know all this is new to him, but he seems to be adjusting to liking dudes just fine. Well, he better be only liking one dude. I take my hand off my dick so I can send him another message.

**I might need to practice? Are you saying you have something so big I won't be able to handle it? Fuck me, Jasper, I want to see and taste it so bad. Baby, you can do anything you want to me. When you're ready, we can learn together what we both like. I want all my firsts to be with you, Jasper. **

I didn't mean to go all sweet on him there at the end, but I couldn't help it. I'm so proud of him for trying to be what he thinks I want, but I don't just want him for his dick. I know whatever we do physically will be amazing, but I want everything else with him, too. Him having a huge cock will just be an added bonus. My phone beeps again and I can't help but smile at what he's written. Damn, it's going to be so easy to fall in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to stop it there, but don't worry. There will be more texting in the next update! I hope you enjoyed their conversation. Tomorrow, I think we'll find out what name Jasper left in Edward's contacts. :)<strong>

**I love the Dirty Talking Jasper contest so I couldn't help but put that in here. haha Thank you for your continued support of this little story. Your reviews and alerts are amazing. Twilightmenrhot, you rock for reviewing every chapter as you read today! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	20. Chapter 20 Nickname

**I don't own Twilight. I am getting excited to go see Twilight on Tuesday. New BD scene with Rob playing the piano? Yes, please! **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 - Nickname<p>

J-

_Edward, I want all my firsts to be with you, too. I've kissed a few girls, but they really don't count since it was very awkward and definitely disgusting. I want you to be my first real kiss, my first real everything. -J_

Edward saying he wanted all his firsts to be with me made me so fucking happy. I know he's been aware of his sexuality for a while, so I've been trying not to think about how experienced he was. I don't begrudge him any men he was with before he even met me, but it's still hard to take. That jealous part of me I didn't know existed growls at the thought of anyone even thinking about touching him. I don't want to embarrass him by asking for details, but it sounds like he isn't too far ahead of me with the physical stuff. Of course all of my limited experience has been with girls. They were soft and smelled liked flowers. They wore nasty lip gloss and giggled. I understand now why that never got me excited or kept my interest. I want a nice, tall, hard body. I need big hands that feel right in mine. I want to hear a deep voice that sends chills down my back. Edward had all those things and more. He is what I want without a doubt.

My phone beeps at me with Edward's reply.

**I'm so glad you feel that way, too. I know this is new and scary for you, baby, but we'll go slow. We have all summer in that hot barn to figure things out! ;) btw, what does LOYL stand for in my contacts list? - E**

I'm glad he doesn't mind going slow. Although, after our conversation tonight, I don't know if I'm going to be capable of not grabbing him and kissing the hell out him the moment he steps in the barn tomorrow morning. I don't want to rush into anything, but I think we've established that we both want more out of this than just cheap thrills. Will kissing a guy be different then kissing a girl? What if I'm terrible at it? I just need to figure out how to please him.

I look down at my phone and smile as I type an answer to the question he asked.

_LOYL means Love Of Your Life. I hope you don't mind me saying that. I was just being stupid. You can change it if you want to. - J_

Maybe it was too soon to write something like that, but I've been going with my heart and not my head all day. Hopefully my luck will hold out. With him putting "YOURS" as his name, I don't think I was too far off the mark.

This is just so exciting. All these new feelings rushing through me have me so wound up. I know I won't be able to sleep tonight. It's like a whole new world has been opened up, and I'm afraid if I close my eyes it will all disappear. I wasn't unhappy before, but I have never felt this kind of joy before today. Before Edward.

I check the new message from him with my breath held.

**I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. LOYL sums up what you mean to me very nicely. I did kind of have a nickname in my head for you, but I think I'll just keep that one to myself. - yours**

I let out the breath I was holding with relief and laugh. A nickname for me already? Oh, I have got to know what it is.

.

E-

Love Of Your Life? Wow, I could not have picked a better name for him. I can't believe he might be feeling for me what I feel for him. My face is hurting because I can't stop smiling. Best day ever!

I was going to replace LOYL with Fuck Hot Farm Boy or FHFB, but I think I'll keep that one to myself. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that I have nickname for him in my head. After reading his reply, now I know I shouldn't have mentioned it.

_Baby, tell me what my nickname is. Please…. I'm begging you here. I'm just in my boxers, on my knees, begging for you to tell me. I'll do anything you ask…._

Oh hell, I can't take him begging me. I imagine he's got those fuckable lips all pouting. Damn, I wish I could be in his room right now. I bet he could get it out of me for sure if I was.

**Sorry, but you're going to have to do better than that to get it out of me. Think you could find some way to convince me? **

Looking at the clock I see it's gotten pretty late. The morning is going to come fast, and I'll need my rest so I can do a good job. I send him another quick text.

**Jasper, I think I better get to bed. I don't want to be too tired when I show up for work in the morning. I can't wait to see you. Just being near you makes me so happy, even if I am getting all hot and sweaty. Hmmm, I like the sound of getting all hot and sweaty with you! - E**

8 AM can't come fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>I think the boys have really established a nice foundation. Now we'll just have to see if they can work together and not get distracted. :)<strong>

**Thanks again for the reviews and all the new alerts. They truly make my day!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	21. Chapter 21 Voices

**I don't own Twilight. Rob is back in LA! Let the promotions begin. Do you think he'll keep the scruff? **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative. Edward not so much….. for now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 - Voices<p>

J-

**Jasper, I think I better get to bed. I don't want to be too tired when I show up for work in the morning. I can't wait to see you. Just being near you makes me so happy, even if I am getting hot and sweaty. Hmmm, I like the sound of getting all hot and sweaty with you! - E**

His last text makes me laugh. It's so damn easy to talk to him. I really like the thought of getting all hot and sweaty with him too, but I know he needs his rest. I don't plan on making him do too much tomorrow, but nothing in that barn is an easy job. I know he's nervous about working here. I need to try and relax him before he goes to sleep so he won't be up all night worrying. Maybe talking to him for a while might help. It's worth a shot.

_E, do you think it would be okay if I called you to say goodnight? I just want to hear your voice before I go to bed._

I got my reply 5 seconds later. Damn, that boy can text.

**Yes, Jasper, please call me. I want to hear your voice, too. I miss you so much. **

I'm very nervous as I hit the call button under his YOURS contact. The texting was easy, because I could think a bit before I wrote and that kept me from saying anything too stupid. Talking to him is going to be a lot harder. He picks up after the first ring.

"Hey baby, I'm so glad you called."

"Hi Edward. I know it's late and I don't want to cut into your sleep time, but I just wanted to say goodnight. I hate that I didn't get to give you a proper goodbye when I dropped you off today." I was telling the absolute truth when I said that. Him jumping out of the truck, because of his asshole of a dad, was not the way I wanted to end our time together.

"I didn't want to leave that truck, Jasper. You have to know that if it were up to me, I would have stayed with you all night."

He sounded so sincere when he said that, kind of sad almost. I hate his dad for making him miserable to even be in his own home.

"What do you say to maybe me asking my folks if you could spend the night this weekend? I know they won't mind, and that way you won't have to go home after work on Friday. You can just stay here at my house and we can hang out or go into town if you want."

I hope he doesn't think I'm being too forward in asking that. I honestly just want to spend some more time getting to know him. He was silent for a bit too long, so I know I've messed up in asking him. "Hey Edward, don't worry about it. It was just an idea. If you don't …"

"No! I want to, baby, so bad. Do you really think your parent's will let me spend the night?"

It's so fucking cute how excited he sounds at the thought of staying over.

"It won't be a problem at all. My parents won't mind. My mom is dying to meet you anyway. Do you think your dad will let you come?" This is the only thing I can think of that could spoil this for us. Just thinking about having him here in my room with me all night is making me desperate for this to work out. That fucker better not ruin this for us.

"I think I can talk him into it. I'll work on my mom first and tell her how I need to make new friends. She's already worried that I won't fit in here. I think she can convince him to let me stay."

My God, it would be so amazing to have him here with me. Having him here in my room with me,even if all we do is talk it will be awesome, but maybe he might want to do a little bit more than talk? I'm so lost in my thoughts of having Edward here , I forget to answer him right away.

"Oh shit, sorry. I got distracted there for a second. Well, it's only Monday now, so you've got all week to work on him."

"What's got you so distracted, Jasper? What are you thinking about?"

It sounds like an innocent question, but I know it's anything but. I'm pretty sure he knows exactly what I was thinking about.

.

E-

I'm scared when he doesn't answer me right away. I thought maybe he was regretting asking me to stay over, but then he finally starts talking again. Thinking about something? Hmmm, wonder what he was concentrating so hard on?

When I ask him, I get a murmured reply.

"I was thinking about us alone in my room, Gorgeous. I don't want you to think that I'm inviting you over for that reason, Edward, I swear! I just can't help thinking about you here in my room with me all night long. I want to talk and get to know you, but my hands and dick may have other plans."

I can imagine how red Jasper's face is admitting that to me, but damn, I'm glad he did. Not only is it fucking hot that he's thinking about it, but it lets me know we may not need to go as slow as I was fearing.

"Baby, it's perfectly normal to think that way, and I'm not upset in at all. I want to be alone with you all night, too. Even if we just cuddle, it will be an amazing night. If we end up making out a bit before the cuddling, that would be just fine, too."

I smirk when I hear his shuddered breath in my ear. I'm so glad I can affect him the same way he does me.

"The cuddling sounds nice for sure, but I can honestly say I can't wait to get my lips on yours. You have the most perfect lips I've ever seen. I just want to nibble and suck on them all night long. Will you let me do that, Gorgeous?"

Is he kidding? Fuck yes, I'll let him do that! Is it Friday yet?

* * *

><p><strong>I thought a little talking time would be nice. I sure hope Edward gets to sleep over! <strong>**Do you think Ed Sr. will let him?**

** Thank you so much for reading! And thanks to the dedicated readers who take a couple of minutes everyday to let me know how I'm doing. You guys are amazing!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	22. Chapter 22 Hay

**I don't own Twilight. Looks like Rob spent some time in London with dearest Kristen. I've said it before and I'll say it again; Kristen is a lucky bitch. lol**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is more talkative, but Edward is catching up to him!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 - Hay<p>

J-

I'm so proud of myself for admitting that I want to move things along physically. I know it's just kissing, but that's kind of a big step for me since I've never even come close to kissing a guy. I can only imagine how amazing it's going to be, though. Just holding his hand made me tingle all over and hard as a rock. With those perfect lips on mine, I'm going to have to try and not do something we might regret. I still haven't even gotten the nerve to ask him if there have been any guys in his past. I know it's stupid and it will probably just piss me off, but I still want to know.

Edward's voice is an octave lower when he answers me. "Baby, I want you to kiss me all night long. Are you laying in your bed right now? Is that where you'll want me to be when you taste my mouth for the first time?"

Fuck, I can't take him talking to me like that. I don't think I'm quite ready for phone sex, but I can't help but squeeze my dick to try and get some relief after hearing those words from him.

"Gorgeous, I'm going to be lucky to make it until the end of the day tomorrow before I have your lips. There is no way I'm going to be able hold out until Friday." He laughs a very seductive chuckle when I answer him. I wonder if this is turning him on as much as it is me.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Are there any hiding places in that barn of yours that we could escape to for a while? Maybe a place we could take a break from working and be alone? I think it will kill me to work by you all day and not touch you."

I know exactly what he's talking about. There is no way we'll be able to make it all day without being able to be alone at least for a short while.

"Edward, don't you worry about that. I can think of a couple of good places. The loft is always a nice and quiet place. If someone comes in, we can hear them before they come up and there is a lot of hay up there, too"

I hope he understands what I mean about the hay. It may not be as good as a bed or couch, but it would do if we happened to find ourselves wanting to lay down.

"Hay? Well, that does sound promising. Are you planning on getting some in my hair?" He laughs and I love the sound of it. Making him happy is what I want more than anything. I want to see him smile and hear him laugh everyday. God, I'm turning into such a sap, but I can't help it. This has got to be what love feels like.

"I was hoping you wouldn't turn me down if I asked you to come up there with me. I promise to get all the hay out of your hair after I'm finished with those lips of yours."

I don't know where this bold Jasper is coming from, but I think Edward just brings out the 17 year old boy in me. I've always been so serious with the responsibility of the farm and getting good grades to make my parents proud. It feels kind of nice to be able to act my age. Young, more than likely falling in love, and definitely horny. Edward isn't going to know what hit him.

.

E-

Jasper just keeps surprising me. He's being so open with me and I have to say I love it. There's nothing worse then silly miscommunication or two people not being able to talk maturely about their feelings. That probably doesn't sound like the way a 17 year old should think, but I've always been aware of the relationships around me. My mom and dad are a perfect example of two people staying together for all the wrong reasons. I'm sure my mom doesn't leave him because of me. It's not like he really gives her a reason to stay. She's there to cook, clean, and take care of me. Now that his favorite thing to do is criticize me, he doesn't hesitate in blaming her for how I am. I promised myself I would never just sit back and allow myself to be miserable like she is. I don't think there is anything wrong with being honest with your feelings. Being gay has made that a lot harder, but I've survived. Now, with Jasper, I don't want to waste a single moment of our time together being coy and giving him mixed signals. I don't want to scare him, but I'm not going to lie to him either.

"Well, thanks for that! I wouldn't want to have all the other workers making fun of me because I have hay in my hair. It's fucked up enough the way it is. Stupid color and sticking up all over the place. I swear I should just buzz it all off."

"No! Don't do that!" I'm surprised at how adamant he is against me cutting my hair. It's always been a source of insecurity for me. Almost red, but not quite, and even with product it won't stay controlled for a whole day. Maybe my bad habit of running my hand through it might have something to do with that, though.

"Okay, Jasper. I won't cut it. Is it that big a deal? It might be cooler for me working this summer with it gone." I had actually been thinking about cutting it before we moved, but never got around to it. I guess I'm glad now I didn't.

"I guess a trim wouldn't be too bad, but please don't buzz it all off. Your fuck hot sex hair is such a turn on, baby." I swear he moaned that last part. Damn, my Fuck Hot Farm Boy likes my fuck hot hair!

"I won't cut it all off, Jasper. What would you have to hold on to while I'm sucking your cock?"

I giggle at the thought of him alone in his room right now. I would love to be a fly on the wall. I bet he's got his dick in his hand as we speak. He probably isn't ready for phone sex, but I hope I've given him a little something to work with after we stop talking. I hear him whine a little, and now I know I've got him worked up good. I need to get off this phone so I can take care of my own problem before I go to bed.

"Edward, I think we need to say goodnight now. You're going to have an early morning and I want you here at eight o'clock sharp."

I know what he's going to do 2 seconds after we hang up, so I can't help but tease him a little.

"You're right. I hope you have sweet dreams, Jasper. Oh, and when you rub your cock until you cum after we hang up, I want you to think of me, baby. Think of what you want to do to me. Imagine my mouth and my ass taking all of your dick."

I think that should help him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward is so considerate! He's always trying to help Jasper out in any way he can. He's going to make a great boyfriend. :)<strong>

**I can't believe we're almost to 200 reviews. Again, not a big deal to some, but such a big deal to me. Thank you!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	23. Chapter 23 Forceful

**I don't own Twilight. Well, tomorrow Rob will have those long, delicious fingers of his saved forever in cement. Would it be weird to fly to LA just to put my hand in his? Would it? Probably. **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 - Forceful<p>

J-

_"You're right. I hope you have sweet dreams, Jasper. Oh, and when you rub your cock until you cum after we hang up, I want you to think of me, baby. Think of what you want to do to me. Imagine my mouth and my ass taking your dick."_

Oh. My. God.

I don't know what to say. I literally have my dick in my hand and am at a complete loss for words. I could very easily cum with a couple of strokes of my hand.

"Edward I ….I don't…." I'm stammering like a 12 year old girl when thank God he starts talking and lets me off the hook.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to have something nice to think about tonight." I can hear the humor in his voice, and I know he's enjoying making me incoherent. He does it so easily. "I'm going to take care of what I'm holding in my hand right now, too. Don't' be embarrassed."

Damn, Edward is so much better at this than I am. I really thought I was holding my own with him tonight. I'm glad he's in the same predicament that I'm in, though. The thought of him holding his cock in his hand while he's talking to me makes mine twitch in my hand.

"I'm not embarrassed, but once again I'm about 2 seconds from jumping in my truck and coming to your house." My jaw is tight as I tell him this and my voice is so low I hardly recognize it.

This boy makes me lose control, and I just hope he's prepared for that. I need to calm down and say goodnight now, or I never will.

"Edward, you'll be here at 8:00 in the morning, right? That's only seven hours away. Will you meet me in the barn? I'll be the one with the huge smile on my face dying to get my arms around you."

I know it's a bit cheesy, but I can't help that it's true. Hiding just how hard I'm falling for him is really going to be a problem.

"I'll be there bright and early, Jasper. I really want to do my best for you and your dad. Don't you dare go easy on me. I want to pull my weight just like everyone else there."

I love how determined he sounds. There is no way I'm telling him I'm going to take it very easy on him at least this first week. I want him to succeed and not get discouraged.

"You're just going to be training a bit this week, Baby, but I won't go easy on you. I know you'll do an amazing job."

"Okay, if you're sure. Well, I meant what I said about sweet dreams. I sure hope I'm in a couple of them." He giggles and I think I love that sound more than anything. Well, I love his moaning a lot, too.

"They'll all be about you, Gorgeous. See you in the morning. Get to sleep, and don't you worry about a thing. You'll do great." I hope I was convincing enough. I don't want him up all night worrying.

"Night, Baby. Thanks for giving me a chance to be with you" I hear him yawn as he says that last part. Doesn't he know it's me that's the lucky one?

"Night, Edward."

I hang up the phone and put it on the table by my bed. While I'm there, I grab the lotion. I think hearing him talking about his mouth and ass taking my dick is going to be enough to push me over the edge extremely fast tonight. I guess that answers my question about his preferences. Maybe he'll want to fuck me, too. Am I okay with that? I don't know, but I'm sure as hell ready to find out.

.

E-

I hang up the phone and roll over to put it on the charger by my bed. I groan because my very hard dick is trapped between my stomach and the bed. Hearing Jasper's rough voice when he threatened to come over to my house was so fucking hot. I absolutely hate being told what to do normally, but there is just something about Jasper all forceful like that that left me reeling. I know I'm a shy person. I think that just comes from years of being afraid of people finding out too much about me and then realizing my secret and the fact that I have an overbearing ass of a father. Both of those go a long way in explaining why I don't talk much, and I never volunteer to go out and do things like other kids my age. I think I'm going to enjoy exploring this new side of me. I would rather die than do a damn thing my dad tells me to do, but with Jasper, I think I would really love it if he took control. I don't know what's going on in my head. High school Psych classes do not prepare you for this shit!

I know I need to get to sleep like Jasper wants, but I am going to have to make myself cum again for that to happen. Damn, hard-ons are uncomfortable. I really hope I can control myself around Jasper and not have to deal one of these all day while I try and work. I don't think I would enjoy that at all.

Rolling over on my back, I shove my sleep pants down a bit and hold myself lightly. I can already feel the pre-cum around the head, but that won't be enough tonight. I really hate a dry rub, and I'm sure I'll be working myself pretty hard tonight. I reach over and grab the lube out of the bedside table drawer. I don't mess around with lotion. It's hard to find unscented, and I just prefer the way lube feels. Pouring a bit in the palm of my hand, I rub it with my other hand to try and warm it up a bit. There's nothing worse than cold lube on your cock.

I close my eyes and think about Jasper as I start to pump myself. My hips raise up to meet my hand at every up stroke, and I can't help the moans that are coming from throat. That whole phone conversation was pretty much just one long foreplay session. All I want to do is cum and cum hard. When I start to imagine being up in the hayloft with Jasper, I know I won't be able to last much longer. Groaning, I think about him up there all hot and sweaty. He'd have his shirt off and his Levis unbuttoned. I'd be able to see that he's going commando when he pulls them down over his tight ass and grabs his hard dick for me. God, I bet it's going to be perfection.

Imagining him standing over me while I lay in the hay, his hand pumping his cock like that, I start to feel my orgasm take over. This isn't going to be a tame one. My toes are curling and I can feel it in my stomach. One more thought pushes me over the edge:

"Edward, I'm going to need you to suck my cock like a good boy. Think you can do that for me, Angel? Think you can make me cum with your mouth?"

The Jasper in my head just said the magic fucking words, because I'm cumming so hard my eyes roll back in my head. I don't stop rubbing my cock, until every last drop is all over my stomach and chest.

That was by far the hottest fucking thing that has ever happened to me in my life. I can't stop trembling as I grab my T-shirt off the floor and try and clean myself up a bit. I don't think I'm going to have a problem sleeping tonight. Jasper better be ready for me tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So Edward likes a forceful Jasper? Well, I can't say that I blame him, but what do you all think of that? Would you like Jasper to take control? <strong>

**All the new alerts are making me happy and scared at the same time. I know this story is just plain silly compared to some, but thanks so much for giving it a chance anyway. Love you all! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	24. Chapter 24 Anticipation

**I don't own Twilight. I just cannot take Rob all hot in sweaty in the LA sun with that grey suit on. I think he's trying to kill us. And is it just me, or are his feet unnaturally large? *wink wink***

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 - Anticipation<p>

J-

The alarm blaring wakes me up from a very nice dream. I don't remember it well, but just know it was about Edward. My morning wood is so hard it's ridiculous, and I just feel relaxed and peaceful. All three of those things, feeling relaxed and peaceful, and being extremely hard always happens when I'm near Edward.

I roll out of bed and start my morning routine. I always have to get up this early during the school year, but it just sucks that I have to do it during the summer. I'm either busting my ass studying or busting my ass working. Maybe with Edward here now, I can slow down a bit and enjoy my senior year. What would it be like to take him to Indy on a date? Would he want to go with me? I pretty sure both of us want to keep this a secret around here, but in Indy no one would know us. We could go out on the town or go dancing. Not that I've ever really danced before. Guys around here slow dance or they don't dance at all. Is that just a stereotype that all gay men like to dance? Jesus, I'm probably insulting myself, and I don't even know it! I guess I'll have to ask Edward about that. In fact, there are a lot of things I'm probably going to need his guidance in, and I'm not even talking about sex. I'll probably need a power point presentation for that. Or I guess I could just watch some guy porn.

I have to stop thinking about this. Edward is going to be here soon, I need to get control of myself. He's going to need me to be strong today, so I can show him what to do. I know he wants to do a good job for my dad, and even though I hate it, he's probably trying to impress his dick of a dad as well. I'm not going to let my crazy musings get in the way of that.

After I spend some quality time in the shower with some shampoo, I head downstairs for breakfast. This is usually when dad talks to me about what he wants me to accomplish during the day. Some days are light, and I'm done fairly fast, but most days he has me working until the older hands come in from the fields. I guess he feels guilty, so he always tries to hire someone to help me out, but so far I haven't had one that was decent. They always like the sound of the money they'll make, until they find out they'll actually have to work hard for it. Not many teenagers go for that kind of thing these days. They want a lot of money for little or no effort. I'd be like that too, but I happen to live in the real world where things don't come quite so easy. Most of the guys that live in Edward's subdivision wouldn't be caught dead out here trying to do this work. I know he's not used to it, but I can see he has the determination not to give up. I know my boy will do an amazing job.

"Jasper, you remember Edward is going to be here soon." Dad talks over his morning paper. Like I could forget who's probably driving here as we speak. Damn, I didn't check my phone this morning. I wonder if he texted me.

"Jasper, are you listening to me?" He's put his paper down, so I know I've annoyed him.

"Yeah dad, I remember. I'm going to start him out in the barn going over some the equipment and getting him familiar with everything."

Why does what I said make me want to chuckle like Bevis and Butthead? I'm very sure I have some large equipment I can familiarize him with. I really am starting to act my age, or Edward just brings out the pervert in me. I think it's a little bit of both.

"That's good plan. I don't want him getting hurt on any of the machinery. Just have him do light work this week, and he can work up to the heavy stuff. I'm glad that asshole of a dad he has isn't going to be bringing him out here. You know I hate violence, but damn, I wanted to clock that guy yesterday."

I can't help but laugh at my dad. He's in good shape, you have to be to work on a farm, but the thought of him getting in a fight is hilarious. Mr. Compassion wouldn't hurt a fly, and he knows it.

"Dad, I don't think you'll need to come to blows. His dad really was a dick yesterday, wasn't he?" It's just hard for me to imagine someone being that hurtful to their child. It really helps me to see just how good I have it.

"Watch your mouth, son, but yes, he is a complete and total dick."

I almost shoot the cereal I'm eating out my nose. Dad doesn't fight and he doesn't curse much either. He must really dislike Edward's dad. I always knew he was a good judge of character.

"Carlisle! You better not be cussing in front of that boy. You're not too big for me to bend you over my knee." Yuck. Mom walks in behind dad shaking her finger at him.

"Oh Esme, I think I'd like that."

Gross me the fuck out. I don't need to hear this shit.

"I'm heading out to the barn. You two are disgusting."

Mom giggles as dad grabs her around the waist and sits her down on his lap. I'm walking out the door as mom hollers after me, "Oh Jasper, you're going to be in love one day and it won't seem all that disgusting then!"

Parent's shouldn't act like that around their kids. It's enough to scar them for life.

But something mom said hits home as soon as I get the door shut. She said I was going to be in love one day.

I can't help but think that day may already be here.

.

E-

I pull up the driveway and see Jasper walking out of the house. He's looking down so I don't think he realizes I'm here yet. I love that smile on his face. He looks happy and confident. That makes for a very yummy Jasper.

As I watch his graceful walk, I can't help but notice his clothes. I'm sure it's just what he usually wears while he works, but damn if he doesn't look fucking hot. Loose Levis that ride low, workbooks that look well worn, and a tight black T-shirt with the Cullen Farm logo on it. Wonder if I can get me one of those shirts to sleep in tonight. Preferably the one Jasper is currently wearing.

I put my Volvo in park and get out. He must hear my door shut, because his head shoots up, and he's looking at me with lust and relief in his eyes. I know I'm probably looking back at him the same way, because that's what I'm feeling at the moment. The intense need to just jump in his arms and never let go is there, but so is the feeling of relief just to be near him again.

I break our staring match with a smile and start walking toward him.

"Hey cowboy, you ready for me today?" I don't want to torture either of us all day by being too flirty, but I just can't help myself. I missed him.

"Um, well, Hoosiers aren't really considered cowboys. You'll have to go a lot further South than this to find one of those. Is a cowboy what you're interested in finding?"

I sure hope he's teasing me. It's hard to tell by the look on his face. He has to know that he's all I'm ever going to want.

"Well, I'm kind of disappointed. I think you would look fucking sexy in a cowboy hat." I wink at him and start to laugh. His smile comes back as he starts to talk.

"I do have a hat upstairs I could wear for you, Edward, but you'll need to be a very good boy if you want to see me in it."

Fuck me! That right there comes very close to my wank fantasy from last night. I cannot continue talking to him like this. Not if I don't want my cock rubbed raw from pushing against the zipper of my jeans all day. Maybe tomorrow I should just wear sweatpants.

I'm kind of relieved when I see Jasper's dad walk out the back door. I don't think I could keep this conversation going without tasting that dirty mouth of his.

"Hey Mr. Cullen! Thanks again for letting me work for you." I look past Jasper at his dad. He takes a step back from me and even though I understand, I hate it.

"Don't thank me just yet! You may be pretty sore tonight!" Mr. Cullen waves as he heads around the other side of the house.

I can't help but look at Jasper out of the corner of my eye. He's looking down at his feet and his face is red and he looks embarrassed. I bet he's thinking of a way to make me sore that his dad hadn't thought about.

He looks over at me and I just smile and raise an eyebrow. I know he's not going to be ready to cause me any soreness just yet, but the thought of it is so fucking hot.

Jasper gives me his sexy as hell smirk and says, "Come on, Edward. Let me show you around the barn. Then I'll take you up to the hayloft."

My knees feel weak, but I can't look away. Jasper licks his lips and then turns and starts walking ahead of me toward the barn.

Damn, I'd follow that ass anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Are they going to make it into the barn tomorrow? Might we get to see some actual "hard labor"? I was laughing today when I thought about the fact that after 24 chapters neither of them has done a bit of labor. LOL I need to put these boys to work!<strong>

** I'm sure the rec on the E/J slash C2 brought in a ton more readers to this story, and I can't thank OnTheTurningWay enough for that. I love to hear all your thoughts on what's going on with these two. KM525 and featherme were cracking me up today with their reviews. :)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	25. Chapter 25 Freak

**I don't own Twilight. Rob talking about thrusting and wearing a G-string that was too small for him was not good for my heart. OMFG!**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 - Freak<p>

J-

He's here. He's finally here and is right behind me. I can feel his eyes on me and a shiver runs through my body. How can it always feel this amazing when he's near me? If I had any reservations about this before, they're all gone now. Nothing that makes me feel this happy, this blissful, can be wrong. I'm meant to be with Edward.

I know not everyone will understand it. I think my parents will be cool, because they'll just want me to be with someone that treats me right and loves me. So what, if that happens to be with Edward and not Alice, or Bella, or one of the other girls in this town?

It's not that the people around here are stupid or cruel. I think living in the Midwest just makes us all a bit more conservative. People are just scared of the unknown and seeing two men together is not something you see here everyday. I wish things could be different, but for now, we're going to have to keep this a secret. That means we're going to have to be smart about this and not let our dicks do all of our thinking for us. It would be so easy to just let myself be dazzled by Edward and forget what we have to lose. I'm going to have to be strong and try to keep my hands to myself while we're here at work. Not that I won't try and sneak a little from time to time, but I can't allow us to get carried away. Anyone could walk in that barn at any time during the day. I don't care so much what they'd think about me, but I can't let Edward be hurt.

I walk in the barn and turn to watch Edward walk as he follows me in. Why does he have to look so damn beautiful? Hair, jaw, hands, body, all just like they were made for me. It's like he came into my life right when I needed him most. Who knows how long I would have went without knowing my true self. Would I have buckled under the pressure and actually gotten married? Had kids? Just thinking about that life scare the hell out of me, because I know deep down I would have never been happy. I would have been miserable and always missing something. Now I have that something right here in front of me.

"Well Edward, welcome to Cullen Farm. This lovely structure will be where you'll be spending the majority of your time this summer. I can tell you're impressed." I laugh seeing the look on his face. I can tell Edward isn't used to getting dirty and definitely not used to being in old, smelly barns like this. He looks to damn cute with his nose all wrinkled up like that.

"This is quite a place you've got here, Jasper. How old is it?" It's kind of cool he wants to know about the farm. I kind of makes me fall even harder for him.

"Well, this used to be my grandpa's farm before he died and left it to my dad. He was born and raised here. I guess this old barn has been here since the beginning. We've had make upgrades of course and had to do a lot of repairs, but I don't think my dad would everbe able to tear it down and build all new."

Edward has his hands in his jeans and is looking all around. It's fascinating to watch him while he takes it all in. I'm sure this is quite a shock compared to what he was used to in Chicago. I hope he doesn't get bored of all this quick. I hope he doesn't get bored with me quick.

I don't want things to get awkward, but can feel that they are. It's like we don't know how to act around each other. Everything was so easy on the phone, but now that he's here and we have to keep our distance, I realize just how hard that's going to be . I know we're here to work, so we're just going to have to figure out how to do that without things getting weird. I can feel the tension and know I'm going to have to do something about it or we aren't going to get anything done today.

"Well, this is the main floor. Horse stalls and hay storage are over there, and we store some of the heavy equipment in here from time to time." He's nodding that he understands me. I know he'll pick all this up fast.

"Why don't I take you up to the loft and show you around." I give him a meaningful look, and I can tell he's trying not to smile.

"Sure, Jasper. I would love to see what goes on up there." Damn him. Why does he have to be so fucking sexy?

I walk over to the ladder that leads up to the loft and gesture with my hand toward it.

"Go ahead on up. I follow behind you."

"Okay. You won't be checking out my ass will you?" He winks and starts up the ladder. I follow him up with my eyes and groan. That ass is fucking perfection.

It's hard to climb this thing when you're hard as steel.

.

E-

I get to the top of the ladder pretty quickly. I have definitely lived a sheltered life after seeing the conditions Jasper has had to work in all these years. I feel like such a pussy standing here. I'm not afraid to work hard or get dirty, I just have never really had to before. In Chicago, Dad was always at work late or away or business trips. That left my mom to raise me. I have such a strong bond with her, and she only ever wanted what was best for me. So while other boys were out playing football or building tree houses with their dads on the weekends, I was home with mom, playing the piano, and helping her bake. So really it's his fault I'm not manly enough for him. He's the reason I don't play sports or know how to do anything mechanical. God, I feel like such a loser.

Jasper gets to the top and swings his leg over. He sees my face, and I know he can tell something is upsetting me. The connection we have is too strong for him not to notice.

He walks me over to the far corner of the loft. There's a huge opening at the front of the barn I'm sure they use to load hay in through, but we're backed far enough away from it so no one can see us.

"Gorgeous, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" The look of concern and worry on his face breaks my heart. It shows me just how much he really cares for me.

"No, Jasper. I was just thinking about my dad. I can't help but wonder how different I would have turned out if I had a dad who loved me and was around to show me things when I was growing up. Maybe if he was, I wouldn't have turned into the freak I am. Your dad is so great. You're lucky to have him."

Jasper's face is not the loving, caring one I'm expecting when I look up.

He walks forward and traps me against the side of the loft with one arm on either side of my head. Our chests are touching and he's looking at me like he's livid.

"Don't fucking call yourself that, Edward. I mean it. You're absolutely perfect." His jaw is tight as he says this, and he's almost growling at me. I don't know whether to be scared of him or turned the fuck on. I think I'll go with turned the fuck on. My cock agrees with me.

"But Jasper, …"

I'm cut off before I can finish my sentence as he leans in toward me even closer. Our whole bodies are pressed together, and it's quite obvious he's just as excited to be near me as I am him. God, he's so hard. I have to stop myself from rubbing up against him while he's talking to me.

"Edward, you are not a freak. You're an amazing person who just had the bad luck of having an asshole for a dad. Please don't let him make you think you can't do this. You're going to surprise him and everybody else this summer."

He smiles at me then, and I can't help but lean up the few inches he is above me and lightly kiss his lips. Even as chaste as this first kiss is, it sends waves of pleasure throughout my entire body. His lips were made to be on mine.

Jasper gasps and I pull back before he has a chance to get too upset with me for kissing him. Maybe I shouldn't have done that here. I know he said he wanted to kiss me, but maybe he wasn't really ready for it.

I start to slide away to put some distance between us, when his hands move down quickly from their place on the wall behind me and hold me still at my waist. He brings me right back in front of him and our cocks are once again aligned. Heaven.

"Where do you think you're going? You think you can tease me with that little kiss and get away with it?"

Oh hell, I'm in so much trouble. The look in Jasper's eyes is almost feral as he takes one of the hands from my waist and threads it into the hair at the back of my neck and pulls me closer. As I look up into his eyes, I know this is going to be the kiss I've been waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to stop it there! I hate that Edward feels so bad about himself. I'm hoping Jasper can give him some confidence and help him see there is nothing wrong with him. I want "I hate Ed. Sr." T-shirts made!<strong>

**I had a review that pointed out that this isn't really a drabble fic anymore. I can't say that I disagree with them! haha It just seems like I sit down and can't stop writing. I wanted to get your opinion on whether or not you want me to go back to the shorter more drabble length chapters or not. I will be happy to try and make these updates shorter if that's what you all prefer. Just let me know!**

**Thanks to Newton's Outficcers and ArcadianMaggie for including Hard Labor in the October Slash Round-Up!Welcome new readers! :)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	26. Chapter 26 First

**I don't own Twilight. I just watched at TV show where they did a home make-over inspired by Twilight. I don't know what was more disturbing. The fact that the house looked better before the make-over or that the husband actually admitted to being Team Jacob. What a douche bag! :)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 - First<p>

J-

A freak? How in the hell could he even think that about himself? God, his dad has really mind fucked him. I've never felt this protective over anything in my life. I love my sister, but with Rosalie, I didn't have to worry about guys messing around and hurting her. She would just break their balls if they tried.

I know Edward can take care of himself, but I want that to be my job now. I don't want him to have these insecurities about himself.

I knew taking him up to the loft would be trouble, but I couldn't stop myself from saying the words. He's just too tempting, and I needed something. I didn't know what that something was until right at this moment.

When he leaned up and brushed his lips against mine, I didn't even react I was so shocked. I felt that brush of his lips from my toes to my cock. Is this how it's going to be? Small kisses like this are going to render me unable to move or speak?

I can tell he was scared he went too far, but he just didn't give me time to react. I wasn't expecting it, and he was gone way too fast. Holding him now in front of me, with our bodies so close the breeze can't even get between us, I'm going to show him he has absolutely no reason to think I don't want him.

I know I probably look a little crazy as I put my hand in his hair and pull him closer to me, but he doesn't seem scared at all. He just looks excited and so very happy. But I have to make sure this is what he wants, because I have a feeling that once I start, I won't be able to stop.

"Baby, can I kiss you?" I could hear how low my voice was. It was almost a whisper, but he must have heard me just fine. I felt a small shiver go through his entire body.

He doesn't answer me with words. He just looks up and nods his head. I'm kind of hoping he wants me so bad he can't find the words to say. That thought gives me the confidence to kiss a man for the first time in my life.

I bring his mouth to mine and taste his lips again. So fucking soft. I can't even describe how perfect they are.

I'm keep my mouth closed just brushing my lips lightly over his over and over again. He's kissing me back, but I can tell he's just as shocked by this as I am. I guess you don't get your first kiss with the love of your life everyday. To feel this sensation is almost overwhelming.

I'm trying to take things slow, but Edward obviously has recovered a bit and wants more. I feel his tongue lightly sweep across my bottom lip, and I waste no time opening up for him.

His hands, which must have been down to his side until now, are roughly shoved into my hair bringing me even closer to him. He tilts my head a bit and continues to slowly rub his tongue against mine. Neither of us are trying to dominate, we're both just stroking and tasting.

Suddenly he pulls away and takes a deep breath. "Fuck Jasper, where did you learn to kiss like that? No wait, I don't even want to know. Just don't stop, please!"

I almost chuckle, but he pulls me back to him, and I'm once again lost in the pleasure that Edward can bring me. This time, though, I can't help but take over his mouth.

I here a loud moan and realize it must be me when our mouths are together again. Nothing has ever felt this good. I can't help but grind my cock against his as I continue to fuck his mouth with my tongue. The friction is amazing, and I never want this moment to end.

"Jasper! You still in here?"

I hear my dad's voice from down below, but I can't seem to stop myself. I continue to ravish Edward's mouth, until he stops me.

"Jasper, it's your dad."

I sigh in frustration and take a couple of steps back. Fuck, I didn't want to stop kissing him. Looking at his flushed cheeks and swollen lips, I can't help but feel some pride that I did that to him. He looks even more beautiful now, if that's even possible.

"Yeah, dad we're up in the loft. I was just giving Edward the tour."

I walk to the edge and peer down at my dad standing in the middle of the barn. I hope I'm far enough away that he can't see the massive hard-on I'm sporting.

"Oh okay. Just be sure you get these stalls finished before the afternoon."

"We will, dad. That's what I was going to train Edward on first."

"Sounds good, son. See you two at lunch"

Dad walks back out the barn door and I sigh in relief. I look back over my shoulder to see Edward still standing where I left him. His hair is all over the place, and he's trying to be discreet as he adjusts himself. I start walking back toward him and give him a stern look.

"Don't you even think about hiding something that big from me, Baby."

.

E-

He's walking back toward me with a little swagger in his step. He knows he kissed the hell out of me, and I'm so happy he wasn't weirded out by kissing a guy. I can't let him have the upper hand for good, though.

"No sir, I wouldn't dream of it." I bite my lip as I say it and run my hand down the outline of cock through my jeans.

His steps falter as soon as he hears me call him sir, and he comes to a complete stop. I just stand there and smirk at him.

"Edward, unless we're somewhere completely private and alone, you are not to call me that again. Do you hear me? I'm about to lose what little fucking control I have right now." His jaw is so fucking tight. I love it when I get him to talk in this voice. It's my favorite one so far.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything wrong." I try and act all coy and innocent, but I don't really think he's buying it.

He starts walking toward me again. He's lost the swagger, but has definitely gained determination. He makes it over to me pretty damn quick.

"I'm not fucking kidding, Edward. Unless you want me to fuck you right here in this barn, you better not say shit like that to me."

God, I don't think he's ever looked sexier than right at this moment. This is the forceful Jasper that I crave. I'm going to have to save that "sir" idea for something special.

"Alright, Baby. I promise I won't say it again. Well, I won't say it again, until we're alone."

He moans and leans his forehead against mine. He's breathing so heavy, and from the way he's pushing himself against me, I know it's going to have to be me that stops this if we plan on getting any work done today.

I lean up and kiss his lips again. I know that I won't be able to go long without feeling them on me from now on. I need to take what I can get while I can.

I slowly pull back and lightly kiss both his cheeks and then his eyelids, trying to calm us both down a bit. Eventually, I pull away all together and just stare in his eyes.

"Edward, I don't want to ever stop kissing you. That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life. _You_ are the most amazing thing ever in my life."

I feel myself tear up a little. I don't want to get all emotional in front of him, so I just wrap myself around his shoulders and lay my head on his chest.

"I feel the same way, Jasper. We are just meant to be together. We're going to have to try and not let these feelings overwhelm us, though. I know it's going to be hard, but I think we can find a balance."

The smile he gives me when I look up is so big, I can see the dimples I've never noticed before. Adorable. He squeezes me tight and then steps back.

"Come on, Farmer Edward. Let me show you how to clean up after the horses."

He starts laughing at the face I'm sure I'm giving him.

"It's not so bad, and if we get finished quickly, I might just bring you back up here for a little reward."

That devilishly hot smirk is back, and I can't help but smile with him.

"Okay, but I want a very big reward."

"Don't worry, Baby. It is."

Why does he say things like that? Does he just love to torture me?

* * *

><p><strong>I think he does like to tease you a little bit, Edward. :)<strong>

**You all seemed to want the longer chapters. I went ahead and amended the summary to warn people that this has went from drabble fic to a bit more. lol **

**Seriously guys, I'm scared out of my mind to post this. Please let me know how I did with their first kiss. It's so hard to write sweet and hot at the same time. Well, it was for me! I hope I did it justice.**

** See you tomorrow!**


	27. Chapter 27 Almost

**I don't own Twilight. Watching all these interviews, and I fucking LOVE that Rob doesn't understand why the hell Edward lets Jacob keep coming around. It's one thing to be understanding and quite another to be made to look like a fool. I'm in total agreement with you on this, Rob! SM's love of Jacob will always be a complete mystery to me. *end rant***

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 - Almost<p>

J-

After giving Edward one last kiss, I finally got us down from the loft and started our work day. There really isn't a lot to learn in the barn. It's more just being able to handle the physical part of it, and learning a few tricks to make things easier on yourself.

First thing I do is get Edward a sturdy pair of gloves for his hands. I know how bloody and beaten up they'd be if I let him use the shovel all morning bare. I don't wan't his beautiful, piano playing hands damaged in any way.

He kind of rolls his eyes when I hand them to him, but when I tell him in a stern voice he needs to put them on, he does. He also gets a strange look in his eyes. I wonder what that's about. He had the same look up in the loft when I was warning him not to call me sir. It was kind of a cross between lust and insanity. I'm finding I like that look on his face very much.

I'm sure mine didn't look much different when he was baiting me up there. Calling me sir, biting his lip, and touching his hard cock, just about made my knees buckle. I don't know what it was about that certain term, but it turned me the hell on like nothing else he's ever said to me. Maybe I really am going crazy. I've never had anything effect me that way, but when he said it, I couldn't get my hands on him fast enough. He didn't seem to be scared or weirded out by me when I reacted like that. Maybe he liked it.

Working beside Edward was easier and more fun than I thought it would be. The morning passed quickly while we talked and laughed, and even though him getting all hot and sweaty was a challenge to my control, I was able to keep my distance and get the stalls all clean by lunchtime.

"Hey, come on. Let's take a break and go up to the house for lunch. We won't eat up there every day, but my mom wants to meet you."

He looks so scared all of a sudden, and I don't know why. It's just my mom.

"Jasper, do you think she'll like me? I know we can't act like we're more than friends, but I still want to make a good impression. I might be around a lot when…. Oh, never mind. I don't know what I'm talking about."

I want to laugh at him being so worried about meeting my mom. He'll learn soon enough how loving she is. I hate that he's upset about it, though.

I lean a little closer to him and whisper, "Baby, you've got nothing to worry about. She's going to love you just like my dad does, and I definitely plan on you being around a lot. You're going to be hanging out here a ton this summer."

He smiles so big it makes my heart hurt a little for him. It's pretty sad when you'd rather hang out at this run down old farm than in your own home in the fancy subdivision. I'm kind of hoping me being here has something to do with that.

"Okay, Jasper. Is there somewhere I can clean up a bit. I don't want to meet her all hot and sweaty."

"I think you look just fine, Edward. In fact, if you want to pull that T-shirt off, I won't mind a bit."

I've been trying to talk him into taking his shirt off all morning, but he won't budge. I wonder what's going on in that beautiful head of his. It's hot as hell in this barn, and I've had my shirt off since around 10:00.

"Um, no thanks. I don't want to meet your mom half naked, Jasper."

He's trying to play it off, but I can tell there's something he's not telling me. He won't look me in the eye. I'm not going to push him, though. He'll tell me when he's ready.

"I was just kidding, baby. You can wash up over by the well. Do you remember where it is from yesterday?" I smile slyly at him, because I know he remembers me at the well washing up yesterday.

"Yeah, I think I remember where it is vividly. I might have had a dream or two about it last night." He turns quickly and walks out of the barn leaving me there to watch him walk away. I will never get tired of seeing that perfect ass. Watching him bend over while he cleaned out the stalls this morning, just about did me in.

I finally get my wits about me and head out of the barn. When I see him, I'm even more confused by Edward's behavior. He's washing up at the well, but he's kept his shirt on. It's almost soaked through. Why wouldn't he just take it off? My first thought is that his dad has done something to him physically. It makes my blood boil just thinking about that cocksucker with his hands on Edward. If he so much as thought about hurting my boy, I'll make sure he regrets it.

I take a couple of deep breaths and try to think rationally. I don't know if his dad has done anything, and I don't want to scare Edward and make him not talk to me about it. I just have to hope that he'll feel comfortable enough with me soon to tell me what's bothering him.

"Here, let me get you a towel and we can head to the kitchen. Mom usually makes a pretty nice spread for lunch. Are you hungry?" I try and sounds light and carefree even though I'm worried sick.

"I don't think I've ever been this hungry in my life!" Edward doesn't seem to notice my concern, and I'm glad.

"Well, hard work will do that to you. Come on, let's see what mom has cooking."

I lead him into the house stopping just inside the door in the laundry room for a towel. He takes it and rubs it over his hair and T-shirt.

"Thanks, Jasper. I feel better now."

"No problem. I'll keep a couple of towels in the barn for us so we can get cleaned up a bit during the day."

I never really worried about getting too clean before I went into the house before. Mom knows dad and I will come in all smelly. She just shoos us to the showers pretty quick.

"That's a good idea. You never know when having a towel around might come in handy."

From the look on his face, I can see he's not talking about drying off after getting cleaned up. What is he…. Oh, fuck.

Yeah, having a couple of towels out there for clean up might be a very good idea.

E-

I can tell he doesn't understand what I mean about the towels at first. Then it's like a light bulb comes on and sexy Jasper comes out to play.

"Gorgeous, do you think you're going to get me all dirty out there? Are we going to need those towels to wipe me off?"

And I'm hard.

I know I started it, but damn I don't want a hard-on when I meet his freaking mom!

"Jasper…" I whine at him, and I can tell he knows what he's done to me when he looks from my eyes down to by cock. It's not difficult to see it straining against the zipper of my jeans.

I reach down to try and adjust it to a more comfortable position, when he bats my hand away.

"Will you let me, baby? Will you let me touch your hard cock?"

He's backed me up against the dryer without me even being aware. I can't help but groan at his words.

"Yes, Jasper. You can touch me all you want."

I reach down slowly and take a hold of the button on my jeans. I don't know if this is what he meant, but I want him to really see and feel what he does to me with that sexy fucking mouth of his. His eyes go wide when he realizes what I'm about to do, but he doesn't try and stop me. He licks his lips and his eyes don't move from where my hand is hovering over the waistband of my jeans.

"Jasper honey, is that you?"

I hear a light and friendly female voice calling from the other room. The look on Jasper's face goes from disappointed to pissed off in a matter of seconds. I can tell his about to lose it and yell at his mom.

"Hey Jasper, don't worry. You'll have plenty of opportunities to let me show you all of me." I whisper as I take his face in my hands and pull his eyes up to mine. He's breathing heavy, and I know he's trying to get control of himself.

His voice is hoarse as he answers his mom,"Yeah, mom, it's us. I was just getting Edward a towel. We'll be right there."

I lean up and give him a quick kiss before I pull away. I smile and grab his hand.

"Come on. Introduce me to your mom who, by the way, has incredibly bad timing."

He laughs and takes my hand until we reach the hallway. He walks me around the corner to a huge open kitchen. The house is obviously old from the outside, but this kitchen sure isn't. His mom sure must like to cook.

I look over and see a petite woman with beautiful, long, carmel hair. Jasper looks so much like his dad it's hard to find him in her at all until she smiles. Those dimples I love must have come from her.

"Mom, I know you've been dying to meet him so here he is. Edward, this is my very nosy mom."

Jasper's mom hits him on the shoulder and pushes him aside to stand in front of me.

"Don't you dare listen to a thing he says. He'll try and make you think the worst of us, but we're all just curious about you." She's so friendly and open. I really think she'd get along with my mom. This was how she used to act a long time ago when everything was happy at home.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cullen. I won't believe a word he says about you."

I know I'm looking down and shy Edward is back. I hate it, but I'm always like this when I meet new people. I feel a hand grab mine and I look up. Mrs. Cullen is staring at me intently. I can tell she's trying to figure me out and that scares the hell out of me. Can she see how much I love her son already?

"You will call me Esme, Edward, and don't you ever hesitate to come to me if you need anything." She gives me a smile that reminds me so much of Jasper's, I can't help but smile back. I like her already.

The back door opens then and Jasper's dad walks in.

"Did you make us hungry farm hands something good for lunch, woman?"

Esme's eyes narrow at him as she speaks. "Don't you call me your woman in front of these boys. They should learn to treat ladies with respect!"

Carlise is smiling but still gets out a "Yes, dear" before he sits down at the head of the dining room table. Jasper sits on the side opposite of me. I must be sitting in his sister's chair. Wonder where she is?

The conversation is light and fun. Both of his parents have a lot of questions about Chicago and just about me in general, but I don't mind answering them. I really like being here. It's so different from the meals I have at home.

My feet are touching Jasper's under the table. He keeps rubbing is work boot up and down my calf. I love that he has to be touching me constantly. All of a sudden though, I can feel his whole body tense up. I was so busy focusing on what was going on under the table, I don't know what the hell just happened.

"What dad? What are you taking about?"

I can tell Jasper is upset, but he's trying not to sound like he is.

"I said Jacob offered to come in early from the field to help you boys out in the barn. I thought it was strange, but he insisted that he knew some things that Edward would benefit from knowing. I guess he did start out in the barn, so maybe he does."

Oh, hell. Jasper's face is gone all red, and I can tell he's about to lose it.

Is it wrong that my hard-on just came back?

* * *

><p><strong>It's official. Carlisle and Esme are cockblockers. js So Jacob is trying to get himself back in the barn with the boys. Think Jasper is going to let that happen? :)<strong>

**And what's the deal with Edward and his shirt? I can't wait to hear your theories! **

**I can't thank you all enough for giving me such amazing feedback on the last chapter. I was so nervous that you'd hate it, but you were all so kind and generous with your thoughts. This longer chapter is a small token of my thanks to you for continuing to read and review. MWAH!**

** See you tomorrow!**


	28. Chapter 28 Resigned

I don't own Twilight. I'm kind of excited to get the BD soundtrack tomorrow. I'm already in love with A Thousand Years. That one chokes me up every time!

This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.

There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!

***I was just informed that mw138 has written a rec and created a banner for Hard Labor for the Jasper's Darlins website. I can't even tell you how excited I am about this! I absolutely LOVE that site and to have my little story on there is just too much. Please head over there tomorrow to check out the rec and all the other goodies they have to offer. h t t p : / / jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

** I can't thank mw138 enough! ***

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 - Resigned<p>

J-

I just knew mom was going to love Edward. I mean what's not love? He's kind, polite, and considerate. Mom's fall in love with boys like that.

Edward was so nervous to meet her, and they've been talking non-stop since we sat down for lunch. I'm so glad both my parents like him already. I know sometime in the future I'm going to be introducing Edward to them as the man I love, and it will just make things easier if they already know what an amazing person he is.

I'm having fun with him under the table. When we're this close, I just have to be touching him even if it is just our feet. I try and rub my boot up his leg, but I'm sure it would be a lot more effective if I didn't have these heavy things on. I think I'll have us take our boots off the next time we come in for lunch. I would love to run my foot up his thigh to see if his cock is hard for me.

I'm so involved in my foot-job fantasy that I almost don't hear the next words that my dad says.

"Hey Jasper. I almost forgot, but Jacob offered to come and help you guys out in the barn this afternoon."

I know I've just heard and understood the words that were said, but I can't get my brain to process them.

"What dad? What are you taking about." I'm trying very hard to not sounds as fucking pissed off as I am. I don't think mom or dad notice, but Edward sure does. His face shoots up from his plate, and he looks straight at me.

"I said Jacob offered to come in early from the field to help you boys out in the barn. I thought it was strange, but he insisted that he knew some things that Edward would benefit from. He started off in the barn so maybe he does."

Dad stops talking, and I'm still unable to function. He knows some things that Edward would benefit from?

What. The. Fuck!

Is that motherfucker serious? Is he really trying to send flirty messages to my boy though my dad? I'm about to lose it. I want to go out to the fields and make sure he understands that Edward is off limits to him. He's mine.

Before I can jump up from the table, Edward startles me out of my jealous rage and starts talking to dad.

"You know Carlisle, I think Jasper and I can handle the barn today. We've got the stalls all done and we really don't have too much more to do. I'm sure you could use Jacob out in the fields."

God, I love him. He knows I was about to ruin everything by overacting, but I just can't help myself. Jacob is trying to take something that doesn't belong to him. I know I'm acting like a caveman, but I thought that Edward made it pretty clear that he wasn't interested when he turned down his offer for a ride home. Does he think he can change Edward's mind?

I really hope he doesn't try. I don't know if I can compete with a guy who is obviously confident in his ability with men. I'm sure when he's at IU, he parties hard and gets around. What if Edward wants someone like that? Someone with more experience.

Dad answers Edward, but he's looking at me. I'm sure both he and mom are trying to figure what the hell is going on with me since I'm just sitting here looking pissed off.

"Are you two sure? I do need him out there, but if you think he could be of some use in the barn, I'll send him in when I get back out there."

I answer him before Edward can. I don't want him to have to handle this situation alone just because I'm freaking the hell out.

"No Dad, he's right. We did get a ton finished up this morning. Edward is a hard worker, and a very fast learner. Tell Jake I don't think we'll be needing his help at all this summer." I must have sounded okay, because both mom and dad both go back to eating their lunch.

I finally get up the nerve to look across the table at Edward. I know he can tell I'm livid at the thought of Jacob near him, but I don't want to scare him away with my behavior. What I see, though, surprises the hell out of me. Edward doesn't look mad at all. He looks like he's about to crawl across my mom's dining room table and devour me. What the hell is happening here? It's like he gets off on me getting mad or jealous.

What I do know is I can't take him looking at me like that anymore.

"Well, I think we're done eating. What do you say we get back out there, Edward?"

He agrees very quickly and we're shooting for the door as he thanks my mom for lunch.

.

E-

The look of jealous rage on Jasper's face just about does me in right here in front of his mom and dad. I mean how can someone be turned on in front of parents? I know I'm looking at him like I might attack him, but I can't help it. I'm about to cum in my pants from the look on his face alone. Jasper looks like he wants to claim me right here. He looks like he's about to go out and hurt Jacob Black, but I know I can't let that happen. It would definitely blow our cover if Jasper runs out and tells Jacob to stay away from me. I really hope this guy can take a hint and leave me alone. As much as I love seeing Jasper all hot and jealous, I don't want him to be upset or hurt either.

He rushes us out the door, and I try and thank Esme as we go.

"Anytime sweetie! You come and talk to me anytime you want. And don't listen to the lies Jasper tells about me. They aren't true!"

I'm chuckling as Jasper shuts the door and we start walking back to the barn. Esme has broken the tension a little, and I'm a bit more relaxed. I hope Jasper has calmed down, too. I want him to be completely rational when I say what I'm about to say to him. I need him to understand.

When we get in the barn it's empty still, and we get started stacking some hay in the corner for the horses. He's not talking yet, but maybe it's my turn to step up and let him know what I'm feeling

We both keep working, but I take a deep breath and start to talk.

"Jasper, you know you don't have anything to worry about with Jake, right? I don't care how much he wants to get to know me, I'm not interested. He's not my type at all." I smile over at him and throw some hay in his hair. "Do you know what type of man I like?"

I'm trying to tease him a little, but he just looks up from the bundle of hay he just got lined up and shakes his head.

Oh, baby. Don't you know?

"My type is you, Jasper. No one else. I don't want him. I don't want anyone but you."

I wait until my words sink in, and I can tell he's trying not to smile. He gets serious quickly, though, like a bad thought crosses his mind.

"Gorgeous, what if you decide you want someone with more experience? It scares the hell out of me that Jake can give you what I can't."

"He can't give me what I want or need, because that is you. I'm not here with you right now because I only want a quick fuck. If I wanted that, I think I could go find Jacob right now and he'd oblige."

I don't want to get him upset, but I need for him to fight for me. I need him to stop this silly nonsense of thinking I only want him for physical pleasure. What I want is pleasure of course, but I want that with love and I want that with him.

He's got his jealous face back on, and he's breathing heavy. He grabs my wrist and leads me over to the corner where we've be stacking the bails of hay. We're completely closed off from the rest of the world with the sweet smell of hay and Jasper is all around me.

"I know he wants to fuck you, Edward, but he's not going to get the chance, is he? You're mine, aren't you, baby? Please tell me you're mine."

He went from forceful to pleading in a matter of seconds, and it makes me fall for him even harder.

"I'm yours, Jasper. Only yours."

My back is to the tall stack of hay and he's standing in front of me. He's not moving, like he's afraid if he does this won't be real. I slowly reach out and grab his belt loops and tug him forward. We're touching from head to toe, when I crush my lips to his. He's even more delicious that I remembered. His tongue doesn't waste time teasing it's way into my mouth this time, and I moan at the feel of it. I'm so lost in his kiss that I don't notice right away that his hands have found their way under my t-shirt. They feel so fucking good on my skin, but when he starts to raise my shirt up, I stop him.

"Don't, Jasper. Please, I don't want you to see me like this."

I know he doesn't understand, because he looks angry again. I've really fucked things up now. He's pissed that I stopped him.

I start to squirm out of his grasp, but he holds me tight which surprises me.

"Tell me why you don't want me to see you without your shirt, baby. I'm not mad at you, but I have to know if someone's hurt you."

I don't really understand what he means, but then it hits me. He thinks I'm hiding scars or bruises under my shirt. I feel really bad for making him think that. I know my dad's a dick, but he's never touched me before. He's never really cared enough to hit me. I'm nothing to him.

"No, baby. I'm sorry. No one has ever hurt me. I'm just really embarrassed."

He looks confused now, and I know if I want things to progress physically between us, I'm going to have to get this over with. I lift up my t-shirt for him to really see me for the first time.

"See, Jasper. I'm not as gorgeous as you think I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hopefully Jacob will stay the hell out of the barn now! I'm sure he hasn't given up on Edward quite yet, though. :( <strong>

**It was so cool to read your t-shirt theories about Edward. I took inspiration from real life here. I hate that Rob always seems to be compared to others physically. I wouldn't mind him with a beer gut as long as he was the same down to earth, funny, kind person he seems to be. Do you think Jasper will think Edward's beautiful even without the abs?**

** See you tomorrow!**


	29. Chapter 29 Perfection

I don't own Twilight. I'm so excited to see Rob on Letterman tonight! Let's hope we get some fun quotes and amazing pics to look at. PromoRob is the best!

This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.

There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!

*** Thanks again to mw138 for writing a rec and creating a banner for Hard Labor for the Jasper's Darlins website! I absolutely love the banner. It turned out so perfect. Go over there and check it out.**

** h t t p : / / jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

Reviewer of the day goes to….. KM525 who asked, "Oooo, what is Edward hiding under his shirt? Scars, flab, sparkles?" That, dear reader, made me laugh my ass off. Thank you! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 - Perfection<p>

J-

Well, thank God Edward hasn't been hurt by anyone. After he realizes why I'm so upset, he seems to be genuinely sorry for upsetting me. I know he didn't realize what the hell was going through my head. It's not his fault I always jump to the worst conclusion. I think it's just a farmer thing. Being negative and always expecting terrible things to happen kind of comes with the territory.

He seems to come to a decision about what he's going to tell me. I can see the determination in his eyes as he lifts up his shirt.

"See, Jasper. I'm not as gorgeous as you think I am."

For a second, I don't say or do anything. I just stare at his perfectly normal and beautiful stomach and chest. He's pale of course. I knew that from staring at his face, arms, and hands. It just makes his skin look like silk. It makes me want to lick every inch of his body. That lovely light chest hair that I saw near his collarbone is dusted all over. He doesn't have a lot, by any means, but just enough to let you know he's a man. God damn, his nipples are hard and so inviting. I've never really thought about my own before, but seeing his, I want to bend down and take them in my mouth. I can just imagine how they would feel and taste on my tongue.

I can tell that it's his stomach he's worried about me seeing. He's half covering it with his arm while his other hand is holding his shirt up.

Does he have a six pack? No.

Is he fucking gorgeous? Yes.

I know I'm still staring, and but I don't' know what the fuck the problem is. I need to know what the hell is going on in my boys head.

"Edward, what's wrong? I still don't understand why you don't want me to see you without your shirt on. You're absolutely beautiful, baby."

"Don't patronize me, Jasper!" His voice sounds so loud in the quiet barn. The horses startle a little at it.

He lowers his shirt, and I miss his skin already. I know he's upset, so I need to get him to talk to me.

"I'm not, honey. What did you think I would do when I saw you without your shirt? Why did you think I wouldn't find you even more sexy than I already do?"

He looks like he's about to cry. Tears are in his eyes, and he turns quickly away from me so I won't see them fall.

Well, that won't do.

I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him. He tenses up at first, but when I don't let go, he relaxes into me. I don't say anything. I just wait until he's ready to talk to me. Whatever he's thinking, he couldn't be more wrong.

Finally, he wipes his face and takes a couple of deep breaths. I keep my face buried in his shoulder, lightly kissing the side of his neck.

"Jasper, I saw you. I saw you yesterday by the well." He turns in my arms then and puts his hand on my stomach. "I know what you look like without your shirt. Your skin is so tan and dark and don't even get me started on these abs. I don't have any of that."

I start to interrupt, but he stops me. "No, let me get this out."

I nod and he continues. He never once takes his hands off me, and somehow it gives me hope that this won't be a major obstacle for us.

"Growing up in Chicago, my dad was never home. He worked all the time and was never even home on weekends. I didn't learn to play sports and didn't do any outdoor activities. Mom kept me close to her. We stayed inside and I practiced piano many days. When I got into high school, though, I saw how the other guys were all filling out and knew I needed to do something. I didn't want to stay thin and skinny. Then I hit a growth spurt and it was even worse than before. I went from skinny to tall and skinny. I talked mom into letting me go to a gym. I didn't last long there, though. I was hit on aggressively by the women there, and even more so by the men. You know how shy I am around strangers. After the first week, I couldn't force myself to go back."

My heart broke for him. It pissed me off that he was harassed at the gym. Just the thought of him sitting there with some sleazy guy trying to get in his pants, got my temper up again. I had to stop that line of thinking fast before Edward saw my face. I was still very confused as to what he saw the problem was, though.

"Gorgeous, I don't quite understand what's got you so upset. It fucking pisses me off that you were hit on, but why do you think you should be ashamed of your body?"

"Because Jasper, I'm deathly white, and I don't look like what other men find attractive." He says this in a whisper. It's like all his anger has gone out of his body, and he's just accepted his fate.

My mom would tell you that my stubbornness is legendary. Edward about to find out, because he's not going to leave this barn until he understands just how beautiful he really is.

.

E-

I resigned myself to my fate. If Jasper can't find me attractive then, how the hell is he going to love me? The answer is he won't.

That's when I know I need to try and give him an out so he doesn't feel bad about all this. I mean it's not his fault I look like this.

I can tell he's about to say something, but I hold my hand up and take a couple of steps back. I need to put some distance between us. I've already broken down in front of him once today, and I'm not doing it again.

"Hey, let's just forget about this. I know we need to get these bales stacked before we're finished for the day. Let's just get back to work."

I was hoping that by distracting him, it might stop this whole conversation. This is all just so fucking embarrassing. Why didn't I just work out at home? I could have talked mom into getting me some free weights or something. I was always a runner and enjoyed going out in the early morning to get a couple of miles in while the city was quite, but it never built up much muscle. I should have just forced myself to do some push-ups or something. Now here I am with the man of my dreams, and I'm going to lose him because I'm too fucking lazy to get the body he would desire.

I walk over to one of the bales and struggle a bit with it. Jasper didn't seem to have any problems moving them around earlier. Of course not, he's built like a God.

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and he hasn't moved yet. Of course not focusing on what I'm doing, I manage to get tripped up with the bale and land on my knees. Before I can get back up, Jasper is there shoving me down all the way to my back. He doesn't look happy.

"Are you trying to tell me that you aren't going to give us a chance because you don't think I find you attractive? Are you fucking serious? What gave you any indication that I don't want you? I've been fucking attacking your mouth every chance I can get!"

He's breathing heavy and he's holding my arms above my head. I would be turn on beyond belief if I weren't acting so emo. Even being all depressed, I still have a semi with him holding me down like this.

"Jasper, you don't understand? Do you not see how fucking hot you are? I can't compete against the men who are going to want you when you come out. They'll be on you so fucking fast, and they all look just like you do!"

He moves one of my writs so he's holding both of them on one hand. He uses his freed hand to grab my chin and forces me to look at him. I know he's upset with me, but his eyes hold such love and caring.

"Baby, you are beautiful. I will never want anyone else but you. Edward, you have to know that. You said you felt the connection, too. This isn't about being tan or stupid fucking abs. I could care less about that. I didn't fall for you because of what's under your t-shirt. I fell for you because of who you are. I will never not want you."

He releases my chin and slowly brings his hand down to grab mine. I thought he was just going to hold my hand, but damn, I was very wrong.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Edward? Do you feel how hard my cock is for you right now?" Oh my God. As he says this, he pushes my hand on to his very erect dick.

"Your're mine, and I'm not going to let you throw this away because you don't see how fucking beautiful you are."

I can't help but moan as he rocks his hips against the pressure I'm putting against him. He's so fucking huge under those jeans. And that was the one area I didn't think I had any reason to be insecure. The boy is going to give me a run for my money.

"Fuck, Jasper. You're big cock feels so good in my hand."

I can't take it anymore. I move my hand and hear him protest. He doesn't have any reason to be upset though. I grab him by the waste and pull his full weight on top of me. Now he can feel what he does to me, too.

"Damn it, Edward. I don't want to hear you say anything bad about this body."

I know he can feel how hard I am against him, because he's rubbing his dick with mine. His hands are all over my body like he's worshipping it, and I don't even flinch when he raises up my shirt. He looks up at me, and I can only nod my head. I'm not capable of words at this point.

He pulls my shirt up over my head and discards it like it's offended him in some way. Slowly, his eyes rake down my chest and stomach. I try to remember his words and stay out of my own head and just feel. I close my eyes for a second because I don't want to see the look of disappointment on his face when he really gets a good look at me for the first time. Instead what l I feel is his hot tongue wrapping itself around my nipple.

Nothing has ever felt this good. His wet licks at my chest while he's still forcing our cocks together, is about to make me cum in my pants. I need to warn him to stop, but I don't think I can.

"Jasper, I'm … I can't… "

I know I'm not making any sense, but I think he understands anyway. He tears his mouth away from my other nipple and brings his lips up to meet mine. Feeling his hot tongue tangled with mine is all it takes. I grab onto his shoulders and force myself up into his thrusts. He doesn't stop moving as I cry out my release.

"Of fuck, Edward. I'm gonna cum."

He's watching me writhe beneath him in ecstasy, and I can tell that's what pushes him over the edge. He continues to grind into me as he moans into my neck trying to muffle his sound.

He doesn't move from on top of me, and I'm glad. I would think he was asleep, but I know he's just completely sated and relaxed. I know, because I feel exactly the same way. I still have my hand on his shoulder, but my other one has moved to the back of his head so I can run it through his curls.

When our breathing is under control, he starts to get off me. I don't want him to move, but he pulls off me a bit probably afraid he's too heavy for me. He's not.

"Damn, baby. Now I kind of wish we would have remembered those towels."

I start to laugh and can't stop. All the tension and worry I was feeling is gone. Jasper is perfect for me, and maybe, just maybe, I'm perfect for him, too.

* * *

><p><strong>See KM525! There were no scars or flab. Sparkles would have been cool, though! haha Thanks everyone for your understanding of my little homage to Rob. I know it confused a couple of you, so I hope this explained it. RobEdward is beautiful no matter what his stomach looks like! **

**Thanks for all the fun reviews and new alerts. I would love to know what you thought of the barn (not so) dry hump! They really do need those towels now, don't they! ;)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	30. Chapter 30 Twin

**I don't own Twilight. Rob said he sparkles like My Little Pony! God, I love this man. What hilarious thing is he going to say on Kimmel tonight? He always keeps us guessing.**

** This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to….. DarkOneBL who said, "Poor Edward, so insecure but Jasper showed him how beautiful he was to him":) - A lot of you had this sentiment, and I really couldn't agree more. Edward is perfect for Jasper and that's all that matters! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 - Twin<p>

J-

The sound of his laughter is the most amazing thing in the world. After hearing him talk about his insecurities, I'm so fucking glad he's able to smile and laugh with me. How could he even think for a second that I would care if he didn't have a "cut" body. Where in the gay dictionary does it say that I can only find men with muscled bodies and dark tans attractive? I've been working around guys like that all my life. On the farm, we are usually without our shirts more than we have them on. If I wanted a guy like that, I think I would have found one attractive way before now.

I don't understand what he's talking about anyway. His body is so beautiful. I don't think I would want someone who looked all fake like that. Did he think I wanted a some guy who belonged on Jersey Shore? Abs and tans are not my idea of what beauty is. I need to make sure he understands that so we can put this behind us and move on.

He's still giggling at my towel comment. I wasn't kidding. I really wish I would have thought to bring a couple out with us. I can't help but chuckle as he stops laughing and looks up at me.

"Edward, please tell me you understand now how perfect I think you are. There is absolutely nothing wrong with your body right now. You're the one I found attractive from the moment I laid eyes on you. You're the one who makes me smile and feel at peace for the first time in my life. I'm not going to let you go no matter what, so you might as well just get used to the idea of me finding your body hot as fuck."

He smiles up and me and continues to run his hand through the hair at my neck. Damn, that feels incredible.

"Thank you for saying that, Jasper. You've made me feel so much better about everything. I might still need reminders from time to time. Something like what you just did here would be very nice." He winks at me, and I can't stop the growl that comes out of my mouth as I lean back down to attack him again. Then I realize that we have quite a mess to clean up.

"Damn it, baby. This is not going to be comfortable in a few minutes." I motion down toward where our hips are currently joined.

I would love nothing more than to go for round two right now and my hardening cock agrees, but I know we need to get cleaned up before someone comes in here. He giggles again before agreeing with me.

"You're right. I've never come in my pants before. I said I wanted all my firsts to be with you, but I didn't realize this one would be so messy."

Damn, he's cute.

"Okay hump boy, go on in the house and get cleaned up. There's a bathroom in the laundry room we were in earlier. Mom won't even hear you come in."

"Hump boy? I'm sorry, but wasn't it you who was on top doing all the humping?"

He's teasing me now, and I fucking love it. No one said I couldn't tease him right back, though.

"Oh, that's right. I guess that was me holding you down and rubbing my hard cock on you. Did you like that, Edward?"

That got the reaction I was hoping for. His eyes go wide, and he jumps up off the ground quickly grabbing for his shirt.

"Stop teasing me, Jasper, or you'll regret it. You won't know when and you won't know where, but I'll return the favor."

He pulls his shirt over his head, and I get up and walk over to him. I fix his shirt for him and then wrap my arms around him.

"I'll look forward to that, gorgeous. I'm sure I'm going to enjoy the way you tease."

He smiles up at me and squeezes me tight. I love his hugs. I never want to be out of his arms when he holds me tight like this.

"I better go clean up. What about you, though?"

"Don't worry. I've got something I can use in the tool shed over there. Not as soft as a towel, but it will do."

He looks like he's going to complain, but I shoo him out the door and up to the house.

Top priority - towels hidden all around the barn in case of humping emergencies. I'm sure I'll never know when the urge to attack Edward will come on. He's kind of irresistible.

.

E-

I make my way up to the house quickly. The mess in my pants is not comfortable at all, and it's getting worse. Who knew I would blow a load that hard? I should have known I would come a gallon after what happened last night just thinking about Jasper. Having him there grinding against me felt even better than I imagined. I can't believe he pinned me down and dry humped me until I believed him about my body. I might have to bring up my body issues more often just to get him to do that again.

I let myself in the house and find the laundry room again. The bathroom is in the back corner. I feel bad Jasper has to clean up outside, but right now I'm very glad he let me be the one to use the bathroom. Using a towel from the linen closet, I try and get everything cleaned up. Luckily it didn't soak through to my jeans so no one will be able to tell what happened. I finish up as fast as I can and wash my hands, so I can get back out there to Jasper. I don't want him to be doing any work without my help.

I open the door and turn off the light. I'm looking down at myself just making sure I didn't miss anything, so I don't even notice that someone else is in the laundry with me.

"Hey, who are you?"

I'm startled by the voice and bolt to a stop. When I look up, I don't quite know what to make of the girl in front of me.

She has the same color hair as Jasper, but it's long and in perfect loose curls all over her head. Her face is beautiful, and she had same bright blue eyes as Jasper. Her body, though, is nothing like Jasper. I'm sure if I were a straight man, I'd be drooling right now. The clothes she's wearing don't leave much to the imagination either. Her body is hot….. for a girl.

I can tell she's waiting for a response from me. I know this is Jasper's twin sister so I'm going to try and make a good impression like I did with his parents.

"Hi! You must be Rosalie. I'm Edward Cullen. Your dad hired me to help Jasper work this summer."

There. That wasn't so bad. She's kind of intimidating, so I'm very proud of myself for getting all that out without looking down or mumbling.

"Oh, that's right. I heard you were going to start out here today. So you're the new guy in town. We don't get anyone new here. You're kind of mystery. I like that."

I don't know how to take what she said. She's smiling at me, but it's not like Jasper's at all. There's no warmth there, only cold calculating determination. Please, just let her be nice.

"Yeah, I'm the new guy. I'm just trying to learn the ropes a bit today. Your brother's been a great help."

"Jasper is Mister Perfect around here. He can do no wrong with my parents, but if you want to have some real fun, you need to hang out with me this summer. I know how to actually get into trouble in this hick town."

I try and get out of there by telling her I need to get back to work, but she just keeps talking.

"God, I bet it was great living in Chicago. I can't wait until graduation to get out of this town and especially off this farm. You could make things a lot more interesting for me this year, though."

She starts walking toward me as she talking, and I know I'm going to need to get out of there right the fuck now. I'm getting panicked, and I'm very close to blurting out, "I'm gay for your brother!" That would not be good.

I start toward the door, but she grabs onto my arm when I try and get by.

"What do you say? You want to hang out this weekend? I can sneak out anytime I want to." She licks her lips then and my stomach turns.

Fuck, what am I going to say?

"Rose, what the hell are doing?"

I couldn't have been more relieved to hear my favorite voice. I can tell he's pissed off. I just hope it's not at me.

"Not a thing, dear brother. I was just introducing myself to our new worker. You know how I like to keep up with all the new hires."

Jasper's eyes are narrowed in on where his sister's hand is still on my arm. I try and pull it away, but she just moves closer.

"Yeah, Rose. I know exactly how you like to keep up with them."

She doesn't like that comment at all because she lets out a little huff.

"Actually Jasper, I was just seeing if Edward here wanted to go out with me this weekend. I offered to show him the places you can actually fun around here."

"Oh, you mean the back of your car?"

I don't know if Jasper was this pissed with the whole Jacob business. It's obvious that these two don't get along at all.

"Fuck you, dick! I'm sure Edward will have fun wherever I end up taking him."

"Darling sister, did Edward actually agree to go out with you this weekend?"

I look up at him and plead with my eyes. He has to know that I'd never do that to him.

"Not yet, but he will. You do want to go with me, don't you, Eddie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie is a troublemaker! Never really liked her character much in the books. I just don't like vain and selfish people so I'm sure she's going to get some abuse in this story. haha<strong>

**Do you guys like the reviewer of the day thing? It was just a idea I had to thank you all for reviewing. I enjoy reading your thoughts on the story so much, I kind of thought sharing them would be fun. Let me know! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	31. Chapter 31 Pressure

**I don't own Twilight. Wow, I think I had a Robgasm from all the interviews today. He was so cute in them, especially Kimmel. Just the tip! lol I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing him talk about having sex even if it's just movie sex. **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to….. featherme who said, "Rosalie is a bitch, but she's a smart bitch. She is definitely the kind who will use their secret against them somehow when she figures it out." This is very true. We DO NOT want her to find out their secret!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 - Pressure<p>

J-

Thank God, we keep a clean roll of paper towels out here in the shed. I know I could just go up to my room and get a new pair of jeans, but that wouldn't seem fair to Edward. If he was going to have sticky pants for the rest of the day, then so was I.

It was kind of my fault we're in this situation in the first place. What the hell do two horny guys do when they can't control themselves? Why does there have to be all this trouble with clean up? I guess I know the solution to the mess problem, but that would involve swallowing, and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet.

Thinking back now on the feel of him through his jeans, it really makes me want to get a good look at him next time. Maybe I could at least get my hand down his pants. Wonder if he'd let me do that. For some reason, I just want to see and feel all of him. Maybe if things work out with him coming over Friday night, I could try and talk him into that.

Damn, I better stop this thinking or I'm going to need more paper towels.

I'm cleaned up the best I can be. I came a lot, but it's not making things too uncomfortable. I think I'll survive the rest of the day, that is, if Edward can stop being irresistible and making me want to attack him.

I've never felt pure pleasure like that before. My hand will never be enough from now on. I'm going to need Edward.

He's sure been in there a while. I hope he didn't make a big enough mess that he's embarrassed.

Walking up to the house, I look out to the field dad is working in with the guys. I can't tell if Jakes out there, but he sure as hell better be. It was probably really stupid for us to do that downstairs in the barn with the threat of him lurking around. I'll need to be more careful with my boy from now on. If Jake happened to see how fucking hot Edward looked coming undone underneath me, he'd never stop trying to get him. That is just not acceptable.

I get in the house and walk down the hallway. I hear voices coming from the laundry room.

Damn it! I didn't think mom would still be downstairs, or I wouldn't have sent Edward inside to get cleaned up. I hope he's okay and not panicking.

"What do you say? You want to hang out this weekend? I can sneak out anytime I want to."

Oh fuck. It's worse than I thought. My spoiled bitch of a sister has him cornered in there, and from the sound of it, trying to hit on him. No fucking way I'm going to let that happen.

"Rose, what the hell are doing?"

I walk in the room and notice that Edward looks very happy to see me. I hate that she's making him feel uncomfortable by hitting on him.

I hate to say this, but she's a fucking whore. It's true she's my sister, but she's still a whore. She's had almost every guy that's ever worked here, married or not. It makes me sick to think about it.

"Not a thing, dear brother. I was just introducing myself to our new worker. You know how I like to keep up with all the new hires."

Yeah, like I said, she's a whore, and the way she has her arm wrapped around Edward's is pissing me the fuck off. She had better not even think about trying to claim him as another one of her conquests.

I know Edward is only into guys and by "guys" I mean me, but that won't stop her. It will probably just make him more of a challenge for her.

"Yeah, Rose. I know exactly how you like to keep up with them."

She doesn't like me throwing that in her face in front of Edward. It's not like he isn't going to find out she's fucked half the county soon enough.

We banter back and forth for a while. I can tell Edward is trying to get away from her, but she's just moving closer every time he tries. I can't even believe we're related, let alone twins. When she calls him Eddie and asks him out this weekend, I almost want to say screw keeping it a secret and reach over and pull him into my arms and out of hers.

Seeing her bright pink nails on the skin of his arms is making me shake with anger. I need to calm down so I don't give away how much this is effecting me. Rosalie is the last person I would want to find out about us. She would make both of our lives hell for our senior year. Edward doesn't deserve that.

"Actually Rosalie, Jasper asked me to spend the night on Friday and hang out. He was going to show me around town. Thanks anyway."

Edward is so fucking amazing. He knows we have to play this cool, and he's already one step ahead of me. Damn, I want to kiss him right now.

"Oh, a sleep over? Am I invited?" She squeals out in her annoying fake voice. It grates on my last nerve.

I need to get Edward out of here before I do something I'll regret.

"No, boys only, Rose. Sorry. I want to introduce Edward to the guys so he'll have some friends when school starts."

I was proud of myself. That sounded believable even if it is a total lie. I plan on keeping Edward very busy in my bedroom all night.

"Well, you'll be back here to sleep, right? I'm sure I'll see you around then. I'll have to remember to wear my cutest jammies for you."

She winks at Edward, and I want really bad to blurt out that she had a nose job last year, but I stop myself.

Edward finally gets himself away from her clutches while she's distracted and walks over to stand beside me.

It's where he belongs.

.

E-

Well, it doesn't look like the beautiful twins get along very well. It would be kind of amusing if I didn't think Rosalie could be very dangerous for us. I know we need to be very careful around her.

Having never had any siblings, it's very interesting to watch the two of them together. It's amazing how different they are. Jasper is hard working, kind, and sweet where Rosalie seems to be a typical spoiled brat. She looks like she's used to getting her way around here. Please, don't let her want to have her way with me.

She's going to be very disappointed if she does.

I totally ignore her "jammies" comment and try and get us out of there.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you. We better get back to work before you dad yells at us."

"Oh, don't worry about daddy. If I tell him I was talking to you, he won't say anything, will he Jazzy?"

Jazzy?

"Shut up, Rose."

I can tell that little nickname pissed Jasper off even more than he already was, if that were even possible.

"Don't be such a douche bag. I was just teasing. See you on Friday, Edward."

She saunters out the laundry room door swaying her hips for all she's worth. It's almost scary how that does absolutely nothing for me.

Now her brother standing there with he fists clenched and breathing heavy? Yeah, that does something to me for sure.

"Come on, Jazzy. Let's get back to work."

I hear him growl behind me as I rush out the door. I'm giggling all the way across the driveway to the barn listening to him cuss under his breath.

When we get inside he's all business. Guess he doesn't want to talk about his little nickname. That's fine. I can tease him with it until he tells me about it.

"We need to finish moving these bales. Someone knocked over a couple of them earlier." His smirk is back, and I'm glad he isn't too upset about his sister.

I know I just need to give him time to think through things before he'll be ready to talk to me about it. It doesn't take as long as I thought it would. 30 minutes into stacking, he starts talking.

"Mom and dad tried to have kids for a long time. They had several miscarriages, and after years of it tearing them apart, they decided they just weren't meant to be parents. When they finally gave up all hope, mom got pregnant with us. We were her miracles."

I hated to hear about Esme and Carlisle's struggles. It would have truly been a shame if those two would have never had children to give their love and kindness to.

"From day one, Rose was spoiled beyond belief. They weren't doing it to turn her into what you just witnessed back there. They were just so damn happy to have us, they never wanted us to struggle or need for something they couldn't give us. I don't know if it was because I started helping dad out or what, but I never really allowed myself to become what Rosalie is. She's so used to getting everything she wants, she won't take no for an answer. You have no idea how many lives she's ruined on this farm. Guys fall under her spell and their wives or girlfriends hear about it. It just makes me sick. And to think she is trying to get you….."

I cut him off before he can even let his thoughts go down that road.

"Hey, you know you have nothing to worry about, right? I would never betray you for anyone. Ever. Jasper, please tell me you know that."

"I do, Edward. It just scares me that she isn't going to leave you alone. Once she sets her sights on a guy, she doesn't back down."

"Well, she better get used to the idea of not having me, because I belong to you."

Oh fuck, I love when he gets that look in his eyes. Forceful Jasper is back, and I have to say I missed him. I think I'm going to get something sexy out of him, but he surprises me.

"I belong to you too, Edward. You know that don't you?"

Must…. not….. kiss.… lips…..

I have to force myself to stay where I am. I slowly lift my shirt over my head and wipe the sweat off my forehead with it. Jasper is staring at me hard and licking his lips. His eyes are everywhere on me at once.

"I know you do, baby. It's this fuck hot body I have, isn't it?"

I can't help but bust out laughing. I don't see why he likes my skinny pale ass, but I won't deny him the privilege of looking anymore.

He looks so conflicted. It's like he's trying to decide if he wants to touch me or if he wants to laugh with me. He doesn't get a chance to do either, because a voice cuts through the barn behind us.

"Damn, would you look at that. I sure picked the right time to come to the barn for a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now you know a little more about Rosalie. It's not her fault she's spoiled, but it is her fault she's a whore! haha Who do you think the voice belongs to? :)<strong>

**I read and reread every one of your you so much for them! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	32. Chapter 32 Shattered

**I don't own Twilight. Rob looked yummy all in black on Fallon last night. In the US, one week from today BD will be upon us. I'm just praying they give us all what we want.**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to….. maryhell who said, "Loved the chapter - it will be interesting to see how Rose takes rejection, that could be dangerous too. I find it interesting that in most stories Rose is a bit like Marmite, you either love her or hate her. The voice has got to be Jake's, or someone we haven't heard of yet - possibly James." Marmite comment cracked me up, and I loved your thoughts on Rose. So very true. You were also the only one who wasn't 100% convinced it was Jacob's voice. James is a very interesting idea….**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 - Shattered<p>

J-

Watching Edward take his shirt off and wipe the sweat from his face with it, is so fucking hot. I'm glad he isn't still worried about what I think of his body. Sexy does not even begin to cover what I'm currently looking at.

He makes a crack about himself, but I barely hear it. He may still have a few issues, but I'm going to work very hard making him understand just how desirable he is. It would be my pleasure actually.

He's still laughing, and I'm about to walk over there and give his mouth something better to do when I hear her.

"Damn, would you look at that. I sure picked the right time to come to the barn for a visit."

Oh, shit. Please no. Please not right now. She could ruin everything.

We both turn toward the door and watch her walk in. Small and thin wearing a pair of barely there cut offs and a tank top. She always dresses like this when she comes to the farm. I didn't mind so much before, but now I see just how desperate it is.

I walk forward a bit trying like hell to figure out a way to get out of this situation without it hurting Edward. I hear him behind me hastily putting his shirt back on.

"You don't have to put that back on on my account. I was enjoying the view." She giggles at her joke. Do all girls look this ridiculous when they try to flirt?

"I'm Alice, by the way. You must be the new guy everyone is talking about. Well, don't let my boyfriend work you too hard."

FUCK!

Alice walks up to me and wraps her arms around my waste. That's about as high as she can reach.

I hear Edward gasp behind me, and I know she's just fucked everything up. I can hear the pain in his voice, and it almost kills me.

"Well, I'm going to get back to work. I'll let you two talk. It was nice meeting you, Alice."

I try to get him to look at me, but his eyes are on the floor again. He's back to insecure Edward, and it kills me that I'm the reason for it.

He walks away leaving me with Alice still clinging to my side. Would it be wrong to shove her as hard as I could away from me?

"Nice to meet you too, Edward! I'm sure I'll see you all the time out here this summer."

Alice is her normal, bubbly self. She has no idea what she's done.

I have to be smart about this. I can't do anything that would raise her suspicions and make her think anything is going on.

"Alice, what are you doing out here? And I don't recall me agreeing to be your boyfriend in all the years that I've known you."

"Oh Jazzy, stop being silly. You know it's just a matter of time until we're together officially. We make the perfect couple. I know it, and of course my mom and your mom know it. You're the only one holding us up."

She's all smiles. She thinks she's being cute.

I can see Edward over in the corner stacking bales quickly. His face is wet and I'm really hoping it's sweat and not tears.

"Alice, I told you no, and I meant it. We're just better as friends. We tried going out a couple of times and it didn't work. Please stop telling people we're together when we're not."

"Okay, be stubborn. Think about all the fun we had after the Prom last year. Wouldn't you want to have that all the time?"

She's trying to be sexy, but it's not working. All I can think about is Edward over there having to hear this shit. I need to get her out of here right now so I can talk to my boy.

"Alice, I don't have time to argue with you about this again. I need to get back to work and help Edward."

I turn and walk away fast before she can grab hold of me again.

"I'll be back soon. Call me when you want to go out again."

I don't even acknowledge her. I just keep walking toward Edward and hope like I hell I can fix this.

.

E-

So this is what it feels like to have your heart broken. I guess I've never let myself get too close to anyone for this very reason. When you have a dad that breaks your heart on a daily basis, you can't allow yourself to open up to someone else who might hurt it. I made a very big mistake, and now I'm paying for it dearly.

My chest hurts so bad it feels like I'm having a heart attack. I'm trying to keep my breathing steady and cry silently, but it's so hard. The lump in my throat won't go away no matter how many times I try and swallow it down.

I can hear them talking. I can see her hands still on him. They look so good together. They look like they've known each other their whole lives. I can't compete with that. I never even had a chance, did I?

I try and tune them out, but I hear her comment about Prom. I didn't think I could hurt any more, but I was wrong. I knew that Jasper had messed around with a couple of girls before he even knew me. I guess I just didn't expect to actually have to see them. The thoughts burning in my head of them together are driving me crazy. I have to stop. I have to go to the place I go when dad is yelling at me. That's my safe place where I don't feel any of the pain.

I keep working and that helps, too. I don't hear him at all until I feel his hands on my arms stopping me from moving.

"Edward! What the fuck! I've been trying to talk to you. I've been saying your name."

"Sorry, Jasper. I didn't hear you. I'm just trying to get this done so I can head out. I'm kind of tired, and it's been a long day."

I walk out of his grip and start in on another bale. He can feel him behind me staring. I'm sure he's just embarrassed that he got caught. I don't want to make him uncomfortable.

"I guess it's getting close to quitting time anyway. Is it okay if we just finish this up tomorrow? I think I need to get home." I don't mean for my voice to break, but of course it does.

I need to get out of this barn right now.

I don't wait for his answer. I just start walking as quickly as I can for the door. If I can just make it to my car before I break down, everything will be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me! You know the one good thing about this story? You'll get an update again tomorrow! :)<strong>

**Should Jasper let him go and cool off a bit before he tries to talk to him, or should he try and stop him before he leaves? I'd love to hear what you think would be best for the boys. **

**See you tomorrow**!


	33. Chapter 33 Listening

**I don't own Twilight. I really enjoyed watching Kristen's imitation of Rob looking in the mirror. I would enjoy seeing that face in my mirror any time! **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to….. MacGyverTape who said, "WHAT THE HELL, HOTNESS. WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ROLL YOUR EYES AT ALICE AND SHRUG HER OFF? WENCH!" LOL She wrote more than that, but you get the idea. A lot of you felt the same way, and you didn't want Jasper to let Edward leave. Did you really think he would? :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33 - Listening<p>

J-

He's walking away from me so fast. I can't let him leave. I can't let him think the things I know he's thinking without at least trying to make him understand.

"Edward, please…" I didn't know it until I spoke that I was crying. My voice is so broken.

He must hear the pain, because he stops before he can get to the door. He doesn't turn around, but at least he didn't ignore me and just keep walking.

"Please baby. Please let me explain. I know this seems terrible, but if I mean anything to you, just let me tell you my side. Let me tell you the truth."

His back is shuddering, and I tell he's crying. He takes a couple of deep breaths and wipes his face with his shirt. I'm surprised when he turns around and walks right past me to the ladder going up to the hayloft. He starts to climb, and I get my legs moving and follow him.

When I reach the top, he's already over in the corner farthest from the wide opening in the front of the barn. He's sitting with his knees up and his head buried down behind them.

If I wasn't crying before, I am now.

I want to feel hurt that he would think I would lie to him like that. Did he really believe I would hide a girlfriend from him? I want to be mad, but I can't. We've only met yesterday for fucks sake. He doesn't really know me. All we know is that we feel this incredible connection to each other. I have to make him see that I would never hurt him like that. I'm not that kind of man.

I start toward him slowly. He looks up at me, and he's not crying now, but instead I'm looking at an Edward whose not really here. When I was trying to get him to listen to me downstairs, he had the same look on his face. He was like stone. He had no emotion on his face at all. It was fucking scary to think he could just shut down like that.

It scares the hell out of me that he's being forced to be like this now. I need to get him to really listen to me.

When I reach him, I get down on my knees right in front of him. I grab his hands that are draped over his knees, and I bring them up to my lips and kiss them all over while I repeat his name. I don't quit until he finally stops looking past me and finally looks me in the eyes.

"Jasper? Is what she said true?"

"No baby, it's not. Alice is not my girlfriend. She never has been and she never fucking will be."

Please let him believe me. I keep talking because I know it's up to me to fix this.

"Edward, Alice has wanted me for as long as I can remember. Our families are close and we grew up together. Her mom and mine would always tease how we would get married someday and raise our family here on the farm. I didn't take them seriously. Alice did."

I can tell I'm losing him again. He's in pain hearing this, but I have to make him see the whole picture.

"Baby, I have never wanted that. She wants that. I've told her since 6th grade that I wasn't interested, but she's fucking psycho!"

The look on his face changes a little. Where it was stone before, it looks like he's relaxed just a bit. And is that a smirk I see slowly appearing?

"She is, Edward. I swear! She's a total nut job. I didn't even want to go to Prom at all, but my mom made me take her. Then the fucking little wacko attacked me when I dropped her off at house after. It was a complete and total nightmare. I told my mom to never even think about making me go out with her again."

I keep searching his face the entire time I'm rambling, and I'm not disappointed. I can tell that he's listening to me and thank goodness believing me. I'm actually getting a small smile from him now. I keep talking.

"She comes around here at least once a week dressed like a slut. I swear she gives Rose a run for her money. I know she's had offers from other guys, but she just won't leave me alone. I try to be nice to her because my mom would kill me if I wasn't, but damn the girl needs to get the fuck over it."

"What would she do if the next time she came over I grabbed you by the back of your hair and shoved my tongue down your throat? Would that convince her that you're not interested?"

I bust out laughing and lean over him so he's forced to put his knees down. I slowly lower myself on top of him and grab his beautiful face in my hands.

"I would fucking get down on my knees and suck your cock so she'd get the picture, gorgeous. Like I told you, I belong to you."

.

E-

I want to believe him so fucking bad. I have no reason to think he would keep Alice from me like that. I was just so scared. Maybe I overreacted a tad bit. I've been known to do that.

It feels so good to have his weight on top of me. It's like I'm not whole unless we're touching. I have to give him a chance. I can't lose what we've just found because of my insecurities.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry I overrated. I should have given you a chance to explain and not jumped to the worst conclusion. I was just so scared that she was telling the truth. I don't know if my heart can take it if I'm just some experiment for you while you keep your girlfriend on the side."

He's shaking his head back and forth while I'm talking. His eyes are wide and I can tell that's not what I am to him.

"No, Edward. I would never do that to you. You are not an experiment. I told you it never felt right when a girl would try and kiss me. I thought it was just because they were like sisters to me. When Alice jumped me, I honestly thought I was going to get sick. It was like I was kissing Rose."

He has the funniest grossed out look on his face talking about it.

I have to ask him the next question just to be sure. Just so I can relax and not worry about girls in short little cut-offs coming on to him.

"Jasper, do you really think you're gay?"

"I know I'm gay, Edward. I had no idea that was why none of these girls ever did anything for me, but now I know that's why. You are the only one I've ever felt like this about."

Thank fuck!

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear you say that, Jasper. I know all this is new to you, and I just want you to be sure that this is the right choice for you. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything."

"This is new, but I'm not worried at all. It's like my whole life has fallen into place. I don't know if I can explain it properly to you. I was lost before yesterday, Edward, and I didn't even know it. I didn't realize that there was a feeling like this out there. You are what I want. Not other guys and definintly not any women. You."

I smile up at him and pull him down even closer to me.

"Kiss me, Jasper. Make me yours."

He doesn't hesitate.

His mouth is on mine in an instant, and I revel at the feel of it. He's being so soft and gentle, just nipping at my lips and then soothing them with his tongue.

I groan when I feel his tongue asking permission to enter my mouth. Like he even has to ask.

I open up to him, and bring my tongue to meet his. These kisses are the best we've shared yet. They're so soft and erotic. There's no hurry. Just both of us taking our time and loving each other.

We're both breathing heavy, and Jasper pulls back a bit to get some breath. I didn't even notice that my hands are clutching his tight ass. I give him a squeeze and he moans as he leans down to capture my neck with his mouth.

He's starting to lose a bit of his control. I can tell he wants to mark me, but he's afraid to.

"Go ahead, baby. Let everyone know I'm yours."

"Fuck, Edward. You can't say shit like that to me. I want to so bad, but I can't send you home with marks on you. I won't give your dad any reason for not letting you come out here."

He's so smart. Dad would freak out.

Talk of my father kind of cools things off. We're just staring at each other now not wanting for this moment to end.

"I will never betray you Edward. Promise me if you hear something or even think something you're not happy about, you'll give me a chance to explain. I know how bad that looked with what Alice said so I don't blame you a bit for getting upset, but please don't ever run away from me."

"I promise, baby. I will try not to overreact and think the worse. I'm just so used to things not going my way."

Now that everything is okay, I can't help but have a bit of fun with him.

"But just imagine Jasper, if a friend of mine from Chicago came to visit and walked up and put his arms around me. What if he told you he was my boyfriend? What would you do then?"

Oh hell. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. If he thinks I reacted badly to Alice, that's got nothing on the look he's giving me right now.

"I would tell that fucker to get in his car and take his ass to back Chicago. I would remove his hands from what is mine, and if he still doesn't take the hint, I would…."

I don't give him a chance to finish. I reach up and pull his lips to mine. He's desperate for me and there is honestly not a better feeling in the world than to be underneath him when he's out of control like this.

I pull away from him with a little effort and try and soothe him.

"Baby, that won't happen so don't worry."

He moans as he lays his head down on my shoulder. He's still holding me so tightly, like he's afraid I'll leave him.

"You and me, Edward. We aren't going to let Alice, your dad, this farm, Jacob, or anything get in between us. Promise me."

"I promise, Jasper. We are going to be together and nothing is going to stop us."

I truly believe that.

Now if we could just get all these other people to leave us the hell alone!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you agree? The boys deserve some time without all the drama. Let's hope they get it. haha<strong>

**Your reviews for the last chapter were amazing! I am so glad you're as invested in these two as I am. I enjoyed reading each and every one of them.**

** See you tomorrow!**


	34. Chapter 34 Please

**I don't own Twilight. My husband asked me to make a Christmas list for him of things I want this year. I found an official scrap of the shirt Rob wore when he played Cedric Diggory on Amazon for $178. Would it be wrong to ask for that? lol**

** This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to….. twilightreaderaddict who said, "Yay! So doing a happy dance in the corner. Yes I would love it if they were people and drama free for awhile, but reality sucks doesn't it! Between Psycho Alice, The Town Whore Rose, I Think I'm God's Gift to Man Jake, Homophobic Dad, and a Cock-Blocking Set of Parents! (he'll we haven't even met the high school bunch yet) How in hell do these two think they'll ever be drama free? js" I love all the character descriptions. Perfect! Honestly life in Indiana is pretty damn boring. If it weren't for a bit of drama, this would be a very dull story. haha**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 - Please<p>

J-

It was so hard to watch Edward drive away. What a cluster fuck of a day this was. First my whore of a sister and then Psycho Alice. Why can't we just get a moments peace? Thank God, Jacob stayed away or I would have lost my shit.

It felt so good to hold him now that we had everything worked out and things were back to the way they should be. I hope this crazy day just made us stronger and helped us realized just how important communication is going to be. To keep this a secret we're both going to have to act a certain way around other people. Neither one of us can lose control over something we just think is happening. We need to just relax and wait until we can talk about everything when we're alone. I have my temper and am way too jealous, and he has insecurities and the tendency to overreact. We're both going to need to get better at being in a relationship, if we're going to make this work.

After my shower, I lay down on my bed and just think. So much has happened to me, but I've honestly never been happier in my life. Just thinking about Edward makes me smile, and I know tomorrow morning can't get here fast enough.

My phone goes off and I know it's him.

**Hey! I made it home just fine. Wish me luck asking dad about Friday. I already talked to mom and she's on my side! - E**

I knew he was nervous about bringing up the idea of spending the night out here to his dad, but he promised me he would talk to him about it tonight. I was just so excited, I couldn't wait to find out. His dad just has to let him. I have very big plans for my boy.

_That's great, baby! Just be calm and tell him about how I'm going to take you out to meet the guys. That sounds very manly, doesn't it? lol - J_

It really fucks me off that his dad makes Edward feel like less than a man. I bet his lazy ass hasn't broken a sweat working in 25 years, but he thinks it's okay to make Edward feel unmanly because he can play the piano? Edward is perfect, and I'm not going to let his father make him feel worse about himself than he already does.

**haha Yeah, I'm sure he'll love that. Maybe I'll tell him we're going to a strip club or that we're going to pick on some little kids. That would probably make him proud of me. *rolls eyes* - E**

_I will NOT be taking you to any strip club, baby. I don't want any hands on you other than mine. Those girls can stay the hell away from you and your hot ass! -J_

Just the thought of him in a strip club makes my stomach flip. What if he wanted to go to one with guy dancers? What would I do if I saw him staring at another man?

I'm getting myself upset over nothing again. Damn, it's so weird having these feelings. I had no idea I would be such a jealous and possessive person. I hope Edward doesn't mind, because with him, I don't know if I can be any other way.

**Don't you worry! I have no interest in looking at anyone else but you. Maybe you could do a little strip tease for me on Friday if I can come over? -E**

Oh fuck, my boy is talking dirty to me again. Why does he do this when I can't get my hands on him?

_I might. You will have to be a very good boy if you want a show, though. You better do a good job asking your dad. I want you on my bed watching me. -J_

**Fuck, baby. I would love to watch you touch yourself. Will you put on a show for me? Will you stroke your big cock for me to see? *crosses fingers* - E**

Just thinking about rubbing one out while Edward watches makes my right hand go straight for my dick. How can he have this much power over me? With just a few words, he's got me worked up and so hard.

_I'll let you watch me, baby, but on one condition. I want you rubbing yourself for me. No jeans. No boxers. Just your hand on your cock. Can you do that for me? Could you come for me like that? -J_

**Yes, Jasper. You know I could. Just the thought of you standing over me while you stroke yourself has got me so hard. God, I need you here with me right now, baby. I hated driving away from you. -E**

I'm so glad he feels the same way as I do. Watching him leave was so hard knowing what he was going home to . I have a feeling the closer we get, the harder that's going to be for us at the end of every day to say goodbye. Before I can write back, I get another text from him.

**Mom just called me down to dinner. Wish me luck! -E**

_Good luck, baby! Remember to stay strong and don't take no for an answer. ILY! - J_

_**I will! ILY2! - E**_

Maybe I shouldn't have written our first I love you's in a text, but I needed to do something to give him confidence. He knows I love him anyway. Now, I just have to sit and wait for him to text me back.

Please, let his dad say yes.

.

E-

Okay. I can do this. Jasper just texted that he love me. As nervous as I was before, I feel so much better now. Just reading those 3 little letters has made me a man on a mission.

I can't keep the smile off my face as I head down to dinner. Thank God, my hard-on is under control. I don't' need that to worry about, too.

Sitting down at the table, I look over at my mom. Elizabeth Masen is the sweetest, kindest, person I've ever known. She has only ever wanted what's best for me, and it kills me that she's going to be stuck here alone with my dad when I leave for college. I wish she would get out. She deserves happiness as much as anybody for what she's had to put up with over the years.

She winks at me as dad starts talking about his day. Like we care. I sit waiting patiently for him to stop. Interrupting him is never a good idea.

Finally he stops rambling, and his eyes zero in on me."Well Edward, how was your first day on the farm? Did they actually get any work out of you or did you have to come home early for a piano lesson?"

I will not shove this fork through his hand … I will not shove this fork through his hand…I

'm trying to calm my nerves and temper when I hear mom speak up.

"Ed, he did a wonderful job today. He just got home right before you did, and if his clothes were any indication, worked up quite a sweat. I'm so proud of you, Edward."

"Stop coddling him, Lizzy. It's about time he makes something of himself. He'll be gone to college next year, and we can't let him leave the way he is now. He'll be chewed up and spit out. He's not ready for the real world."

I can't start a fight with him when I want this so badly, but it's so hard to hold my tongue. Mom has learned from years of experience how to change the subject on a dime. She's saved me so many times from his wrath.

"Oh Edward got asked by the Cullen boy to stay after work Friday and go out with him and his friends. Isn't that great? I think it will give him a chance to meet some of the boys around here and make new friends. I think it's a wonderful idea."

This is it. I'm trying to eat my food, but it just feels like globs in my mouth. I can feel my heartbeat in my ears.

"I don't know. He hasn't really earned the right to be out of the house just yet, and what do we know about this Cullen boy. I want to know the kind of guys he'll be hanging out with here. The few friends you did have in Chicago were not my idea of good ones that's for sure."

Well, it's now or never.

"Dad, Jasper was really great showing me around today and helping me learn. There aren't a lot of guys in our senior class, and I'd really like to meet as many of them as I can before school starts up in August."

"So you would be spending the night out there after you got back from meeting these friends of his?"

"Yes. He said I could just crash at his house. Both his mom and dad will be there and he has a midnight curfew."

Please let him say yes. I can't act like I want to go too bad or he'll tell me no just to spite me. He's done it before.

"Well, I guess you can. That is if you work hard this week, and I get a good report from Carlisle on Friday. I'll give him a call in the afternoon just to make sure."

I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. Mom taps my foot under the table and smiles at me.

"Thanks, dad. I'll work hard, don't worry about that."

"You better."

That's it for the dinner conversation. As soon as I can excuse myself, I run up the stairs and grab my phone. I look down and laugh because somebody is very anxious to find out if I can come over.

_BABBBBY! Can you? - J_

I can't help but giggle. He sent that about 15 minutes ago. I wonder if I should torture him a bit and make him wait. No, I can't do it. I'm so excited, I have to tell him now.

**Well, Jasper. Think you'd be opposed to having a roommate on Friday night? :) - E**

I wait less than 10 seconds before my phone beeps with his response. He must have had his phone in his hand waiting for me!

_Are you serious? Don't tease me, Edward. Can you really spend the night with me Friday? Will I really be able to hold you in my arms all night long? - J_

God, that sounds amazing. I want that more than anything.

**YES! I'm all yours, Jasper. The question is, what **_**are **_**you going to do with me? - E**

_We can do anything you want, Angel. I have a lock on my door, and we'll have all the time in the world. There are just so many possibilities! - J_

I can't believe this might actually work out for us. To have actual time alone with Jasper is going to be amazing.

Is it Friday yet?

* * *

><p><strong> Well, thanks to mom, Edward is going to get to spend the night! Would you all be too disappointed if I did a little time jump to Friday for the next update? :)<strong>

** I got tons of new alerts today. Thank you for pimping this little story out to your friends. You guys are so wonderful!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	35. Chapter 35 Proposition

**I don't own Twilight. Okay, I admit I may be a bit distracted tonight. Seeing Rob at the premier has done something to my brain. Rob all cleanly shaved and in a suit does some crazy things to my hormones. lol**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to….. mw138 who said, "Head to the TARDIS and jump away! LOL" Looks like everyone was in agreement that a jump to Friday wouldn't be such a bad thing. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 - Propostition<p>

J-

The rest of the week went off without a hitch. Edward was learning his way around the barn with no trouble at all. He is so fucking smart! He even came up with a couple of new ways to do things that made the jobs a lot easier. I was so proud of him.

He was really starting to feel comfortable here, too. No more walking up with his head down. He would greet me with a confident smile every morning, and it just made my heart sore. Finally, maybe he was feeling appreciated for what he could do. I'm so happy that the farm could make him feel that.

Other than a short visit from my sister yesterday bringing us lemonade, we've been left alone while we worked. She has never in her life helped on this farm, and she sure as hell never brought me fucking lemonade to drink on a hot day. She's such a whore. It pisses me off so bad the way she eye-fucks Edward, but he handled her just fine. He politely thanked her and then went right back to work. She didn't appreciate being ignored at all. I might have been laughing at her a bit too so that fucked her off. She told Edward she'd see him tomorrow and thankfully left us alone. I'm going to do everything I can, to keep her away from him tonight.

We did work hard this week, but that's not to say we didn't get some "alone time" to improve on our kissing skills. I would have to say we're both pretty damn good at it by now. There is nothing fucking sweeter than my boy's tongue in my mouth. We haven't had anymore messes to clean up, but it was very close a couple of times.

To say that my hand and I are on a first name basis is an understatement. In the morning, after he leaves for the day, and before bed are barely enough to keep me functioning. A 17 year old's cock is quite resilient. Just saying.

"Hey, you want to quit daydreaming over there and help me out? I would really like to cut out of here early today so we can start our evening."

He winks at me all adorable like and it just makes me want to tackle him into the hay and have my way with him. He learned exactly how to push my buttons this week, and he loves to get me wound up.

I growl out a, "Yes, sir." and get back to shoveling.

I do want to get our night started. I need to see what he has in mind for plans. I would love to keep him in my room all night, but I think mom and dad would get a little suspicious.

"Edward, what did you want to do tonight? I mean mom is going to make us eat dinner with them, but after that what do you think? Would you like to run into town for a few minutes? That way you wouldn't be lying to you dad, and it will get my mom off my back about introducing you to some of the guys."

He stops working and looks a little jittery.

"Um sure, Jasper, if that's what you want to do."

I can tell he has something more to say, so I wait for him to calm down and let me know what has him so worried all of a sudden.

"Do you think your friends will like me? I don't want to embarrass you or anything."

"What the hell are you talking about? Their going to love you. You're kind of awesome in every way. You know that, right?"

I smile teasingly at him, and he gives me a half smile back. It's not what I was hoping for, but it's a start.I know meeting new people is hard for him.

"I hope so."

I pull him over to the corner we discovered is hidden from view from anyone walking in.

"Baby, they will like you. The is nothing not to like. We won't stay long at all. We'll be in and out fast. I'll tell them who you are, and then I'll make an excuse that we need to get home. Please don't worry about this."

I'm pleading with him, and he can tell. He always wants to give me whatever I want even if it hurts him to do it, and I love him for it.

"You're right, Jasper. It's no big deal, is it? We won't stay long and then you'll bring me back to your room with the lock on the door?"

"Damn right, I will."

I smash our lips together, and we work on improving our already very good kissing skills.

I pull away when I hear dad riding up on The Mule. He loves riding around in that thing. He thinks he's a General barking orders to everybody.

We walk out of the corner quickly and get back to work.

"Hey, boys. I think it's close to quittin' time, isn't it?"

I could't agree more.

"Yeah, we're ready to call it a day. Does mom have supper ready? I wanted to take Edward into town to meet some people."

"Yeah, she's serving it up now. I got a call from your dad this afternoon, Edward. He was asking me if you were working hard out here this week. I assured him you were."

Edward looked scared at the mention of his dad calling, but relaxed when dad said he gave him a good report. Like my dad was going to say any different. Even if Edward was terrible, he would have told him he was the best worker he's ever had. Dad knew Ed. Sr. was a prick.

"He asked me if I knew you guys were going into town. Sounds like he was checking up on you a bit, Edward. I just wanted to warn you."

"Thanks, Carlisle. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention, son. Now lets get washed up and eat!"

Sounds like a plan to me. The sooner we can get out of here, the sooner I can be alone with my boyfriend. Wait…. is he my boyfriend?

.

E-

Dinner was so delicious. I thought my mom was the best cook ever, but Esme sure could give her a run for her money.

I love eating with the Cullen's. The atmosphere is so fun and light. Pretty much the opposite of eating at my house. I would never ask Jasper to come over there and have to sit through a meal with my dad.

Another high point of the meal was that Rosalie was absent. I was so worried she would be there trying to flirt with me. Esme said she was in town getting a pedicure and waxing. Gross.

Jasper seems to be in a very big hurry. Everyone notices that he's practically shoving his food down his throat.

"Jasper, stop eating like that or you'll choke!"

Esme is hilarious. She never lets Jasper get away with anything, but it's always done with such love.

"Sorry mom, but I want to get out of here so I can take Edward into town. The guys are going to be hanging out at the school, I don't want to be late."

Jasper told me that the place to be was the playground of the local elementary school. Sounded kind of lame and he agreed, but that's where everyone was going to be so it was our destination for the evening. I'm hoping for a very short visit.

We finally make it to his truck and start into town. The sun is still up, but it's starting to set. It really is beautiful here with the green grass and fields. It's nothing like the concrete jungle that Chicago is.

I can't help but stare at Jasper as the sun filters into the cab of the truck behind him. He's so fucking beautiful. I can't get over that he's mine.

"Edward, unless you want me to pull this truck over right now, you better stop looking at me like that."

His voice sounds rough, and I love it.

"What are you talking about? I was just admiring the view."

He loves when I tease him and act all innocent. Well, I don't know if he loves it, but it sure does get a reaction out of him every time.

Suddenly he turns the wheel of the truck and we're heading down a much bumpier and rougher road. All rock and a lot of pot holes. There are cornfields on either side of us.

He slams on the breaks and puts the truck into park.

"Get that sweet ass over here, Edward, before I come over there and get it."

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I scoot over the bucket seat then throw my leg over his. I don't think he was expecting me to straddle his lap, but he doesn't look upset by it at all. In fact, he looks pretty damn happy if that smile on his face is any indication.

"Is that what you had in mind, baby?"

I rock by hips forward and feel his erection rub against mine. It feels so damn good, I can't stop the moan that comes out of my mouth.

I don't stop rocking while he wraps his big hands around behind me to squeeze my ass and pull me even closer. We aren't kissing. We're just staring and breathing in each other's air. It's so fucking hot.

I'm so close to coming, when he surprises me by stoping my hips with his hands. He reaches up to caress my face, and starts to talk.

"I know this might not be the right time or place, but I can't wait another second to ask you. Gorgeous, would..…." He stops and takes a deep breath. He's scaring me with the intense look he's giving me.

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

I'm so shocked, I don't know what to say.

Is it too soon? Should I take a chance with my heart? If I say yes, I won't ever be able to go back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, readers. Do you think Edward should say yes? Is it too soon or are they both ready for this step?<strong>

** Let me know if you got to see any of the premier tonight! Thanks for reading.**

** See you tomorrow!**


	36. Chapter 36 Hands

**I don't own Twilight. Rob was just pure perfection last night. The hair, the suit, everything, was just to die for. Was Jackson wearing guyliner? Hmmm, I don't know, but I liked the red suit. :)**

** This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. Mistydeb who said, "Of course he should say YES, how can he expect a strip and mutual hand jobs if they are anything else... They are certainly more than friends with bens." lol I agree. We can't have stripping and hand jobs without boyfriend status. :) The rest of you agreed!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 - Hands<p>

J-

Oh, fuck. He's not saying anything. I'm sitting here hard as a rock and wondering why I had to open my big mouth and ruin a fantastic hump session in my truck. I knew I should have waited until tonight when we were alone in my room, but I just couldn't help myself. I didn't want him meeting my friends with any doubt in his mind that I wanted to be with him. He was so nervous about going, I thought this might make things better. Obviously not.

I need to fix this. If he's not ready, then I'll be patient and wait until he is.

"Edward, hey, don't get upset. I'm sorry I just kind of threw that out there. I know it's fast and we haven't known each other that long. Let's just forget I said anything and have some fun tonight."

I'm trying to sound upbeat and happy even though I'm anything but. I understand he's not ready, but it still hurts a little.

"I'm not upset, Jasper. Did you really mean it?"

"Yeah, baby, I meant it. I want you. I want you to be mine. I don't want you to even think about being with anyone else but me. I just wanted you to know that I'm committed to you and only you. If you don't think you're ready for that yet, then I'll wait until you are."

"I'm ready. I want to be yours more than anything, Jasper. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

Joy like I've never known runs through me. I grab is face and pull those delicious lips back to mine. It's kind of hard to kiss when you're smiling, but we're giving it a good try.

We pick right back up where we left off before I rudely interrupted us with my boyfriend question. I wouldn't change a thing, though. I'm so fucking happy he said yes.

We aren't smiling so much anymore and our kisses are becoming deeper. His tongue is doing some amazing things in my mouth, and I know I'm moaning loudly. He's rocking his hips into me, and I can feel he's just as fucking hard as I am.

When I grab his ass and pull him closer, I know that neither one of us are going to last much longer.

"Edward?"

He doesn't stop grinding as his lips run up and down my jaw and neck. He gets to my ear and licks behind it. How the hell did I not know there was a spot back there directly tied to my dick? He's going to make me come so fucking hard sucking me there and breathing heavy into my neck. I can't take any more.

"Edward, I want to see my boyfriend's cock. Will you pull it out for me? Will you let me touch you?"

I don't know what the sound is he just made, but I know I want to hear him make it every day for the rest of my damn life.

He sits up and leans back against the truck's steering wheel. I hope I didn't push him too far.

I'm surprised as hell when he reaches down and pulls his shirt over his head. Beautiful pale skin is all I can see, and I know I'll never get enough of him. His body turns me on like no one else's.

I hate to do it, but I take my hands from his perfect ass and touch him all over his chest and stomach. I try to lean up and get my mouth on him, but he pushes me back into the seat. I watch his hands slowly skim over his body, stopping at his hard nipples to give them a pinch. They pebble even more, and my mouth waters at just the thought of licking them. Tasting them.

I watch as his hands continue to go lower down his body. His eyes never leave mine, as I follow their decent.

"Baby, did you want to see my cock? I really hope you're ready for me, Jasper, because I want to come while you watch me. Can you do that? Can you keep your hands to yourself while I fuck my hand?"

Holy shit!

Does my shy, insecure, boy have a dirty little mouth? It's like he was sent from heaven just for me. In a million years, there could never be anymore more perfect for me.

I know I'm not going to be able to stop myself from touching him if he really does pull his cock out. No way in hell I'm keeping my hands off that.

"No Gorgeous, I'm not going to be able keep my hands to myself. Pull that big cock out and let's see what happens."

I have a feeling I'm going to come instantly if he actually goes through with this. His hands don't seem to be stopping, and when I glance up at his face there is a look of such desire there.

Oh my God, is he really going to do it?

.

E-

Oh my God, am I really going to do this?

I want to so fucking bad. I want him to see me, to touch me. I'm so close to coming just from looking at Jasper's face. I know he wants this. He looks like he wants to devour me, and that's so damn hot. I've never felt this wanted in my life.

I need to just stop worrying and go with my heart… and my dick. It really wants to come out and play with Jasper.

My hands are already at the button of my jeans so it doesn't take any effort to pop it open. I look up at Jasper, and his eyes are so wide. I don't think he thought I would actually do it, but he's really fucking wrong. I want his hands on my dick.

I keep pulling my jeans open and the zipper goes down fast. I start to lift up off him a bit so I can pull them down some more. Jasper grabs my hips and starts helping me tug.

I know the front seat of his truck isn't the best or most romantic place for this, but I have a feeling we're going to have to take what we can get while we're keeping this a secret.

Since I'm sitting on his legs, I can't get my jeans down far, but it's far enough for me to pull my boxer briefs out of the way. I look at his face as he watches me take my dick in hand and pull it out. He 's breathing so heavy, and he looks kind of stunned.

I think I'm flattered.

"Do you like what you see, baby? All week I've been working my cock over thinking about you. Thinking about your mouth. Thinking about your hot body. It never takes me long to come all over myself. Do you want to see that, Jasper? Do you want me to come for you?"

The whole time I'm talking, I'm stroking up and down my shaft. It feels so fucking good just having him here watching. He's not going to have to even touch me, and it will be the most intense orgasm in my life. I can feel it already building.

He opens his mouth to speak a couple of times, but nothing comes out. Finally, he gets his voice and damn it's the rough one. I don't want to come, but I know it's only a matter of seconds before I do.

"Yeah, baby. I want you to come, but I'm going to be the one to make you. That's my cock you're holding."

Yes, it sure as hell is.

It must like your voice, because it sure twitched from hearing it.

I watch as his hands move up my thighs and over my bunched up jeans and boxers. He looks a little bit nervous and a whole hell of a lot turned on. I close my eyes as I feel his hand move over my own and then finally move it out of the way.

"I want to touch you, Edward. Please say I can."

All I get out is a strangled, "Yes" before his hand is on me.

I know there will never be a better feeling that his warm hand wrapped around me. He's so tentative at first like he's afraid he's going to hurt me. I love him for it, but I want more.

I start moving my hips with each stroke of his hand. I can't stop the nonsense that's coming out of my mouth. I can hear myself saying things like, "So good." and "Don't' fucking stop.", but he don't seem to mind.

Suddenly his hand is gone, and I open my eyes and look down at him. He's quickly pulling his shirt off over his head, and I can't stop myself from grabbing my dick and stroking as I watch. He grabs my hand and pushes it away.

"Stop it. That's my job."

I remove my hand and put it behind me on the steering wheel, but he doesn't bring his back right away. I'm about to start pouting when he puts his hot hand right up to my face.

"Lick me, baby. Make me wet for your cock."

I smile as I grab his hand and lick his entire palm. I make sure to take each finger in my mouth as well. When I let his pinky go with a pop, he doesn't waste any time getting it back on my dick.

His wet hand moving mixed with juices leaking from me, is just too much. He's a lot more forceful now rubbing up and down hard and fast, and I can feel my orgasm coming.

I make the mistake of opening my eyes and looking down at his big hand moving on my dick. I look into his eyes and see the lust and love there.

"Jasper, I'm there, baby. I'm gonna come…"

Before I can get the warning all the way out, I'm coming hard all over his hand and stomach. The white lights behind my eyes are so intense I think I'm going to pass out.

I keep watching as he continues to pump everything out of me. Four long spurts of my come are decorating his hard stomach and chest, and I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful.

When I'm able to function again, I look at Jasper hoping this wasn't too much for him. He's still got his hand on my sensitive cock. It's starting to soften, but not much.

Looking up at me, he takes his hand off me and brings it slowly to his lips. Sweeping his tongue out, he licks some of my come off the back of his hand.

"You taste so good, baby. Next time, I don't want to miss a drop. I want all of it in my mouth."

I shudder from his words and lean down to kiss him. I can taste myself on his tongue. Me mixed with Jasper tastes so damn good.

"Baby, I think I want to make my boyfriend come now."

Jasper groans and I know he needs relief. I wonder how far he'll let me go.

* * *

><p><strong> *Runs and hides* Was it okay? <strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews telling me to say YES to the boyfriend issue. Like there was ever any doubt that he would. :)**

** See you tomorrow!**


	37. Chapter 37 Skills

**I don't own Twilight. The amount of time I've spent looking at pictures of Rob today is just not healthy. When I checked my phone after work, I had over 200 twitter texts all about Rob. lol I'm REALLY going to miss it when this promotion stuff is over. :(**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. A JASPER FOR ME who said, "How bad is it that these 2 talking dirty & enjoying a handjob in a truck on a dirt road has a nipple-hardening, 'get me all hot & bothered' affect on me? Damn, girl! I look forward to this update every day! :)I hope this goes on for a while!" Thank you to all that have said they are enjoying the daily updates. To have beta extraordinaire A JASPER FOR ME review makes me very proud and also extremely nervous. I know these chapters aren't perfect ladies, so I do appreciate your kindness in overlooking my silly mistakes. MWAH!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37 - Skills<p>

J-

WHAT THE HELL? Where did that just come from? When did I turn into a porn star? I don't know whether to be proud of myself or mortified. From the look of pure bliss on Edward's face, he didn't seem to mind at all.

I honestly don't know what came over me. Telling him to lick my hand? Pumping his cock hard and fast? Fucking tasting his come? I don't know where the hell this Jasper has come from, but I sure hope he stays a while.

It's like I was a totally different person. More forceful. More confident. I think I like this Jasper.

I know for a fact that Edward likes this Jasper, because he came a fucking gallon all over me. Hottest thing ever!

It's amazing the things I never in a million years envisioned I would do, I'm now doing, and fucking loving it. I know it's all because of Edward. He's changed me. He's made me whole.

"Baby, do you have some tissue? I don't want to use our shirts if we're still going into town."

I don't want to think about seeing my friends right now. I would be perfectly happy staying right here all night long.

"Yeah, check the glove compartment. Should be a bunch in there."

He's still sitting on my lap, and doesn't seem to be in any hurry to move. That's just fine by me.

He leans over and opens up the glove compartment. Grabbing out some of the tissue I've stored in there, he sits back straight on me and starts to clean off my stomach and chest.

"Sorry, I came so much on you. I couldn't fucking help it."

He doesn't really look sorry at all with that twinkle in his eye and smirk on his lips.

"I'm not sorry. That was the hottest thing I've ever fucking seen. I'll have you coming for me just as hard every damn day, if I have anything to say about it."

That was the truth. There was nothing more beautiful than watching Edward come for me.

I'm still so fucking hard for him. I think he can read my mind.

"Are you still hard for me, Jasper? Did watching me shoot my load all over you make you want to come, too?"

"Yeah, baby, it did, but you don't' have to do anything. I can just take care of it real fast. Believe me, it won't take long."

I chuckle and try to let him know that I don't expect anything from him. Once again, I'm trying not to think about how much experience he has, so I don't know if he's ready for anything more that just watching.

"Oh no, no, no! You don't think you're going to get to touch my cock without letting me return the favor, do you? I've been waiting since I was 14 to touch one that wasn't my own. I want yours to be the first."

Elation runs through me. It really shouldn't matter, but jealous Jasper is so fucking happy about this little piece of information. The wicked grin I have on my face is all his.

"You mean you've never touched another guy before, Edward? I know you said you were a virgin, but you've never even made-out with a guy before?"

He looks embarrassed, but he shakes his head no slowly.

"I know it shouldn't matter, but I'm so fucking happy to hear yo say that. We're both going to learn together, okay? I think we're doing great for beginners, don't you?"

He laughs and leans down to capture my lips. He's put himself back in his pants and zipped them up. I'm not very happy about that. I'll have to figure out a way to get those jeans back open. As long as he doesn't stop kissing me like he is, I'll be just fine for now.

I feel his hands move toward the top of my jeans and I slouch down a bit to give him better access. I'm going to let him lead. I know I'm going to be extremely satisfied no matter what we do together.

"You know I'm not a total innocent, Jasper. I've seen guys fucking before. Seen them sucking each other's cocks."

I growl at him and sit up straight again.

"What the fuck to you mean? Where did you see something like that?"

I'm pissed for no reason again. I don't want his eyes on anyone but me.

He giggles, "It's called porn, Jasper. Ever hear of it?"

That little shit scared me to death. I don't know if I'm upset about him watching porn, or even more turned on. I think I'll go with a little of both.

"You watched guys fucking before, baby? Did you like it? Do you want me to do those things to you?"

He doesn't stop his hands from taking taking care of all my buttons. He scoots off my legs and then grabs my jeans and pulls them and my boxers down together.

I'm kind of scared and shy about him seeing me. I know I'm not small, but I'm sure every guys feels a bit insecure about someone seeing them for the first time.

When I finally get the courage to look up at Edward, I see that his eyes are staring directly at my dick. He's licking his lips, and I don't' even think he realizes he's doing it.

"Like what you see, baby?"

.

E-

I can't help but moan at his words.

"Fuck yes, I like what I see."

I tear my eyes away from his long, thick cock and look up at him.

"You're absolutely perfect, Jasper. I know I won't be able to take all of you down at first, but I'm sure as hell going to try."

His eyes widen when what I've said registers. I don't give him a chance to tell me I don't have to. I've wanted his dick in my mouth from the very first day we met. I'm not going to go another second without it.

I lean over and take a hold of him. Damn, he's so fucking big. I can't even wrap my head around how good he's going to feel inside me. I do take note that we're going to have to work up to that though. He's a very big boy.

I lick the moisture off the head of his cock, and I almost get knock backwards from Jasper lurching up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…. I can't … fuck Edward! I don't know if I can take that. Are you sure?"

I look up through my eyelashes at him. I take another lick this time from his base all the way to his tip.

"Yes. I'm very sure I want your cock down my throat. Just tell me if it feels good, baby. Tell me what you like."

He slouches all the way down in the seat and the groan that comes out of him sounds like he's in pain. I know better though.

I'm nervous, but I know I can do this. Porn watching wasn't only for my pleasure. I've been taking notes on giving the proper blowjob for a very long time. I know I don't have practical knowledge, but I have a feeling I'm going to be a very fast learner.

Wrapping my mouth around him, I slowly sink down. My eyes never leave his, until he closes them in ecstasy.

It feels so good to be able to make my boyfriend feel this way. He's never going to get me off my knees know. I'll want to suck him every chance I get.

I keep moving up and down on his length. He is both wide and long, which is bit of a challenge, but I know I can do this.

Without taking my mouth off him, I slide around so I'm in between his legs. I can take him a lot deeper in this position, and when Jasper's eyes fly open I know he can feel just how deep he is.

"Ed.. Edward…. I can't last, baby."

I knew he wouldn't last long this first time, and that's fine with me. I'm already starting to get hard again listening to his moans and cries. I could so easily come again just tasting his delicious cock in my mouth.

I feel his hand in my hair and I look back up to him. He starts to move it away, but I grab it and put it back. I like him controlling my mouth. He doesn't push or shove me down, he just guides me, and I fucking love it.

I pull up off him completely and lick all around the tip. He seems to really like that. I know he's close and almost over the edge.

"Baby, I want you to fuck my mouth. Put your hand in my hair and put your cock down my throat."

He doesn't hesitate. He grabs his cock and orders me to open my mouth.

Yes, Sir!

His cock slides deep in my throat and I swallow around him every time he pumps into me. He's losing control, and I fucking love it.

"You need to move, Edward. Fucking move!"

I don't move.

I take him even deeper trying very hard not to gag. He's still not all the way in, but it's the farthest that I've taken him. With a cry like I've never heard before, I feel his come hit the back of my throat.

"Edward!"

I try to swallow as fast as possible. There's so much and he seems to keep coming forever.

I did that. I made my boyfriend come so hard his eyes rolled back into his head. I made him scream my name.

When I swallow all of him down, I start licking all around him. His whimpers let me know just how good it feels.

When I'm sure he's all clean, I straighten back up and look at his face. Before I know what's happening, he's pulled me back up onto his lap and his tongue is in my mouth.

I know he must be able to taste himself on me, but he doesn't seem to mind. He pulls away, still breathing heavy.

"Thank you, baby. I don't know what to say. That was the most amazing experience of my life."

I'm beaming at him. I'm so fucking proud I did a good job. I can't help but try and break the intensity of the moment a bit.

"Well, a blowjob means no messy clean up!"

He laughs and holds me tight to his chest.

"You're right, Edward. I'll have to remember that for next time."

Oh, fuck yes!

* * *

><p><strong>Edward is such a player! Look at him with his deep throating skills. haha He'll have to teach Jasper how it's done. <strong>

**I hate to say this, but there may not be an update tomorrow. I'm heading to the midnight showing of Breaking Dawn! SQUEE! I'll try to get some writing done before I go, but I know I'll need to get there early to get a decent seat. Please forgive me if I skip a day. Seeing Robward break a headboard is a very good excuse in my opinion. lol**

**See you (maybe) tomorrow!**


	38. Chapter 38 Friends

**I don't own Twilight. Thank you for understanding about not posting last night. I had a blast seeing Breaking Dawn at Midnight. I was there with a theater of Edward fans and it made the whole experience so much better. :) No spoilers, but the honeymoon scene was way better than I even imagined it. Shirtless Rob FTW! :)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. Grizzo who said, "That was just a whole hunk of a lot of boy sin! I am still wrapping my porno mind around it! Very good visuals. I felt like a dash ornament watching the whole scene!" Okay, this made me LOL. I think we can all agree that being a little dash ornament watching that scene would be amazing. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38 - Friends<p>

J-

If I ever had any doubt about my feelings for Edward or wondering if I really am gay, I think that I just got my answer. Words can't describe how fantastic that was. Thank God, I never let Alice, or any of the other girls who have offered, go down on me. I know for a fact I wouldn't have been able to respond like I did with Edward. Seeing his red, pouty lips wrapped around my cock had me coming in record time and with an intensity like I've never known.

Every new experience with him is better than the last. I can't imagine it getting better than that.

I love how sweet and funny he is, too. It could have been kind of awkward between us after that, but him making that joke about not having a mess to clean up made things relaxed again. I'm so fucking lucky to have found him, and not just for his blowjob skills.

Damn, he knew what he was doing, though. He almost took me all the way down his first try. Who does that? As much as I hate the thought of him looking at other guys, his porn research did have very positive results.

I'm getting hard again just thinking about what his mouth can do. I need to get us straightened back up and off this dirt road, if I'm going to have any chance of making into town tonight.

Looking over at him now, all flush faced and proud, I would love nothing better than to stay out here all night and kiss the living hell out of him. I know we can't do that. My folks will be expecting us home by 12, and I have this sinking feeling that Edward's dad is going to be calling or talking to my dad to make sure our stories match up. I can't have him getting into trouble because I want his dick again. Besides, we've got all night alone in my room for more of that.

Just thinking that makes putting myself back in my boxers and buttoning up my jeans a lot easier. Edward keeps giving me shy glances as he starts to get dressed as well. After I find my shirt and pull it over my head, I look over at him and wink.

"So, you think you're relaxed enough to go meet some of the guys now?"

He laughs as he puts his seatbelt on.

"Yeah, I think you could ask me to do about anything right now, and I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Oh really? I'll have to remember that for future reference. If I want you do to something, all I have to do is make you come."

He giggles and rolls his eyes at me.

"Yeah, Jasper. That's all you'll have to do. Just make me come as many times as you can and see what I'll do to you."

I groan, " Edward, stop. I can't take you talking dirty to me. You don't want me to have a hard-on while I'm talking to the guys do you?"

"Hell, no. They don't need to see that. Only my eyes get the privilege of seeing it."

"Only you, baby."

I lean across the seat and give him a sweet kiss on the lips. I don't try and deepen it, afraid I will get hard and attack him again.

I scoot back behind the wheel and start the truck moving back toward town. We won't be that late, and I know the guys will still be there. It's not like there's anything else to do in this boring town.

Our hands are intertwined on the seat, and it feels so natural to be with him this way. I can't help but imagine us 5 or 10 years from now driving down the road like this. Still smiling at each other. Still holding hands. I want that so fucking much.

I get us to the school in record time and put the truck in park. Edward's looking a little nervous again, and I squeeze his hand until he looks over at me.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. We'll be in and out. Just quick introductions and then we'll go back to my house, okay?"

He smiles and I know this is going to be difficult for him, but he's going to do it anyway. I can't imagine having to try and make friends all over again with new people. I guess that's one good thing about living in the same place all your life. I just hope my so called friends don't do anything to upset Edward and piss me off.

I want to hold his hand walking up to the playground behind the school, but I know I can't. I just try to stay close to him and brush my shoulder with his every once in a while. I know just having him near always calms me down. I hope I do the same for him.

"Well, look who we have here. I think it's that Jasper Cullen we've heard about, but it's been so long I don't even recognize him."

All the guys laugh at Emmett's joke. Of all the guys, he is by far my closest friend.

"Ha ha, very funny, fucker. You know I've been busy working while you guys sit around on your lazy asses."

They all laugh and yell out crude things at me. They stop and stare when they realize Edward is there. We never get anybody new around here so I can imagine what a shock it is to see me with someone they've never seen before.

"Who you got there, Cullen?" Mike yells out at me. He is my least favorite of my friends. Too All-American boy. Too Mr. Perfect. He gets on my nerves something awful.

"Guys, this is Edward Masen. He just moved here from Chicago and has been working at the farm with me this week. I thought I would let him meet you guys before school starts back up."

I'm trying to sound like I don't really give a shit. Like I'm not sweating bullets worrying about how they will treat Edward and if they'll accept him. He was not born and raised here, so he's got two strikes against him already.

Emmett is the first to step forward and offer him his hand. I knew he was my best friend for a reason.

"Nice too meet you, Edward. About time we got some new blood around here. These guys are boring as fuck!"

Emmett can be load and obnoxious, but he's got a good heart. I see Edward step forward and shakes Emmett's hand. I try not to be jealous of him touching another guy's hand.

Damn, I'm a sick fuck!

"Well, I'll try and be more entertaining than they are."

Edward's voice is low, but he's looking at Emmett in the eye so that's a good thing.

"Well, you won't have to try too hard. I've heard all their boring stories. It will be cool to hear about Chicago and what it was like up there."

Emmett is still dominating Edward's time, but I'm glad that he's really making an effort to make him feel comfortable. None of the other fuckheads have stood up or said a thing, until Newton opens his mouth.

"Hey, I've heard about you. My sister works at the salon and told me your sister was in there today, Cullen. She said she was getting herself all ready for this Eddie guy. It must be you she was talking about. Lucky fucker."

I don't know what I'm more pissed about. The fact that my sister is going to try to something with Edward, or that Newton has a thing for her. Either way, I'm taking it out on the asshole.

"Shut the fuck up, Newton, before I come over there and kick your ass. You don't need to worry about my sister."

"Don't blow a gasket, Jasper. I just mean Masen here is just her type. She likes the pretty boys, doesn't she?"

.

E-

Pretty boy? I don't know whether to be flattered or offended.

Jasper doesn't look happy at all. I think it's probably wrong to think it's hot when he gets like this, but I can't help. Seeing him ready to attack to defend me, is such a fucking turn on for me. I need to stop those thoughts before they get me into trouble. I need to break the tension here before things start to turn ugly. I don't want to be the reason for any contention between Jasper and his friends.

"Well, I'm flattered. Do you tell every new guy you meet you think they're pretty, or just me?"

There is silence for about 2 seconds before all the guys burst out laughing. All of them except Jasper and blondie over there. Neither one of them look too happy about the situation.

Emmett slaps me on the back and pulls me closer to him. "Good one, Masen. I think you're going to fit in around here just fine. Over there by the swings are Tyler and Eric and the ugly one by the slide is Peter. The douche bag you were talking to is Mike Newton. I'm sure you'll learn to hate him just like we all secretly do."

That gets another good laugh out of everyone. Even Jasper is smiling now.

"Fuck you, Emmett. I was just saying I heard Rose was going to put the moves on him. You guys need to chill out."

I can tell Mike is someone who likes to talk big, but shuts up when he's put in his place. Hopefully, he won't hold my little insult against me.

Jasper walks up behind me and his hand touches my just briefly. It's dark now, so I know that no one will be able to see. It's exciting knowing that he can't stand not touching me. I feel the exact same way about him.

We stand around and talk for a while. I know we both are itching to get back to Jasper's house and his bedroom, but it feels good to get to know these guys a bit and start to make some friends. I know I'm going to need as many as I can get once school starts in August.

"Well, guys I think we're going to head back to my house. Call me if you want to get together during the week or go to a movie."

Jasper is trying to hurry this along, but Emmett pipes up.

"What the hell, man? What's your hurry? We were thinking about heading over to Bella's. The Chief's on late shift tonight."

Everyone laughs and I wonder who this Bella is and why I feel creeped out by just Emmett's tone of voice.

"No thanks. I don't want Edward to be scarred for life on his first night out with us. You guys are sick for going over there in the first place."

Now I'm really intrigued, but before I can ask what the hell they're talking about, Peter walks up beside me. I know Emmett said he was the ugly one, but that's kind of a joke. He's not the least bit ugly.

"Hey Edward, I think you must of moved into the Sullivan's old house in my subdivision. I only live a street over from you. We could carpool to school together if you want or just hang out. Let me get your number."

I can feel Jasper tense up next to me. I don't know what to do. This Peter guy has been nothing but nice, and I don't feel right about not trying to make friends with him.

"Sure. Thanks, Peter. I'll just put my number in your phone."

"Cool. It will be nice to have someone to ride around with. These guys all live further out in the country. I always have to ride by myself."

He laughs and hands his phone over to me. I put in my number quickly trying not to let my fingers fumble, since I can feel Jasper's eyes on me the entire time. He's making me so nervous.

"Well, talk to you guys later."

Jasper doesn't give me time to say goodbye. He just turns around and starts walking back to his truck without me.

"It was great meeting all of you. Hope we can hang out again soon!"

I'm trying to yell back at them as I hurry to catch up with Jasper. I think I hear Emmett yell back that sounds good to him, but I can't be sure.

I get up in the truck. Jasper already has the engine running and as soon as my door is shut he peels out of the parking lot.

I don't say anything because I don't know what I can say. I didn't want to hurt Peter's feelings. I didn't know what to do.

I do know I can't take the silence anymore.

"What the fuck, Jasper? What the hell was I supposed to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm. Well, should Jasper be upset with Edward or not? I LOVE me some jealous Jasper, but is he going too far this time? And what's up with Bella? And Rose? <strong>

**I hope you all got to see Breaking Dawn and had as much fun as I did. I always feel like a teenager again when I go to the midnight show. :) Thanks for your understanding about the missed day. **

**See you tomorrow!**


	39. Chapter 39 Control

**I don't own Twilight. I got my copy of EW in the mail today. Is it wrong to wish in every fucking picture Taylor wasn't there ruining it? Those pictures would have been so hot without him looking like he photobombed them! NOT COOL! **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. sas who said, "sounds like Jasper may have Peter envy and not want anyone to give Edward a ride. Seems like everyone wants a piece of the Edward pie/peen." Edward is pretty irresistible and since he's brand new to town, everyone wants to check out the shiny new toy. haha Peter envy! That cracked me up. :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39 - Control<p>

J-

I need to calm down and stop this. My breathing is heavy, and I know I'm scaring Edward.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I freaking out about him making friends and maybe hanging out with Peter? Isn't that the whole reason I brought him here tonight? I wanted him to be relaxed around the guys before school started so he wouldn't be so overwhelmed and nervous.

I need to talk to him and let him know what I'm feeling. I can't have him thinking I'm mad at him about this.

"Edward, baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me back there. I saw Peter talking to you and you giving him your phone, and I just lost it."

"Jasper, why did you act that way? He wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just being nice. And what the hell did you expect me to do? Tell him no in front of everyone? That would probably throw up some red flags!"

He's pissed, and I can't say that I blame him.

"Edward, you did absolutely nothing wrong. This is all on me. This is my problem, and I'm just going to have to work through it. I'm not mad at you at all."

I can see him visibly relax after my words, and I hate that I've put him on edge tonight. It was hard enough for him to meet all those new people without me throwing my bullshit into it.

"Baby, then what's wrong? Why were you so upset with me?"

How can I explain this without sounding completely unhinged? I know that I have to be honest with him if we have any chance for us to work out.

"Edward, I was jealous. I was so fucking jealous when Peter started talking to you. The guys always joke around and call him ugly, but I know he's not. All I could think about is him alone with you. It made me crazy to think of him spending time with you."

I can tell Edward is still confused, but he's turned toward me now. I feel his hand reach over and unwrap my right hand from where it has a strangle hold on the steering wheel. He holds my hand tight until I continue.

"Peter is a great guy. He's also had a steady girlfriend for two years now. He and Charlotte are the perfect couple. I'm sure they'll end up married some day."

"Well, then why the hell were you so worried? I thought you knew he was gay or something!"

I start to laugh, because Peter is about as far from gay as you can get. He's had girls running after him since we were in 5th grade, and he's loved every minute of it.

"No, Peter has had a girlfriend for a very long time. I know he wasn't hitting on you, but I can't help feeling selfish when it comes to you. I know you're going to make new friends and want to spend time with them, but is it wrong that I just want you all to myself?"

I'm looking straight ahead at the road, so I can't see his reaction. I really hope he can understand and not be mad at me. I know I have to reign in my jealous and possessive feelings toward him, or I'll out us both very quickly.

I hear Edward unbuckle his seatbelt and then I feel him right beside me. He's still holding my hand, but now the entire right side of my body is touching him, and I have to admit it feels pretty damn good.

I glance over at him, and he's smiling at me.

"Jasper, I do want to make new friends and be accepted here, but I will never want to hang out with them when I could be with you. You're the most important person in my life, but you can't be jealous every time someone talks to me, baby."

I know he's right, but I also know it's going to be so fucking hard. He's hot as fuck and the girls are going to be all over him once school starts. I'm sure that Alice and Rose have been spreading the word around town already.

"Gorgeous, I'm going to try really hard not to act crazy when you get hit on or when all the girls flirt with you, but it's going to be so damn hard. What I really want is to walk in on the first day of school and shove my tongue in your mouth in front of everybody. Then maybe they'll get the hint and leave you the fuck alone."

Edward thinks that's funny as hell and starts laughing. He doesn't know how serious I am.

"Baby, you know I won't want any of those girls. That's gross to even think about. I can fend them off, don't worry."

As Edward is talking, he lets go of my hand and moves his to my dick. He leans up and starts to whisper in my ear.

"If they only knew, they don't have a shot in hell when I've got this big cock to play with."

Oh, fuck. My instant hard-on definitely likes Edward's attention, but I'm going to go off the road if he keeps that up.

It feels so fucking good when he puts his hands on me.

.

E-

"That's right, baby. This cock is all for you."

I love it when Jasper talks dirty to me. I'm just as hard as he is, and I can't help but squirm in the seat just wanting a bit of friction. Holding him while he's this hard, feels so damn good. I love knowing that I can do this to him.

"Good. Can you drive a little faster, baby? I want you to get me up to your room and do very naughty things to me."

I laugh a little at myself at my attempt at talking dirty. I'm not nearly as good as he is at it, even with all the porn I've watched. He doesn't seem to mind, though, because he moans loud and pushes himself up into my hand. I want to unbutton those pants and really get my hand in there, but I know that's not going to happen.

I do want to make it to his house in one piece, and he's just floored it after I asked him to drive faster. Maybe that wasn't the best idea with my hand currently rubbing the hell out of his dick. I think Jasper agrees.

"Baby, you're going to need to stop that if you want us to get home safely. I'm about to come in my pants. You're hands feels so fucking good on me."

I give his rock hard cock one last squeeze and then move my hand to this thigh. He whimpers when I do it. I lean up and press my lips against his neck.

"I'll stop for now, Jasper, but I want that cock of yours in my hand as soon as possible."

"Fuck yes, Edward. Anything you want."

I keep kissing his neck and his ear. I don't want us to wreck, but I'm also finding it impossible not to touch him when we're alone like this.

He slows down for a four-way stop, and I recognize it's the one close to his house. When he stops, he turns his head toward me and attacks my mouth. I don't know who is moaning the loudest, but it sounds so fucking hot in the cab of this truck. My hand finds it's way back to where it wants to be most, and I squeak in surprise when his hand lands on my erection. I'm so hard, it's really not difficult at all for him to find.

"Fuck, Jasper. Let me suck your cock right here. I want to taste you so bad."

I don't know if he would have let me or not, because we see headlights come up behind us in the distance. They are really far back so I know whoever it is didn't see us, but it does mean we're going to have to get moving.

I pout in frustration as Jasper starts moving again. Thank God, his house is close.

"Sorry, angel. I'll let you have it as soon as we get home. You're not going to sleep at all tonight. I'm never going to get enough of you."

Damn, I like the sound of that very much.

Finally, we start up his long driveway. When we get up to the house, most of the lights are off and everything is quite. It's so weird to see the farm like this. It's always busy and loud when I'm here during the day.

We let ourselves in the back door, and grab some snacks for later.

"We're going to need to keep our energy up." Jasper winks as he says this, but I'm pretty sure he's right. I grab a couple of bottles of water out of the refrigerator, too. Wouldn't want him to get dehydrated. As much as I'm going to drain from him, he's going to need to replenish those liquids.

We start up the stairs and head down the hallway. I'm almost shaking, I'm so excited to get to his room. My mouth is watering just thinking about having him in my mouth again.

Jasper is up ahead of me and we're trying to be quiet, but suddenly one of the doors I'm passing flies open. I'm so shocked I don't even have time to react.

Rosalie grabs me by my shirt and pulls me into what has to be her bedroom and shuts the door.

Once the shock wears off I realize, I've just been kidnapped by a whore!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Edward's been taken by a whore! LOL She sure is aggressive when she knows what she wants. Now how is dear Edward going to get out of this one? :) <strong>

**Thanks for all the insightful reviews on the last chapter. I flove that you guys want a jealous Jasper just as much as I do!**

** See you tomorrow!**


	40. Chapter 40 Saved

**I don't own Twilight. I took my mom and daughter to see Breaking Dawn today. It's so cool that we can share something like that together. They both loved it as much as I did. **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. Debbi84 who said, "How in the world is Jasper going to get Edward out of this situation and still keep their secret? Loved that line "kidnapped by a whore". I agree with you about EW, why did Taylor have to be in all the pictures?" I thought you guys would enjoy that line. I can just imagine how shocked Edward would be to be dragged into a room by a girl wanting to seduce him. lol Let's see if he can get out of there alive…..**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40 - Saved<p>

J-

I can't wait to get him in my room and get this door shut. I'm so glad that he didn't hold my little temper tantrum against me, and that he's still going to stay with me tonight. I can't let my jealousy ruin what we have. Things will get easier once we're around the guys more. I'm just going to have to learn how to share him, and it's not going to be easy.

"Hey, do you need help with those waters?"

I'm trying to keep my voice down, even though my parent's bedroom is on the other floor. I don't want mom up here trying to question us about our night out. I know she wants to make sure Edward made some friends, but I don't want to waste anymore time not having him to myself. I turn around when I don't get a response from him, and am shocked when I see he's not behind me.

What the hell? Where did he go?

I lay all the snacks I'd gathered on my bed and start back down the hallway. Maybe he needed to stop at the bathroom.

As I'm walking past my sister's door, I hear her voice and it makes my blood boil.

"Edward, you look so damn hot tonight. Do you like my new PJ's? I thought you might like the way they look on me."

Fucking Rose and her whorish ways!

Damn, now my boy is stuck in there with her. Well, he won't be for long.

Every door in the house can be opened with a skeleton key. Dad made sure to put a copy of it above the frame of all the doors to our rooms. We don't need them often, but right now I'm really fucking glad they're there.

I push the key in the lock and turn it. When I shove open the door, I'm shocked by what I see. I shouldn't be, but I am.

Rose has the room entirely covered in candles. Her bed looks like it's turned down and ready for business. Edward is standing close to the door with a look of horror on his face, and Rose is stalking toward him. She's dressed in what I assume are her pajamas, but what could easily pass for a bra and panties.

Fucking gross.

Edward looks scared to death. I hate that she's made him feel like this in my house. I want him to be able to come here and feel at home, not come here and worry about being sexually assaulted.

"Jasper, there you are. I told Rosalie that you would probably be wondering where I was."

I walk up and stand right next to him. I want him to know it's me and him against her. He will never have to fight her off alone.

She's obviously gotten over the shock of me coming in her room and is ready to let me have it.

"Jasper, what the fuck? How dare you use that key to get into my room. Turn your ass around, and get the hell out of here!"

She's so pissed off that I've spoiled her plans. I can't help but chuckle at how ridiculous she looks throwing herself at Edward.

"Rose, Edward is here to visit me. I invited him over, not you. Stop trying to get your claws into him. You're just embarrassing yourself."

Her face is red, and I know I've humiliated her. I don't feel a bit sorry about it either. She needs to learn she can't have whatever or whomever she wants.

"Jasper, you piece of shit. How dare you talk to me like that in front of our guest?"

She's shaking with rage and it's making her jiggle and almost fall out of her barley there bra. I'm going to be sick if she doesn't stop.

"Put some clothes on and leave Edward alone. You've shown your interest, and if he wants you, I'm sure he'll know where to find you. Come on, Edward."

I don't give her time to say anything more. I grab Edward by the arm and lead him out into the hallway. I hear Rose make a shrieking noise and then her door slam. Damn, I hope that doesn't wake up mom and dad.

He's just standing there with his mouth open. I can't help but smile at him. Poor boy looks like he's just woken up from a very bad dream. That's probably pretty close to the truth. Rose is a nightmare.

"Come on, stud. Let's get you to my room before you're kidnapped by someone else."

He's so adorable when he shakes his head in agreement.

.

E-

Oh thank God, Jasper saved me. I didn't know what to do when she came at me like that.

It's not that I can't appreciate the beauty of the female body, but it just doesn't do anything for me. I mean not at all. Seeing her standing there with her nipples almost popping out and that thong made my hard-on deflate so fast it wasn't funny.

I know Rose is mad, but I think Jasper covered nicely. He really knows just how to handle her. I guess growing up with her helped him to prepare for what she'd be like as a teenager, but damn I feel sorry for him.

He's walking me down the hall to his room. True to his word, he doesn't let go of me until we're inside and his door is locked. Finally, I can breath easy and relax.

"Jasper, I don't know what the fuck happened. One minute I'm walking behind you, and the next I'm being pulled into her room and she's locking the door."

He's smiling as he walks in front of me and grabs my face gently.

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry she scared you like that. I have to admit, she's never kidnapped anyone before. You're the first."

I start laughing at this and so does he. I love when his blue eyes sparkle with laughter. Best thing ever.

"I wasn't too scared, but I am glad you figured it out and found me when you did. I thought I was going to be forced to physically restrain her. I wasn't about to let her touch me."

"That's good to hear, gorgeous. I told you I don't want any hands that aren't mine on you and that definitely includes my sister's."

"Did you see how she was dressed? I thought I stepped into strip club or something!"

"Don't remind me. I'm going to have to bleach my brain to get those images out of my head."

I feel sorry for him. If I had a sister, I know I wouldn't want to see her like that.

"Well why don't we see if I can help make you forget all about that."

I lean up and capture his lips with mine. I'm trying to make this kiss slow and sweet, but he's making that very difficult. He tastes so fucking good, and when his tongue touches my lips, I know I can't deny him. I wrap my hands around his neck and hold on.

To be with him like this, is just such an unexpected gift. I don't know what I did to deserve him, but I'm so glad that we're here together like this right now. Every kiss just helps me see just how much we belong together. I know it will never be like this with someone else.

I feel my back hit the wall near his door, and realize he's walked us over there. His hands are fisting my shirt on my back, but then they descend lower until he's holding my ass. When he pushes himself into me, I feel how much he wants me.

"Fuck, Jasper. Please…."

I don't really know what I'm asking him for, but he seems to have ideas of his own. His hands lift me up suddenly, and I can't help but lace my legs around him. Damn, this feel amazing. Now we're lined up perfectly so I can feel all of him.

"Do you like that, baby? Would you like me to take care of you right here against this wall?"

Damn, I would love that, but I don't think I'm quite ready for wall sex just yet. I don't think he's serious, but I look down and kiss him again.

"I do want you to take me, baby, but I don't think I want my first time to be like this."

He stops moving against me suddenly, and looks up with concern.

"I would never take you like this for our first time, Edward. When we're ready, I'm going to make love to you and not take you like an animal. I want you to be well prepared and really want it."

"I do want you, Jasper. I want you so much, but what were you talking about? What did you have in mind for me tonight?"

I grin at him, and he kisses me again quickly before he lowers back to my feet.

Damn, I was really liking that position.

"I was wanting you to show me how to make you come, Edward."

I chuckle because he's damn good at making me come already.

"You know what to do, baby. That fuck hot hand of yours will do the trick nicely. I'll come so fucking hard for you if you touch my cock."

I absolutely will. It would honestly take about 4 strokes and I'd be coming all over him again.

He looks down at me with a worried look on his face. I try and kiss it away, placing small, sweet kisses all over his face.

"What is it, Jasper. What's wrong?"

He slowly kneels down in front of me and kisses my very hard erection through my jeans.

"Fuck, Jasper. What are you doing?"

He reaches up and grabs the button on my jeans and releases it.

"I want you to show me how to suck your big cock, baby. I want to swallow you all the way down."

If I don't come in the next 5 seconds it'll be a miracle. Seeing him on his knees in front of me wanting my cock, is more than I can handle.

"Jasper, take me out of my jeans and open that dirty mouth of yours. I'm about to fill it up."

He looks a little scared, but a whole lot turned on.

I really hope I can make this good for him, because I have a feeling I'm going to want him to do this again and again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thank goodness Edward was saved from Rose. Now we'll see just how good Jasper is on his knees. Will he be a natural like Edward or will he struggle a bit? :)<strong>

**I really missed you guys on my night off of writing. I'm glad to be back on track now. I won't be going to another midnight show until next November! lol **

**See you tomorrow**!


	41. Chapter 41 Attempt

**I don't own Twilight. Did you see the pics of Ninja Rob and Kristen going in to her apartment in London last night? I hate that the paps are waiting outside in the bushes for them. I love that they are able to enjoy some time together. **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. twilightmenrhot who said "Bless Jasper for saving his boy. Now, do they need to put a dresser in front of the door to keep Rosalie from molesting Edward in his sleep? If she tries, she will be in for one hell of a surprise! Somehow I doubt Edward's escape really deterred her very . Just given Jasper's uncertainty, I expect he will have a bit more trouble taking Edward but Edward's gonna love every lick!" I thought it was great that so many of you picked up on the key thing. Will the boys be safe even with the door locked? :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41 - Attempt<p>

J-

What the fuck was I thinking? I mean, I know what I was thinking. I really wanted Edward's hard dick in my mouth, but now that I'm eye level with it, I'm not sure I quite thought this through.

He took me like a champ, and I can't say I'm not really happy about that, but he said he'd done research for crying out loud. I've watched a couple of blowjobs before, but I wasn't really taking notes at the time. It kind of made me uncomfortable, so I didn't really watch for very long. How the hell am I supposed to get this thing down my throat?

He must sense I'm a little nervous, because he puts his hand on my face and runs his fingers over my lips. I reach my tongue out and lick his fingertips.

"Just like that, baby. Just lick me. We'll go slow. Nothing you do will feel wrong. Trust me."

I look up into his eyes, and I do trust him. I know we're both new at this and there is nothing I could do to make Edward mad or upset with me.

I wipe my shaking hands off on the legs of my jeans, and take a hold of him at his base. I slowly start to stroke him up and down. I'm concentrating on what I'm doing so hard that I don't notice him looking down at me.

"Look at me, baby. You're doing so damn good. I want to see your eyes when you make me come."

I keep looking at him as I rise up on my knees. My mouth is right there, and I can't stop myself. I have to taste him.

Tentatively, I swipe my tongue across his very leaking head.

"Fuck, Jasper! Yes, that's it. Lick my cock!"

His words spur me into action. Just knowing I can make him this hard and this out of control makes me want to never stop.

I keep licking all around the very purple head of his erection. He looks so close to exploding, and I know I can't let him do that until I get my mouth around him. I pull off and continue to pump him hard. He seems to like it when I talk to him, so let's see if he likes it when I do it with his cock in my mouth.

"Mmm, gorgeous, you taste so damn good. Are you ready for me to suck you down, baby?"

He can't speak, but just shakes his head in approval. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I love that I'm doing this to him.

I don't waste anymore time. Keeping my eyes on his, I reach my tongue out and taste the newest drop that's leaked from him. I moan at the taste and see Edward's eyes roll back into his head.

Damn, I'm good at the licking. Let's see how I do at the sucking part.

I open my mouth wide to fit him in and lower myself down on him. It's a little uncomfortable, but not anything I can't handle. I know there isn't going to be any way I'm going to get him all the way down tonight, so I'm going to have improvise with my my mouth and hand.

Keeping my mouth and hand in-sync, I start to move my head up and down. Halfway is about all I can take before I start to gag. Edward doesn't seem to mind at all. He's making the most delicious noises that are making me hard as a fucking rock.

When I pictured this with Edward, I didn't think I would enjoy it, but I'm honestly loving it. The taste of him, the sounds he's making, are so fucking addictive. I know I'm going to want him in my mouth every damn day from now on.

I feel Edward's hand touch the back of my head, and I start to get a little nervous. I don't know if I can handle him pushing me down. I should have known he would never do that, though. He just lightly rests it there just guiding me up and down.

When I look up again, I'm surprised to meet his eye's. He's breathing so heavy and his hips are starting to move with me a little bit.

Damn, I might not be half bad at this!

.

E-

Looking down at Jasper taking my cock in his mouth has got to be the most erotic thing I've ever seen in my life. Those beautiful pouty lips are currently wrapped around me and doing everything they can to make me come.

I know he's was nervous about this, but I can't imagine anyone being any better at that he is. I'm sure there are guys who can take me deeper, but that will come with time and more practice. I really fucking love the idea of more practice.

I've had the recite the 50 states twice to stop myself from coming. The first time was just when he was licking me. How embarrassing would that have been? The feel of his hot mouth and tongue running up and down my length is just too good. I never even knew such pleasure was possible.

When I finally get myself under control and chance a look down, I start back up with Alabama again because while Jasper is sucking me he has also pulled out his own hard dick and is stroking it with the hand not pumping me.

"Jasper, are you fucking yourself for me? Are you going to shoot your come all over while you suck my cock?"

I barely get the words out, before I feel the build up start in my stomach. I know this time I won't be able to stop it.

Pushing my hips just a little bit more toward him, I slide even farther down his throat. He swallows around me and that's all it's going to take to push me over the edge.

"Jasper, move. Gonna come…."

But he doesn't move.

If anything he goes down even further on me. I can't stop watching his hand move quickly over his own erection.

"Oh God, yes. Make yourself come for me, baby!"

I can't hold on any longer. Squeezing my eyes shut in pure pleasure, I shoot my load down his throat. I can feel him trying to swallow all that I give him. That just extends my orgasm even longer thinking about him choking down all my come.

Just as the last of the most intense feeling I've ever had starts to leave my body, I look down to see Jasper coming hard all over his bedroom floor. His scream is muffled by my cock, and I start to get hard again in his mouth as he's licking me clean.

He looks like he's reluctant to release me from his mouth, and I can't say that I want to leave.

Looking up at me, he opens his mouth wide and my still semi-hard cock falls out. He keeps licking around the head over and over again.

"Fuck Jasper, stop! I can't take anymore."

Listening to my own voice, it sounds so rough and raw. Like I've been screaming for days.

He grins wide at me as I slide down the wall and am finally eye level with him. I grab him and pull him to me.

"You did so good, baby. I'm going to want my cock in your mouth all the time now."

I don't give him time to respond before I crash my lips to his and force my tongue inside to get a taste. I know I'm tasting myself, but I don't mind. It just reminds me of what just happened, and of how lucky I am.

He leans up over me, and watches as I grab my dick and start to stroke it again.

"How did I do, gorgeous? Am I going to need more lessons?"

"Oh yes, lots and lots of lessons, but you did pretty good for a beginner. Not a drop of me spilled."

He laughs and brings his hand up to wrap around mine. I look down to see him stroking his own erection back to life.

"Hey, lets get off this floor and get my little mess cleaned up."

"Sounds like a good idea. Good thing your mom likes hardwood floors."

He stands up and pulls me with him. He doesn't bother to put his hard dick back in his jeans.

Grabbing a towel from his clothes hamper, he cleans up the floor quickly and tosses the towel back. Looking down, he smiles over at me.

"I think I'm going to go take care of this in the shower."

I'm stunned. Hot and soapy Jasper just behind a closed door? I'll never be able to survive it.

As he's walking away, he stops and looks at me over his shoulder.

"Care to join me?"

Join him? Is he serious?

* * *

><p><strong> I hope this wasn't terrible! Raise your hand if you want some hot, wet Edward and Jasper in the shower! :)<strong>

**I'm so close to 500 reviews you guys! THANK YOU! I just want to tell you again how much I appreciate everyone who reads this story. I know you don't always have time to write a review. I'm just glad you're here enjoying the story! **

**See you tomorrow**!


	42. Chapter 42 Wet

**I don't own Twilight. Today was my last day of work for the week! Yippee! I'm officially ready for some turkey and stuffing. I wonder if Kristen will cook a big Thanksgiving feast for Rob. lol **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. bbbluez who said "*raising my hand wildly* pick me pick me! I love that they can't keep their hands (or mouths) off each other!" They really can't! lol Ah, to be seventeen again. I guarantee I didn't have anyone at my high school that looked like Rob or Jackson that's for sure! :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 42 - Wet<p>

J-

Please let him follow me. I don't know if could stand the thought of him being too shy or embarrassed to be with me in the shower. I know we've seen parts of each other, but never like this. Never all at once. Just the thought of him in the shower with me, has my dick back to rock solid.

Walking into my bathroom, I start the water to let it warm up. I hate that the old water heater we have takes so much time. We won't be able to stay in there long either. Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem.

As I straighten back up from testing the water, I hear him walk in behind me and shut the door. I also here the distinct click of the lock. Good boy.

When I turn around, I look at Edward and try to gage what he's feeling. I've always been pretty good at that even when I was little. He's a little nervous, but that's understandable. Hell, I'm nervous, too.

"Edward, do you want to join me in the shower, or maybe just watch?"

I don't know where that came from. I definitely want him in there with me, but I want him to be sure.

He doesn't hesitate as he rips his shirt off over his head and strides toward me.

"I want to be in there with you, Jasper."

He so breathless as he says this, and I can't help but reach down and squeeze my cock at the sound of it.

After that, we can't get our clothes off fast enough. Jeans, shirts shoes, and socks are discarded quickly until we're standing in front of each other with no barriers.

I eye-fuck the hell out of him before I turn around and step into the shower. So fucking beautiful.

I may make a show out of bending over and testing the water temperature again. The moan I hear behind me makes me smile.

I step under the warm spray of the water and instantly my muscles begin to relax. I didn't realize how on edge I've been all night. Worrying about Edward is going to be my full time job from now on. I know I shouldn't be that way, but I can't help it. I need him safe, happy, and with me always.

I have my back turned, but I can feel when he steps in behind me. He doesn't do anything too sudden and for that I'm grateful. He just slowly starts lightly touching my back and shoulders with his warm hands. It feels so fucking amazing.

"You're so tense, baby. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

The innuendo is there, but I don't think that's how he meant it. He knows I've been upset most of the night, and just wants to comfort me. How perfect is he?

"Edward, your hands feel so fucking good on me. I want your touch all the time. I'll never get tired of it."

"I'm very glad you feel that way, because there is nothing that's ever going to stop me from loving you like this."

He moves his hands down to my ass and starts to squeeze and separate my cheeks. I should be nervous, but I'm not. I know he wouldn't do anything I'm not ready for, plus it feels so damn good. I had no idea.

"Jasper, you're ass is fucking perfecting. Thank God, I found you before you came out. Every boy in the entire state would be after this ass if they knew."

I can't help but laugh, because I sure don't believe him. I think he just has blinders on when it comes to me, but I can handle that. I don't mind at all.

"You're ass," he says as he squeezes me even harder then reaches around and grabs my dick, "and this huge cock are going to be the death of me, Jasper. How fucking big are you, baby?"

Damn, I can't believe he's got me blushing like a little girl. I don't know what to tell him. It's not like I've measured myself before.

"Turn around here, baby. Let me see if I've got any competition."

Oh, God. I don't know if I can keep myself from coming if he turns me around and I see him.

.

E-

He doesn't move to turn around, so start to panic a bit. I'm about to say something to let him know he doesn't have to move, when suddenly he does.

I wasn't kidding when I said those things about his tight ass and huge cock. If any available gay man within a hundred miles knew what was under his clothes, they would be on him in the heartbeat. He wouldn't even know what hit him. I'm scared to think about what would happen if I took him to a club. I'd be fighting them off with a stick.

When he turns around, I can't stop myself from looking down and admiring him. I don't feel so bad, because he's doing the same damn thing to me.

He looks up and grins at me, "I think we're about the same size, don't you?"

I smile and wrap my hand around my erection that's jutting out toward him. It knows what it wants.

"I think you're right, baby. You know I have measured mine before. When I watched porn and saw those big dicks, I just had to know how I compared."

The look on his face is a cross between extreme lust and anger. I know it upsets him to think about me looking at other guys. I need to put his mind at ease.

"None of them had a cock as perfect as yours."

As I say this, I walk forward and wrap my hand around both of us and start to move my hips into him.

His head moves back and forth. It's like he can't decide if he wants to watch our hard cocks rubbing together or if he wants to look at my face.

He finally decides to just open his mouth and capture my lips with his. His tongue is stroking mine with the same rhythm I'm using below, and the pleasure is so intense.

He releases my lips and then reaches over to the shower ledge to get some shampoo.

I hope he doesn't think I'm going to stop what I'm doing to wash his hair. I mean I want to wash him all over, but right now I'm so close to coming I can't stop.

I look down and watch as he pours some of the shampoo over my hand and our cocks. Oh, that feels even better. He's so slick as he slides around me.

"Did you do that a lot, baby? Did you use shampoo to make yourself come thinking about me?"

He's panting now into my shoulder, but I hear him choke out a "Yes" before his lips are on mine again.

I can feel my thighs start to shudder, and the tingling in my balls lets me know I'm about to come.

"Baby, I'm so close. You're big dick is going to make me come. Are you close, too? Please tell me you're gonna come."

I'm pleading with him, but I can tell he's right there with me.

I feel his hand reach around behind me, and slowly he runs just one finger down the crack of my ass.

That did it. Just the thought of his fingers inside me has me coming all over us.

I try to keep quite by biting his shoulder as streams of my come are lost in the water. Most of it anyway, some of it lands on Jasper's stomach.

"Oh fuck, Edward. I love seeing your come on me."

He whispers this as I feel him throb and twitch in my hand. I angle his cock toward my stomach, as he shoots his white cream all over me.

There's so fucking much, and I have to grab him after my last pump to help keep him on his feet.

Damn, I made my boy come so hard he almost went to his knees!

I hold him tight not caring that evidence of our orgasms is still on us. The water starts to turn cold, so I turn him back around quickly and clean us both off. I reach around him to turn off the now very cold water.

Jasper hasn't said anything yet, but I need to get us dry.

I get out of the shower and pull him with me. Using the towel off the rack, I start to dry him. When I stand up from getting his legs, he stops me.

He takes the towel out of my hands, and bends down to return the favor. When he's back to eye level, he has that delcisous smirk on his face I love so much.

"What? What's got you smiling like that?"

"Did you really measure your cock?"

Of all the things he could say, that's not what I was expecting.

Now I'm embarrassed. I thought all guys did that.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"And what were the results, baby? I mean what am I working with here?"

I love when he's playful like this. I need to make my boy come more often so he can relax.

"Well baby, it looks like we're both working with around 9 inches. Do you think you can handle that?"

His eyes go wide at first, but then his smirk is back. He drops the towel out of his hand and leans toward me to grab my ass.

"I don't know, can you?"

Did he just imply that he's going to put that perfect 9 inch cock in my ass one day?

* * *

><p><strong>So was the shower wank okay? I tried to make it as real as possible. A lot of you said you wanted to join them or at least watch! haha I know this isn't as good as either one of those options, but I still hope you like it. :)<strong>

**Your reviews continue to brighten my day. I LOVE the faithful who review every damn day. Your devotion to this story and these boys is fucking unbelievable. THANK YOU! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	43. Chapter 43 Cuddle

**I don't own Twilight. So it sounds like Rob and Kristen had a fun date night out at the Marcus Foster show. Good for them! I hate that they have to stay indoors because of people with cameras and the paps. :(**

** This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. shenoahdesigns who said, "That was majorly hot and somehow innocent at the same time. I love how they are having all of their firsts with each other." That was my plan from the beginning. I really have a hard time reading stories about these two with other people, so I knew when I got this idea they would both be pretty innocent. Glad you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 43 - Cuddle<p>

J-

Nothing can prepare you for the sight of naked, wet Edward.

I thought I knew what I was getting into when I stepped into that shower, but I had no idea. I could try and think of words that would properly describe him, but there aren't any out there that would do him justice.

Watching him stroke our dicks together until we came, was just as amazing as it sounds. I would have never thought pleasure like that existed. I almost passed out my orgasm was so intense. I have never felt anything like it before, and I know now nothing else will ever be good enough.

I loved teasing him about measuring his cock. As much fun as I was having, I couldn't help but imagine how hot that would have been to witness. Him getting himself all hard with his hand and then trying to get that 9 inch cock to hold still while he tried to measure it.

Damn.

Maybe I'll let him measure me. I mean we should probably be exact in our measurements, shouldn't we?

His eyes are still wide from my comment about him handling my 9 inches. I didn't mean to scare him. I know we have a ways to go before we're ready for that, but just the thought of it brings a smile to my face.

"Don't worry, baby. I don't want to do that tonight. I was just flirting with ya."

That does it, and he snaps out of his mini coma. He does that sometimes. I wonder what he's thinking about when he goes off like that. Probably something I would really enjoy hearing about.

We look around the bathroom at the mess of clothes that we've left and start laughing.

"I guess we were in a bit of hurry, huh?"

"Yeah gorgeous, we were. I'm so glad you decided to join me."

"Like I had a choice! The thought of you in here taking care of what's mine without me, just would not do at all."

I pick up the discarded towel from the floor and wrap it around my waist. He starts to pout as soon as I'm covered. Fucking adorable.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see him again. I'm going to go out in my room and get your bag so you can get ready for bed."

He doesn't look happy, but he agrees.

I'm glad that Edward thought of brining all his things over this morning before work. Not that it wouldn't be sexy as hell to see him wearing my clothes to bed, but it might look a little suspicious.

I walk back in the bathroom and he's leaning against the counter top still naked and perfect. His cock is hanging heavy between his legs, and just seeing it makes my mouth water. I want to taste him again, but I know we both need to rest a bit.

"Here's your bag. I'll just get dressed out here."

"Okay, I won't be long."

When he shuts the door behind me, walk over to my dresser and get out a pair of sleep pants to put on. Should I put on some boxers, too?

No, I don't think I will. It might make for a nice surprise for my boy later on.

I'm looking around my room, and I suddenly realize we might have a problem. I want to hold him all night in my arms. I don't want to even pretend that he's sleeping over on the couch. I hope he feels the same way.

Mom has already set out sheets and a blanket on the couch for Edward, and it makes me so happy how much mom and dad like him already.

"What's got you thinking so hard over here?"

I turn to see Edward walking up behind me. He looks so damn good with his cute sleep pants on and a t-shirt. I would rather him be back to nothing, but he looks perfect in clothes, too.

I turn back around and look at the couch again. He walks closer and puts his arms around my stomach and lays his chin on my shoulder. He doesn't say anything. He just takes turns squeezing me and holding me tight. I know he's giving me time to I can figure out how I can express to him what's wrong.

"I don't want you to sleep over here away from me. I want you in my bed all fucking night long."

.

E-

There is nothing like the feeling of holding Jasper in my arms. All muscle and man. He was made for me.

His words are to sweet and ernest. Like he was afraid I was going to deny him what he wanted. I want to sleep in his arms just as much as he wants me there.

"I don't want to sleep on the couch either, baby. Please don't make me."

A whimper comes from deep inside him, and he turns quickly to kiss my lips.

This isn't like the kisses from earlier. There is of course passion there, but there is more love than anything.

He pulls away from me reluctantly, and looks so torn.

"What is it, Jasper? What's wrong?"

"I want you in my arms, but I don't know if it will be safe. You saw me use the key to get into Rose's room. She or my parents could use the one above my door if they wanted. I mean they never have, but I'm so afraid they will. I can just see Rose being a total bitch and trying to sneak in here."

I hadn't even thought about that. I didn't know how Jasper had gotten into Rose's room. I was just really glad that he had.

"Well, is there some other way of keeping the door shut? Maybe put a chair in front of it or something?"

He gives me his sexy smirk and holds up a finger tell me to hold on.

I watch as he walks over to his desk and grabs the old wooden chair that he must use when he's sitting there doing his homework. He puts the chair down in front of the door and pushes it against the doorknob.

"I've seen this done in movies. Do you think it will really work?"

I laugh a little because it just seems like such a bad idea, but I don't want to burst his bubble.

"I don't know if it will work or not, but at least we'll hear if anyone tries to come in. That should give us enough time for me to get to the couch before they do."

I wanted to tell him that it would probably look pretty strange for us to prop a chair up behind the door to keep people out, but I don't. I want to be in his bed so bad, I'll agree to anything.

"Well, let's go. Are you going to take me to bed or not?"

His hands grab both of mine and they start dragging me toward the large bed in the middle of his bedroom.

I really like his room a lot. It might not have all the modern furniture and high tech electronics that mine has, but it feels more like home than that one does. I wouldn't mind staying here every night.

"So do you sleep on the left or right side?"

I love how he's all nervous now and trying to make me feel at home. He still has a hold of my hands, so I give them a shake as I sit down on his bed.

"Hey, how about we just both end up in the middle?"

"I like that sound of that, baby. Scoot your cute ass up there."

I crawl into his bed and get under the covers. He follows right behind me. We end up on our sides staring at each other.

I know we're both nervous and afraid to do anything to make each other uncomfortable. I'm going to have to do something. I need to hold my man.

My leg drifts over and wraps itself around his. He looks down and then up to my face with a smile. Now that I've started it, he doesn't hold back. His legs are quickly intertwined with mine and his arms are around me.

"Can I give you kiss goodnight, baby?"

Doesn't he know he never has to ask me again?

"Yes, please."

He runs his hand across my forehead to get my shaggy mess out of his way.

"Fuck, I love your eyes. So green and beautiful. I don't deserve someone like you, gorgeous, but I'm not going to give you back. You're mine now."

I close my eyes at his words, and from the feel of his hands in my hair. He's sending tingles all through my body.

This isn't sexual, although laying here with him would be on most occasions. No, this is something much more than that. I can't hold in what I'm feeling at this point. I'm so overwhelmed, I have to tell him.

"Jasper, I love you. I love you so fucking much that sometimes it's too much for me to take. The feelings I have for you are like nothing I've every felt before."

His kiss is sudden and deep. He's whimpering into my mouth, and I know he feels the same as I do. He's putting everything into this kiss.

His mouth slows and then stops. He keeps kissing me lightly over and over again. It's like he can't help himself.

When he does finally slow down and stop altogether, I'm so relieved at his words.

"I love you too, Edward. I have never felt this way either, and I know for a fact I never will."

Now it's my turn to kiss the hell out him. He doesn't seem to mind at all.

I know the day is catching up to us, and after two amazing orgasms we're both pretty spent.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you so fucking much."

He smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulders. My head rests on his chest, and I can feel his heart beating only for me.

"I love you too, gorgeous. I wish every night I could fall asleep with you in my arms. Soon. We'll have that soon."

I'm too tired to answer him. He's so warm, and I can't keep my eyes open.

I drift off to sleep thinking about how very fucking lucky I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, no sexy times, but I felt like a little sweetness was needed today. As much as I love them getting more advernturous physically, it's all about the love between them for me. I hope you didn't mind! Think the chair trick will keep Rose out? )<strong>

**So many sweet and kind reviews! You guys went well over the 500 mark, and I'm just floored by that. If I could jump out of this computer and give you a big sloppy kiss, I totally would! *MWAH* **

**See you tomorrow!**


	44. Chapter 44 Door

**I don't own Twilight. Well, I'm stuffed full of turkey and dressing. I just want to let you all know just how thankful I am for YOU! I can't tell you how amazing your support of me and this story is. Thank you!**

** This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. livedays who said "I love that you said you hate these boys with anyone else. Me too! Just came back from seeing breaking dawn for the 3rd time. I hope Rob and Kris had a good time. Love your story thanks for writing." I'm going to see it for the 3rd time tomorrow. I can't get enough of Wedding and Honeymoon Robward. UNF!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 44 - Door<p>

J-

Please tell me this isn't a dream. I want so badly to believe I'm in my bed with Edward in my arms.

So many mornings this week I've woke up from amazing dreams staring my boy, and this one has got to be the best yet. Laying here, holding him tight, and rubbing my very hard erection against his sweet ass. You can't tell me there's a better dream than that.

I open my eyes and blink a few times. I try to stretch my arms up and realize I can't. There's something holding one of them down.

Hell, yes. It's not a dream.

I really do have my hot as fuck boyfriend in bed with me. Suddenly, last night comes back to me. The I love you's, the fact that we couldn't sleep apart, the chair idea.

Either Rose didn't try to come in here or the chair worked.

Thank fuck!

Somehow during the night, Edward has turned over on his side, and I've wrapped myself around him from behind. My hard dick is actually loving this position.

I don't want to hump him in his sleep, but I can't stop my hips from moving against him a little. His ass feels so fucking good. I know I should stop before I make a mess all over his back.

Damn, he can get me off in a matter of minutes. I wonder how long I was doing that before I woke up?

I start to pull away from him fully intending on going to bathroom to try and calm myself down, but then I hear his voice rough with sleep.

"Hey, now. Just where do you think you're going? I really like the feel of that hard cock waking me up."

Damn, he says the sweetest things.

"Baby, I didn't mean to wake you. I didn't even realized I was doing that. Well, maybe I did there at the end. I'm sorry."

He laughs and turns his head toward me so I can see his beautiful green eyes full of mischief.

"I told you not to stop, because you were about to get me off."

I look down and can see that he's pulled himself out of his sleep pants and is stroking his cock hard and fast. There's no way in hell I'm getting out of this bed now.

"Fuck, Edward. Stroke that big dick for me. Do you want me to rub my cock on your ass? Do you want me to come all over you, baby?"

I don't get a response I can understand. He just keeps stroking himself and pushes his ass into me.

I start moving against him again, and when he doesn't turn his head back around, I take the opportunity to taste his mouth.

He breaks away from our kiss gasping for breath, but I can't stop. I keep my lips on any surface of his body I can reach.

His neck. His back. His shoulders.

I lean up over him a bit so I can watch his hand move over his perfect dick. I won't last another minute seeing him like this.

He suddenly switches hands, and I'm confused for a second. I am strictly right handed when it comes to self-lovin. Does he like to switch it up a bit?

I get my answer when I feel his other hand reach around and pull my sleep pants down. My cock springs out, and it feels even more amazing rubbing against the bare skin of his back and ass.

"Are you going to come all over me, Jasper? I want to feel your come dripping off me."

I had no idea I was even that close, but as soon as those words are out of his mouth, I'm doing just what he asked of me.

Streams of my come are decorating his lower back and ass, and it looks so fucking amazing. I shudder at the intensity of yet another orgasm given to me by this gorgeous man.

I hear Edward let go as I start to move my now soft cock on his back. Rubbing my come around, I tell him how perfect my cock looks on his skin. He must have liked the sound of that, because he shoots a huge load into the sheets below.

Slowly our pants turn in to deep breaths as we begin to calm down. I don't stop kissing every inch of his back and neck.

"I love yo so much, Edward. I want to wake up every day with you right here in my arms."

"You have no idea how much I want that, too. Fuck, this last week has been the most amazing of my life."

I know he's trying not to turn over because of the mess I made on his back, but I don't care. I'm going to have to wash the sheets anyway.

I turn him over quickly and get on top of him. Holding his arms beside his head, I start kissing the hell out him.

I don't want to stop, but I hear something coming from behind me.

.

E-

God, I love when he's on top of me. He's so fucking hot when he's out of control like this and just takes over.

Waking up to him rubbing his big cock against my ass, was not unpleasant at all. In fact, I could wake up like that every day of my life. If only.

I try and reach my head up when he suddenly pulls away a bit. I want that tongue of his back in my mouth. I think I might have whined a little when he took it away.

"Shh! Do you hear that?"

Now that he mentions it, I did hear something. It kind of sounded like a doorknob being shaken.

A doorknob!

I think we both realized what is was at the same time. Jasper jumps off me and pulls his sleep pants up. I struggle with the sheets, but scramble out of bed and get over to the couch.

Good thing he turned me over to kiss me. Even though I love his come all over me, I would be a regular mess right now if it hadn't wiped off on the bed beneath me.

I grab the blanket and get under it quick. Jasper is still standing there watching the doorknob turn over and over again. We both take a couple of deep breaths when we know we're safe. I smile at Jasper, but he just shakes his head. He looks pissed.

I watch as he walks over to the door and moves the chair out of the way. As soon as he does, the door bursts open and Rosalie falls into the room.

Jasper is right there to catch her, but she would have face planted if he hand't been there. That would have been a sight to see.

I turn over quickly and pretend to be asleep.

For one, I don't want to get between them, and two, don't want to see Rosalie in the ridiculous clothes she's wearing. Gone are her "jammies". Now she has on a skirt so short if she bent over you could see absolutely everything and a tank top that looks like it belongs on a Cabbage Patch Doll.

Yuck.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing? Why are you trying to get into my room?"

"What the fuck is wrong with your door? This damn key won't work."

I want to giggle at the reason she couldn't get in, but I stop myself. I'm just so fucking glad it worked.

"I'm going to ask you on more time. Why were you trying to get in my room? Why were you even using that key. It's only for emergencies, and I don't see a fire anywhere."

"Ha ha! Very funny, dear brother. I was just coming in here to let Edward know that mom has breakfast ready. I know how you like to sleep in on Saturdays. I didn't want him to miss out."

She sounds all innocent, but I'm sure Jasper isn't buying it.

I'm so glad I decided to play dead over here. Listening to these two go at it is kind of fun. Being an only child, I never got the chance to yell at a sibling.

"Thanks for thinking of him, but as you can see he's still sleeping. We'll be down when we're good and ready."

"But…"

"No, buts. And if I ever catch you trying to get into my room again, I'll tell dad about the time I caught you with Sam behind the grain bin."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me. Leave Edward alone when he's here. I don't want to find you bothering him again. And you look fucking ridiculous, by the way. Where did you get those clothes? Baby Gap?"

"Fuck you!"

I hear the door slam, and can't hold in my laugher any longer.

Suddenly, I feel his weigh on top of me as his hands start to tickle my sides. I'm so fucking ticklish, I can't stand it.

"Were you over here giggling the whole time? Did you think it was funny that she wanted to come in here and sexually assault you in your sleep?"

"Fuck stop, baby, please. I can't take it!"

"Oh, is my boy ticklish? I'll just have to remember that the next time I have you naked underneath me."

He stops tickling me and leans down for a sweet but way too short kiss.

"Come on. We need to get you cleaned up and head down to breakfast. I'm sure mom heard the commotion Rose was making and will be up here soon to check it out."

He pulls me up off the couch, and shakes his head.

"Damn, I really would have loved to stay in bed with you all day."

"I would have loved that, too. Maybe someday soon?"

"That's a promise, baby. Now, get in the bathroom and clean up. I'll try and pull the sheets off the bed and do something with them."

We both start laughing at that. I have a feeling if I stay over from time to time, we're going to go through a lot sheets.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose just doesn't give up, does she? lol I'm sure breakfast was the reason she was sneaking in Jasper's bedroom. Yep, I 'm sure it didn't have anything to do with a hot, shirtless Edward. :) <strong>

**Thanks again for your thoughts and alerts. Every e-mail alert I get brings a smile to my face! :)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	45. Chapter 45 Thigh

**I don't own Twilight. No Rob and Kristen commentary on the Breaking Dawn DVD? Summit had better not even be serious about that. That's half the reason I buy the damn thing! They cannot leave that out. *pouts***

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. Leona Bowman who said "They are so sweet, But hot all at the same time!" I'm so glad that is what is coming across between these two. I love fluff and lemons. I know some authors look down on fluff and the people who read and enjoy it, but I read/write fan fic to escape for a while. I don't want to be even more depressed after I'm done reading! lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 45 - Thigh<p>

J-

After Edward goes into the bathroom to change, I start stripping my bed. It's usually my job to do this anyway, so hopefully mom won't think anything about me doing it a day early. Maybe I'll need to learn to do the laundry if we keep this up.

I smile at the thought of having Edward in my bed again. Even if it's only on the weekends, it would be better than nothing.

Thinking about how close we came to being caught gets me pissed off all over again. I knew Rosalie was determined, but I never thought she would go as far as to break into my room.

Mom says we were close when we were little, but I honestly have a hard time believing her. Rose has been a spoiled, rotten bitch for as long as I can remember. Why the hell does she have to set her sights on my man?

I know why, though. He's beautiful, and sweet, and perfect. Not that she would know about the sweet and perfect part of him. All she cares about is his gorgeous face and hot ass. Too bad she'll never know what an amazing person he really is.

I know I have to say something to mom and dad so there isn't a risk of her trying that again. My threat of telling them about Sam was real. As much as I'd like to forget seeing what I did, I'd do it in a heartbeat, if I thought it would keep her away from Edward.

Throwing the sheets in my hamper, I walk over to the closet and get dressed. I don't usually dress up at all on Saturday, but I want to look good for Edward. I pull on a pair of jeans that I haven't worked in at all and a button up. Not really dressy at all, but it should look a little better than the dirty shirts and jeans he's used to seeing me in.

I just get my last button done, when I hear the bathroom door open. When I look up, all I can do is stand there in shock. My baby boy just got me hard as a fucking rock.

There standing in the doorway, is my wet dream come true.

His tight as hell jeans and Beastie Boy's concert shirt are quite enough to get me hard all on their own, but that's not what's got me so hard I could pound nails with my cock. No, he's currently standing there pushing up on his nose some seriously fuck hot glasses.

I swear to God, I can't help myself. I try not to moan loud enough for him to hear me, but I obviously don't get the job done.

He looks nervous about having them on, but when he hears my moan, I see the smile I love so much.

"What the fuck are you wearing, Edward?"

I don't mean to sound angry, but it came out that way. My jaw is clenched, but I can't help it. Seeing him with those glasses on is doing something to me I don't quite understand.

"I umm… well.. I wear my contacts during the week, but on weekends I like to give my eyes a rest. I didn't mean of fall asleep with my contacts in last night. I can go put them back in if you want me to."

I walk over to him quickly, and he looks a little startled. I guess this wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Don't you fucking dare. Goddamn Edward, are you killing me here? How do you expect me not to attack you all day with those on? I love them. I love you."

He doesn't say anything right away, but he does grab me and pulls me into a very tight hug. I can feel him smiling against my chest.

"I was so worried you'd hate them. I wasn't going to wear them, but I want you to know all of me. Do you really like them?"

"I didn't think you could be any sexier, baby. I honestly didn't. But seeing you walking out of that bathroom pushing those glass up on your nose, I almost fucking came in my jeans!"

I don't know if he believed me, but it was the truth. Never have I seen anything more desirable than he is right now.

"I'm so glad you like me wearing them."

"Gorgeous, I wouldn't care if you wore them everyday. You're perfection no matter what."

He reaches up and kisses me so sweetly. Open mouths moving over each other, but no tongue. Feeling the rims of his glasses bump my nose, makes me want to shove him against the wall and have my way with him, but I know we need to get downstairs.

He breaks the kiss and leans up to whisper in my ear, "Oh, and I love you, too."

"Come on. We need to get down to breakfast before I have your clothes off. You look so fucking good in them, too."

He starts giggling and turns toward the door to leave. I can't help but smack his tight ass when he does. He doesn't seem to mind at all, and actually stops and waits until I get my fill of rubbing the pain away.

"Damn Edward, stop! Get out of here right now before I get this ass all pink from my hand."

"Promises promises."

He smirks at me as he turns and opens the door into the hallway. He's halfway to the stairs, before I'm able to calm myself down enough to follow. I do not want my parents and Rose to see this hard-on, and I know it has to be obvious in these jeans.

I try and keep my distance from him as we walk into the dining room. It kills me, but I know it has to be done.

As soon I we walk in, I notice something is different. Rose is sitting on her side of the table and my chair is on the opposite. Next to her, not me, is an open chair waiting for Edward.

Hell, the fuck, no.

.

E-

I feel Jasper tense beside me, and I realize what the problem is right away. Rose has that empty chair just waiting for me, and there's nothing we can do about it. I hear the anger in Jasper's voice when he speaks to her.

"Rose, isn't Edward my guest? Why is his chair next to you?"

I know right away he shouldn't have even brought it up, because both of his parent's look at him with curiosity. I doubt he would care if any of his other friends had to sit next to Rose. Well, maybe he would, since she'd probably grab for the dicks the whole time they were sitting there.

Fuck, is she going to do that to me?

I look over at Jasper, and I'm sure that's what he thinks is going to happen.

"Jasper, what's the big deal? I didn't want to move that heavy chair all the way around the table. Edward won't mind sitting next to me this morning, will you?"

I don't want to at all, but I know I'm going to have to.

"Sure, Rosalie. I'll sit by you."

I don't meet her eyes or smile at her as I walk around the table and sit down. I'm trying everything I can so she doesn't think I'm interested.

When I look up from the table, I see Jasper finally sit down and look at me. He's angry, but I know it's not at me. I don't blame him at all. I wouldn't want some handsy whore sitting next to him either.

"Well Edward, did you meet some of Jasper's friends last night? I do hope they were nice to you."

"Yes, Mrs…. I mean Esme. They were all very nice. I especially like Emmett. He was very kind and really wanted to get to know me."

I feel Rosalie shift closer toward me, and I do my best to lean away without anyone noticing.

"Ha! That loser Emmett McCarty? He thinks he's so high and mighty. He wouldn't know a good time if it bit him in the ass."

"Rosalie! Don't you dare talk about Emmett that way. He's been a very good friend to your brother."

Esme seems really upset, and I can tell she likes Emmett a lot. I knew he was a good guy.

"Oh Rose, sour grapes just don't look good on you. You're just mad he turned you down."

That's why she doesn't like him. Was he actually able to resist her charms? Good for him.

"Whatever. I still think there's something wrong with him. Dumb jock. Anyway, Edward you don't want to waste your time hanging out with those boys when you could be hanging out with me and my friends."

I don't get a chance to say anything to her because Jasper picks that moment to talk to his parents.

"Dad, could you please tell Rose to stay out of my room? She used the emergency key to break into my room this morning."

"Mom, you told me to go see if they wanted any breakfast. I just didn't want to wake up Jasper because I know how he likes to sleep in on Saturdays. I didn't want Edward to miss out on this delicious meal."

Oh my God! She's truly a master of manipulation. I was wondering how Carlisle and Esme could just let her walk around acting like she does, but she couldn't be any better at distorting the truth.

"Rose honey, those keys are only for emergencies. I know your heart was in the right place, but don't go into your brother's room without permission again."

"But he…."

I think she was about to inform Carlisle about Jasper using the key to get into her room last night, but she must have realized if she did she would have to explain why I was in there. I don't think she could talk her way out of kidnapping, but I wouldn't put it past her.

"Rose, do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Well, let's eat up. I made all this food so you better just take your fill, Edward."

"Yes, Esme. Thank you."

I put some eggs, bacon, and a couple of pancakes on my plate. It all looks so fucking delicious. Rose keeps squirming in her seat trying to get my attention, but I'm ignoring her by talking with Carlisle and asking questions about the farm.

I guess I was just so engrossed in the conversation around the table that I didn't anticipate Rose's next move. I honestly didn't think she would try something so bold right here in front of her parents.

I was very wrong.

Her hand on my upper thigh made me jump and stiffen. Jasper's parents didn't seem to notice my distress, but boy Jasper sure does. He looks like he's about the launch himself across the table at her.

Fuck, how am I going to get out of this one?

* * *

><p><strong>Rose is a very determined whore, isn't she? lol How do you think Edward is going stop Rose's hand and Jasper from killing her? I hope you like Edward in glasses as much as I do. Just like Jasper, that right there is my wet dream. Sorry, tmi! ;) <strong>

**I'm still enjoying my holiday weekend with the family. I sure hope you are all having a great day wherever you are.**

** See you tomorrow!**


	46. Chapter 46 Discovery

**I don't own Twilight. Went and saw Breaking Dawn for the 3rd time today. I actually enjoyed it more this time than the first. Every time Rob smiles an Angel gets it wings! LOL **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. Galveston's Daughter who said, "I love Rose she is one determined little whore bag - some how I think the only way she is going to stop is if she catches J/E in a very intimate position with one of them screaming "Oh God - Yes " Determined little whore bag! What a great name for her. lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 46 - Discovery<p>

J-

Other than the fact that Edward is across from me instead of beside me, breakfast has gone off without a hitch. It's so great to see Edward and dad talking about the farm. He seems genuinely interested in how things work around here, and it just fills me with such pride and love for him. Maybe one day this place will be ours to run together.

Damn, I need to stop thinking about the future like that. We're boyfriends for now, and I'm very happy with that.

I know the minute she crosses the line. I've been talking with dad and Edward, but always keeping an eye on Rose. She's been moving around trying to get Edward's attention all through breakfast. It's funny to watch her get shut down.

Believe me, it doesn't happen often.

As I watch, I see Edward stiffen in his chair and look down at his leg. I'm pretty sure I can guess what's just landed there. My stupid sister's whore hand of doom.

I want to reach across the table the grab her arm and shove her away from him. I know Edward can tell I'm about ready to do something stupid, because he's pleading with his eyes for me to let him handle it. I'm going to give him about 2 minutes, then all bets are off. If she even thinks of getting anywhere near his dick, she's going to pay.

"Edward, I can't help but notice you're wearing glasses today. Um, do you have to wear them? I mean you look so cute without them on. I don't want you to start school with everyone calling you a nerd behind your back."

That fucking cunt.

"Rose! You shouldn't say something like that!. I think you look very handsome in your glasses, Edward."

"Thank you, Esme. I only wear them on the weekends."

I can tell he's embarrassed and a little upset about what Rose said. She's such a bitch!

"I think those glasses make you look very smart, Edward. Maybe I should get you to look over the books for the farm now that I can see how intelligent you are."

I know dad is trying to make him feel better, but I don't think it's working. He's still looking down at his plate and since he hasn't relaxed any, I figure Rose's hand is still on his leg.

It better just be his leg.

"I didn't mean you don't look cute, Edward. I just think if you hang around with me, my friends will really want to see those green eyes of yours. These glasses just get in the way."

As soon as she's done with her little speech, Edward's eyes get really wide and he jumps up from the table almost knocking his chair over.

"Excuse me, I just need to use the restroom."

He doesn't wait for anyone to say anything. He just rushes down the hallway toward the bathroom. I turn my eyes from following him back to Rose.

I'm giving her a death glare, but she doesn't seem to care. She just winks at me and smiles.

I have to do something about her. I can't continue to force Edward to put up with her advances. It's making him uncomfortable, and it's making me so fucking pissed off that I'm going to do or say something to out us.

"I guess when you've got to go, you've got to go. I'm sure he just has a little problem he needs to take care of."

Then under her breath I hear, "Not so little."

That's it.

"Hey Rose, have you talked to Sam recently?"

The little smirk she had on her face disappears, and she turns ghostly white.

"Why would Rose know anything about Sam? He hasn't been back for months, and he's a lot older than you kids."

"Oh, I know mom, but I thought I saw Rose talking to him behind the grain bin one day right before he quit. I always wondered what they were talking about."

If looks could kill, I would certainly be dead, but I don't give a fuck. I know they say blood is thicker than water, but Edward is my top priority.

"Rose honey, what would you be talking to Sam about? He left town after his Emily left him. I haven't heard from him since then."

"Oh daddy, I just ran into him on my way to find you. I was asking him about Emily, and he was telling me how happy he was being newly married."

"It's so strange they split up so suddenly. They really seemed like they were made for each other."

Once again Rose has talked her way out of trouble. I'm not going to tell mom and dad what I really saw just yet, but I hope this gets the message across to her that I'm not messing around.

She needs to leave Edward alone.

.

E-

Looking at my face in the bathroom mirror, I can't believe what just happened. Even with the cold water still dripping from my cheeks, their still red.

I can't believe she would actually try and feel me up at the breakfast table. Thank God, I jumped up before she got too far, but she still felt enough. Shudders go through me at the thought of it.

I knew the only way to get out of her clutches was by escaping as fast as possible. I hope when I go back in there, Jasper hasn't killed her. I know he could tell what was going on under the table.

We are going to have to keep control of our emotions, if this secrecy thing is going to work. I have to admit, though, if some girl, like Alice, put their hand anywhere near Jasper's cock, I would have to hurt them. This secrecy thing is going to be a lot harden than I thought.

When I get back into the dining room I hear them talking about Sam, and I can just imagine who brought that up.

That's my boy.

Rose looks white as a sheet, so Jasper must have scared her to death bringing him up. Good, maybe she'll back off now and leave me alone.

I don't want to go anywhere near her or that chair, so I just stand behind Jasper until everyone notices that I've returned.

"Hey Edward, you're back. Well, I guess we're going to head out. I think I might show him around the farm a bit today. We've been stuck in the barn all week, I thought it would be nice for him to see more of it than that."

Jasper's mom and dad chuckle, but Rose is quiet and looking deep in thought. I'm glad she's keeping her mouth shut for a change.

"That's a great idea, Jasper. Show him what he's going to have to look forward to next summer when you boys are getting ready to head to college. I might move you out into the fields."

I don't really know what the big deal is, but Jasper sure seems happy about what his dad just said. His smile is wide and brilliant. So fucking beautiful.

"Really, dad? You mean it?"

"Of course I do, son. You've paid your dues many times over in that barn. You'll both be college men next year, so that means you're out of the barn."

Esme has a huge grin on her face as she gets up and hugs Jasper. I'm really happy for him, even if I don't understand what just happened.

Rose has come back to herself some, because she looks at Jasper and Esme and rolls her eyes.

"Thanks, dad. I promise I won't let you down."

"I know that, Jasper. I'm so proud of the man you've become. Now get out of here you two. Rose is going to help your mom with the dishes this morning."

I look over and see Rose open her mouth the protest, but one look from Carlisle shuts her up fast. Maybe they're starting to see the real Rosalie. Jasper just smirks at her as we walk out of the dining room. I can feel her eyes on my back, but I don't turn around.

I follow my man out the door and into the bright sunlight.

"Come on. Let's take the Mule. We'll get around a lot faster with that."

The Mule is actually like a really fancy golf cart. I've never seen anything like it, but Jasper's right. It sure does move fast. We're away from the house in no time heading out toward the fields.

"Jasper, that's so great your dad is letting you work outside the barn. I could tell how much it means to you."

"Yeah, I've been in that barn so long, I never thought I'd get out of there. It just shows me that dad trusts me now, and is going to start really teaching me about how to run this place. I want to go to college for agriculture and eventually come back here to help run it."

"That sounds like a wonderful dream, Jasper. I know you can do it."

"Well, you just need to make sure wherever you want to go to college has agricultural program."

I'm shocked that he is already considering that. I would love nothing more than to go away to college and have Jasper there with me.

That right there is my dream.

"Oh, I'll make sure it does. We'll have to request to room together, too."

I hear a small groan come from him even over the motor of the Mule. Sounds like he wants to room with me, too.

"Yeah, we can have bunk beds, but never use the top bunk."

He looks over and winks at me and now it's my turn to moan.

I haven't really been paying attention to where he's taking me. I always seem to get lost in him when we're together.

He pulls between two large fields of corn, and slows down. I'm so surprised at what's in front of me, I just look at Jasper and laugh.

Between these two fields is a small pond and a beautiful meadow. It's not more than an acre or two, but it's just so out of place out here.

"I know it's crazy. Dad said that his dad would never plow this pond and field under to plant on it. He said it had sentimental value to him. When he passed away, dad just couldn't bring himself to plant on it."

"I'm so glad he didn't destroy this. It's amazing!"

It really was. Green grass and wildflowers surrounded the clear blue pond. It was like an oasis.

"Only dad and a couple others know it's even hear. I figured since no one was working today, we'd be all alone out here. Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's perfect. I love it."

"I love you."

He leans over and lightly kisses my lips. Even with just the short time we'd had to stay apart, it seemed like forever since I'd tasted him.

I try to deepen the kiss, but he pulls back. Jumping out of the Mule, he walks around and grabs my hand.

He walks us to the pond's edge and sits us down there. The sun feels so good on my face and the cool grass between my fingers is heaven. This place is just so perfect for us.

"I'm so sorry for her making you feel weird about your glasses. It's my opinion that matters most, right? I told you I think you look amazing in them, and you do. I've never seen anything so sexy."

I know he's telling the truth, but it still stung a bit when Rose said it. I don't know why I would give a shit what she thought of me, but I guess constantly needing reassurance is going to be a hard habit for me to break.

"Thank you, baby. I know it's your opinion that matters most. I'm glad you like my glasses."

"Did she touch you, Edward?"

I know I have to tell him the truth, even if it's going to upset him to hear it.

"She touched my upper thigh at first, and just kept her hand there. Then she tried to go higher, and that's when I stood up and said I had to go to the bathroom."

His face is a bit red, and he's breathing heavy. I know I need to calm him down so he doesn't go right back up to the house and hurt her.

"Hey, I'm yours." I grab his hand and put it on my cock. "This is yours. I will never want anyone else."

"She better not ever get that close to it or you again. I swear Edward, I don't care if I out myself, she won't ever touch you again."

I'm shocked that he wouldn't care if he came out to his sister. I know that if she found out, it would be all over town in a heartbeat. All the friends and neighbors he's had his whole life would know he was gay. Would he really do that for me?

I think maybe he would but I could never ask that of him.

"It won't come to that. She'll get the hint I'm not interested or at least figure out you're going to tell your parents about her and Sam. She won't want to risk that."

He relaxes a bit, but I can tell he's still worried. I need to get his mind off his troubles.

"So, are you going to move that hand a little or do I need to pull my cock out take care of that myself?"

He looks over and grins at me.

"No, angel. I think I know just what you need."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, I can't wait to find out what he has in mind. We have a meadow! And Rose is put in her place… for now. We'll see how long it lasts. So what do you think Jasper has in mind our Edward? Skinny dipping? BJ's in the grass? Let me know what you'd like to see happen! <strong>

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read! I do appreciate you all so much. :)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	47. Chapter 47 Faking

**I don't own Twilight. Okay, it's back to work for me tomorrow. I'm REALLY going to have a hard time waking up to that alarm clock at 6:30. :(**

** This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. TrueSkye who said "Let's hear it for porn education! YAY! THAT was 55 different flavors of hot, babe." I love when we get new readers that like to review as they read! Sweety, you've had me smiling all day with your input. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 47 - Faking<p>

J-

Taking Edward to the meadow was a no-brainer. It was beautiful there, but more importantly, it was secluded. I knew dad would never walk all the way out here, and we've got the Mule. The only other people who know about this place are a couple of our oldest workers, and since they aren't here on Saturday that means we've got the place to ourselves.

I used to love it when Grandpa would bring me out here when I was little. He said there was an underground spring in the pond that made the water so clear. It always bugged me that he wouldn't tell me why the meadow meant so much to him. I bet it had something to do with Grandma, though. It made me happy to think about him brining her here, just like I'm here now with Edward.

Seeing him laying on the grass without a care in the world was just what I needed to cool down from our talk about Rose. I knew she had touched him, and it kills me that I can't confront her about it.

I meant what I said to him about coming out. I know it would be a total shit storm in this small ass town, but I'd do it in a heartbeat if it meant everyone knew he was mine and stayed away from him.

I have this overwhelming feeling to reconnect with him. I just need to know he's mine.

When he talked like he was going to take care of his current situation himself, I knew I wasn't about to let that happen.

"No, angel. I think I know just what you need."

His face lights up at my words, and I can't believe I've found someone who wants this just as much as I do. I know we're young, but damn. How the hell are we going to make through at whole day of school?

I think we're going to need the use of some supply closests or something, because I will not be able to go the whole day without his dick in my mouth.

"You think you know what I need, Jasper? I don't know if you can handle all this."

He gestures down to his crotch where he's already unbuttoned his jeans. I can see him straining against his boxer briefs. They almost aren't big enough to contain him.

Fuck, I want that.

Before I can even make a move to attack him and take what is mine, Edward is up on his feet.

"I don't think you deserve me after what you've put me through this morning. You're going to have to prove your worth. I know your slow ass will never be able to catch me."

And I watch as he takes off running away from me around the pond.

I'm shocked for about 3 seconds before I'm on my feet and after his fine ass.

I have to admit, he's fast as hell. I'll have to see if he wants to run track with me in the Spring. Wait, maybe being in the locker room with him wouldn't be such a good idea. Just thinking about him coming off the track all hot and sweaty and then stripping down and heading into the showers…

Okay, I need to stop that. It's hard enough running with this semi. Full on boner would be fucking painful.

He's already on the other side of the pond, but I'm gaining on him or maybe he's just letting me catch up. I don't care either way. I just want him in my arms.

I'm running out of breath fast so I need to improvise. I see a hole in the ground and jump over it, but that gives me an idea. I go down hard and yell out in pain.

"Oww. Oh, shit!"

I grab my ankle and put my head down between my knees. I know he'll never buy it if he sees me laughing my ass off.

I hear him run up just seconds later. He's out of breath, but it doesn't stop him from checking on me. He bends down and touches my ankle gently.

"Baby, are you okay? Do you think you broke it? I'll go get the Mule and we can get you back to the house."

I kind of feel bad for faking, but now I've got him right here in front of me just like I wanted. I look up and give him a wide smile.

"Jasper?"

That's when I attack.

I lurch up from my seated position and have him pinned on his back in a matter of seconds. He doesn't even struggle, he's so shocked.

"Were you trying to run from me, gorgeous? You need to lean your place and not make me angry"

About four different emotions go across his face while I wait for his response. He's pissed, then annoyed, then resigned, and finally he's fucking turned on.

That's just the reaction I was hoping for.

.

E-

Running from Jasper was either the smartest thing I've ever done or the dumbest.

I've very sure he had no idea how fast I was, and I kind of wanted to show off a bit. I did want him to catch me though, and maybe with a little adrenaline running through his system he might just turn into possessive Jasper.

I love it when he comes out to play.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sweet and caring Jasper, but nothing is hotter than a Jasper who wants to take me and make me his.

I start to slow a bit as I get to the other side of the pond. He really is fast, and would probably catch me soon, but I don't want us both to be worn out when he does. I want him to have plenty of energy for me.

I'm laughing as I look back to see his progress, and I see him go down hard.

Oh my God! What have I done?

I'm running back to him as fast as I can, and all I can think about is how he won't be able to work or do anything this summer with a broken leg or ankle.

When I reach him, his head is down and he's holding his leg. Please don't let him be hurt too bad.

Then suddenly after offering to go get the Mule, I find myself on my back with a very smug Jasper sitting on me.

I can't believe I fell for that!

I'm kind of pissed that he would make me think he was hurt, but then I look up and see the look in his eyes.

Score one for me!

"Did you really try to run from me, Edward? Did you try to take my cock away and leave me hard and unsatisfied?"

I open my mouth to defend myself, but then I close it. He's going to have to work a lot harder than that to get my submission.

I reach down between us and grab a hold of my dick which, by the way, is now rock solid since the moment Jasper got on top of me and started talking in his husky voice.

"This is my cock, not yours. You don't own me. I don't have to do what you say. I can give anyone this cock if I want to."

He looks so shocked at my words, until I grin and wink at him. I don't want him too upset, but just enough to have a little fun. Besides, he made me think he was hurt. I can tease him a little!

"Oh, is that right? You think this isn't mine?"

He reaches down and knocks my hand away. Sliding down even further so his ass is touching the grass and he's on his knees, he unbuttons my jeans slowly never taking his eyes off mine.

"I think you're mistaken, Edward. This is mine. It will only ever be mine and no one else's."

His hand is inside my pants and pulling me out faster than I can respond.

I watch as he leans down slowly with his tongue out and leading the way to my cock. I feel the need to shut my eyes before he touches me with his mouth, but I can't look away. He licks all around the head and then up and down my length.

I can't stay still beneath him, so he puts his arm across my stomach to hold me down. With his other hand he holds me firmly while he continues to lick all around, but never puts me all the way in his mouth. I'm so desperate for him now. I need that hot mouth surrounding me. I need to see those lips wrapped around me.

"Jasper, baby, please….."

"What is it, Edward? You want me to do something else to your cock? This cock that isn't mine that you're free to share with anyone else?"

Oh, fuck. I should have known that would piss him off. Now he's going to make me beg.

Fuck it. I'm not above begging.

"Please, baby. I didn't mean it. Put your mouth on me. I want to come so fucking bad."

He continues to lick around me, and then finally takes me far into his mouth.

Thank God, he's holding me down or I would have jammed my dick down his throat. That felt so damn good.

Much to my dismay, he pulls off me quickly. I whimper and moan trying to get away from his hold on me. I can't take this torture anymore.

I notice how still he is, and I stop to see him still holding my hard dick. He's not moving or tasting me anymore. He's just waiting to get my attention.

And I give it to him.

"You're mine, Edward. This cock I'm going to suck is mine, too. The come you're going to shoot down my throat, it's mine as well. Am I right, Edward?"

"Yes, sir."

I add the "sir" just to see what he'd do. I remember the reaction it got out of him in the barn.

I'm not disappointed.

He growls as he takes my cock in his mouth as far as he dares.

"Fuck baby, yes! That's it. It's your cock, Jasper. It's all yours."

He seems to agree and hums around me. Pleasure shoots throughout my body as I watch him work me over.

He's like a crazed man taking my dick. He doesn't stop or slow down for a second. What he can't fit in his mouth, he's using his huge hand to stroke.

I can feel coil in my lower stomach start to tighten, and I know I'm going to come down his throat soon. I need to stop him, if I'm going to get what I want though.

"Baby, slow down. Stop for a second, please."

He hears my request, and although he's confused, stops and pulls off me with a pop. He's still holding me and licking around my tip like he can't stop himself from tasting me.

"Jasper, get your jeans off. I want to suck you, too."

He stops mid-lick.

"Are you fucking serious, Edward? You want my cock in your mouth while I do this?"

I moan and nod my head.

"Why do you get to have all the fun? I know you have to be hard and so uncomfortable, baby. Get that big cock in my mouth so I can take care of it for you."

I've seen this done before, but of course have no practical experience.

Let's see if we can do this!

* * *

><p><strong> Oh, wow. I think I have to stop it there for my own sake. Just the thought of what's going to happen next, makes me think I'm going to need all day tomorrow to recover. Those two hot, naked boys with their 9 inches … Okay, I have to stop. I think I've just guaranteed myself sweet dreams tonight! :)<strong>

** All the new readers today were so great! I love seeing those alerts. Thanks again for taking the time to review.**

** See you tomorrow!**


	48. Chapter 48 Success

**I don't own Twilight. Work was not fun, but I survived. I had a couple of very hot updates waiting for me when I got home, so that made things better. Don't you just love it when that happens? **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. MacGyverTape who said "OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM" All your reviews for the last chapter were amazing, but I thought this one summed it all up pretty nicely. LOL**

* * *

><p>Chapter 48 - Success<p>

J-

He is serious? Does he really want me in his mouth right now? I sure as hell won't be able to concentrate on what I'm doing if he's sucking me down his throat.

"Edward, I don't know if I can handle that. Let me make you come, and then we can worry about me."

I can tell by the look of determination on his face he's going to get his way. I'd give him anything he wanted, and if it's my cock he wants, he's going to get it.

"No, I want you in my mouth while you make me come. I'm so close right now, baby. Please, I want to do this with you so bad. All my firsts I want with you, remember?"

"Your first and only. I'll try, Edward, but I know it won't be any good for you. I can't possibly do that with you touching me."

Of course I've heard of the term "69" before. What seventeen year old boy hasn't. I've unfortunately been on the receiving end of many locker room stories depicting my friends doing that with their girlfriends or even random hook-ups.

I do have to admit I've never actually witnessed it before, and I have a feeling that boy/ boy "69ing" is going to be a lot different than the boy/girl versions I've heard so much about.

I know it's crazy to think that I've never seen porn before, but I haven't, and theres' a damn good reason for that.

Dial up.

I fucking have dial up out here in the boonies, and that means it would take even a small video 20 minutes to load. I never really had the patience for that so my imagination always did just fine.

Now I'm really regretting that decision.

For one thing, I would always imagine a girl in my self-love sessions and that might explain why I was never really that successful. I mean I would come eventually, but it was nothing like I've experienced with Edward.

Another thing is that maybe if I'd watch porn, I would have realized a lot sooner my inclination for men.

Who knows what would have happened. All I know is right now I'm completely clueless as to how this is going to work, and it's all because I have dial up!

"Jasper, you're going to do just fine. We're both learning together, remember? Now, get those jeans off."

Oh, I love it when he's all demanding.

I quickly shimmy out of my jeans and boxers. I'm still hard as stone after sucking him.

Having him in my mouth and hearing his reactions to me make me crazy.

Maybe this won't be so difficult after all.

I look over at him and see his gaze is not at my face, but at my very hard cock. He said he wanted it, and I believe him.

I lay back on the grass and feel it tickle beneath me. I reach down and stroke my erection, because feeling him eye-fucking me is such a turn on. I have to give myself a bit of relief.

Being out here so open and exposed is making this even hotter than it already is. I let him get his fill of my body with his eyes, and then watch as he turns his body around so his head is pointing down toward my feet. He lifts up on his side with one elbow, and reaches over and pulls me up in the same position.

Oh! So that's how this is going to work!

His perfect cock is right in front of me. All I have to do is reach out and touch him.

And I do.

.

E-

I can tell he's scared, and I completely understand that. I know this isn't going to be easy or perfect this first time, but how are we going to get better at these things unless we practice?

I have no problem practicing with Jasper as much as he wants.

I can tell when he finally realizes how this is going to work, because his smirk is back and his tongue darts out to lick his lips.

That's right, baby. I want those wet lips around me right now.

He lunges forward and takes me into his mouth without even giving me a warning.

Damn, he had me so close before I know I'm not going to last long. I need to get to work if I'm going to have him coming with me.

Trying to stay focused on my task, and not the hot, wet mouth around my dick, I start licking up and down his very hard erection. He's so ready for this. He's leaking steadily, and I can't stop lapping at his tip to get it all.

He's moaning and thrusting his hips toward me, so I guess that means he's ready for a bit more.

And he was the one that was worried! He's doing just fine.

I continue to hold him and take him into my mouth as far he can go. We're both going to have to work up to taking more than this in. Having a boyfriend with a huge cock has its advantages and disadvantages that's for sure.

He's doing a great job staying focused on his task down there, because he's about ready to make me come sooner than I want.

I pull him out of my mouth, as he hums around me. Where the hell did he learn that little trick? Fucking amazing.

"Jasper, baby, you're going to make me come. I'm so close. I want you to shoot your come in my mouth. I want to taste you as you slide down my throat."

I think a bit of dirty talk never hurt anybody.

He's grown even larger when I get my mouth back to work on him. I didn't think it was possible, but he has.

I feel the hand stroking me up and down squeeze me even harder and start to move faster. Then I feel another hand go directly to my balls and start to pull down slightly. That's fucking amazing.

I reach over and do the same thing to my boy. Look at him getting all creative on me.

I feel his hand move from my balls back to my entrance, and I lose it. No warning at all. I just explode into his mouth.

My scream is muffled by his cock in my mouth. I stop all movement of my mouth on him, because the orgasm going through me is just that intense.

That does not stop him from moving, though.

He fucks my mouth while swallowing around me over and over again trying to drink it all down. There had to be so much, but I can't feel bad about it.

Fuck, I don't feel anything at all right now.

When I come back to myself, I realize he's licking me clean and talking to me.

"Baby, swallow me down. Take my come."

I grab a hold of him again, and take him down as far as I ever have before. His strangled cry is followed by stream after stream of his come shooting down my throat.

"Oh God, yes! That's it, baby."

I hear his words of encouragement, but have to concentrate on swallowing around him. I almost get all of it, but a few drops come out the side of my mouth.

When I look down at him, he's watching me. I let him fall out of my mouth before I swipe the drops that got away with my finger.

He moans loudly as he watches me put my finger in my mouth and lick him off of it.

"Mmm, you taste so good, baby. You're my favorite flavor."

I wink at him as I continue to swirl my tongue around my finger.

He swiftly launches himself over me and crashes his lips against mine. I open my mouth so that he can taste his come in my mouth.

He groans as he swirls his tongue around mine. He must like it.

He pulls away giving us both a chance to breath. We're gasping for air at this point after the intensity of the orgasms we had and then that kiss.

"You made me come first." I pout at him and lick at his adams apple.

"Edward, from now on you're in charge of all ideas for our sex life. Whatever you want to do, I'll do it. No questions asked."

I laugh at him, but I have a feeling he's totally serious. Let's see just how sure he is about that.

"Well, for our next adventure you're going to need to buy bottle of lube. Think you can handle that, baby? I want those long thick fingers in my ass very, very soon."

I feel him twitch against my very sated dick, and it makes me smile.

He must really like that idea a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>69 for the win! LOL The shit about Jasper having dial up is the absolute truth for me. I don't live on a farm, but I am out in the country. I HATE only having dial up. If I didn't have my iPad, I would go insane. Do any of you have to live through the torture of dial up like me?<strong>

** I have to say the reviews for the last chapter were some of my favorites. It's so great to know I'm not the only dirty minded person out there! haha**

** See you tomorrow!**


	49. Chapter 49 Ruined

**I don't own Twilight. I knew this was going to happen. I'm going through Rob withdrawal. It is nice seeing him going in and out of Kristen's apartment, but then I feel guilty for looking at the pictures! haha**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. sas who said "For someone with only dial up - your skills are superior. If you had high speed, I think your readers would die of heart failure" LMFAO! That's right, bitches! You are all real lucky I only have dial up. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 49 - Ruined<p>

J-

Lube? Where can I buy some and how fast can I get it here? These are the questions running through my mind after Edward's attempt to put me in my grave with his comment.

Doesn't the boy know I need some time to recover after that orgasm?

"I'll get some, baby. You're going to have to show me what to do, but I really want to try that with you."

He leans up and captures my lips in a slow, but very tender kiss. He pulls away and lays his head back on the grass. He is so fucking beautiful laying underneath me, sated, and happy. I want this look on his face all the time.

"Jasper, I have a small bottle for my own personal use, but I don't think it will last long for what I had in mind for us."

I just laugh and shake my head at him. Of course, he would have a bottle of lube.

"You just had to say that to tease me, didn't you? Now I'll be thinking about you using that lube on your cock."

"Well, that was the idea. And wait, didn't you say that it was your cock?"

He winks at me and leans up for another chaste kiss.

"That's right it is, but I'm yours too, gorgeous. You know that, right? All of this has been amazing, but that's not all I want from you, Edward."

I want him to understand that this isn't going to be anything close to casual for me. I want him badly, but that is only secondary to my need to love him.

"I know, Jasper. I feel the same way. I know I've been pushing you this week, and you've been doing to great. It's been amazing, but your body is not all I want. I want this and most importantly this."

He reaches up and touches my head, and then runs his hand down to rub against my chest where my heart is.

"It's yours, baby. You already have it. I love you so fucking much, Edward."

"Well, then you might feel a small bit of just how much I love you then."

He's teasing me, or at least he better be. I know for a fact I love him irrationally, but maybe he loves me just as much.

I really want to believe that.

"Very funny, love. Don't go comparing my feelings for you, because you will lose."

He laughs and shakes his head at me.

"Let's get back to the house and see what kind of trouble we can get into there."

I stand up and pull him along with me. Our clothes are still on the ground beside us so we get dressed, and start back around the pond.

It's starting to get really hot, and I'd love to get my boy in there to do a little swimming, but we'll have to do that another day. It can't hurt to see if he's be receptive to the idea, though.

"Hey, baby. How about next time we come out here we do a little skinny dipping? Have you ever done that before, Edward?"

His steps falter as he looks over at me and then to the cool, clear water in the pond. I can tell he's thinking about giving it a try right now.

"I would really like that, Jasper. No, I've never been before. Have you?"

"Just once, and it wasn't a very nice experience. It was just us guys, but somehow Alice and Bella found out what we were doing and they tried to join us. I put a stop to it before they could undress and get in. The guys weren't happy with me, but I just knew what would happen if Alice was anywhere near me naked."

I distinctly hear a low growl coming from Edward, and I grab his hand to calm him down.

I know she's going to be a touchy subject to him, but he might as well get used to her since she's in our class at school. There aren't enough kids that go there, so we would never be able to avoid her completely. We're just going to have a figure out a strategy. Good thing we have a couple of months before school starts, because I have no idea how we're going to handle her.

"So she's always been a whore then? She and Rose should start up a club at school: Future Whores of America."

That cracked me the fuck up, and I had to stop walking to catch my breath. I wonder if he knows I'm a member of Future Farmers of America (FFA). I doubt they had that club at his school in Chicago.

"I like that, baby. The FWA. They could be the founding members. We should make them shirts or something."

Now we're both giggling up a storm. We get to the Mule, and I try to calm down a bit so I can drive back. I love being able to laugh like this with him. I would never be this comfortable around a girl.

Holding his hand as we drive back, we continue to laugh and talk about the kids in our class at school. I try and give him the lowdown on all of them so he'll be prepared.

I tell him that Emmett is great and so is Peter, even if I was irrationally jealous of him. Edward just rolls his eyes at that.

I tell him about some of the nice girls in our class like Angela. Not every girl here is a slut or a conniving whore.

I was going to to tell him about Bella, but I didn't want to get into that since we were almost up to the house. That conversation is going to take some time.

As we pull up, I see a car parked near the garage that I don't recognize. I don't really think anything about it, until I feel Edward pull his hand away from mine suddenly and see him scoot as far away from me as he can.

What the fuck?

Then I realize who is here.

His dad.

.

E-

Oh, fuck!

Why is he here? I texted mom last night and told her what I was doing. We were in by curfew. What did I do wrong?

I hate having to pull away from Jasper when all I want is his strength and comfort right now.

When we get closer to the house, I can see dad talking to Carlisle.

"Baby, don't panic. It's going to be okay."

I can't say anything, but I nod my head letting him know I heard him and appreciate him trying to reassure me. My stomach is in knots as we pull up close to where they're talking, and Jasper turns off the engine.

"There they are. I was just telling Edward's dad that you two were taking a tour of the farm. He was worried when he couldn't get you to answer your phone, Edward."

Shit, my phone!

I look at Carlisle's face, and I can tell he's trying to make this as light and as pleasant as it can be. He's smiling, but I can tell it's forced. He doesn't like my dad any more than Jasper does.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking and left my phone in the pocket of the jeans I wore yesterday."

I hope he doesn't throw a fit in front of Jasper and Carlisle. I'm sure he's pissed he had to drive all the way out here.

"Well Edward, once again you show just how responsible you are. You are never going to be ready for life after you get out of high school. You can't even remember your Goddamn phone!"

His voices raises at the end and he's pretty much screaming at me. All of us just stand there in shock. Why did this have to happen on this perfect day?

"Dad, I'm really sorry. It was a mistake. I won't let it happen again."

He doesn't even to seem to hear me. He just keeps going with his tirade.

"Your mother was worried sick. She hadn't heard from you since yesterday. Of course, she would be worried about her little boy. I think even she knows you can't take care of yourself."

I can feel Jasper step forward, and I know he's about to either go off on my dad or punch him in the face. As much as I'd love to see that, I know I can't let it happen.

"Well, here I am safe and sound. Does mom want me to come home now? I'll just go inside and get my clothes."

I start heading for the back door as quickly as I can. I really wanted to spend the day out here with Jasper, but I know now that won't be a possibility.

Just another time in my life that he's ruined something for me. Another time when I felt just a moment of joy, before he stepped in and stomped it away.

I hear him yelling from behind me, and I try not to listen. I try to block him out, but he's so loud in my head.

"Yeah, you need to come home right now. I'm sure there's something more productive you could be doing with your day than wasting it with your new friend."

I cringe as I walk up the steps and open the door. I know he doesn't suspect anything about me being gay, because if he did, I wouldn't have a place to live right now. It still makes my stomach drop when he talks about Jasper. I don't want him to even think his name.

I'm half-way up the stairs before I hear footsteps behind me. I know who's they are.

When I get in his room, I don't even stop and turn around. I hear the door shut and lock, but I just busy myself gathering all my clothes and stuff. I feel his hands on me as he stops me from frantically roaming the room for items I might have missed.

I can't look up at him. I know if I do, I'll lose it, and I want so bad to not let Jasper see how much this is effecting me. I don't want his pity.

"Baby, please stop. Stop."

He puts his warm hand on either side of my face and forces me to look at him. The moment I see the sadness in his ice blue eyes, I break down.

I lean into him as he pulls me into his arms. I try not to get his shirt wet with my tears, but he doesn't seem to mind.

When I've calmed down a bit, he loosens his hold on me and tilts my head up with is fingers.

"Edward, I love you. You are so loved, baby. Don't let him get to you. Don't you dare believe anything he says to you!"

I know he's getting upset, too. I hear his voice crack and see the wetness in his eyes.

I need to put on the brave face or I know Jasper isn't going to let me go, and that will only cause more trouble.

"You're right, baby. I won't listen to him. I love you so much. I need to get back down there, though. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

I know he doesn't want to let me go, but he eventually does. I lean up and peck his lips and then turn for the door.

No more tears….. no more tears….

I can't let either of them see me weak. Jasper, because he'll do something stupid, and my dad because he'll just enjoy it. He always loves it when he can make me cry.

I want Jasper to stay in the house, but I know that's not going to happen. He's right on my heals as I open the door and head back outside.

Back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Why did asshole have to show up and ruin their perfect day? Hate him! Do you think Jasper will be able to control his temper when they get back out there? How about Carlisle?<strong>

** I'm so glad you all liked my attempt at writing a 69! I was so worried about it, and you all were nothing but kind and supportive. Thank you!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	50. Chapter 50 Earn

**I don't own Twilight. Wow, I can't believe this is the 50th chapter. I'm still just excited that you lovely readers are still with me. I've read MANY stories, and I know that my writing skill leaves a lot to be desired. I just want to tell you how much I appreciate your continued support and love of these boys despite my shortcomings! :)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. Jasper will be first and is much more talkative, but Edward is starting to talk a bit more!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. sas who said "I know the FFA have final showings at the county fairs at the end of summer. What events would the FWA have: STD prvention, BJ101, and the greasy pig race would take on a whole new meaning." BJ101! Where the hell was that class when I was in high school? Not that I ever did that sort of thing. *whistles while adverting eyes* ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 50 - Earn<p>

J-

I watch as Edward composes himself and then steps back out into the sunlight.

I honestly don't' know what I can do to fix this fucked up situation. I want to murder that man out there.

That man who's supposed to love his son unconditionally. That man who is supposed to know better than degrade and embarrass his son in front of others.

I'm sure there's a very good reason he's the way he is. Maybe he wasn't loved as a child or he was physically abused. Maybe he was given up by his parents and always felt lonely and abandoned.

I don't know what his fucking problem is. All I do know is that I have absolutely no sympathy for him.

I have to act casual like it isn't killing me inside when I hear him talk to my boy like that. If I lose control, not only will it bring suspension on why I care so much, but it will most definitely give his dad a reason to not let him work here.

I know that would kill both of us. We'd be forced apart, and more importantly that would leave Edward at home all day under the thumb of his dad.

I can't let that happen.

As we walk outside and get closer to our dad's, we both notice something at the same time.

Raised voices.

I stop Edward with a hand on his shoulder, because I want to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Ed, I get your point, but you have to know that belittling him isn't going to get you anywhere. He's a damn fine kid, and his work this week has be excellent."

I can see Edward's dad shaking his head the entire time my dad is trying to get through to him. He's not even listening.

"I appreciate you trying to sugarcoat it for me, but I know what my wife has done. I know what she's raised. One summer on this farm isn't going to fix a lifetime of pussy behavior he's learned."

"Edward has shown nothing but a wonderful work ethic and hasn't been afraid to get in there and get dirty. Believe me, that barn is not a pleasant place to be in the heat of the summer sun. Those boys earn the right to be proud of their work."

"Carlisle, it's really nice of your son to try and help Edward fit in the around here. I know it's not going to work, but it's nice of him just the same. I'm sure without your boy doing a large share of Edward's work, nothing would get done."

I take a step forward, but Edward just grabs my arm and then drops it quickly.

Both of them notice we're here. My dad looks ashamed and embarrassed at being caught talking about Edward. His dad doesn't seem to give a shit.

"There you are. Well, what do you tell these nice folks for trying to help you fit in around here. Not that it will work, but it was still nice of them to try."

It's like we're back to square one. All of the confidence he's gained this week by working hard and sharing my love is gone in an instant. Back is the boy from the first day. His head is down and I barely hear his whispered thanks.

I can't just leave it like this. I can't let him walk away feeling like he's worthless and unloved. I can't leave him with no hope at all.

"Mr. Masen? I was going to ask and see if Edward wanted to come over tomorrow. I'm going to be working with my horse to get him ready for the county fair. I could sure use his help."

Edward's head shoots up and he gazes at me in shock. Is he mad I asked if he could come over? Will this get him in trouble?

"I don't know, Jasper. Since he's wasted so much of my time today, I don't know if I should allow him to leave the house again this weekend. Let me have him call you later and let you know. It will depend on if he do some things around the house to make up my lost time."

Lazy motherfucker.

He just wants Edward to do all his dirty work around the house. I'm about to say forget about it, but Edward speaks out before I can.

"Okay, that's fine dad. I'll do what you want me to do around the house. Jasper, I'll call you later and let you know if I can come out?"

I give him a look, but he just shakes his head slightly. He doesn't care if he has to do all that work. He just wants to be with me again tomorrow.

.

E-

I don't care what I have to do.

I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll do anything to get away from the house tomorrow and back in Jasper's arms. I know he doesn't want me to have to do any of my dad's work, but I couldn't care less. I need to be with him.

"Edward, I'll follow you home. We need to get back there so your mother doesn't worry and you can get to work. You know, I think I'm going to take some money out of your first paycheck from Carlisle to pay for my gas for having to run all the way out here."

He has that evil smile on that I've grown to loathe over the years. It's the smile that let's me know he's gotten the better of me. I've seen it more times than I can count.

I need to get my dad out of here, before the Cullen men decide to throw him down the well.

"Well, thanks again, Jasper. I really enjoyed the tour of the farm so much. I'll call you later and let you know if I can come over tomorrow."

I hope he understood my little innuendo about the tour. I enjoyed our time together in the meadow more than he could possibly imagine.

"Okay, sounds good. Talk to you later."

He turns away from our dad's and starts walking up toward the house, but not without giving me a wink first and licking his lip's

He's such a fucking tease!

The trip home was way too fast for my liking. I would have given anything to not have to walk in that door.

As soon as I do, my mom is on me. Hugging me tight, she doesn't say anything.

"Oh fucking stop it, Elizabeth. He wasn't hurt or injured. He was just goofing off with that Cullen kid on the farm and forget to take his phone with him. I told you he wasn't responsible. I feel like taking that phone away from him, if he's not even going to use it!"

I cringe as he brushes past us and into the kitchen.

"Do we have anything decent in there to eat?"

Mom just hugs me tighter, and then lets go of me.

"I was so worried about you. So was your dad, of course."

I want to roll my eyes at her, but I don't. If she wants to live in her delusional world, who am I to spoil it for her. It must be the only way she knows how to survive.

"Lizzy stop coddling him and help me out in here!"

His voice has gone from annoyed to angry, and mom jumps away from me and practically runs into the kitchen. I just stand there waiting for my instructions. I know they're coming so I don't even bother going up to my room to get comfortable.

Sure enough, five minutes later, he walks out with a beer and a freshly made sandwich. He plops himself down in front of the T.V. and turns it on.

"Well, you can get started in the yard. I want it mowed and hedges trimmed. You need to rake up the clipping, too. When you're done, come back in here and I'll let you know what you need to do next."

I don't even argue. I turn around and walk back out the door.

The sun is beating down even worse now since it's the middle of the afternoon. I should go get some sunblock, but I don't want to go back in there for it.

Besides, he'll just call me a pussy for needing it.

I whip my shirt off, and tuck it in the back pocket of my jeans. The mower is in the small shed in the back of the house. Mom wanted to get a riding mower, but dad insisted that the lawn was small enough that we didn't need to spend the extra money on it.

I'm sure he knew even then it wouldn't be him mowing the yard.

I get a good start on the the front, but run out of gas. I head over to the shed to get the gas can, and enjoy the few minutes in the shade. I can feel my back already burning, but it's too damn hot to put my shirt back on.

I head back over to the mower and lean down to loosen the gas cap, when I hear something behind me. As I turn, I hear a whistle of appreciation and Jacob's voice dripping with smugness.

"Oh Edward, don't you stop on my account. I have been throughly enjoying the show this afternoon."

Holy shit!

Jasper is going to lose it.

Where the hell did he even come from, and why is he talking to me like he knows I'm gay? Does he know something? Did he see me and Jasper this week?

I am in so much trouble right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Edward has two assholes to deal with and no Jasper there for support! And what's our fuck hot farm boy going to do when he finds out about Jacob talking to Edward? And what the hell does Jake know? <strong>

**I love hearing your theories about everything that's going on. You make me laugh when it's a hot chapter, and make me proud when it's a chapter where you're defending our dear Edward. You all rock my world! :)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	51. Chapter 51 Drive

**I don't own Twilight. Wonder what Rob's doing in LA? Think he's there meeting with studios about a new movie? What kind of movie do you think he should do next? Comedy, more fantasy, action? I can't decide what would be hotter. Oh, hell. He's hot no matter what!**

** This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They both like to talk quite a bit now! **

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. TrueSkye who said "No need for psychic powers to foresee a severely beaten and bruised Jacob in the near future. And Jasper is a beautiful sight in his fury ;)" Isn't he, though? Jasper is so hot when he's all jealous and out of control. A severely beaten and bruised Jacob sure would be fun to write! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 51 - Drive<p>

J-

God, I want to know what Edward is doing right now. I miss him so damn much.

Watching him drive away with that asshole following behind him was so hard. I know he's going to be doing his dad's dirty work all afternoon, and it just kills me that I can't go over there and help him. We've kind of become a team in more ways than one this week. He really is a hard worker and he never complains even when it's 90 degrees and sweltering in that barn.

I don't know who his dad is calling a pussy, because Edward is anything but. I guarantee he'd last a lot longer working than that lazy piece of shit.

I feel so guilty laying here in my room. Dad always makes sure I don't have to do anything on the weekends because of how hard I work for him during the week. Just another reason to appreciate him when I compare him to Edward's dad. I'm sure Ed Sr. isn't doesn't give a shit that Edward has worked hard in the hot sun all week.

God, I fucking hate him!

I can't just sit around here twiddling my thumbs. I have to do something.

Maybe I'll just go for a drive. It might clear my head a bit. I know my truck isn't brand new, but it's still mine and I really love driving it.

I'll just have to try and not think about what Edward and I did in it. There isn't going to be anywhere I go that thoughts of him don't invade my mind.

I walk downstairs planning on letting mom know that I'm going to leave for a little while. All I find in the kitchen is Rose. She is not the person I want to see right now.

"Hey, fucker. What the hell were you thinking bringing up Sam in front of mom and dad? Do you have any idea what they'd do if they found out about us?"

I can't help but laugh at her. She never once felt a second of remorse for what she did to Sam.

She seduced him, got him to fuck her, then she proceeded to tell all her friends about it. Of course, then those bitchy girls made sure that his wife Emily knew about it.

I guess causing two people to get a divorce isn't that big of a deal to Rosalie.

"Rose, I'm not fucking around with you. Listen carefully, leave Edward alone. He's new here and he doesn't need the reputation he would get if he started hanging around with you."

"Oh Jazz, stop being so dramatic. I won't be hanging out with him. He's a bit too shy and nerdy for me to actually date him, but I know he's got a big cock and I want it."

She smugly looks at me just waiting for my reaction. I don't think she quite understands how angry she's made me.

I'm sure she thinks I'm just pissed off because she's trying to date one of my friends yet again, but she has no idea she's just told me she wants the cock of the man I love.

I need to get out of this house before I fucking kill her.

"Rose, don't make me do something we'll both regret. If you push me on this, you will lose. Stay the fuck away from Edward. You have no idea how I can ruin your pathetic little life."

She opens her mouth I'm sure to say something threatening and horrible back to me, but I take a step toward her and then another. Pretty soon I'm right in her face.

"Not another word about him, Rose. I have pictures, I have e-mails, I have texts. There will be no way you can sweet talk your way out of those."

I turn my back to her and start to walk out of the kitchen. The glass breaking beside my head as I turn the corner doesn't even phase me.

She'll be there one that will have to clean it up.

I don't really have any picture, e-mails, or texts as proof, but she doesn't need to know that. Hell, if I wasn't completely disgusted when I walked found her and Sam, I could have pulled out my phone and taken a shitload of pictures. I wasn't really thinking about blackmail at the time. I just wanted to bleach my brain of the images I saw.

I see dad over by the well and tell him I'm going for a drive. He just smiles and waves me off.

Heading toward town, I start to think about the fact that Peter really will be a lot closer to Edward. It just makes sense for them to ride to school together. I bet he'll pick up Charolette, too.

Peter!

That's what I can do. He lives really close to Edward. I can just go pay a visit to my friend. If I happen to drive my Edward's house on my way, then so be it!

.

E-

"Oh Edward, don't you stop on my account. I have been throughly enjoying the show this afternoon."

Enjoying the show this afternoon? How the hell long has he been watching me?

I know I can't just ignore him, but I keep working on filling the gas tank. Maybe if I start the mower up fast, I won't have to talk for long.

"Yeah, I'm just doing a bit of yard work."

Okay, that wasn't bad. Short and sweet. I didn't ask him any questions, so hopefully he'll just take the hint and leave.

"I noticed. So how have things been going in the barn. I've been meaning to stop by and see you, but Jasper is always around when I look in. Seems like he doesn't leave you alone much."

I don't like where this is going at all.

"Well, he's been training me all week. I'm sure I'll be allowed to do more things by myself once I get the hang of everything."

Come on! Fill up faster you stupid gas tank!

"There's not much training for a barn job. I offered to come and teach you all I know about that job. Don't you think that would be fun? Leaning all I can teach you?"

I swallow and feel the hairs rise on my arms. My stomach starts to twist, and I think I might be sick. Does he know I'm gay? What have I done to make him even think that?

"Listen, Edward. Don't be nervous. I think I have a damn good gaydar and it's pointing right at you, or maybe that's my dick. Either way, I want you. I want that tight little virgin ass to be mine. What do you say? Believe me, you're not going to get any other action around here with these good old boys."

I need to control my breathing and not let him know how much he's upset me. I hate that I have to lie about what I am, but there really isn't any other choice.

"Jacob, I'm sorry you've gotten the wrong impression. I'm not gay."

He looks me up and down. The lust in his eyes is disturbing.

"Honey, I know you're gay even if you're not ready to admit it. You are the wet dream of fuck hot twinks, and before the summer is over, I'm going to be buried balls deep in the ass of yours."

Dear God, could he be any more vile?

"I'm not interested, Jacob. Please leave me alone."

I'm starting to panic, because I really don't want my dad to come out here and see me talking to this guy. If he doesn't hear the lawnmower running soon, he's going to come out here to find out what the hell is going on.

Jacob just smiles with his too white teeth, and starts coming closer to me.

That's when I here a truck coming down the street. That's when I see Jasper looking like he's about to commit murder.

His truck comes to an abrupt stop in the middle of the road. What is he doing here anyway?

I acutally don't care why. I'm just glad he is.

He slams the door and starts walking toward us.

"Damn, he's getting really fucking annoying. I'm going to need to figure out other ways to get you alone."

Jacob is looking at me as he says this. I don't think he realizes that Jasper is right beside us now and heard every work he said.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Forceful Jasper is back, and if it wasn't for douche bag being here I would be completely hard.

Is it wrong to hope Jasper just hauls off and punches Jacob in the face?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Jasper's casual drive by Edward's house didn't go as planned, did it? lol My hate for the Jacob character comes from the fact that the little shit could not take NO for an answer. I have a feeling this Jacob is going to be the same way. Don't worry, my Edward isn't going to be stupid like Bella is about him. HAHA!<strong>

**Just a quick note of thanks to LezCullen for making my day. Your PM was so kind and thoughtful. It's people like you that make me want sit down and write every evening. I hope I got this out a bit earlier than normal so you can get some sleep! :) Much love to you! *big hug***

**See you tomorrow!**


	52. Chapter 52 Nuisance

**I don't own Twilight. I had a conference in Indianapolis today and didn't get home until late. Sorry for getting this out later than normal! I'm just very glad it's Friday, and I can sleep in tomorrow!**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's everyday. They are both pretty damn talkative now! **

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. KM525 who said "Ohhhhh shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" LOL! I couldn't have put it any better myself! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 52 - Nuisance<p>

J-

I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Going to Peter's is a perfect excuse to take a drive by Edward's. Even if he isn't outside, at least I'm closer to him than I would be at home.

I can text him and let him know I'm at Peter's. Maybe he could tell his dad he's going for a walk or something and sneak over!

Driving through the subdivision, I look at all the new and beautiful homes. Our old farmhouse doesn't quite measure up to these, but at least it's got some character. These all look like they were made by the same company and were just thrown here to make as much money as possible. Two and three stories with brick and large windows are what they all look like. I think I'll take my house over these any day.

Edward's street is one of the newer ones in the back. I can see his house as soon as I turn the corner. It's big and beautiful like the rest. I just don't see him happy in a place like this.

As I get closer, I see something that stops my heart. Is that Jacob in Edward's front yard? Is Edward standing outside without a shirt talking to him?

No, my eyes must be playing tricks on me. But as I get closer, I realize they aren't.

He really is here talking to my boy. What the fuck?

If it's not Rose wanting my boyfriend's dick, it's this asshole. I'm not threaten by Rose at all since I know Edward would never touch a girl, but to see him standing there half-naked talking to Jacob, makes me literally insane.

I slam on the brakes, and get out of my truck. I don't give a fuck that I've just left it in the middle of the road.

I can see Edward has his back turned away from him and he's trying to put gas in the mower. If that cocksucker has said one thing to upset Edward, I'm going to lose it.

"Damn, he's getting really fucking annoying. I'm going to need to figure out other ways to get you alone."

Please tell me he didn't just say that. There is no way in hell he's ever going to be alone with Edward.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Jacob turns his head away from eye-fucking Edward and seems shocked that I'm standing right next to them. He's entirely too close to Edward for my comfort. He needs to back away before I move him myself.

"Oh nothing, Cullen. Edward and I were just having a nice conversation. I was going to offer to help him do his yard work. I'd hate for him to get burnt out in the this sun."

Jacob raises his hand and moves it toward Edward's back like he's going to check and see if he's burnt or not. I step forward to stop him, but Edward dodges his hand before I can.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be fine. My dad wouldn't want me to have anyone help. See you later, Jacob."

Well, it seems pretty obvious to me that Edward is dismissing him. He wants him gone just as much as I do. That makes me very fucking happy. Too bad Jacob doesn't seem like the type that can take a hint.

"Are you sure, Edward?"

"Absolutely. I don't need any help."

"Okay, well, I was thinking we could get together for lunch tomorrow to talk more about what I was wanting from you. I could pick you up around noon."

What does he want from Edward? How the fuck long has he been here talking to him? There's no way in hell I'm going to let this happen.

I want Edward to have as many friends as he can both male and female, but this asshole is a predator. He's like a wolf or something on the prowl. He does not want to be his friend. He just wants to fuck him.

Just the thought of it is making me shake all over with rage. I need him away from Edward now, before I do something right here where his dad could see.

Edward looks at me, and I know he understands I'm about to lose it.

"Sorry, but I'm hanging out with Jasper tomorrow helping him with his horse for the fair. I'll be over there all day."

I can't help the smug smile I have on my face, and unfortunately Jacob notices.

"You spent all week out there. Surely you don't want to waste your Sunday in that barn, do you? Come on. I promise you'll have a lot more fun with me than fucking around with a stupid horse."

I don't think I've ever wanted to hurt someone so bad in my entire life.

.

E-

Jasper is about ready to lose his shit.

We are so going to out ourselves if he keeps looking at people like that anytime they talk to me! Not that I blame him.

I am so not looking forward to telling him what Jacob said to me. Fuck!

"I think it will be fun. I enjoy learning about the horses. Well, I'm all gasses up, and I need to get back to it. Bye, Jacob."

Take a fucking hint you moron!

"If you're sure that's what you want to do. I hate that you seem so confused about everything. I'll see you Monday, though."

He winks at me and walks away. He doesn't even acknowledge Jasper.

We stand there and watch as he walks down the street and turns the corner.

Where the hell did he even come from?

"Jasper, I .."

"Don't . I can't talk right now. I need to calm down, and I know your dad is going to be out here soon. Will you call me as soon as your finished mowing, if you can?"

"Yes."

He just nods and starts to turn to walk away. I can't let him leave angry at me.

"I love you, Jasper."

He stops and sighs heavily. I know he's upset at the situation and not at me. Giving him time to cool off is the right thing to do.

He turns his head slightly, and I hear him say, "I love you too, baby."

Then he's in his truck and shooting off down the street. I really hope he's not going to find Jacob and run him over! That would be bad.

As mad as he was, I wouldn't put it past him.

I finish the lawn as quickly as I can. I can feel the burn on my shoulders and back, and can't wait to get in shower and feel the cool water on me.

As I walk in, I see why dad didn't come out when the mower stopped. He's sound asleep in his chair. Listening to him snore, I just shake my head and go upstairs to my bathroom.

Before I get in the shower, I send Jasper a text with everything that Jacob said to me. I just want to get it over with so he doesn't worry. Of course now, he's probably going to worry even more.

It sure sounds like Jacob knows I'm gay. I don't think he has a clue about Jasper yet, but it's not going to take him long to figure it out if Jasper is always stepping in to rescue me.

I send the very long text, and jump in the shower. Thoughts of my Jasper all possessive of me enter my mind.

My back is fucking killing me, but that doesn't stop my cock from getting hard at the images of Jasper staking his claim on me.

Grabbing the body wash, I get all the sweat and grime from mowing off me. My hand is still slick with the soap when I grab a hold of myself and start to fuck my hand.

It doesn't feel near as good as when Jasper does it, but it will have to do. I'll walk around here hard all day, if I don't take care of this now.

Jasper is just too fucking sexy for me not to get off on visions of him and what he's done to me,but suddenly, another fantasy fills my brain.

_After Jacob leaves, Jasper grabs my arm and drags me back to the shed behind the house and closes the door._

_"Did he say he wanted to fuck you, Edward? Did he say he wanted your cock?"_

_He has me pinned against the door of the shed. My back is against his chest and I can feel that huge cock of his running up and down the crack of my ass._

Stroking myself faster, I moan and squeeze my eyes shut. I'm so fucking close, and in my fantasy I still have my clothes on! This is what he does to me.

_"Yes, Jasper. He said he wanted my virgin ass. I don't want him to take it, though. I want your cock to be the first inside me."_

_"Oh, don't you worry about that. My cock will be the only one ever inside you, do you hear me? Your fucking mine!"_

_"Yes, sir! I'm only yours!"_

My other hand goes down to cradle my balls and with a squeeze, I'm know I can't stop from coming. I pull my hand away, and reach around behind me to my ass.

_I feel him grab my jeans and pull them down to expose my ass to him. Then I hear the sound of his belt buckle coming undone. Oh, God. Is he really going to fuck me right here? _

_When I feel his hard cock heavy against my ass, I know he is and I fucking want it more than anything._

_"Do you want my cock in your ass, right here, right now? I can't wait anymore to take you. I want that tight ass surrounding me."_

I put one finger to my hole and start to push in. I can feel the burn, but it feels so fucking good.

"Oh, Jasper! Yes, baby!"

My hand doesn't stop pumping as I shoot streams of come all over the shower wall. God, it's so damn good.

I had no idea what a real orgasm was until I met Jasper. Even coming to just thoughts of him is more intense than I ever thought possible.

Slowly catching my breath, I rinse off one more time and get out. I grab a towel run it though the mess of hair I have.

I could try to use some product, but it wouldn't do any good. I'm too nervous, and I know I'm going to be pulling at it all damn day.

Wrapping the towel around my waist, I head to my room to find some clothes. When I get to dresser, I hear my phone beeping. Walking over to my old jeans, I pull the phone out of my pocket and check it.

Eight missed calls and 3 new texts all from Jasper.

Fuck me!

Reading through the texts quickly, I know I need to call him. He's out of his mind with anger.

I'm typing at text to him, when my phone starts ringing.

Jasper.

"Baby, please let me explain.."

"Did he really say those things to you, gorgeous? He said he wanted to be balls deep in your virgin ass?"

I know what he said was disgusting, but to hear Jasper say it back to me makes it so much worse.

"Yes he did, baby, but .."

"That motherfucker…."

And then the phone goes dead.

"Jasper? Jasper are you still there?"

Nothing.

I try to call him back, but it just goes straight to voicemail.

What the hell is he going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, snap! What is Jasper going to do? Is he going to go kick some ass? Jacob went over the line, but he doesn't know anything about them being together. Should Jasper just take a chill pill and let Jacob off the hook? I would love to hear your thoughts on this!<strong>

**I loved getting review alerts while I was in my meeting today. Believe me, you all kept me awake with a smile on my face. Thank you! :)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	53. Chapter 53 Soothe

**I don't own Twilight. Okay, the Christmas tree is up, and I smell the lovely scent of pine as I'm writing this. The fact that it's already December is freaking me out. I need to shop! **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now! **

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. mw138 who said, "While I completely understand why Jasper is pissed, he really needs to calm down. Beating up Jacob is only going to do more harm than good. It may feel good for a couple of minutes, but the consequences could potentially ruin what he has with Edward. It's sweet that Jasper is so fiercely protective of Edward, but he needs to gain better control of his anger. It probably wouldn't be an issue if there weren't so many sluts in that town. LOL I guess there's nothing else to do out there in the country. LOLOLOL!" That is so true! Must be why our teen pregnancy rate is through the roof! lol I agree that Jasper needs to control his anger a bit, although seeing Jacob getting his ass kicked would be nice. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 53 - Soothe<p>

J-

Driving away, I know I can't go to Peter's. I'm too damn upset and he'll only ask questions why.

I drive around town just trying to get my thoughts together and calm down. Seeing Jacob standing there beside Edward turns me into someone I'm not particularly proud of.

I think I'm a pretty nice guy actually. I mean, I'm not a bully, and I've never really gotten into any fights. My anger has never been an issue at all…. until now.

Now, just one look at Jacob Black, and I want to hurt him and make him suffer. I know that I love Edward more than anything, and I guess this just goes to prove that. I will protect what's mine, and it's very clear to me that Jacob's trying to take what is mine.

I hear my phone go off and pull into the gas station. I need to fill up anyway with all the driving I've been doing today. $3.49 a gallon fucking sucks!

I smile when I see the text is from Edward. I knew he couldn't leave me alone for long, and I honestly didn't want him to. I just needed to calm down and get out of there before he got into trouble with his though his dad

Reading through his text, I don't even realize my hands are shaking until my phone is on the floor from falling out of them.

How dare he say those things to Edward? Even if we weren't together, who the hell just says shit like that to other people? Maybe flirting with other guys is a lot different than with girls, because I can't imagine that being fucking normal.

I should see if Jacob is bi and get him together with Rose. Hell, they'd make the perfect pair.

Fucking whores.

I need to call him and see if all this is true. I need to hear his voice.

Three texts and eight missed calls later, I'm losing my shit. Where the hell is he? Is he in trouble with his dad? Did he get his phone taken away?

Did Jacob come back?

I'm going to try one more time, and then I'm going back over there. I don't give a fuck what his father says.

He finally answers the phone, and it's all true. He actually said those things to my boy.

I don't mean to hang up on Edward, but I can't talk and drive at the same time, and I want to find that piece of shit as soon as possible.

I pull out of the gas station without even bothering to fill up.

I'm on a mission to find and destroy that short, little piece of shit. He's going to remember never to talk to my boyfriend after I get through with him.

Wait….. he's my boyfriend.

Jacob's not stupid. He'll know that we're together if I confront him, especially since he's already figured out that Edward is gay.

I take a couple of deep breaths and try to calm myself down. I need to think this through before I ruin everything.

I know the one person who can calm me and make me stronger at the same time.

I need to see my boy.

.

E-

I'm pacing around my room. What the hell does he think he's doing? Is he going to just walk up to Jacob and start throwing punches? Is he going to tell him not to talk to me?

I keep calling Jasper's cell and it goes to voicemail every time. I love him protecting me, but this will most certainly out us both and maybe even get Jasper in trouble. I just can't let that happen.

I quietly walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dad is still snoring away, thank God.

"Hey, mom. Can I run out for a while? I need to talk to Jasper about tomorrow, and he's in town. I'll only be gone for a little while."

She walks up and grabs my hand.

"Sweety, you go right ahead. If your father wakes up, I'll tell him I had you run to the store for something I need."

She hands me a package of chocolate chips and winks.

"Thanks, mom. You saved my life!"

She laughs and waves as I walk out the back door. I don't know what I'd do, if I didn't have her there to love me. She's what keeps me sane while having to live with him.

I jump in the car, and am about to pull out when my phone rings.

It's Jasper.

I'm almost scared to answer it, so afraid of what he's done.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, it's me. Is there any way you can meet me so we can talk? I just need to see you, please Edward."

He sounds so desperate and broken. I can't stand to hear him this way.

"I was just pulling out of my driveway now. I was going to come and find you."

He sighs heavily into the phone. What the hell happened?

"I'm sorry I made you worry, angel. I'm fine, but I need to be with you. Can you remember where the schoolyard is and meet me there?"

"I'm leaving now. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Thanks, baby."

He hangs up before I can say goodbye.

I pull out and get to the school as fast as I can. It's not that big of a town, so it's really easy to find the schoolyard again. It looks totally different in the light of day.

I pull up, and see him already there sitting in his truck. His head is down and his forehead is leaning against the steering wheel.

I don't waste any time. I jump out of the Volvo, and open the passenger side door. He doesn't move after I get in.

There so many questions I want to ask him, but I wait until he's ready to talk.

"I didn't do it, Edward. I didn't go and find him."

"Oh, Jasper! I'm so glad."

He looks up then, and some of his anger is back.

"Glad? You're glad that I can't defend you like I want to. Glad that he can just say shit like that to you, and I can't do a damn thing about it?"

"No, I'm glad you didn't get hurt most of all. And I'm also glad you didn't find him and let him know you're gay before you're ready for that information to be known by everyone in the whole damn town!"

He looks up at me then, and has a small smile on his face.

"Fuck, you're so hot when you're all worked up and feisty."

I laugh then, because I'm so relieved he's not hurt and angry with me about what I said.

"I know you're right, Edward. That's why I stopped myself from finding him, but I can't stand that I can't defend you. I want to be your protector, baby. I don't want anyone to think they can have you."

Damn, he's a sweetheart. I couldn't love him more than I do right now.

I reach over and grab his hand. I know we can't do anything else, but I have to touch him.

"Jasper, I fucking love when you get possessive of me. That makes me want to attack you and do many dirty, dirty things to your dick."

He just squeezes my hand and smirks at me.

"But you know, I've been taking care of myself for a very long time. I know you don't want to hear this, but that asshole isn't the first to hit on me, and baby, he probably won't be the last."

He doesn't like the sound of that at all. I can hear him growling low, and it's making me hard.

"Jacob will just have to learn to take no for an answer. I can handle him. He wants a quick piece of ass. He'll get tired of being rejected and move on. Don't let him ruin everything."

He's looking at me so intensely. I know he wants to move closer so he can hold me, because I want the same exact thing.

"When we're away at college, the first guy that hits on you, I'm kicking his fucking ass."

I burst out laughing and so does he. All the tension of the day is starting to melt away, and I know we're going to be a stronger couple getting through what we have today.

"Agreed. We can go out to a club, and if some big, beefy top comes up and tries to dance with me, you can beat him up, and I won't say a word."

I'm still giggling, but Jasper has stopped suddenly. I look over at him, and he has a confused expression on his face.

"Top?"

Oh fuck, how the hell do I explain this to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think Jasper made the right choice here. I'm not saying Jake won't get his comeuppance at a later date, though. :) So Jasper needs a little GayMan 101! I think Edward is just the right teacher, don't you? <strong>

**It was fun to read all the opinions last night and today. Most wanted Jasper to chill out, but there were a few that wanted Jake's ass kicked! haha I enjoyed reading them all. Thank you!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	54. Chapter 54 Preferences

**I don't own Twilight. I hate that it gets dark at 6:00 now. I think I'm tired of winter already. :( Well, at least I have the boys to cheer me up! haha**

** This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

** Reviewer of the day goes to…. kirifox who said, "Jacob has no idea how close he came to death! Gay 101! LOL! Teach that boy, Edward!" Oh, I think Edward is going to have a lot of fun teaching Jasper. That is if he doesn't die of embarrassment first! lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 54 - Preferences<p>

J-

I'm glad I didn't go after Jacob. I know that Edward can take care of himself, but it's so hard to just stand by and let him. I really need to work on that.

I guess today was a good first step.

What if I hadn't driven by? Edward would have just told him no, and he would have left. No big deal, right?

I'm going to have to learn that I have BOYfriend who is perfectly capable of handling things himself. Now, we just have to worry about if Jacob will keep his mouth shut about Edward being gay.

Edward didn't admit anything to him, but Jacob seemed pretty confident in his assumptions. I really don't think he will say anything, because that would open things up about his sexuality. I had no idea he was gay until he started hitting on Edward, and I'm damn sure nobody else around here knows it. That news would have spread fast. I'm sure he'll keep quiet about everything.

Sitting here laughing with Edward is the last thing I thought would happen after the afternoon we've just had. I love the sound of his laugh so damn much.

Challenges like this are just going to make us a stronger couple, and that makes me so happy. I know we're young, but I know we can do this and make it last.

"Agreed. We can go out to a club, and if some big, beefy top comes up and tries to dance with me, you can beat him up and I won't say a word."

Beefy top? What the hell does that mean? Who the fuck would be trying to come up and dance with my boy? I don't like the sound of these "tops" at all, but what or who the fuck are they?

"Top?"

Edward starts to laugh again, but sobers up real fast when he can see I'm completely serious. I don't like the sound of this at all. Who would be trying to take Edward away from me?

"You really don't know what a Top is, Jasper?"

"No, I don't. And I really don't like the fact that you know what they are and you expect one of them to ask you to dance!"

I'm trying not to get upset, but I really hate to feel stupid. I guess I should have known I would have a lot to learn about this new life I'm entering.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I kind of forget you're new to all of this. You've just been kind of of a natural at everything."

He winks at me and rubs his hand up and down my arm. That makes me feel better.

"I'm just being touchy about everything. Sorry, baby. So what is it anyway?"

"Well, I know you realize how gay sex works, right? There's one that's a giver, a Top, and then there is a taker, or Bottom."

I sit there for a minute and think about that.

"So are you saying that one of us is the guy and the other will be the girl?"

"Well, kind of. One of us is going to have to Bottom. That doesn't mean act like a girl or even take on those characteristics. It's just a matter of semantics."

I guess he's right. I'm not so naive that I don't understand how sex between us would work, but I just had never heard those terms before. I wonder which one Edward is going to be more comfortable with. Should I ask him?

He's looking at me and smiling. I'm sure I've got a look of great concentration on my face. He's given me a lot to thing about, damn it!

"Jasper, in case you're wondering which I think I'd prefer, I actually think I'm a bottom."

I breath a sigh of relief, because I think I would definitely be more comfortable being a Top.

"Are you sure, baby? Would you really be comfortable with that?"

I don't want him to agree to something because he thinks that's what I want to hear. I want us both to be happy with how we do this.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've had a lot longer to think about this than you have, Jasper. It's just something that I've always kind of known about myself. Not that I would be opposed to switching from time to time."

He is smiling wide at me, and I think I can figure out what switching means.

"I don't think I would mind that either, baby, but I do think I would most comfortable being a Top."

"Good! Then it's just like I thought. We're perfect for each other!"

.

E-

I was so relieved to hear that Jasper would be more comfortable topping. I mean, of course, I've thought of both scenarios but being a bottom always just felt right for me.

I may be wrong, but that's the good thing about both of us being new to all this. We'll have a whole lot of fun experimenting.

"We are perfect for each other, baby. And I don't want you to think I wan't to have sex right away. I mean I totally do, but I'll wait until you're ready."

He's so damn sweet. He wants to wait until I'm ready? I don't know if he'll want to hear this, but I'm ready right the fuck now.

I know this is new to him, so I'm not going to push, though.

"We're just going to go with what feels good, Jasper. We've already learned so much about each other this week. I have a feeling when it's time, we'll know it."

He moves his hand from mine, and puts it up on my shoulder. I try to not flinch, but he notices right away.

"Baby, what the hell is wrong? Did your dad hurt you?"

He's angry again. Damn, sunburn.

"No, I just got a little too much sun mowing the grass. It's not big deal."

"I hate that fucker for making you do all of his work around the house. Why didn't you wear sunblock, baby?"

"I forgot, and I didn't want to go back inside to get it. It's fine, Jasper. Don't worry. It will all be worth it when I get to see you again tomorrow."

He smiles at that and returns his hand to mine.

"When you come out to the house, maybe I'll give you a massage with some cool lotion to make you feel better."

"Oh, I definitely like the sound of that."

Just the thought of his hands oiled up and all over me, is making for a very uncomfortable situation in my jeans.

"Maybe I can turn you over and use my hands to really make you feel good, gorgeous."

"Jasper, stop. I can't take you talking to me like that. I'm about to take my cock out and give you quite a show."

He moans and his eyes have zeroed in on my very noticeable erection.

Damn, I want to be alone with him right the fuck now, but I know we're going to have to wait until tomorrow.

"I've got to get back. I know dad has probably woke up by now. Mom is telling him she sent me out to the store, but he's not going to buy that if I'm gone for too long. I don't want him mad at her."

"I understand, baby. I don't want that either. Go, and text me as soon as you know if you can come over. I fucking hate that he's making you work all day today."

"It's okay. I don't mind as long as I get to see you tomorrow instead of having to wait until Monday."

"Fuck, I want to kiss you so bad right now. I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper."

Letting go of his hand was a lot harder than I thought it would be, but I do it.

On the way home, I smile as I think about our conversation. So my man thinks he's a Top, huh? Well, we'll just have to see about that.

I think I have a lot of lessons to teach my new student on what it's like being gay.

I think my first one will be how he can put those very long fingers to good use.

* * *

><p><strong> You all pretty much called it when you said that Jasper was a natural Top! I think these two are going to have fun learning together. Think Edward should invite Jasper over to his house for some high speed internet porn viewing? That could be fun! lol<strong>

**Blame my daughter for this getting to you this late. She made me watch a show on TLC about 30 year old virgins! I could not stop watching! I couldn't help thinking of our virgin boys. I guarentee they will not make it to 30 still virgins. They probably won't make it to 18 if I have anything to say about it! ;)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	55. Chapter 55 Quiz

**I don't own Twilight. The paparazzi suck balls. I hate when they turn something innocent into chaos. I have to say some of the people on these blogs truly scare me. Poor Rob! :(**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

** Reviewer of the day goes to…. twilightreaderaddict who said, "They really are perfect for each other and lucky us we get to come along as they learn all those sexual things that turn them on and make them go ugh!" I'm very glad you're all along for the ride as well! I think it will be a fun one. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 55 - Quiz<p>

J-

Well, I guess you learn something new everyday. So I'm a Top.

It kind of feels good to have that figured out, but then again, I'm scared out of my mind because I don't know what the hell I'm doing.

I mean I don't want to do anything wrong, and isn't the Top's role to kind of take charge? Or maybe not!

Damn, I'm so fucking confused.

Pulling into the driveway, I park the truck and just sit and think.

Edward said he wanted to Bottom. He wants me to do that to him. He didn't seem afraid at all, and it sure seems to me that I have the much easier part of the relationship.

Won't that hurt Edward? God, that's the last thing I want to do to him.

I know I'm not small, and that cannot be comfortable for him at all. What the hell is he thinking?

Okay, fuck, it's getting hot sitting out here. I know I only have motherfucking dial-up, but I can still do some research even if I can't watch any videos.

I get in my room and lock the door. I double check it, too. I do not want Rose walking in here at any point today.

Okay, let's just try a Google search for "Gay Top" and see what comes up. Damn, there is a ton of shit on here.

Oh, wait. This looks promising: The Top or Bottom Quiz.

I think I'm for sure a Top, but we might as well be sure. I click on the site and wait for the page to load.

Yes, I have to fucking wait for it to load!

Holy shit!

There are pictures on here. Guys without any clothes on at all. I don't know whether to be embarrassed or turned on.

I think my cock agrees with turned on.

And these questions!

Have you fingered yourself?

Have you used a dildo?

Rimming?

I get from the pictures what each of those questions entails, and I can't help but rub my hard dick through my jeans. None of these gays are particularly attractive to me, but they are naked and fucking themselves with dildos.

Would Edward want me to lick him there? Would I like that? Damn, why isn't he here right now?

I need to talk to him, and I really need him to suck my cock.

I click ahead and get to question thirteen and stop. The question is, "The feel of a hard throbbing cock inside your asshole is…" and as interesting as that it is, it's the picture that has me unzipping my jeans as fast as possible.

One guy is sitting on a couch, while the other is facing away from him on his lap. He's actually sitting on the guy's dick. I mean it's in his ass, and the look on his face is one of pure bliss.

Fuck, I want to make Edward look like that. I want my dick to make him scream out in ecstasy. I want him to ride my cock just like that.

I wrap my hand around my very hard cock while I look at the picture and imagine it's me fucking Edward. I had no idea how bad I wanted him like that until this moment.

I'm leaking so much, all I need is a lick to my palm and I'm ready.

I look at the guys big cock inside that ass. Damn, it looks like it would be so tight, and I doubt that other guys is a virgin.

How fucking tight is Edward going to be? He'll be wrapped around me squeezing me as I fuck him.

Damn, I'm so close.

I'm distracted by my phone ringing. I'm about to fucking blow here, but I have to answer it. What if something happened to Edward?

I keep a hold of my aching cock, and with my other hand pry my phone out of my jeans.

It's him.

.

E-

After I got home with my half melted chocolate chips, I have a list waiting for me of things to do around the house. Thanks goodness, dad got called into work on an emergency.

Mom said he told her before he left that if I got everything done, he'd let me go to Jasper's . You can bet, I sure as hell got all of them done.

It really wasn't a lot of work with mom helping out. I told her not to, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. I think she feels guilty for how he treats me. It's not like it's her fault. She just loves me more than anything, and that's probably part of the problem. He's jealous of me because I took her away from him. Well, he shouldn't have had me then. I shouldn't be punished just for being born.

Taking two steps at a time, I get to my room and lock the door. I know mom is busy downstairs, but I'm not taking any chances. I don't want to be overheard.

It takes him a while to answer the phone. Just as I start to worry it's going to go to voicemail he picks up.

"Hey, baby. Are you okay?"

Something's not right. I'd know that voice anywhere. He's turned on. What the hell is he doing?

"Jasper, where are you?"

"Umm, I'm at home. I just got here, and I'm up in my room."

He's all alone up in his room? Hmm, I wonder what he's doing up there.

"Whacha doin', baby? Are you having some fun without me? I know that voice, Jasper. Every time I hear it, I get hard as a rock. Tell me what you're up to."

Please tell me he's jacking off….. please tell me he's jacking off.

"Well, when I got home, I decided to try to use my stupid internet to do some research on Top's."

Oh, so that explains it. My man has found himself some pictures to look at. I can't help but smile at him.

God, I remember the first time I saw a picture of a naked man. I don't think I left the shower for three days.

"Did you find something interesting to read, baby? Or maybe to look at?"

I don't want him to think that I'm mad at him for looking at pictures of other guys. It's not like he knows any of them, and hell it's kind of making me all kinds of hot just thinking about him sitting in his room jacking off to pictures of guys fucking.

"Edward, please don't be mad. I didn't mean to look at any pictures. I was taking this quiz to make sure that I'm a Top, and these pictures are just kind of there with each question."

He sounds like he's upset, and I do not want to spoil the mood by teasing him.

"Jasper, I'm not mad at all. Send me the link to the quiz you're taking so I can take it, too. I want to see if I'm really a bottom or not."

I hear his sigh of relief as he forwards the link to my phone. I get on my Mac and type in the address he's sent.

Oh man, there are some nice pictures here. Damn, this really is a pretty good quiz, too.

It asks all the right questions to see if you're a Top or a Bottom.

"Did you take the quiz yet, baby, or did you get distracted?"

I hope he can tell I'm smiling as I say this.

"I got really distracted, gorgeous. I didn't get past question thirteen. All I could think about is you riding me like that."

Damn, I need to get to question thirteen fast!

"Why don't be both take the quiz now and see what the results are. Then maybe afterwards we can talk about these pictures."

"That sounds good. Damn, I want you over here right now."

I giggle and start the quiz. I can tell from the first page, I'm going to be a Bottom. All the questions are not only helping me see what I knew I already liked, but they're really turning me on.

I can't help but wonder what Jasper is going to put for question nine. I would so love that hot tongue of his all over my ass.

"Okay, Edward I'm done. It says I'm a Top."

I smile because that's just what I thought.

"I'm a Bottom, baby. I told you we were perfect for each other."

"But we can still experiment, right? I don't know if I'm ready for a pink dildo in my ass, but maybe I will be at some point?"

God, I love this man. It's going to be so much fun learning all this with him.

"Jasper, we can do whatever you and I feel comfortable with. Don't ever be afraid to tell me what you want."

"Thanks, baby."

I hear something shuffle in the background, and it sounds like his belt buckle.

"Don't even think of pulling those jeans up. I want to hear you come for me while you imagine me riding your cock like in that pictures."

I hear him moan, and I know we're about to have some!

* * *

><p><strong> Dial-up does work for some things. LOL I am currently looking at the quiz Jasper and Edward took. If you're so inclined, you should go to h t t p :www. okcupid. com/ tests/ the-top-or-bottom-quiz-gay-guys and check out the quiz and the pictures. Just take out the spaces! It really does have some fun questions, too. :)**

**I loved getting all the new alerts today. Thanks so much for reading and your continued support. *sloppy kisses***

**See you tomorrow!**


	56. Chapter 56 Inspiration

**I don't own Twilight. I'm sitting here staring at the SIX presents my husband has bought me for Christmas. I have purchased him ONE. I think I need to go shopping. :(**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now! **

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. twilightreaderaddict who said, "I can totally see why those pics turned Jasper on! Gay or straight, top or bottom, all I have to say is YUM!" IKR! Those were some awesome visuals to help you take the quiz. lol Jasper sure seemed to like them! Dirty boy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 56 - Inspiration<p>

J-

Taking that quiz was a nice way to just confirm what I was pretty sure of. I want to make love to Edward and pound him into the ground with my dick inside him.

Now that we have cleared up, we can get down to having some fun.

I honestly don't have any idea how Edward knew what I was up to when he called. Just the sound of my voice made him hard?

I didn't think I sounded any different when I answered the phone. I guess maybe Edward must have super human hard on senses or something, because he knew right away I was turned on.

I couldn't help it after looking at those pictures. Damn, I thought I was just going to take a simple quiz. I had no idea there would be porn involved.

Hell, if I knew I could load pictures this fast on dial-up, I would have tried it years ago!

I get brought back to the current situation by the voice of my angel.

"So you were looking at the picture for question thirteen? I'm looking at that one right now. That's a really big cock in that guy's ass, isn't it baby?"

Oh, God. Looking at these and listening to Edward talking dirty to me is going to make me come embarrassingly fast.

I grab my cock and start to stroke with a vengeance. I don't care if I come fast. It feels too fucking good to stop.

"Yes! I'm imagining that's my cock in your ass and you're riding me. Are you touching yourself just thinking about me doing that to you?"

I really hope he is. I want him just as turned on by this as I am.

"I'm sitting at my desk with my jeans down around my ankles. I've poured some lube all over my hard dick baby, and I'm squeezing it so hard up and down. I want to ride your cock so damn bad, Jasper."

I hear the whimper come out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"I want that, too. So much. You have no idea what I'd do to you if you were here with me right now." I

know I'm getting close, but I'm trying to hold off until Edward comes. That's how it's going to be when I fuck him. I want him good and satisfied before I even think about getting off.

Surely, that's one of the jobs a Top has, right?

I can hear his breathing picking up. I know the sound well. He's about ready to come for me. I just need to few choice words to push him over the edge.

"Baby, when you sit on my cock, I don't want you turned away from me. I want to hold you and kiss you while I fuck your ass. Can't you just feel me thrusting up hard and shooting my hot come inside you? I want to so bad, baby. Will you let me? Will you let me come in your ass?"

"Fuck, Jasper! Yes…. yessss!"

I can hear his hand stroking his dick and it sounds all kinds of delicious. He's moaning and cussing up a storm as he comes down from his orgasm.

I'm so close. Hearing him like this is just too much to take.

I know just how beautiful he looks when he comes, and that's what I'm seeing as I close my eyes and fuck my dick even faster.

He must have made it back to reality fast, because I hear his sexy as hell voice in my ear.

"Damn, that felt amazing, baby. Hearing you while I fucked myself with my fingers made me come so damn hard."

What did he just say?

.

E-

I think I just shocked Jasper into forgetting about his hard on.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but damn it really did feel good.

"Jasper, baby, are you still there?"

"Did you just say you fucked yourself with your fingers?"

"Yeah, well, I've been trying to experiment a little. I know I want to be stretched and ready for your cock when we decide we want to have sex."

I hear that whimper coming from him that I love to hear. I was worried he would be grossed out.

I think I just said something to him so sexy his brain didn't know what to do. I can here his hand moving even faster now, so I have a feeling his brain has caught up.

"Do you like that, Jasper? Would you like to see me fucking myself?"

"Yes, oh God, yes, Edward, please!"

I don't know why he's begging me. I will be more than happy to show him what I like.

"But baby, I don't want it to be my fingers next time. Next time I want your long fingers in my ass. Think you could fuck me like that, Jasper? I want you inside me so fucking bad."

"Edw…. Oh fuck, I'm gonna come!"

It sounds like he sure as hell does.

I can hear his moaning as he keeps coming and coming. Damn, I wish I were there to see that.

I bet it's all over his hot as fuck chest and stomach.

"Jasper, I wish I were there to help you clean up. I would lick all of your come right up. I want to taste you, baby."

He's panting and almost sounds like he's in pain. Maybe I should stop with the dirty talk now.

"Damn it, gorgeous, fucking stop. I can't take it. I'm half hard again."

Actually, I am too.

"Sorry! I just can't help myself. Was that good? Did you come a lot for me?"

"Edward, let's just say it would have taken you quite a while to lick all this up."

I laugh and grab my shirt from the floor and try and clean myself up a bit. I'd honestly forgot all about the jizz cooling on my chest. Guess I was a little preoccupied with getting my man off.

After we both get cleaned up, I sit on my bed and relax. Damn, it's been one hell of a day.

"Edward, you really get to come out tomorrow? Really?"

I smile, because he just sounds so excited and hopeful. I should know, because it's exactly how I'm feeling right now.

"Yep! I finished up everything he left for me to do, and he said I could go if I did. And stop that growling. My mom helped with most of it so stop worrying."

"I still hate that you couldn't rest today. You worked really hard this week. You need a day or two relaxing and not spending all day out in the sun getting burnt."

I know he's trying not to be angry about my dad, but he isn't hiding it very well. I love him so much for being so protective of me. I try and change the subject.

"So what time do you want me?"

"I want you right the fuck now, but since I can't have you, I say get here as early as you can. I'll be up by the time you get here. I probably won't be able to sleep without you in my arms tonight."

Damn him.

I didn't think he could get any more perfect than he already is, and then he goes and says something like that.

"I want to be in your arms, too. I don't ever want to sleep without you again. Promise me one day we'll never have to."

"I promise. We're going to get out of this town after graduation and never look back. No one will ever be able to tell us we can't be together."

"I really like that sound of that, baby. You make me so fucking happy."

"Okay, listen. This is what you're going to do. I want you to go and find some lotion and put it on your back for me. When I see you tomorrow, I want to be able to hold you tight without being worried I'm going to hurt you."

I start to laugh, but I know he's totally serious.

"I will, Jasper. I'll go ask mom for some right now."

"Good. Text me in the morning before you leave to head over here, okay? I want you here as soon as possible."

"I will, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. Night."

"Night."

I hang up the phone, and flop back on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling, it helps to know that I won't have to live in this house very long.

Soon, I'll be laying in bed for the night in a dorm room or maybe even an apartment in the arms of the man I love.

Until then, we're going to have to take things one day at a time and love each other no matter what this town throws our way.

* * *

><p>I really think these two have settled in nicely with their relationship. I do like me some boy lovin' but I think the I love you's afterwards are even better. Yes, I admit I'm a fluff kind of girl. Too much angst just does not do it for me! :)<p>

Thank you to the new readers that reviewed today. I love to hear when someone new finds this story, and then reads it all the way through! I've done that myself many times with stories.

See you tomorrow!


	57. Chapter 57 Burned

**I don't own Twilight. I always forget to mention that I'm on Twitter if anyone wants to find me! robownsme I don't think my life is interesting enough to tweet about much, but I would enjoy following all of you! :)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now! **

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. kirifox who said, "Damn boys...makes me wish I was a gay man! LOL! Can't wait to see what they "get into" tomorrow." Me too! I wish that all the time while reading E/J slash. :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 57 - Burned<p>

J-

The alarm on my phone wakes me at 8:00. This is not typical Sunday behavior for me at all since I usually asleep until noon, but I want to be up and ready when Edward lets me know he's on his way.

Instead of my usual grumpy self, I have a smile on my face as I head downstairs after my shower. I didn't know if anyone would be up this early, but mom is already at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the Sunday paper.

"Good morning! What are you doing up this early? Are you feeling okay?"

"Jeez mom, yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to get up and get ready. Edward is coming back out to help me with the horses today, and I didn't know what time he was going to get here."

Mom has a smile on her face when she looks up from her paper.

"Oh, Jasper, I'm so glad you're going to be friends with him. He seems like such a sweet boy. Your father was telling me about Ed. Sr. Sounds like Edward could use a place to come and hang out from time to time."

"Yeah, his dad is a complete and total asshole."

"Language Jasper Lee! But I think you called it, he really is an asshole."

I snort at my mom and turn toward the cabinet with the cereal choices for the day. Shall I eat Lucky Charms or Golden Grahams?

"I can make you something if you want."

"No, you cook enough during the week. Cereal will be fine."

As I'm pouring some Golden Grahams in a bowl, my phone goes off.

**"I'm leaving now, baby! I can't wait to get my hands on you!" - E**

I can't help the huge grin on my face as I write him back. I look over at mom, but she doesn't seem to be paying attention to me.

_"Drive safe, angel. I'll be here waiting for you. Love ya!" - J_

I don't get a text back, and I'm glad. He shouldn't be texting and driving at the same time.

"So was that Edward?"

Mom is trying to sound casual, but it isn't really working for her.

"Um, yeah, he's on his way. Better eat and get out to the barn."

"Well, don't keep him out there working all day. I'll have chicken and noodles ready for lunch at noon. I want you both sitting at this table ready to eat."

"Yes, Mamma."

I shovel spoonfuls of cereal in my mouth trying to chew as fast as I can. After rinsing out the bowl and putting it and the spoon in the dishwasher, I head outside.

"Noon, Jasper!"

"I know! I won't forget. You're chicken and noodles are just too good to pass up anyway!"

I hear mom laughing and could have sworn I heard her call me a kiss ass. She is so much fun to be around. I know when Edward and I are ready, she won't have any problems accepting us.

Walking into the barn, I start to get all the things we'll need together. I really hadn't planned on doing much to Jolene today. She was well trained and ready for the fair as it was, but when I was trying to think up a good reason for Edward to come over today, that was the first thing that popped into my head.

I guess we could just wash her down and make her look good. I know Edward doesn't ride, and I really didn't feel like getting all hot and smelling like horse today. I had a feeling Edward wouldn't appreciate that too much.

I hear his car pull up, and head outside to let him know I'm out here.

"Hey! I'm in the barn already."

He shuts his car door and starts walking over toward me.

Damn, every time he looks like a fucking movie star when he walks that way. I mean there should be music playing in the background and shit.

Fucking sexy as hell and he's mine.

"Hi! I'm here. Now what exactly are you going to do with me?"

He's smirks at me because he knows how fast I can lose control when we're together. He never talks like that during the week when we're working, but I'm sure he knows the farm is deserted except for my family today.

"Well, you could help with some things over here. I just couldn't carry it all over to the stalls."

He doesn't hesitate to follow me over to our secluded corner. I attack his mouth as soon as I get him there.

His back is flat against the wall, and I have him pinned there while I fuck his mouth with my tongue.

Damn, he tastes so fucking good.

I pull back to catch my breath and just look into his eyes.

"I missed you last night. I couldn't sleep."

"I missed you, too. So much. I would have went crazy, if I couldn't have come out here to see you today."

We're still panting, but I know we can't take things any farther here in the barn. I have no idea where my dad is or when he might make an appearance.

I kiss him lightly on his neck and then up over his lips and cheeks. He just hums his approval.

"Let's get to work. Mom wants us inside for lunch at noon, and then I want to take you up to my room and put some lotion on your back. I know you still have to be sore."

He looks down a little sheepishly as he answers, "Yeah, maybe just a little."

"Well, I don't want you to do too much this morning. Just sit back and watch your boyfriend get all hot and sweaty."

"Oh, baby, that's my very favorite thing to do."

.

E-

It really was.

I absolutely loved watching him work up a sweat. Watching his muscles move and tighten underneath his shirt, was the highlight of my days here on the farm. I didn't have that smile on my face because I liked shovel horseshit that's for sure!

Walking me back over to the stalls, we get to work on Jolene. She really is a beautiful horse. I think she's an appaloosa, but I could be wrong. I just love her fair coloring.

It's so amazing to see Jasper work with her. They have such a special relationship. I think it will be sexy as hell to see him riding her at the fair next month.

I wonder if we'll go together. Would it look weird if just he and I went?

I guess we could just get a group of his friends to go along with us. I want Jasper alone all the time, but I know that just won't be possible. At least this way, I'll be able to be with him even if it is a group outing.

The morning flies by as we get Jolene all prettied up. Jasper says he'll have to keep her in this fine a shape for the fair. They don't just judge his riding , they also judge the horse he's riding on. I know they'll make a great team.

At around noon, we head into the house to get cleaned up before lunch. We don't mess around any while we're up in his room. He just gives me one of his shirts to put on since mine got drenched.

As I'm taking my wet one off, I hear a gasp behind me.

"Baby, what did you do?"

He's coming up behind me, and looking at my back.

Damn, I forgot all about it, or I wouldn't have taken my shirt off where he could see.

I can tell he wants to touch me, but he's afraid he'll hurt me. I turn around quickly and grab his hands in mine.

"Hey, I'm fine. I put some lotion on last night, and it feels a lot better today. With skin like this, I'm bound to get burnt from time to time. It's no big deal."

I'm trying to be light and reassuring, but I know it's only working a bit. He lets go of my hands and walks back around behind me. I feel him back there so close to me, and it makes me shiver.

He doesn't say anything as he lightly puts his hands all over the bright red skin on my back. I know it looks bad, but I'm used to getting burnt.

"Baby, it's okay. You can hold me if you want to."

He moves so he's flush with my back. I can feel all of him behind me and his hot breath on my neck. He rubs his half-hard cock against my ass, and I hear him groan.

So lightly I'm not even sure if it's real, he places small kisses all over my back. Now it's my turn to moan, as he continues his assault.

I want to turn around and attack him, but I have a feeling he wants me to stay just the way I am.

In between kisses, he starts to talk to me.

"I don't want you to ever go without sunblock again, baby. I love your pale skin, and I don't want you with tan skin. I certainly don't want it burnt. Promise me, baby."

"I'll try, Jasper. Will you remind me if I forget?"

I feel him smile against my back.

"I'm going to put a bottle of it out in the barn today just in case."

I turn around now, and kiss his lips. I push my tongue in to touch his, but only for a second.

"Do we really need to go eat?"

He huffs out a sigh, and kisses me like he can't stand it for us to be this close to each other without our lips being attached.

I feel the same way, honestly.

He pulls away reluctantly and shakes his head.

"Damn, I need to get you out of this room before I do something I shouldn't. All I can think about is getting you naked on my bed."

Yes, please!

After a couple more heated kisses, we head downstairs to the kitchen. I swear the smell coming from there is almost orgasmic.

Walking into the kitchen, I see Esme and Carlisle talking quietly. When we walk in, they stop abruptly.

That's weird.

"Edward! I'm so glad you could join us for lunch. I hope Jasper didn't work you too hard on your day off."

"No, Esme. Believe me, he did most of the work. I just watched and gave Jolene lots of loving."

"Oh, she'll never turn that down. She also likes apple slices and sugar cubes if you really want her on your good side." Carlisle adds as he squeezes Esme, "Works on feisty wives, too."

Esme giggles and shoos us out of the kitchen to sit down at the table. I notice Jasper makes sure to sit me next to him this time.

"Oh, um, Jasper? I forgot to tell you."

Esme is talking as she walks in with a big dish in her hands. She looks and sounds really nervous, and it's strange to hear her that way. I wonder what's going on.

"What did you forget to tell me?"

"Well, Rose heard about Jasper staying for Sunday dinner so she asked if she could have a friend over, too."

My stomach drops at the mention of Rose, but it gets a lot worse when I hear her talking to someone as she walks in the back door.

I know that other voice.

"Jazzy, I'm so glad you invited me to lunch! I was telling Rose that we never get to spend any time together."

I look up and see the huge smirk on Rose's mouth. Jasper thought if he warned her she would just back off.

Obviously, he underestimated her.

Now, she's playing dirty, and I have a feeling Alice is going to be right beside her enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose and Alice together? How will our boys survive this fuckery? lol Should they throw chicken and noodles on them and run? Oh, I hate to waste all that good food Esme prepared! :)<strong>

**Thank you again for all your reviews. From the long detailed ones, to the ones that just give a thumbs up or a smiley face, I love and appreciate them all! You make writing this a joy.**

** See you tomorrow!**


	58. Chapter 58 Decline

**I don't own Twilight. So I guess Rob is quite a steal in Hollywood! You didn't have to tell us that you get more bang for your buck if you hire him. He's worth every damn dime you pay him!**

** This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

** Reviewer of the day goes to…. carina2026 who said, "Dun dun dun..." LOL! I love how you guys don't get upset when I throw in a little drama here and there. You're reviews are so fun after one of those chapters. :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 58 - Decline<p>

J-

What. The. Fuck.

My bitch of a sister has gone too damn far this time. She knows exactly what she's doing, too. She was in the same room when I told mom and dad that I didn't want them trying to push Alice on me anymore.

I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I ever do. This was supposed to be a drama free day with Edward, and not its turned into a nightmare.

I need to just get us through this meal without letting them get to us. I look over at Edward and just nod my head at him. I'm pretty sure he understands, because he smiles at me.

Now that I've explained that he has nothing to worry about where Alice is concerned, we just have to put up with her annoying behavior. Edward knows I have absolutely no interest in her.

Rose and Alice pull out the chairs across from us and sit down. I can tell they both want to make us move, but they can't do that without making a scene in front of mom and dad. I sure as fuck am not moving out of my seat, and I'm not going to let Edward move either.

"So Jasper, what have you been doing so far this summer? I haven't seen you in town at all."

Fucking stalker.

"Well, Alice, you know I work out here all day, and I don't feel like driving all the way into town for no reason in the evenings."

I really hope she takes the hint that here is nothing I want to see in town, but I doubt she will.

"Well, I'm sure we could find something fun to do. We could go to the movies or the mall. I could take you school clothes shopping!"

Is she serious? Does she honestly expect me to get excited about going to buy clothes with her?

"Umm, Alice, school just ended so I don't need new school clothes. I'm don't really care about shopping anyway."

See you stupid, persistent, munchkin! We have nothing in common at all.

Well, other than the fact we both like cock.

"Oh, it's never too early to start getting ready for school. Don't you think that would be a good idea, Esme?"

I look over at mom with a panicked look on my face. She sure as hell better not tell her I'll go with her, because I won't do it.

"Well, Alice, you know how boys are. They just don't care about what they look like. Maybe I'll take Edward and Jasper shopping with me in August before school starts to get them some new things."

Damn, I would kiss her if it wouldn't seem really strange at the moment. Way to go, mom!

That shuts Alice up for a while, and we start passing around the food. Edward is being very quiet, but I know he's just trying to hold it together just like me.

He's sitting down closer to dad, and I have to smile when they start talking about the farm again and what we're going to do next week. Dad knows I don't mind talking about the farm, but Edward is fresh meat. He can tell all his stories to someone new and he's eating it up.

Mom reaches over and grabs my hand. I look up at her and she smiles apologetically. I have a feeling Rose pushed Alice on them at the last minute, and they didn't want to say no and hurt Alice's feelings.

I think they should have told her to fuck off, but that's just me.

I feel a foot sliding against mine, and I look across the table at Alice. She has her head turned talking to my mom. Either she's a really good actress or that isn't her foot.

I glance at Rose and see her eye-fucking Edward again. He's too busy talking to dad to notice, but I sure do. Please fucking tell me my sister is not trying to play footsie with me under the table.

I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Son of a Bitch!"

"Rose! What is wrong with you?"

Dad doesn't look happy at her little outburst, but I can't stop smiling. It's amazing how much the heel of a size 12 boot hurts.

"Sorry, Rose. Your foot must have gotten caught under the heel of my boot. Try to keep your feet on your side of the table so that doesn't happen again."

I try to sound apologetic and concerned, but no one is buying it, not even mom and dad.

Edward is trying so hard not to laugh. I know he doesn't want to look like an asshole in front of my parent's for laughing at her, but that shit was funny.

We keep eating, and I'm shocked that Alice hasn't been dominating the conversation. I mean, she normally never shuts up. I don't know if I should be grateful or scared she's up to something.

I don't have to wait long to find out.

"Oh Jazzy, Rose and I were talking and we thought it would be fun if we went out on a double date this week with you and Edward."

There is absolute silence all around the table. You could hear a pin drop.

Mom and dad look worried and amused at the same time.

Edward hasn't moved since Alice's little comment. He is still holding his fork halfway to his mouth with noodles slipping off.

The only way I'm going on a double date with those two is if they both suddenly turn lesbian and want to go out with each other while I'm with Edward.

Rose finally breaks the tension.

"Well, Edward what do you say? I really think we could have a lot of fun, and I thought you'd feel more comfortable with Jasper there since he's your new best friend or something."

She can't help but roll her eyes at that.

I want to say something good to get us out of it without sounding suspicious, but I can't come up with anything. Edward drops his fork and clears his throat.

Oh, man how in the hell is he going to get us out of this one?

"Well, Rose I'm really flattered that you'd want to, but I can't go out with you or anybody else."

Oh, fuck! What's he doing? Is he going to out us right here at the dinner table?

"Why not, Edward? I don't understand."

Rose's sweet tone is gone and her bitch voice has come out. She doesn't show this side in front of mom and dad ever.

"Well, I can't go out with you because… well because…I have a girlfriend."

.

E-

Oh fuck, what have I done?

I was trying to come up with a way to get us out of there without pissing everybody off. I hate it when people are mad at me. This was the only thing I could think of.

If they think I have a girlfriend back in Chicago, maybe it will shut everybody up. Rose will stop bugging me, and hopefully Jacob, too.

Great idea, right?

"What do you mean? You didn't mention having a girlfriend before."

Rose does not have her sweet, kind voice working for her. At the moment, she sounds like the spoiled bitch she is.

"Well, it just hasn't come up. She's still in Chicago, and we're going to try the long distance thing for a while. I could never betray her by going out with someone else."

I try to look over at Jasper, but he's just staring straight ahead. God, I hope he's not mad at me about this. Esme catches my eye and winks at me.

"Edward, I think that's a very noble thing you're doing. How wonderful that you're staying true to your girlfriend. I think we all can support you with this, right Rose?"

Her face is all red, and she looks like she's going to blow a gasket.

"Of course, we will. I mean long distance relationships never last, but it's so sweet of you to try."

I don't know if I've finally got her off my back or if she's going to take this as a challenge. Either way, I got us off the hook for this stupid date idea. She won't push it with her mom and dad right here.

"Well, we're going to give it a try. I really appreciate all your support in this. I'll probably just be spending a lot of time with the guys this summer."

Take that you, cow. Now stay the fuck away from me.

I can't believe she was playing with Jasper's foot under the table. Fucking priceless.

"Well Jazzy, it looks like that just leaves the two of us on the date."

Oh, fuck! I didn't even think about that. I'm starting to freak out now, because at least if I would have gone on the stupid date, I would have been able to be there with Jasper. I don't want him alone with her.

"Well, Alice, to tell you the truth, I don't think we're a very good match. We don't have anything on common, and I don't think we'd really get along at all if we spent much time together. So, I guess what I'm saying is no thank you. I don't want to go out with you."

He did not just say that.

I'm looking around the table at all the reactions.

Esme looks sad, but not angry.

Rose is trying to hide her giggling behind her hand. She really is a bitch. She could care less that she has hurt Alice trying to get what she wants.

Carlisle is still eating, but I see a small Jasper-like smirk on his face.

And Alice, well Alice looks like she's lost her mind. It's like she just cannot compute the information she's been given.

"You don't want to go out with me?"

Her voice cracks a bit as she looks across the table at Jasper. I would totally feel sorry for her, if I didn't know she wanted to fuck my boyfriend.

"No, Alice I really don't"

Alice jumps up suddenly and runs up the stairs toward Rose's room. We can hear her crying as she goes.

Rose follows behind her, and then it's just the four of us at the table.

"Mom, dad, I know you're friends with the Brandon's, and I don't want there to be any tension between you guys, but I had to be honest with her. You know I don't want to date her."

"We know, son. I think you did the right thing. No use letting her get her hopes up, because you're too nice to tell her the truth."

"Thanks, dad. Mom?"

Esme looks like she's recovered from the drama. She turns toward Jasper and grabs his hand.

"Honey, we both support you no matter what. I know you don't like Alice and never did. You were just being nice going out with her to make me happy. I know now that was selfish of me. I won't ever try and do that again. When you find the person you're looking for, I have a feeling you'll know it. You won't need my help at all!"

She laughing, but has tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, mom. I have a feeling you're right. I'll just know it when it happens."

I want to not smile, but I can't . Damn, I love him so fucking much.

"Well, Edward why don't we go up to my room and try to salvage the day with some Call of Duty? You can tell me all about this girlfriend you've been hiding. Do you need help you with the dishes, mom?"

"No, get out of here you two. I'll just make your dad help me."

"Hey!"

That's all I hear from Carlisle as we head up the stairs. As we pass Rose's room we hear her yelling at Alice.

"Oh for fucks sake, stop your crying! I told you he hated your guts so get over it!"

I just shake my head and keep walking. Rose is truly a terrible person.

I walk in behind Jasper staring at his hot ass the entire way. I'm all upset and nervous, but there is no way I could be upset enough I wouldn't notice something that spectacular.

As soon as I walk in, the door is shut, and I'm shoved up against it.

"What the fuck is this about a girlfriend, Edward? Is there something important you forgot to tell me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rose is such a bitch to everyone! lol So do you think Jasper is really mad or just turned on? :) Let me know! <strong>

**Thanks for taking the time to read my attempt at writing. It makes me so happy that you are all enjoying this so far. I was trying to figure out today how many chapters there are left. Should I write summer only or keep going when school starts? This is getting kind of long winded, don't ya think? haha**

**See you tomorrow!**


	59. Chapter 59 Girlfriend

**I don't own Twilight. TGIF! I'm so glad it's finally the weekend. It's cold as hell here in Indiana, but so far no snow stuck to the ground. I want one day of snow on Christmas, then after that I'm ready for Spring! **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

** Reviewer of the day goes to…. SlashLovR1 who said, "*chanting* Turned on! Turned on! Turned on! All Senior Year! All Senior Year! All Senior Year! Then college... wedding... babies... too much? ;-)" Well, that makes me feel better. I would love for these two to have a long and happy life together. I would like to not be the only one in the world who is married to the guys she started dating at 17. me=lame haha**

* * *

><p>Chapter 59 - Girlfriend<p>

J-

"What the fuck is this about a girlfriend, Edward?Is there something important you forgot to tell me?"

You know what turns me on the most about my boy? He's really fucking smart.

Well, that and his huge cock.

What a perfect solution to our problems! Rose will have to back off now that Edward said he had a girlfriend in front of my parents. I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner.

Now, it won't seem strange at all that he's just hanging out with me and the guys and doesn't want to date any of the girls around here.

Edward is like a fucking wet dream come true. He is absolute perfection, and I'm going to show him just how much I appreciate his quick thinking downstairs.

"Jasper, I didn't know what to say. I thought it was a good idea at the time so I could get Rose off my back. You know I don't.."

I stop his rambling by shoving my tongue in his mouth. He doesn't seem to mind at all.

With my mouth and tongue, I try and convey to him just how much I love his solution to our problem.

I have him trapped against my door, and I know we need to be quiet since obviously we could hear everything that was being said in my sister's room.

May I just say once again what a complete and total bitch she is.

I pull away from his mouth, and move my lips to his neck. God, I love the taste of him. I will never get tired of it.

In one motion, I have his shirt up and over his head. I'm careful not to touch him roughly on his chest where his sunburn is still apparent.

Asshole father.

I lick down from his collarbone and take one of his harden nipples in my mouth. Looking up at him, I see he has his head thrown back and his eyes shut. I love that he's so sensitive to my every touch.

He bends down and tries to take my shirt off, but I just push his hands away.

"No. Don't you fucking move. You can tell the rest of the world you belong to some girl in Chicago, but you and I both know you belong to me. Right?"

He looks down at me then, and shakes his head vigorously in agreement.

"Words, Edward. I want to hear how much you want me."

He moans then, and I can tell he's trying to get some control so he can speak. I keep licking and lightly biting his hard nub. I don't think I'm helping.

"You…. I'm … oh fuck… I'm yours."

"That's better, baby. I think you deserve a reward."

Looking down at his lean body, I take in all of his beauty, from his tight stomach to the light dusting of hair that leads down to my prize.

I straighten back up to my full height, but I don't let him kiss me. I just watch his reaction as I slowly unbutton and pull down his jeans. I realize then that he's gone fucking commando for me today.

"Fuck, Edward. If I had any idea, you would have never left this room today."

He grins shyly at me, and that just about does me in right there. God, I love it when he's all sweet and innocent.

"I was hoping you would approve."

"Oh, I really fucking do."

Realizing that the whole commando thing has distracted me from my goal, I lean down slightly and lick Edwards lips.

"I think I want to do that somewhere else if you don't mind."

I don't give him a chance to argue. I'm on my knees in a flash, eye to eye with his perfect cock.

I look up at him, and am glad to see he doesn't have his eyes closed just yet. I want to tease him a little.

Grabbing hold of the base, I brush the head of his cock all around my mouth without ever taking it inside. Occasionally, I sneak my tongue out for a quick lick, but just give him enough sensation to torture him.

He's starting to get loud, so I need to give him a reminder of who's in charge.

"Gorgeous, if you don't stop that moaning, I'm not going to suck your cock and make you come. Do you want me to stop right now?"

"No, please, Jasper. I'll be good. I won't make a sound."

"I better not hear you, baby boy, or I'm going to stop making you feel good."

He whimpers quietly, but then reaches down and puts his hands in my hair.

"Are you trying to tell me something? Do you need me to do something more?"

.

E-

Fuck yes, I'm trying to tell you something! I need him to put my cock in his mouth right the fuck now!

I know I can't say that, because my forceful Jasper is back, and I doubt he'd like me ordering him around. I honestly can't take much more of this.

I don't want to say anything I shouldn't, so I just reach down and try to stroke my dick. Jasper just laughs at me as he shoves my hand away.

"Oh, I don't fucking think so, Edward. This dick is mine right now. I did not give you permission to touch it."

"Jasper, please. Please suck my cock, baby."

I'm desperate and not at all above begging.

He looks at me hard, and I hope I haven't screwed up asking him for it. He starts to move, and I think he's going to stand up, but then his mouth has engulfed my cock, and all I feel is wet and heat.

I look down, and see him taking as much of me in as he can. He's so new to this, but damn he's really fucking good at it.

I thread my hands through his beautiful blonde curls, and can't help but thrust in time with him. I don't want to push him, but fuck it feels so good when he takes me deep.

I can tell when he relaxes his throat even further, because I feel my dick slide deeper down the back of his throat. I have to close my eyes at that. It's just too damn good.

"Jasper, I can't…. so fucking … good."

He pulls off me, and then proceeds to lick me from base to tip.

"I thought I told you to be quiet, Edward. You do want me to finish what I've started, don't you?"

He wouldn't' fucking dare stop now! Well, I'm not going to push him and find out.

I just shake my head no, and he smiles up at me with approval. Then he takes me back in his mouth.

Trying not make any noise is torture, because what he's doing feels so fucking good. I know I'm not going to last much longer, but I try to hold out for as long as possible.

Well, I try until I feel his hand moving back behind my balls. I know where he's going, and I know I won't be able to stop myself from coming once he's there.

He stops sucking me, and I whine in frustration at him. He just smiles and pumps my dick right toward his face.

Oh, that's fucking hot. Would he let me come on his face?

No, stop. If I even think about that, I'm going to shoot it all over him.

"Do you want me to put my fingers here, baby? I bet you fucked yourself this week and imagined those were my fingers in you ass, didn't you?"

"Yes! Fuck yes, I did. And your cock. I want your cock inside me, too!"

He look so fucking turned on as he stops teasing and gets to work sucking me off. I thrust up a bit as he goes down, and I can feel the heat in my stomach start to intensify.

"Baby, I'm gonna come. I need to come."

He doesn't stop sucking and stroking me. I can't help but hold tighter onto his hair, as I feel his fingers teasing my hole. I push down a little farther than I have before, and when he takes me in and swallows around my cock, I lose it.

He doesn't stop swallowing and pumping me until he's drained me of every last drop of my come.

My legs are shaking, and I know they're about to give out on me. Quickly, I pull him up off my now very sated cock, and push him down on his bed.

Hovering over him, I attack his mouth. I can taste my come on Jasper's tongue and lips, and fuck if it doesn't taste delicious. I can't stop kissing him, and he just lets me have my way with him.

When I've finally had my fill, I lean up on my forearms and look at him.

His hair is all jack up from where I've been tugging and pulling on it. His lips are all red and swollen from sucking my cock, and me kissing the hell out of him. He has a look on his face like he's just done something to be very proud of.

Damn, right he has.

"God, I fucking love you."

I can't help but repeat what he already knows. I don't think I'll ever get tired of telling him.

"Are you just saying that because I just sucked the hell out of our cock?"

I giggle and fall down on top of him again. I feel his hand in my hair, and it makes me feel so loved.

"No, I just love you. I want to stay right here in this bed with you forever. Is that too much to ask?"

He laughs with me then, and pulls my lips back to his.

"I want that, too. So much, Edward. Think your girlfriend will mind if you stay in bed with me all the time?"

I grin down at him, and shake my head.

"Nope, she won't mind. She's very understanding like that."

"Wow, what a great girl! Does this mystery girlfriend of yours have a name? You're going to have to come up with something to keep our stories straight."

I hadn't really thought about that. What name would a girl I dated have?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? Are you glad Jasper was just very turned on? :) Let me know if you have any good names for the mystery girlfriend. I can't decide if I want to go cannon with a name or come up with one on my own. Help me out, readers! <strong>

**I loved all the reviews from yesterday's chapter. I wish I had time to reply to all of them! This every day posting kind of cuts into my reply time unfortunately, because I really love talking with you all! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	60. Chapter 60 Novice

I** don't own Twilight. Well, you can all thank A JASPER FOR ME for her inspirational pictures on Twitter tonight. So much hotness it's not even funny. I definitely pictured the boys doing everything I saw in those pics! You should all follow her for sure!**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now! **

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. DK14 who said, "I came... Reading this... Several times. :)" Well, even if you were just kidding, I hope that Jasper on his knees for Edward was hot for all of you! There were a ton of name suggestions. One was recommended more than all the others though…..**

* * *

><p>Chapter 60 - Novice<p>

J-

God, I love watching him come. I know he was trying to be quiet, but that didn't change the look of pure ecstasy on his face when he was fucking my mouth.

I was a bit surprised when he grabbed my hair and started thrusting a bit in my mouth. I didn't think I would like it, but I sure as hell did. It was hot as hell, and I'm sure my still very hard cock agrees with me.

I would really love his help in taking care of this not so small problem, but I don't want to interrupt his concentration. Must be hard trying to think of a name for your fake girlfriend.

"Hmm, how about Melissa?"

"That could work."

"Wait, I think I like the name Chelsea."

"That's a good one, too."

I am honestly going to agree with anything he says, because I need his mouth around me right the fuck now.

"Wait, I know! Why don't we call her Jasmine. That would be kind of cool, and if I mess up and say your name I can cover it."

I guess that made sense, but it might be too easy to get mixed up with the names being so similar.

"Do you think you can keep the two straight? I mean, it's going to be you talking about her, not me. You don't think them being so close will make you slip up?"

"No, I think I can do it. And really how often am I going to have to talk about it. I mean hopefully this will shut Rose up, and your mom won't bug me too bad about her, will she?"

"I don't think she will. Okay, I guess Jasmine is your new girlfriend. How do you feel?"

I laugh as I pull him back down on top of me. He hasn't put his cock back in his pants yet, and I can feel it hot and heavy on my thigh.

He is so not helping the situation in my pants right now.

"Actually, I feel pretty fucking turned on talking to you about my hot, blonde, girlfriend. She has amazing blue eyes and a body to die for."

I grab his chin and pull him down to me. Maybe if I kiss the hell out of him, he'll forget all about Jasmine.

He pulls away panting for breath, and I love the look of absolute lust in his eyes. His usual green is dark, and it's so fucking sexy to see him like this.

Suddenly, he slides off me and grabs for my belt buckle. Thank fuck!

He doesn't say a work as he unbuckles my belt and proceeds to strip me of my boots, socks, and jeans. Walking over to my TV, he turns it on and my X-box. The sounds of Call of Duty come on, and I'm once again shocked at how smart he is. I would have never thought of that, but I guess my dick is doing all my thinking at the moment.

Watching him walk across the room to check if the door is locked, is fucking torture. He hasn't fixed his jeans or put his shirt back on.

Sexy motherfucker.

Laying completely naked with him standing at the end of my bed starting at me, should make me embarrassed or at the very least nervous, but it doesn't.

I reach down and grab a hold of my dick and start to stroke it for him.

I'm so hard it fucking hurts, and having him watch me is making this feel a hundred times more intense. I wonder if he's not going to participate.

I get my answer quickly when he makes a growling noise, and makes his way beside me on the bed.

"Turn over, baby."

Huh? Well, that's not at all what I expected him to say. Why the hell would I turn over?

I know he can see the look of confusion on my face, but he doesn't elaborate.

"Do you trust me, Jasper?"

I slowly nod my head yes.

"Then turn over."

He seems pretty determined, and I have to admit I'm curious as hell about what he's planning.

I let go of my cock, and it drops heavily onto my stomach. I watch Edward lick his lips at the sight. If he wants a taste of me, why does he want me on my stomach?

As soon as I'm lying flat with my head turned to the side, I feel his hands all over my shoulders and back. Damn, that really feels good. Then I remember his sunburn and feel like an ass.

"Baby, I was going to put some lotion on your back. Let me do that for you."

"No, not now. Maybe later after I'm done with you."

"Whatcha gonna do to me, Edward?"

He doesn't answer my question with words. Instead, he leans down and puts his lips on my back. That feels so nice. I had no idea how sensitive the skin is back there.

I'm moaning and pushing my very hard cock into the mattress as he kisses and licks all over.

"Hold still, Jasper. And you might want to grab a pillow to cover your face."

What the hell is he talking about? Why would I want to do that?

I reach up above my head and grab a pillow anyway. I put it close to my face just in time.

When I feel Edward's hot tongue on my ass, it's all I can do to get the pillow up to my mouth so I scream into it.

.

E-

Oh, I think my man likes where my tongue is going.

I should probably have warned him or even asked him if he was okay with me doing this, but fuck I've wanted his ass like this from day one.

I've seen rimming before, and I was always amazed at the complete and total pleasure it brings. I would never expect Jasper to do this to me, but I had to taste him here. I just had to know if I could make him feel that good.

Licking and sucking all over his perfect cheeks, I have to hold him down to stop his movements. The sounds he's making into his pillow are so fucking hot. I'm really glad I thought of the pillow. He kind of sounds like he's in pain, but I know it's the exact opposite.

Grabbing his ass in my hands, I pull him apart and finally get a good look at my goal. Fuck, pictures and porn do not do justice to the real thing. His perfect virgin hole was right there waiting for me, and I was not about to let my inexperience get in the way. I was going to do this, and I was going to make Jasper feel good.

"Can I kiss you here, baby? Will you let me lick you, and make you come from me fucking your ass with my tongue?"

I'm not really sure what he said. His plea was muffled by the pillow over his mouth, but when he raises his ass slightly spreading himself even more open, I have my answer.

I don't hesitate now. I know what I want. Spreading him even more, I lick him in one long stroke all the way up from his balls to his back. His sweet, musty flavor is on my tongue, and I know I have to go back for more.

Concentrating now on his tight hole, I lick slowly all around it. Jasper is trying to hold still, but it's not really working.

I love how he keeps pushing back into my mouth. Damn, tasting him and hearing the noises he's making is so beyond what I thought this would be.

I had a feeling I would like rimming, but I had no idea I would fucking love it.

I have him all nice and wet, so I think now is a good time to see if my man is ready for my tongue inside his ass.

"I'm going to fuck your ass with my tongue, Jasper. Reach down and pump that cock for me. I want you to come from me licking your tight hole."

Loudest groan yet comes from behind the pillow, and I see his hand move to his cock.

Pushing my tongue inside him, I start moaning a bit myself. This is such an intimate moment, and I can't imagine doing this with anyone but Jasper. I love him so much, and making him feel like this is so powerful.

I push inside him and pull out a few time quickly. Jasper is writhing on the bed now, and it's hard to keep him still enough to keep my tongue inside him.

I grab his hips and raise them up even more. His ass looks fucking perfect up in the air for me like this.

I can hear him panting, and I feel his legs shaking. His arm is moving quickly, and I wish like hell that I could see him stroking his hard cock.

He pulls the pillow down off his mouth, and his moans fill the room.

"Edw… baby.. gonna come…"

I fuck his ass even faster now, trying to get as deep inside him as I can. I really want to see if what he'd do with a finger touching his sweet spot, but I don't get a chance to try.

Shouting out loudly, even with the pillow back covering his mouth completely, he comes hard. I can see his eyes as he looks back at me, and the intensity is almost frightening.

I keep licking all around his hole, but then I stop and move back a bit behind him.

"Baby, let me get a taste of that."

I lay down on my back right underneath him and scoot up to where he's still pumping his cock. Drips of his come are still falling and I reach up to lick them off.

I open my mouth so I can take him inside me. He's not hard anymore, but that doesn't stop me from sucking him down my throat.

He backs up quickly, so he's pulled out of my mouth. I lay there and pout as look up at him sitting on my stomach breathing heavily. I wait for him to say something. I would hate if he regretted letting me do that to him.

"Edward, I had no idea…. I don't even know what to say."

"Did you not like it? I just really wanted to do that with you, baby. If you hated it, just tell me, and I won't do it again."

He growls at me in frustration, and pushes my arms up over my head trapping me.

"I want you to do that to me any chance you get. You absolutely have my permission to fuck my ass with your tongue whenever you feel like it."

I start laughing then.

"Well, that's good to know, Jasper. Thanks for letting me lick you anytime I want. Can I get that in writing?"

"No, but you can bet I won't be turning you down the next time you offer to do that. So fucking amazing! Were you scared to do it?"

I'm surprised he would ask me that, but then again we are learning all this together. We need to be open about our fears and concerns.

"Yeah, I was at first. I mean I didn't know if I would like it or not, but believe me I do. I want to do that to you again as soon as fucking possible."

"Fuck Edward, stop. My dick cannot take anymore at the moment. I came so fucking hard for you, baby."

"Good. I'm very glad to hear it."

"Hey, do you know how to do laundry?"

Well, that's a really random question.

"Umm, yeah I do, why?"

"Well, I think I'm going to need you to teach me since we always seem to go through a set of sheets when you're over here."

Oh!

I start laughing and roll him off me.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get these off here and I'll show you how to clean up our mess. Maybe next time bringing a towel to bed might be a good idea."

"I think you're right. But in my defense, I didn't really anticipate what you had in mind for me today."

"Oh baby, I'm always going to keep you guessing."

* * *

><p>Rimming, anyone? Love it? Hate it? Sorry, if you don't like reading about it. Maybe I should put a rimming warning at the top in future chapters? haha I think Edward was very brave (or maybe just horny) to try that. That can't be easy the first time. Seems like Jasper enjoyed it, though!<p>

Can I just give a big shout out to mkmmsm? She has been leaving me some lovely reviews all day, and I'm going to be sad when she catches up to this chapter. :( Thank you so much, bb! You made my day with your awesomeness. *sloppy kisses*

See you tomorrow!


	61. Chapter 61 Introductions

**I don't own Twilight. I had another fun day of inspiration from A JASPER FOR ME. I'm not enjoying this Rob draught at all, so those pictures are helping me make it through. Thanks, bb! :)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. Cullensway who said, "Loved this chapter! I want to be Jasper, no Edward, no Jasper, no Edward... Crap lets just face it, I'm jealous of both of them for having the other!" I'm so with you on that. Reading about it is not the same as watching or JOINING IN! If I had three wishes, would I use one of them on that? Probably. World peace will just have to wait. :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 61 - Introductions<p>

J-

I can't believe that just happened. Did Edward really just give me the most intense and satisfying orgasm of my life by licking my ass?

Fuck yes, he did.

So many things I'm just so stupid and naive about. I guess I really do live a very sheltered life here. I never realized what I was missing.

After Edward helped me to learn how to do laundry, we went back up to my room and spent the day actually playing Call of Duty. Just another advantage in dating a guy. I mean, I'm sure there are girls out there who like video games, but not many. Now I can have my best friend and the person I love all rolled up in one.

It's nice to know that we actually get along in other areas besides the sexual side of things. Talking with him and learning more about his life was just as fulfilling.

Well, almost.

He asked a ton of questions about me as well. Not that I had much to tell, but it was great talking to someone who hasn't known me my whole life and already knew all the answers.

"So when do you turn 18? I want to know if I'm robbing the cradle or not"

I laugh at him and am kind of surprised I didn't think to ask this question. Mom makes a big deal out of birthdays. She will want to know when Edward's is for sure.

"Well, my birthday is actually coming up pretty soon. I'll be 18 on November 2nd. How about you?"

"Damn, I was hoping I was older. My birthday isn't until next year. It's June 20th."

"Oh, so now I'm the cradle robber? You just turned 17? Damn, I should be ashamed of things I've done to you."

He reaches over from where he's sitting in my gaming chair and punches me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for? You're too young for me and you know it!"

I glance away from the game to see him smiling and shaking his head at me.

"If I'm too young and inexperienced for you, just let me know."

"No, I think I'll keep you around for a while. You're hot and sexy, and I've kind of gotten used to you."

He just laughs and proceeds to kick my ass at the game we're playing.

There's a knock at my door a little while later, and I pause the game to see mom standing there. I made sure to open the door after we were finished having our fun. No reason to raise any suspicions about it being closed all afternoon.

"Hey, mom. Did you need me?"

"Yeah, I hate to bug you guys but would you mind running to the store for me? I need a couple of things for the week, and I wanted to get some work done in the spare room today."

That spare room has been a project of hers for as long as I can remember. I know she wanted to have more kids after Rose and I were born, but that just never happened. I think she would have loved to have another one in that room. She keeps changing things and repainting it. It's kind of like she can never get it perfect so she just keeps trying.

"I don't mind. Edward, do you want to run into town with me?"

"Sure, I think we've burned enough brain cells for today in front of this TV."

"Thanks so much boys. I'll write you out a list of what I need. I would have asked Rose, but she's still in her room with Alice."

I want to feel guilty about that, but I just can't.

She knew I didn't want to be with her. Making me finally come out and just say it was the only option she left me.

I look at mom trying to see if she's mad at me. She is smiling and shaking her head.

"Don't worry boys. She'll get over losing the love of her life."

I know she's teasing, but it still pisses me off.

"Mom…"

I warn, and she holds her hands up in surrender and backs away out the door.

"You're mom is so fucking cool, man. You have no idea."

I look at Edward, and I can tell he's totally serious. Even thought she gives me a hard time now and then, I know I'm damn lucky to have her.

"I know. You sure you don't mind going with me? What time do you have to be home?"

"They didn't say, but I'm sure he'll let me know when it's he's ready. I'll just be sure to have my phone with me and turned up this time."

"Good idea."

Turning the game off, we head downstairs. We pass Rose's door as quickly and quietly as we can. We didn't hear anything, but that doesn't mean they both aren't in there ready to pounce.

Grabbing mom's list on the way out the door, we head toward town.

Being with Edward is like breathing now. It's like we've gotten past all the new relationship stress and stupid bullshit and have just settled in to how things are supposed to be.

Driving down the road holding my boy's hand, is about as perfect a Sunday afternoon as I could ask for.

.

E-

Well, I don't know if I'm ever going to used to how small this town is. I don't count 3 gas stations, a Subway, and a grocery store as a town, but I guess the people around here do.

Driving into the parking lot of the IGA, I look around and notice all the trucks just like Jasper's. Does everyone around here drive one? Maybe I could ask mom if I could trade in the Volvo for one before school starts. It's not really my style, but I need all the help I can get fitting in.

Jasper parks near the front entrance and turns the truck off. Squeezing my hand he turns toward me.

"Well, do you think you're ready for the opulence that is IGA?"

"Very funny. Yeah, I think I can handle it."

"Okay, keep your head down and try not to make eye contact with any of the old women cashiers. I don't need anyone else after your sexy ass."

"Shut up and come on. You promised me you'd put lotion on my back, and I'm holding you to that when we get back to your house."

"Oh, that's right. I'm going to get you some with aloe in it."

Damn, I love him. Always taking care of me like that.

Walking through the opening doors, I'm met with stares. I'm sure it's not as bad as I think, but it feels like every eye in the place is on me.

I just have to keep reminding myself that I'm new around here and people are just curious. I don't like it, but I don't' blame them for looking.

I hear Jasper grumbling something about "fucking assholes" under his breath, and I know he's noticed the looks, too.

He grabs a cart, and we start getting the things off Esme's list. It's not a lot, and we're making good progress. I notice Jasper picking up a bottle of Aloe Vera lotion for burns and putting in the cart. I smirk over at him and he just smiles.

We run into a couple of older people who stop Jasper to talk. I guess they must be friends with Carlisle and Esme. He is polite to them, and introduces me.

The people are all really nice and welcoming, but I'm not used to having all this attention on me and it makes me nervous. I have my head down for most of the journey around the store, and I know Jasper can feel how uncomfortable I am.

"We're done. Let's go check out."

There are 3 lanes open when we get up to the front. Two of them are full and have fairly long lines, but one is open with no waiting. Wonder why nobody wants to go in that line?

"Jasper, I can take you right here! I'm open!"

I hear and see the girl in the empty check out lane when I look up. I can tell Jasper is reluctant to go in that line, but the girl was really loud calling him over so all eyes are on him waiting to see what he'll do.

He looks over at me with the strangest look, and then pushes his cart up to the conveyor belt and starts unloading.

The girl standing behind the cash register is very small and petite. She has long brown hair and eyes. Kind of plain, but cute.

"Hey, Jasper! It's so good to see you. I haven't seen hardly anyone since school let out unless they come in here. How have you been?"

Jasper keeps his head down, and continues to unload the groceries.

"I'm fine. Just fine."

His answer is short and kind of terse. Why would he talk to this girl like that. He's actually being kind of rude, and I've never seen him act this way other than with his sister and Alice and they totally deserved it.

"That's good to hear. Oh, I didn't see you back there. Are you with Jasper? Who is this, Jasper?"

"Umm, Edward this is Bella Swan. Bella this is my friend Edward Cullen."

"Hey, Edward. You're really cute! I can't seem to get anywhere with Jasper here, so maybe you'd like to go out sometime. I mean we could totally meet up tonight if you wanted."

What the fuck? I just met this girl and she's asking me out?

"Umm, I'm sorry, but I can't. I have a girlfriend."

Who knew I was going to have to use the "girlfriend" story so soon!

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't upset you. Maybe we could be friends then. Are you going to be starting school with us in August?"

This girl is making my head hurt.

"Yes, Bella. He's new and just moved here from Chicago. He has a girlfriend from there."

Jasper seems annoyed and exasperated with her. Not that I can blame him.

She keeps talking as she checks us out asking all sorts of questions. I mean she really seems like a nice girl. A little overzealous and needy, but nice.

"Well, guys call if you ever want to hang out. Jasper you still have my number don't you?"

"Yeah, I've got it. See you later, Bella."

"It was nice meeting you, Bella."

"Oh, you too Edward. Have a great day!"

We walk out to the truck and load the groceries in the back. As soon as the door shuts and Jasper is pulling out, I can't wait any longer for some answers.

"Who the fuck was that?"

Jasper has a grim smile on his face. I can tell he's not really going to enjoy telling me about her.

Who is Bella Swan, and why the hell does everyone in this town seem to hate her?

* * *

><p><strong>I thought about not even putting Bella in this story, but I just couldn't resist. Most of the time when I read EJ stories, I can't stand her character. What do you think of this one? Why do you think everyone hates her? :)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and interest in this. It is always a surprise to wake up with review and favorite alerts in my inbox. I fucking love it!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	62. Chapter 62 Abandoned

**I don't own Twilight. Well, the wonderful mkmmsm has helped guide me through adding a Facebook page for my writing. If you want to come and hang out, look me up under Robowsme Fanfiction. Hope to see you there! **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

** Reviewer of the day goes to…. featherme who said, "I don't think Bella is the town slut since that title is taken by Rosalie so I don't know why they hate her! Can't wait to find out." Thanks for trusting me with putting Bella in this story. I promise she will never be a threat to the boys at all! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 62 - Abandoned<p>

J-

How do I tell Edward about Bella Swan? Well, that's the big question, isn't it?

It's not that I don't feel bad for her, because I really and truly do. It's just that after growing up with her all these years, the way she is just gets overwhelming at times. I hate the way people treat her, but that's just the way it's always been.

I guess the best thing to do is just be honest about it.

"Edward, Bella is kind of complicated to explain. She's the daughter of our local Chief of Police, and I've known her all my life. She and I used to be really close. I mean as close as a boy and girl can be in elementary school. We were good friends, and we'd always play together. Then in 6th grade her mom up and left. It was terrible. She decided she didn't want to live in this small town anymore, and she just flat out told Bella she didn't want her and just left her with her dad, Charlie. As you can imagine, it really did a number on her head."

I glance over at Edward, and I can tell he's upset by the story. I don't blame him. It's a fucking tragedy.

"After that, Bella was never the same. She started to become clingy to the extreme. She would call her friends constantly, and always wanted to be with them. She would beg them to have her over to their house, and then when they did, she didn't want to leave. It got to the point that all her friends just abandoned her. That's when she turned to boys to get some attention."

Edward gasped and I'm sure he can tell where this story is going.

"It only lasted a couple of years until we were in high school. By then she had pretty much tried going out with every boy close to our age, but no one would touch her. For one thing, they knew if they did, she would just cling and never let go and for another Charlie would shoot them. He's not a stupid man. He knew what was going on and warned all the guys to stay the hell away from Bella or else. It's really sad, because she is a nice person, but her mom leaving her like she did totally messed Bella up. She's so afraid someone will leave her, she'll do anything to keep them."

Edward is quiet for a long time, and then finally speaks up.

"Did she try to go out with you?"

"Yeah, I was one of her first victims. I mean of course we never did anything because we were just in middle school at the time, but she let me know she would be willing. I finally had to start being mean to the point of ignoring her so she would leave me alone. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she honestly won't stop if you give her any encouragement."

"I think it's terrible the way she's being treated. Jasper, she seemed like a really nice girl. I know I haven't been around to see what she's really like, but it's just so sad that she is so afraid of losing everybody and that's exactly what's happened to her."

"I know, baby. It is sad. The Chief has tried getting her help, but nothing seems to work. She's better for a while, and people start to give her a chance again, but then she starts calling 24/7 or texting them every 2 minutes."

I pull up to the house, and turn off the engine. I know he is still thinking about Bella, but I don't want to ruin our day thinking about something we can't change.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I do think I'm going to do something to help her, Jasper. I don't know what, but I just can't let her keep living this life if I can do something about it. She really seems like a sweet person. No one should have to deal with what she's had to go through."

I want to tell him no, because I know exactly how this is going to end, but I don't. If anyone can work a miracle with Bella, it would be Edward. He has the patience and kindness to maybe make a difference in her life, and I would really love to have my friend back.

"You do whatever you feel you should, baby. I'll be here to support you no matter what. Bella, would be lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thanks, Jasper. I just feel a connection with her, ya know? I know it sounds stupid, but it's like I was meant to help her."

I just smile at him and grab his hand.

"You're such a sweet person, Edward. I'm so fucking lucky you're mine. Hey, come on. I want to show you something."

.

E-

He lets go of my hand, and opens the door into the hot air. I jump out and follow him to the barn. Didn't he get enough of this place this morning?

I can't help but whine a little bit.

"Jasper, why are we going back in here? It's hot as hell."

He doesn't stop walking, but he does turn around and smirk at me. Then he raises his eyebrows. What the hell is he planning?

I'm glad he doesn't mind me trying to help Bella. Her story is just so sad, and I know I'm not going to swoop in and solve all her problems, but maybe a new friend could help.

I watch him walk past the stalls, and then stop at the ladder that leads up to the hayloft.

"Will you help me with something up here, Edward? I really need a strong pair of hands to get this job done."

Oh, fuck me. Is he flirting with me? Please tell me he wants my cock again.

"I'd be more than happy to help you out, Jasper."

He winks at me, and then moves his fine ass up the ladder. I swear there is no better view in the world than watching my man's ass go up that ladder.

As soon as I'm off the top rung, Jasper is grabbing my wrist and pulling me over to the corner. It's hot up here and the smell of hay is everywhere.

He doesn't even say a word as he pulls my shirt up and over my head, and then does the same to his own.

I will never get tired of seeing his body. All smooth muscle and perfect skin. My hands can't help but touch every inch of him I see.

He pulls my face up to his, and we're both breathing heavy. It's so intense, but neither one of us can look away. We're not talking, which doesn't bother me as much as thought it might. There really is no need for words. We both know what we want.

I start to lower myself in front of him, but his strong arms stops me. He kisses my lips so soft and slowly, I think I'm going to melt into the floor. This isn't frenzied passion, this is just total love and adoration.

While his lips are keeping me occupied, I feel his hands unbuttoning my jeans and pushing them down so my cock is exposed to him. I expect him to touch me, but he doesn't right away.

Then I hear the sound of his belt buckle, and I can't help the moan that come out of my mouth. It's not loud, because his tongue is exploring my mouth, but I know he heard it.

Suddenly, I feel his hard cock on mine, and I pull back with a gasp. Looking down, I see just how perfect we look together. We're both so fucking hard and leaking.

I want to say something to him about how much I love him or about how sexy he looks right now, but I can't find the words. I think he knows, just by the desperate look on my face, exactly what I'm feeling.

His hand comes up and wraps itself around both of our erections. Slowly he starts to stroke us. I can feel his soft skin and the heat coming from him.

It's so overwhelming to be here like this with him. I never thought I would be lucky enough to find someone who could love me like this.

Looking in his eyes right now, I know he's turned on, but it's the love I see that makes me shudder.

I reach up, and tangle my hand in his curls. I pull his lips to mine, as his strokes increase in speed and pressure. He's going to make us both come so fucking much.

Sliding my tongue over his, our moans are muffled but still heard making my cock twitch with pleasure. I don't need to tell him I'm about to come. He can feel it in my body, and hear it in my breathing.

Releasing my lips, he moves his mouth down to my neck and starts to lick and suck me there. I fucking love that so much, but when I feel his teeth bite down, I can't stop myself from coming.

I close my eyes, because it's just too much sensation. The intense pleasure coursing through my body matched with the slight sting of his bite, is more than I can take.

I'm coming hard all over his hand and cock. I push my mouth into his shoulder to stop myself from screaming as he continues to rub my softening dick against his own.

He's panting, and I can feel him using my come to slide us together more easily. I look up at him, and see the most beautiful sight.

Jasper's look of ecstasy is a sight to behold.

Finally, I can't stop myself from speaking.

"Come on my cock, Jasper. I need you to mark me, baby."

And he does.

Watching his cock erupt, is better than any porn I have ever watched in my life. Corbin Fisher's got nothing on my man.

Reaching down, I run my finger through our come. Jasper watches as I stick my tongue out and lick it off my finger like melted chocolate. He groans and doesn't hesitate when I bring my finger up to his mouth after I wiped up some more.

"We taste good, don't we baby?"

"Fuck, Edward."

I just smirk at him, and take a step back. He reluctantly lets go of my cock, and looks down at the mess we've made. I start to giggle as I look around for our clothes.

Then I hear Jasper groan, and not in a good way.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Umm, remember when you told me to mark you, baby? Well, I think I might have gotten a little carried away."

Oh, shit!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Jasper you crazy vampire boy! You can't be biting on our pale boy like that. No leaving marks on the pretty! How are they going to get out of this one? Do you have any hickey cover-up suggestions for them? :) <strong>

**Sorry about the upload problems last night! I had to reload the whole chapter this morning before work. Hope you all had a chance to read it. Oh, go check out my girl mkmmsm's new story Behind Blue Eyes. It's E/J, and I can't wait to see where she takes us with it. **

**See you tomorrow!**


	63. Chapter 63 Firstaid

**I don't own Twilight. I got my Breaking Dawn Companion book in the mail today. Lots of nice Rob pics, but not really any juicy behind the scenes stuff. Looks like Kristen left England today. Wonder where she's headed….. lol **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

** Reviewer of the day goes to…. Debbi84 who said, "Hopefully Edward can help Bella out and she can be friends with both of them. Jasper is sooooo bad marking Edward, now they have to figure out how to hide it." I was trying to come up with a different Bella than we've seen before. I'm not sure that's possible, but I do think it's so great of Edward to try and help her. We'll see how it goes! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 63 - First-aid<p>

J- What have I done? I didn't even think when I bit down on his neck. I was so far gone that at point, I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I mean my boy loved it, so it's not a complete loss, but now that we're both satisfied, how are we going to cover that up?

"Oh shit, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave a mark. You were just so fucking hot talking dirty to me like that. I couldn't help myself."

I feel so stupid for making a mistake like this. There are just too many people who are ready to come between us if our secret gets out. We can't let that happen.

"Jasper, it's going to be fine. Let's get cleaned up and think about what we're going to do."

Well, at least I can help with that.

"Don't move."

I walk over to the corner of the loft and grab the box of tissue and bottle of water I stashed up here last week. I had a feeling it would come in handy.

"Well, aren't you the Boy Scout?"

Edward laughs as he uses the tissue and water to clean himself up. I do the same and find our shirts. Pulling them on, we climb down from the loft and start toward the house.

Then Edward's phone starts ringing. He looks down at the screen, and I can see the pained look that come over his face. I have a feeling I know exactly who it is.

"Hey dad, I'm still here with ….."

"Yeah, I know but….."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

He shuts his phone off and shoves it into his pocket.

"I guess you've got to go home?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. Dad said he needed me home this evening for some reason. He just can't stand to see me happy for very long."

"Baby, what are you going to say about your neck?"

Looking at it now, it really isn't terrible. It's not like it's a full blown hickey or anything. It's kind of like a scratch from where I bit down. Walking over to his car, he uses the side mirror to finally get a look at the damage I'd caused.

"Oh, that's not so bad. I'll just tell them I got scratched by some wire in the barn. I think they'll buy it. I mean it's not like they're even thinking I would be up in a hayloft having my cock jacked by another guy or anything."

He starts laughing, and I try to join in, but I'm still worried. I will be so pissed if this causes his dad to not let him work out here anymore.

"Edward, I want to you to call me as soon as you can. I'm going to be going crazy here until I hear from you."

"I will. I don't know if he'll want to talk to me or anything when I get there. I'll call as soon as I can get up to my room."

He looks down at the ground and then back up at me.

"I don't want to go, Jasper. I don't want to go back to that house. All I want is to stay here with you, and I want it more than anything."

God, I want to grab him in my arms and never let him go. He needs so much love and reassurance thanks to that asshole of a dad he has. No wonder Edward thinks he can help Bella. He knows just what it's like to have a parent fuck with your head.

I take a step closer to him. Probably closer than what would be socially acceptable, but I don't give a fuck at the moment.

"I love you, Edward. As soon as I can, I'm going to get you away from him. I promise you. We're going to leave him behind and never look back."

He looks up and gives me a watery smile. Fuck, why can't we be 18 right now? I don't know if I could leave the farm, but I sure would think long and hard about it if I meant I could go somewhere and be with Edward.

"I need to go before he calls again. See you bright and early tomorrow for work?"

"Yeah, I'll be here. Remember to call me as soon as you can."

"I will. Love you."

He reluctantly steps away from me and gets into the Volvo. With a wave, he's down the driveway and gone until tomorrow.

"He's a really nice guy, isn't he?"

What the hell?

"Damn, dad you scared the shit out of me. Are you trying to kill me?"

Fuck, how long had he been standing there? It's not gay to watch another guy pull out of the driveway and drive away, is it?

"Sorry, son. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just going to get some nails for your mom. She's still working on the room. Did Edward have to leave?"

"Um, yeah, his dad called and wanted him to come home for the rest of the day."

"Well, I'm glad he was able to spend some time out here today. You know he's always welcome."

I don't say anything as he walks past me into the barn to get what he needs. Why the hell can't Edward have a dad like mine?

.

E-

Driving away from Jasper is fucking torture, but I know it has to be done. I would rather do just about anything than go home, but I'm sure mom needs a break by now. We try and take turns getting the brunt of his attention. I'm his favorite target, but I know if I'm gone for very long, he starts taking it out on her. I don't even want to think about what it will be like for her when I leave next year.

I know she wants me to get out and away from him, but the thought of leaving her alone with him just makes by stomach turn. Maybe by then, I can convince her to leave him.

I hate that these are the thoughts I have in my head after the wonderful day I've had with Jasper. I need to stay positive and try not to let dad get me down.

I lean up and look in the rear-view mirror at my love bite. It really isn't that bad, and maybe if I'm lucky he won't even notice. I'm sure by tomorrow, it will have faded a bit so it won't be a problem out at the farm.

I pull up to my new house, and as always the sense of dread fills my body. I never really noticed just how bad it was before, because even when I away from home, I was never truly happy. Now I know what it feels like to be loved for who I am, and it almost feels like I'm walking back into prison after being out all day.

I never announce myself when I walk in, just hoping that he won't notice that I've returned home. It usually doesn't work. It's like he's got a sixth sense of where I am at all times. Unfortunately, this is not a lucky day.

He's sitting in the living room with the recliner leg rest up and a beer in his hand.

Charming.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join us today, Lizzy. You're son is finally home from that farm. At least you smell like you did some work today. I let you go out there to make a good impression on Carlisle. Hopefully, you didn't fuck up too bad."

I just sigh, and start to walk into the kitchen to see if I can help mom with dinner. I don't even want to be in the same room with him.

"Hey! Did you hear me? I asked you what the hell you did out there all morning."

He's slammed the leg rest down and is sitting up straight in his chair.

Damn it! Why does he fucking care?

"I helped Jasper out with his horse, Jolene. He's taking her to the County Fair in a couple of weeks."

"A horse, huh? Well, I guess that's not too bad. Did you learn anything?"

"Oh, yeah. Jasper taught me all about horses and how to care for them."

"Well, I don't think you'll be using that bit of information when you go to Northwestern next year."

He snorts laughter, and I just stand there waiting to see if he has more for me.

I have no idea how I'm going to get out of going to Northwestern if Jasper doesn't want to go there. No matter what, we're going to be together, though. I guess that's just another thing we're going to need to talk about soon. College applications will need to be filled out in a few months for early admission. I actually have no idea what Jasper's grades are. We really have a lot to learn about each other.

"What happened to you neck right there?"

Fuck! Why did he have to notice?

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt, Edward?"

Mom comes scurrying out of the kitchen and grabs my chin to move my head over so she can get a better look.

"I'm fine. I just got scratched on some wire in the barn. No big deal. I forgot I even did it until now."

I look down at mom examining my bite, and can tell she's not convinced of the story I'm telling. I don't think she wants to believe what she's actually seeing. Her eyes flash to mine, and I implore her with mine to play along.

"Oh, yes. I can see where the wire scrapped the skin a bit here. Let's go into the kitchen and put some Neosporin on it."

Normally, I would scoff at her attention, but right now I just want the fuck out of this room.

I'll let her wrap me up like a mummy if she wants to.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Lizzy, stop coddling the boy. It's just a Goddamn scrape. He'll live!"

We don't answer him as we walk into the kitchen and mom grabs the first-aid kit out of the cabinet. I'm looking at her face to see if I can tell what she's thinking, but after years of living with him, she's good at putting a mask on when she needs to.

She reaches up and cleans my neck where my love left his mark. I know she can tell it isn't a scratch.

"Honey, you need to be sure that this doesn't happen again. I'm positive your dad would get angry if you keep getting hurt on the farm like this. He might even stop you from working out there."

I slowly nod my head that I understand the meaning of her words.

"Next time, if you get hurt, try and make sure it's somewhere that isn't quite as visable."

I know my mouth has dropped open, and I'm gaping at her.

Closing the first aid kit, she winks at me and walks out of the kitchen. Did my mom just tell me to make sure the next time I come home with a mark to have it where it can't be seen?

I don't know who is cooler, my mom or Esme. I wonder who she thinks gave me this though. I'm sure she just thinks it's Rose that did it since that's where I was all day.

She has to think it was Rose, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, do you think Elizabeth has figured them out? Sometimes we moms are pretty damn good at knowing what's going on with our kids, even if they do think we're morons. Wait, maybe that's just mine. LOL <strong>

**The traffic for the story jumped up quite a bit last night and today! Thanks again mkmmsm and all the lovely Facebook friends I've gained. **

**See you tomorrow!**


	64. Chapter 64 Time

**I don't own Twilight. There are a ton of end of the year polls that Rob is in. I'm very sure he doesn't give a rat's ass about any of them, but it didn't stop me from voting. lol **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

** Reviewer of the day goes to…. TheHiddenAngel who said, "no i think its all moms and i defiantly think both moms have figured it out yet... you should have jaspers parents invite edwards over for dinner or something so the moms could start hanging out... cant wait for next one it makes waking at 6 in the morning less tiresome" I really love the idea of a dinner together! I might just have to do that, and maybe Esme can talk some sense into Elizabeth! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 64 - Time<p>

J-

I know I need to calm down, but I can't. What if Edward's dad sees that mark on his neck and goes off on him about it?

Damn it! Why did his neck have to be so tempting?

I've stopped pacing around my room, and am trying to lay still on the bed. I know I'm not going to be able to calm down until I hear his voice again. The bed just reminds me of what Edward did to me in it, and I'm really trying not to get hard right now. Just imagining where is tongue was and how fucking hard I came…..

Fuck that was just amazing.

I do not deserve him. How can anyone be sweet, caring, beautiful, and sexy all at the same time?

No matter what his dad says, I'm not going to lose him. He better not even try to keep us apart.

I'm jolted out of my depressing thoughts by my phone. I don't even give it a chance to finish the first ring.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just told him I got scratched on some wire in the barn. Mom took me in the kitchen to clean it up real fast so he didn't even have time to get a closer look. He doesn't suspect a thing."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that. I was so fucking worried he was going to try and keep us apart."

"No, no worries with him, but my mom may be a problem."

"A problem? Why?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I think she might have figured out what was really going on with my neck."

He then proceeds to tell me their short conversation, and I don't know if I should laugh or be scared.

"Edward, so you think she suspects anything about us?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe she thinks I want to go over to your house to be with Rose or something."

I don't like the sound of that at all. Even if it isn't true, it still makes me mad.

"Well, what if she did think I was the one who did that to you? Did she seem mad or upset?"

"No, not at all. She actually seemed really happy. She smiled and winked at me. Do you think I should say anything to her about it?"

"No, just drop it for now. If she brings it up again, you just do what you think is best. If you did tell her, do you think she'd tell your dad?"

"Absolutely not. I know she's kind of stuck with him, but she would never betray me."

"Okay, sounds good." I let out the breath I didn't even realize I'd been holding. "I miss you already, baby, but I'll see you in the morning for work, right?"

"You know I'll be there. Text me when you're ready for bed and say goodnight."

"I will, baby. Love ya."

"Love you, too."

...

July passed quickly in a haze of work, heat, and my boy. Every day with him was a joy, and every night on the phone with him calmed my soul. More times than not, he'd stay over on Fridays and we always remembered to bring a towel to bed with us to bed.

Luckily, the girlfriend story seemed to work just fine in keeping Rose away. She hadn't so much as looked Edward's way since he told her. I was more than happy about that.

Alice didn't come by anymore, which was a very welcome change. I knew I'd have to see her again in a few weeks when school started, but was hoping she was over her infatuation with me and had moved on.

Learning every inch of Edward's body was definitely my favorite thing to do this summer. I can't say how many times we'd come, because I fucking lost count.

My boy is insatiable and so am I, it would seem.

Having him in my arms on Friday nights was worth all the hard work we did during the week. We hadn't progressed past blowjobs, but we were more than satisfied. I knew he wanted me to use my fingers on him, but I was so afraid of hurting him. I would say I was going to try, but then just deep throat him until he came so I didn't have to. I was going to have to stop being scared eventually, because I wanted to fuck that perfect ass of his so bad, but he needed to be prepared before that could happen.

Yeah, I might have googled some information on it. I just wanted to be ready for anything he wanted to do.

"Hey, Emmett just texted me and wanted to know if we're still meeting up with them at the movies. What should I say?"

It's almost quitting time on Friday. My absolute favorite time and day of the week.

All night with Edward, and no work tomorrow. I can't keep the smile off my face.

"Yeah, we can go if you want to. I would rather just take you up to my room and keep you there all night, though."

He just shakes his head as he texts Emmett back.

"I know, big boy. We'll get to that later if you're good and don't get into any fights."

One time I might have gotten a little pissed off that a strange guy sat down next to Edward when we went to the movies. We decided not to sit beside each other so the guys wouldn't think anything, and so Edward had ended up at the end of our group sitting down. Then this asshole comes up and sits right beside him. There were a lot of fucking empty seats in the theater, too. When the lights went down, I thought I was going to jump over the guys and pull Edward away from the creepy fucker. Instead Edward just got up and went to the bathroom, and when he came back he went up the other aisle and sat by me. I still wanted to kick the guys ass, because he kept looking down at us the whole movie.

"Hey, you just need to remember to sit by me or in the middle of us. Don't think I won't freak out if some random guy hits on you when the lights go down."

He's chucking, but I'm fucking serious.

"Emmett said meet in front of the theater at 6:30."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's finish up and get the hell out of here."

E-

Nothing can keep the smile off my face. These past few weeks have been absolute perfection. Even though we were working, spending all day with Jasper was better than anything I could ask for.

We really have been good at keeping our hands to ourselves during the day, too. Only a few times did we have to resort to going up to the loft to attack each other. I knew it was always dangerous during the week, since all the farmhands were around . Anyone could walk into the barn at any time.

Thank goodness I'd only caught a couple of uncomfortable glances from Jake. He seemed to be staying away from me, so that was nice. I know Jasper is still upset about what he said to me at my house. Maybe Jake's afraid if he pushes things, Jasper will tell his dad and get him fired. Either way, I'm just glad he's left me alone.

All of Jasper's friends have been great, especially Emmett and Peter. They treat me like I've lived here with them all my life, and it makes me so glad that we moved here.

I never had friends like this in Chicago. Maybe I was just too afraid to put myself out there, but with Jasper by my side, I have more confidence and can actually carry on a conversation with people without freaking out.

Things with Jasper couldn't be any better. Well, I take that back. They could a bit better, but I have no room to complain. He definitely keeps me satisfied, but I just wish he would be more willing to move our physical relationship along. I know he's scared he'll hurt me, but I was hoping that after last Friday when I brought my lube from home and finger fucked myself, he would see that it absolutely did not cause me any pain at all.

I'm hoping tonight he'll actually try, because I want that huge cock of his inside me, and I know he'll never do that unless I'm prepared for him.

After we're both cleaned up and Esme has fed us another amazing meal, we head into town. We try to meet up with the guys at least once a week so they don't bug us about being antisocial. I know my man would love to keep me up in his room, but we can't let all our friendships suffer because we can't keep our hands to ourselves. Besides, I like Emmett and Peter.

Emmett makes me laugh more than anyone ever has, and Peter is just a nice guy who is alway there if we need him. His girlfriend, Charlotte, is really great, too. It cracked me up when she assured me that not all of the girls in town where unstable whores. I liked her right away after that.

Bella has started to become an important part of my life as well. I've been taking things slow with her.

First, I just went into the store and we talked briefly. She asked for my number, but I didn't give it to her. I would try to go in when I knew she was working, just to check in with her and let her know I would be her friend. I told her about having a girlfriend in Chicago, and she seemed really disappointed, but I think it helped her to keep things between us focused. When I told her I wanted us be to friends, her smile was worth all the effort I was putting into getting closer to her. Hopefully, things will keep going the right direction, and she'll be ready for school to start with at least one friend.

"Hey, what are you thinking so hard about over there?"

I rub my fingers down the back of Jasper's hand and then grab hold of it.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about Bella and Emmett and all the great things that have happened to me this summer thanks to you."

"Baby, it's all been you. Everyone in this town loves you just as much as I do. Well, they better not love you as much as I do, but they all like you a lot."

I just smile at him, and watch as we pull up and park in front of the theater.

"Hey, sit with me tonight. I don't care if they think anything. I want to be close to you."

I love it when he gets all possessive and needy on me.

"Okay, I'll promise to sit by you if you promise me one thing."

He looks at me skeptically, and furrows his brow. I want to reach up and smooth it out with my hand, but I know I can't.

"Sure, I promise. What is it?"

"I want you to fuck me with these tonight when we get to your room."

I squeeze his fingers, and his eyes dart up to mine.

"Edward, I don't think…"

"Nope. You promised. You're going to fuck me tonight with your fingers, and I'm going to come so hard for you, baby."

I see him shifting in his seat as he reaches down to adjust himself. Smiling, I push open the truck door and hop out.

He doesn't get out for a while, but I just stand by the truck and wait for him. It might take him a while to calm down, and that cock of his if very noticeable when it's hard.

Wen he does get out of the truck, he comes directly around to where I'm standing by the bed and stops in front of me.

"Okay, baby. If if you want me to fuck you, than I will. You're going to need the pillow again tonight for your screams."

He walks away from me, leaving me standing there now with a problem of my own.

Damn, that sexy fucker.

* * *

><p><strong>Little bit of a time jump there. This will move things along and get us closer to the start of school. So you think Jasper will go through with it? I for one am hoping he will! ;)<strong>

**Love all the story alerts today. New readers make me very happy. All the ones who have been with this since the beginning, you're pretty damn cool, too. LOL **

**See you tomorrow!**


	65. Chapter 65 Road

**I don't own Twilight. Where the hell is Rob? Did he just fall off the face of the Earth? I want a sighting this weekend, or I might have to resort to some drastic measures. I don't know what those are just yet, but I'll let you know. ;)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now! **

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. Mistydeb who said, "Can't wait to see if jasper keeps his promise of making Edward scream soo loud he will need a pillow, yay - that is gonna be hawt." Well, it might just be Jasper who has some fun first...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 65 - Road<p>

J-

I know I can't back out of it tonight. He's honestly been more than patient with me. I just need to man up and stop freaking myself out about it.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, I keep walking up to the front of the theater. I can already see the crew of guys we're meeting.

"Hey, fucker. Where's Edward. He said he was just going to catch a ride with you."

Emmett is always making sure Edward is involved whenever we go out. I kind of love him and want to kick his ass at the same to for it.

"Oh, he's coming. He just had to run back to the truck for something. I think he forgot his phone."

We don't have to wait long before Edward strolls up in all his sexiness. Damn, he looks good tonight in his tight, green henley pull-over. He knows it's my favorite shirt on him because of what it does to his eyes, and also because it's so tight I can see all those new muscles he's acquired working at the farm this summer.

He's so fucking beautiful. He really was before, but now his abs are so much more defined and his arms are toning up perfectly. I just want to lick every part of him.

"Hey, there you are! Ready for this?"

Peter shouts over to Edward and then gives him a manly handshake hug when he gets closer. I might have growled a little, but I'm not sure.

"Yeah, I'm definitely ready to get this night started."

He looks over at me and gives me a look that only we understand. He wants this movie night to end quickly so we can get back to my bed.

I couldn't agree with him more.

After we buy our tickets and get some snacks, we head into the theater. We all agreed on seeing Hugo, because Edward heard it was good and wanted to see it. The guys weren't too thrilled, but when I said that was the movie Edward and I would be going to, they all decided they would join us. I would have rather it have been just the two of us, but I guess I can wait.

We're the only ones in the theater which doesn't surprise me. It's kind of cool us being in here all alone. We can get as silly and loud as we wanted now, except not during the movie. Edward hates when they all try and bug him when he's really into the show. Cracks me up.

I sit down beside Edward and Emmett plops himself on the other side of him.

"So, Edward. Tells us more about this hot girlfriend of yours. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and and a smokin' body? Sounds like someone you'd really miss."

This has happened a couple of times before. Guys will be guys, and they are very curious about this girl that has Edward so "pussy whipped" that he'd stay faithful to her from 4 hours away. I always try and steer the conversation away from this topic, but for some reason Emmett won't let it drop.

"Yeah, she's great. I miss her a lot."

"Well, you never give any fucking details, man. Is she any good?" Emmett winks at Edward and wags his eyes brows at him.

Stupid, fucker.

"Emmett what kind of gentleman would I be if I told you all the sordid details of our sex life?"

"Fuck, we don't want you to be a gentleman! We want to know if she gives good head."

Mike is down at the end laughing his ass off at this line of questioning. He knows it makes Edward uncomfortable. I need to change the subject now, but before I can, Edward starts talking again.

"Well, you know she really does give an amazing blowjob. She can deep throat me and swallow it all, so I think she's a keeper."

Edward nudges my leg with his, and I know he's talking about me. Why does this kind of make me proud and turned on at the same time?

"Fuck, Edward. Are you serious? No wonder you don't want to give her up."

Just then the lights go down, and the 10 minutes of previews start. All the guys are still starting at Edward with a awed look on their faces. I'm trying not to laugh my ass off.

When I'm sure the movie has the attention of the others I learn over and whisper in Edward's ear.

"You want me to take that cock all the way down my throat tonight, baby? Do you like that?"

I feel the shudder that goes through him from my words and close proximity. His leg starts to bounce, and he leans over to me.

"I want your mouth around my dick, while you fuck my ass. I want that so bad right now."

Damn! Why is he doing this to me now when we've got another two hours sitting in this theater?

.

E-

After the movie, I can feel the tension rolling off Jasper in waves. I might have pushed him a bit too far with that last comment, but I couldn't help it. I want him to be wound up. I need him to want me so bad he won't stop when I ask him to put his fingers inside me.

Walking out to the truck after the movie, Emmett stops us.

"Hey, we're going over to Peter's to hang out in his basement for a while. Video games and a pool table, you can't beat that!"

I look over at Jasper, and I can tell what answer he's going to give him.

"No, man. We're kind of tired from working all day. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Sure, sounds good. Text me tomorrow."

Emmett walks away, and I smirk over at him as I get up into the truck.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Peter's? Sounds like a lot of fun to me."

Reaching over and grabbing my hand, he pushes it down against his very hard cock.

"Does this feel like something I want to put off taking care of, Edward?"

I moan as I try and get a good hold of him and start to move my hand.

"No, this feels like it's going to need my attention very soon."

He starts the truck, and pulls out of the theater parking lot a lot faster than he probably should. I still have my hand on him, and am not sure if I should keep it there or move back over to my side of the truck.

Then inspiration strikes, and I know exactly what I'm going to do to get my boy going.

Slowly, I start to rub him through his jeans. He looks over at me, and then looks back at the road. He's not telling me to stop, so I'm not going to.

When we get out of town a ways, the traffic pretty much disappears on the one lane highway we have to take to get back to Jasper's.

"Don't swerve, baby. Just keep your eyes on the road."

He looks confused at my words, but he just nods his head in agreement.

Looking behind us to make sure there are no cars, I lean over the seat and put my mouth right where my hand had been. The truck jerks a little, but not too much.

"Fuck, Edward! What the hell are you doing? Are trying to kill us?"

I look up at him, and he watches me as I take a lick of his cock through his jeans. "

Just keep your hands of the wheel, baby. I'm going to take care of this hard cock."

He moans, and shifts down in the seat more so I can have better access to him.

That's right, I know you want this.

I reach up and unfasten his jeans, and pull them down as far as I can.

"Lift up a bit. I want to get all of that dick in my mouth."

He lifts up right away, and I pull his jeans and boxers down enough so his hard cock slaps across his stomach. I can't help but stop for a moment and appreciate what I'm seeing in front of me.

I don't stare for long, because I have to taste him right the fuck now.

Leaning up a bit, I come down on him with my mouth. I don't even give him a chance to pull away from me. He's down my throat and I'm sucking him hard.

"Fuck, Edw. .. I can't drive.. . "

I don't stop, but I can tell he's slowed the truck down quite a bit. Humming around him, I continue taking him in as fast as I can.

Tasting his essences on my tongue makes me so fucking hard, but I want him to take care of me in his room. I know what I want tonight, and I'm going to get it.

I know he's close, and when I feel his hand on the back of my head, I can't help but moan around him. He thrusts up into my mouth three times, and then he's spilling down my throat.

Wow, he didn't even give me a warning this time. It must have been a good one!

I clean him up, and then put him back into his jeans. Making sure there are no headlights above me, I rise up and then sit back over on my side like nothing had happened.

Looking over at Jasper, I see that he's breathing heavily and his head is resting on the steering wheel.

When did we come to a complete stop?

"Edward, baby, that was incredible. Road head? Seriously?"

We both start laughing, and he pulls back onto the road and soon turns down the drive to his house.

"Well, we hadn't tried that before, and I wanted to know what it was like. I certainly enjoyed myself. How about you?"

"Umm, yeah, if you couldn't tell, I enjoyed the hell out of it. You've been awfully nice to me tonight. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?"

He stops the truck in front of his house, and puts it in park.

"You can get that fine ass up to your room, and fuck me with those long fingers of yours. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yeah, baby, I think I can."

_YES!_

* * *

><p><strong>Road head FTW! Jasper sure seemed to like it. :) I think Edward was just buttering him up to get his way. Sounds like it worked. Have you ever given or received a bit of road head? ) <strong>

** The reviews today made me laugh! You're all very ready for some fun times with Jasper's fingers. I think tomorrow night you might just get your wish. :) **

**See you tomorrow!**


	66. Chapter 66 Digits

**I don't own Twilight. AJasperForMe has been sending me some wonderful inspirational pics on Twitter. You must follow her if you don't already. Here is just a sample of the hotness: t. co / l7Fq FvbX. I am going to have to incorporate this pic in the story at some point! :)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now! **

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. DK14 who said, "Great one! Cant wait for tomaro night! Ur like my advent gifts on the countdown to christmas!" LOL! I love that! You can open a window everyday, and I'll have a surprise for you. Todays surprise will be a pair of gloves…as in fingers…..get it? Umm, never mind. :/**

* * *

><p>Chapter 66 - Digits (Title thanks goes to sas!)<p>

J-

Even as excited as we are to get up to my room, we know we have to be quite getting there. Stopping off for water and snacks, we slowly make our way past Rose's door and into my room.

I lock the door and put the chair under it just in case. I only do that on Fridays when Edward spends the night. We both decided we weren't even going to try to sleep separately when he's here, so the chair is just kind of a second defense system.

If Rose did try to use the key again, it wouldn't do her any good.

As soon as I get the door taken care of, I turn around to see a shirtless Edward on my bed. Damn, that's quite a site to see.

"Get over here Jasper. My dick is very hard, and I'm going to need your help taking care of it."

Fuck, I want to so bad.

I can feel the nervousness start creeping back into my mind. I'm doubting whether this a good idea and he can tell.

"Please don't, baby. I want this so bad. You won't hurt me, and if you do I'll tell you. I promise!"

"Do you promise me, Edward? I'm serious. If I hurt you in any way…."

"You won't, but if you do I'll tell you. Come over here, and make out with your boyfriend."

Smiling I take off my shirt slowly, just for his benefit, and join him on my bed. Leaning over him, I touch his lips softly with mine. I want to go slow, because I don't want to be in a frenzied rush when we do this. I want to be in control.

I feel his tongue on my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to him. My arms give out, and I'm resting completely on top of him while our tongues taste on one another.

I can't help but grind slowly against him. Of course, I'm hard again and feeling him rub against me is just too much pleasure to take.

"Edward, you're going to make me come in my jeans if you keep this up."

"Well, baby, why don't you take our jeans off so we don't have to worry about that."

I like the way my boy thinks.

I stand up quickly and rid myself of my jeans and boxers. I don't go back to the bed right away, though. I just stand next to it stroking my cock nice and slow. I know what this does to him

Reaching out towards me, he begs," Jasper, please come closer. I need you on this bed with me know."

He's always so demanding when he's horny.

I start toward the bed, but I'm surprised when he holds up his hands to stop me.

"Wait! Before you come back to me, go over to my bag and reach into the side zipper pocket."

I have a feeling what I'm going to find there, but I go and get it anyway.

As I walk across the room, I hear a mumbled, "Damn" from him. He always seems to like it when I walk around naked. We hardly ever get the chance, but when we do, I love to tease him.

Opening the side pocket, I see a small bottle of lube. Taking a deep breath, I reach in and take it out. Turning back around, I see my boy has been busy while I was getting what we need.

He's now completely naked on my bed, holding his huge cock in his hand. He's not stroking it. He's just holding up a bit so I can get a good look. I swear he's trying to kill me with that shit.

"Baby, your cock looks so fucking good."

"Well, grab a towel and get over here. You need to put it in your mouth."

I don't argue with him. It sounds like a very good plan to me.

.

E-

Watching him walk around the room completely naked, is just fucking torture. Seeing his hard cock standing up straight and tall is driving me crazy, and I'm not even talking about seeing that perfect ass of his when he bent over to get the lube out of my bag.

Damn, I'm one lucky man.

I'm even more lucky tonight, because I know he's finally going to give me what I want. I know he's nervous, but I'm going to go slow with him. I won't let this be a bad experience for either of us, because I plan on him doing this to me a lot in the very near future.

Getting him to relax is going to be the most important thing, so when he gets back to bed with the towel and lube I put them out of sight and just kiss the hell out of him. My hands go all over his body, and his do the same to me. He's on top of me at first, but then I flip him over and straddle him.

Taking our dicks in my hand, I sit up on his thighs and start to pump them together. The look on his face is one of pure bliss as I move my hips up while I stroke our cocks down. I know we could both come easily just like this, but that's not what I want.

Releasing us, I hear his moans of protest, before I lean down and lick his cock from the bottom up to the top swirling my tongue around the head as I do. He always loves that and stops his whining right away.

I pull off him, and lean down to grab what we need. Laying the towel down on the bed, I roll him over on top of me so I'm on the towel.

"Jasper, I'm going to put some of this lube on your fingers, okay? I want you to just use it to make my dick wet. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Yeah, I want to. I'm not afraid of this. I want you so damn bad."

I'm so glad to hear that he's wants this. I hated the feeling that I was pushing him into doing it. From the look of pure lust on his face, I can tell he wants this now just as much as I do.

I pop the top of the bottle of lube, and pour some of it onto his fingers. I can tell it's the first time he's felt any, because he keeps rubbing his fingers together.

"Hey, think you could rub something else with that?"

He just smirks at me, and I watch as his hand makes it's way down to my straining cock. When he wraps his hand around me, I almost shoot up off the bed.

"Oh God, Jasper. That feels so fucking amazing. Pump me faster, baby."

He does, and I have to close my eyes from the intense sensation. I feel his mouth and tongue all over my chest and stomach. Then, his lips are on mine, and I'm lost. I don't care what he does to me, I just don't want him to stop what he's doing.

I'm lost to the feeling of his hand on me and his tongue in my mouth, so it's a surprise when I feel a slight pressure at my ass.

I don't know when he managed it, but his other hand is lubed up and his fingers are moving up and down near my hole. I raise my l knees up further so he can see better what he's doing.

I can tell by the whimper he makes, he's enjoying the view.

"Tell me to stop, Edward. Tell me right now if you don't want me to do this."

I don't know how I'm going to get the words out , but I try my best between panting breaths.

"I want it, Jasper. Please, don't stop."

With a look of determination on his face, I feel a single finger enter me slowly. I reach over quickly and grab his pillow so no one in the house can hear me scream.

He's watching me closely while his hand is still moving over my slick cock. The other hand is still like he's waiting for me to tell him to stop.

I'm _so _not going to do that.

I feel his other hand move, and even with just one finger inside of me, I'm about to come.

"Fuck, Edward. You're so damn tight. Is that what you're going to do to my cock, baby? Are you going to squeeze me hard just like this?"

I nod my head at him and then come to my senses enough to speak.

"Yes, God yes. I want your cock right there. I'm going to be so tight for you, baby."J

asper's eyes shut, and both of his hands stop for a moment. My writhing brings him back to me quickly, and his grabs the bottle of lube again to put more on his fingers.

When his fingers return to me, he slowly pushes two of them inside me. I can't stop myself from moving and fucking myself on them.

Twisting and turning, I can tell he's getting used to the sensation and has realized now he's not going to hurt me. If anything, I'm going insane with pleasure.

Suddenly, on one pass, he hits my prostate. My eyes go wide, and I moan loudly into the pillow. He stops moving thinking he's done something wrong.

"No, fuck, don't stop. Right there, Jasper. Touch me right there. I'm going to fucking come so hard."

Both his hands start moving in ernest now, and I pull the pillow back over my mouth.

"Is that is, gorgeous? Did I find your sweet spot? I'm going to rub it over and over again, until I get all your come our of you. I want it, Edward. I want to see you fucking explode."

One more pass inside me, and I do just that.

Biting down on the pillow, I come in thick ropes all over my stomach and over his fingers. He doesn't stop moving his hands until I beg him to stop.

"I can't take anymore. Stop, oh my God, stop."

Slowly he pulls his fingers from me. I miss him there already.

Using the towel, he cleans us both up. I can't fucking move at the moment or I would help him.

We've had so many amazing experiences together, but that was by far the best.

I can't stop shaking. I'm not cold at all, but it's like all my nerves are just fried.

I have my eyes closed, but I feel him wrap us up in his blanket when he comes back from the bathroom.

"Was that everything you hoped it would be, Edward?"

My cocky as hell boyfriend sounds kind of unsure of himself. How could he be? Did he not see me come a fucking gallon? Am I not laying here, unable to function after what he just did to me?

"It was everything I hoped for and so much more, Jasper. You and your fingers better get used to being inside me."

Smiling down at me, he brushes the sweaty hair from my eyes.

"Oh, I think I can handle that."

* * *

><p><strong>I love the baseball scene in Twilight. :) Well my lovely readers, how was that? I'm going to go to bed and hide under the covers until I get the first review saying it didn't suck too bad! haha<strong>

**See you tomorrow!**


	67. Chapter 67 Dream

**I don't own Twilight. Another Robless day. *sigh* Oh well, I might have talked the hubs into going to see Breaking Dawn with me tomorrow. It sure will be fun to see his reaction to the birth scene. LOL!l**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now! **

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. bbbluez who said, "*yanks the covers off you* Don't you dare hide, that was fabulous!" I swear I was in tears all day today either laughing at your reactions to the last chapter or crying because they were so sweet. You are the best readers out there, you know that?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 67 - Dream<p>

J-

That was so fucking amazing. I really didn't think I could go through with it, but I did and I have to say it was so much more than I thought it would be.

Feeling that connection with him, I mean actually being inside him was indescribable. I can't believe how much he seemed to enjoy it. I've never seen anyone come that hard.

I can't keep the smug grin off my face knowing I did that to him. Watching him now, all snuggled up in my blanket, I once again think of just how lucky I am.

I could have went through my whole life on a path that would have just made me bitter and miserable. Edward has made me a whole person. He's made me realize the kind of man I want to be, because I want to make him proud. I want to take care of him and love him for as long as he'll let me.

His eyes are closed, and I know he's about to fall asleep. I guess I should be upset since I'm still hard as a fucking rock, but I'm not. To make him feel so good that he almost passes out afterwards, is definitely worth a minor case of blue balls.

I wrap my arms around him and pull him as close to me as possible. I always sleep so much better when I have him in my arms. The fact that he's totally naked right now might have something to do with it.

Closing my eyes, my mind drifts off to a future with Edward and I together and so very happy. I find I do this a lot right before I go to sleep. Like maybe if I imagine it hard enough, it will all come true.

I wish I could see into the future and know for sure.

…..

God, this dream is amazing. It's like I can actually feel the tight heat around my cock. I can't stop the moan that come out of my mouth.

"Edward…. yes…."

He's so fucking good with his mouth. He can take me so much deeper than I can take him even still. It's like he has no gag reflex or something. I guess I shouldn't complain since he's using his very talented mouth and tongue on me in my dream.

"Yes, baby… don't stop…"

"I won't, Jasper, but you might want to keep it down."

My eyes fly open as I feel that wet heat from my dream engulf my cock again. Only this time, I know it's not a dream.

Moaning, I reach down and grab some of that beautiful bronze hair in my hand. I pull a little and he stops and looks up at me.

"I thought I was fucking dreaming."

He just takes my dick out of his mouth and smiles.

"Do you dream about me sucking your cock often?"

Cocky boy.

"Yes I do, baby, and you always make me come so hard."

"Well, close your eyes, because I'm about to make your dreams come true."

Cheesy I know, but I follow his instructions and just give over to the sensations he's providing me. His tongue and mouth never stop their assault as his hand is busy rolling my balls gently.

Grabbing my hand from where it lays at my side, he places it back where it was in his hair.

"Fuck my mouth, Jasper. I want all of these nine inches down my throat."

I pull the pillow from behind my head to cover my mouth, and then start to give him what he wants. I don't want to hurt him, but he doesn't stop me or shove me away once. His hands are on my ass now, pulling me inside even farther with each thrust.

Biting my tongue so I don't make a sound, I pull the pillow off my face so I can look down at him. He must have sensed my eyes, because he looks up to meet them.

His breathing is erratic and I can see a light sheen of sweat on his face and in his hair.

"I'm gonna come, baby. Swallow it all."

He starts to swallow around me, and I can't help but thrust even further down his throat as I come. Nothing could have prepared me for the feeling of complete and total euphoria I feel as he drinks me down.

He's never taken me like that before. It's always very sweet and loving. This was a very different Edward.

He was completely out of control and forceful. To have him just take me like that, gave me hope that my boy was coming out of his shell a bit and gaining more confidence in himself.

"Damn, baby. That was so fucking hot. Why did you do that?"

He looks hurt for a moment, and I realize what I said.

"No, no, it's not that I didn't love it, I was just wondering what made you think to wake me up that way?"

"Well, I was just laying here thinking about what you did to me last night, and I wanted to show you how much I appreciated it. Did I do a good job?"

His cheeky grin let's me know he understands exactly how good of a job I think he did.

"Get up here, you sneak. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you from now on. I think I'm going to start by cuddling with you for a bit."

"Sounds like a very nice start to the day, baby."

.

E-

Oh, I think I surprised him with that morning blowjob. Waking up and seeing him laying there naked beside me, I couldn't help but put my hands on him.

He's too fucking gorgeous for me not to.

I guess one thing lead to another after that, and I had his cock in my mouth.

Can you blame me?

I love it when he takes control and uses my mouth for his pleasure. The sounds he makes and the way his body thrashes and twists, just makes me feel so good about myself.

I'm the one making him feel that way, no one else.

Jasper's love has made me become a totally different person in a matter of weeks. He's everything I've always dreamed a boyfriend could be.

Laying in Jasper's arms, is my favorite place to be. I love that he's a cuddler. I think he likes holding me as much as I love being held. It's a win-win situation all around.

Jumping up, I hear my phone ringing from across the room. My fucking dad had better not be calling this early for me to come home. I told mom I was staying over here for a while today.

Hearing his moans of protest as I pull out of his arms, I get out of bed and grab my phone out of my jeans pocket.

I look down at my caller ID, and can't help the huge smile that comes to my face when I see who it is.

"Amanda, sweetheart! Oh my God, it's so good to hear your voice!"

I look over at the bed, and see that Jasper has sat up suddenly and is looking at me. He's still a bit groggy, but I can see my jealous man in there just ready to burst out. Maybe I'll play with him a bit this morning.

"You're going home? Baby, that's wonderful news. I knew nothing could keep that hot ass of yours down. I just wish I could be up there with you."

Jasper's eyes are wide now, and he's no longer groggy. He looks like he's about to jump out of the bed and tackle me. I can't tell you how much I love that fucking look on his face.

"Well, you take care of yourself, and maybe if I can I'll try to come up for a visit before school starts."

Slowly, Jasper's legs have moved out of the covers and he's placed them on the floor. Still watching me, he stands up and starts stalking toward me. He's still very fucking naked, too.

"Okay, Amanda. Sounds great. Call me when you can. Love you!"

As soon as I push the end call button on my phone, his arms are around my waist and he twists me over toward the bed. I can feel myself falling back, but the bed breaks my fall.

I'm now looking up at a very angry Jasper.

"What's wrong, baby?"

I try to sound innocent, but he's not buying it.

"Who the hell is Amanda, Edward? Are you going to go up and see her? Do you love her?"

Damn, he's so beautiful when he's jealous and angry. I know it's a weird thing to think, but I can't help it. He never looks sexier than when he wants to make me his.

"Yes, I do love Amanda. She's my best friend from Chicago. She's been sick for a while, and I fucking hated leaving her. She's going home now, and just called to let me know. I would love to go up to see her before school starts, and I'm hoping you'll be able to come with me."

It takes a few seconds for all the information to register, but I can tell when it does. His whole body relaxes on to me, and he puts his head down between my neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to get upset with you. I would love to go up there with you and meet Amanda."

I can feel his hot breath on my neck and the soft kisses he's placing there. Feels so damn good.

"I'm so glad you want to go with me, baby. Can you imagine a road trip with just me and you? I know dad will let me go, since it's to see Amanda, and we can go on the weekend so we won't miss any work."

"Damn, Edward, that does sound amazing. Would we have to rent a room to stay in while we're up there? I mean I'm sure our folks wouldn't want us driving home that late at night."

I pull back and he lifts his head up to look down at me. His eyes are full of hope and desire.

"I never thought of that, but yeah, I guess we will have to stop at some point if we stay up there all day. What could we do in a hotel room all night to pass the time?"

Leaning down, he kisses me lightly and licks my lower lip as he raises back up.

"I'm sure we can think of something."

* * *

><p><strong>Road trip! Won't it be great for the boys to get away for a day (and night)? Think of all the naughtiness they can get up to in a hotel room. :)<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend LezCullen. Your Amanda is so lucky to have your love and devotion. I just know my Edward would love her just as much as you do. Stay strong, bb! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	68. Chapter 68 Punishment

**I don't own Twilight. This weekend was the official start of my Winter Break! I don't go back to work until Jan. 2! I can't tell you how excited I am about this. :)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now! **

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. KM525 who said, "Road Head, now Road trip. I'm sensing a theme here. Rode Hard can't be too far in the distance!" lmao! Rode Hard sounds like a porno to me, but I guess that fits with these boys, doesn't it? I'm kind of looking forward to Rode Hard myself!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 68 - Punishment<p>

J-

Now I'm jealous over his friend from Chicago? His friend who happens to be a girl? What the hell is wrong with me?

It's like I have no control over it. I love that he doesn't mind when I get like this. I think he knows even if I'm upset and overreact at first, I'll eventually calm down and listen to him.

I'm still laying on top of him as he tells me about his friend and how supportive she was when he was living up there. She's actually the only person he told he was gay, and she was there for him and talked him through a lot of difficult and confusing times. Now I feel even worse.

"Baby, I'm so sorry that I jumped to conclusions again. It was someone I didn't know, and you were so happy to hear from her, and you said you loved her, and …."

I don't get to finish my rambling, because Edward's tongue is in mouth. Grabbing my hair and pulling me even closer to him, we both swallow each other's moans of pleasure.

Damn, I love kissing my boy. The taste of him is so sweet on my tongue. I'm addicted to it, and I know I'll never get enough.

I pull away when I hear footsteps outside my door. Groaning I roll off of him, and try to get myself under control. I just came for fucks sake, and now he's just tempting me again. It's crazy how he can make me hard for him with just a word or a glance in my direction.

"I guess we better get ready and head down to breakfast."

He doesn't sound too happy about it, and I don't blame him.

"Yeah, I can smell the bacon from here, and besides I've got a surprise for you later."

That sure perks him up a bit.

"A surprise? Tell me what it is!"

He's gone from pouting to wide-eyed excitement so fast it's cracking me up.

"I'm not tell you a thing. Get dressed and you might get it after we eat."

"I would totally suck your cock again right now for a clue"

I don't know what to say to that, so I just sit there looking over at him with my mouth open.

He starts rolling around and then falls off the end of the bed laughing.

"Oh Jasper, you should have seen the look on your face."

I sit up and look down at him.

"Don't laugh at me, Edward, or I might just pull you up here and bend you over my knee."

That sobers him up real fast, but not in the way I thought it would. I was going for intimidating and scary, but from his flushed cheeks and increased breathing I think I might have found something new my boy likes.

I look at him and make sure he's meeting my gaze before I speak again.

"Is that something you might want me to do, Edward? You want me to spank your ass when you're a bad boy?"

"Oh fuck me!"

That's all I hear, before I see his hand wrap around his now very hard cock and start to stroke. Quickly, I reach down and pull his hand away.

"Not now, angel. We need to go to breakfast. If you're a good boy, I won't need to spank you later."

He looks up at me with his hooded eyes and in a voice that just about makes me come on the spot says, "But what if I want you to spank me?"

"Boys, get your butts down here before the food's all gone!"

I register hearing my dad's voice, but I can't seem to look away from Edward on the floor with his still very hard dick laying heavily across his stomach.

"We'll be right there, dad!"

I watch Edward get up off the floor without saying a word and start getting dressed. He does this without his eyes leaving mine. I start to pull on some clothes as well, but I have no idea what I'm wearing.

Something very strange just happened in this room, and I don't know what the hell it was.

.

E-

Okay, I don't know what the hell just happened, but it was intense. It was like all the air just went out of the room or something. Turned-on is not a strong enough word for what I am right now.

Jasper spanking me? Holy fuck!

I swear if he hadn't stopped me, I would have come in just a couple of more strokes right there on his floor. I don't know how much I should tell him about just how hot I think that is.

Him being jealous and possessive is something I love, and maybe I need to talk with him about it. I'm afraid he's going to think I'm a freak or something for loving it when he acts that way. I know he always feels guilty after he's been been jealous, but he doesn't realize that I fucking love it.

Watching him get dressed, I come to the conclusion that I need to be honest with him. We said we would be from the beginning, and I don't want to hide anything from him. Please, just don't let him hate that I feel this way.

"Um, Jasper, can I say something real fast before we go down there?"

I know he can tell this is going to be something important, because he comes over to me and grabs my hands in his. The contact calms me down a bit, and I smile up at him."

You can tell me anything, baby. You know that."

I do know that. That's why I'm able to get up the courage to do this.

"Jasper, you know how you get upset and mad when someone flirts with me or if you think they might be?"

He doesn't say anything, but just nods his head in agreement. I think he's afraid I'm going to be mad at him about him doing that.

Boy, is he in for a surprise.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that, well… I like it when you act that way. I mean, I love it when you're all jealous and possessive of me. It makes me feel loved. It makes me feel like you want me more than anything in the world."

He's not saying anything, and I'm starting to get scared. What if he's disgusted that I love that part of him?

"Are you serious, baby? You really like it when I act that way? I thought you hated it when I acted like that, and I wouldn't blame you if you did. Before you, I had no idea that I could be like that."

"That's what I mean. You never acted that way before, because you didn't care enough about someone else to be jealous like that. When I got off the phone with Amanda, and you stalked up to me and pushed me down on the bed….. fuck baby, I almost came right then and there."

His responding grin was blinding.

"So you like it when I do that? It makes you hard for me when I claim what's mine?"Y

es, it did actually, and my dick is currently trying to show him exactly how much I like it.

"Baby stop, please. I can't take it when you use that voice."

He's still smiling at me, and I can tell now that he's relieved that I don't mind when he acts that way. Maybe it's been bothering him thinking I might leave him if he continued to do that.

As if I could.

"I'm so glad you love even the not to perfect parts of me. It's how I know that we're made to be together, gorgeous."

I reach up around his shoulders and hug him tight. His arms encircle my waist and he holds me so close to him. I can't help but breath in the scent of him with my face nestled in his neck.

Bacon in the morning's got nothing on my Jasper.

"I love everything about you, Jasper. Remember, I promised to tell you if you were doing anything the upset or hurt me. I think we're doing pretty good with this communication thing."

He just hums his agreement and kisses my temple. Stepping back from him, I grab his hand and pull him toward the door.

"Come on. I want to go down and see if I can get Rose to flirt with me. Wait, would you consider that me begin a bad boy?"

I wink at him, and push the chair away from the door as I try to open it up before he can react. I'm not fast enough.

I feel his hand on my wrist stopping me from turning the doorknob. He's not hurting me of course, but I don't fight him.

"You better not even think about talking to her, Edward. Not unless you want your ass pink before the day is out."

I would never really talk to Rosalie. I just got her to stop bothering me. I'm not going to start that up all over again, but Jasper doesn't know that.

Hmm, should I be a good boy or give him a good reason for punishing me?

I think that's a pretty easy decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Think Edward should be bad and get some punishment? I know we don't want to get Rose going again, but I might just have to have do something to get Jasper angry. I kind of want to see if he will really go through with spanking him! <strong>

**Did you notice at the top of the page that this little story of ours went over 1,000 reviews? Are you kidding me you guys? If I could reach through this computer screen right now and give you a hug, I so would! Maybe I could send fuck hot farm boy over to give you one? What you do with him after that is totally up to you! ;)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	69. Chapter 69 Sixtynine

**I don't own Twilight. Well readers, this is Chapter 69. That's all I'm saying! ;) **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now! **

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. sas who said, "Bad boy, bad boy what you going to do? Cause we are going love Jasper discipling you! Love the boys in any way you decide to deliver them. If it were up to me you would have 10,000 reviews as your daily updates are the what makes my mornings." Thank you, sweets! If I can make just one person smile (or turned on) with an update, I'm a very happy girl!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 69 - Sixty-nine<p>

J-

Walking down the stairs with Edward, I can't stop looking at him. I need to know what he's got going through that head of his.

He just told me it gets him off when I get all jealous and possessive. I just told him I was going to spank his ass if he got out of line today.

What the hell is going on with us?

Just a few short weeks ago, we were scared inexperienced guys who had barely even kissed before. Now we're talking about punishment and being "bad boys"?

I can't say that I'm mind at all, though.

I know he's not going to do anything to hurt my feelings on purpose, but I also know my boy gets horny as hell, and if making me angry gets him hot who knows what he'll do.

I'm so relieved when we get down to the table and Rose is nowhere to be found. Looking over at Edward, I smirk at him letting him know he's lost. It's not like he's going to flirt with my mom or dad.

Oh, please tell me he wouldn't do that.

"Come on, boys. I made all this food so you need to get started before it gets cold."

Mom really has made a nice spread of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Being with Edward on Friday nights, sure does help me work up an appetite that's for sure.

"Oh Edward, I've been meaning to ask you if you thought your parents might want to come here for dinner some night next week. I haven't had a chance to meet either of them, and I would love to."

I look over at Edward and just shrug at him. I really don't know if that's a good idea or not. I don't want that man in my house, but it's real hard to say no to my mom once she gets an idea in her head.

"That would be nice, Esme. I'll be sure to ask them and have my mom give you a call."

"Perfect! I can't wait to hear from her."

After we talk and eat for a while, I'm kind of relieved that it's gone so smoothly. I don't know if I could ever go through with hurting him. I've had my fair share of paddlings when I was younger, and I know it doesn't really hurt, but I still am hesitant about laying a hand on him. Even if he does want it.

"Jasper, look what I got in the mail yesterday. Your aunt sent me a picture of your cousin Seth. He won first place in that swimming competition he went to last month. Sue thinks he'll get a full scholarship to Butler next year. She's so proud."

I watch mom go over to the counter and bring me the picture. Seth and I used to hang out a lot when we were younger, then he moved down to Charlestown and we don't get to see him near as much.

Looking at the picture, I can see how tall he's gotten. He was always so small compared to me growing up. I bet he's over my 6'3" now. Seeing him fresh from his meet holding up his medal, makes me smile. I really miss hanging out with that kid.

"Hey Jasper, can I see that?"

Fuck no.

"Oh, yes, Edward. You should see that picture. Seth has gotten so tall, hasn't he Jasper? And so handsome! Those two used to play all the time before they moved away. Sue said they were trying to find a way to come back. Seth wanted to have his senior year up here with you."

I really don't want to pass the picture over to Edward and he knows it. He's got that adorable little smile on his face like he's just gotten away with something.

I might have to spank that right off him.

Grabbing the picture from me, Edward takes his time looking over it. I can feel the anger and jealousy flowing through me, and even though I know he's just doing this to get his way, I'm getting fucking pissed.

"Oh wow, he is a tall one, isn't he? Did you say he might be moving back up here? I sure hope he does. I could always use a new friend."

That's it.

"Thanks for breakfast, mom. I need Edward's help with something out at the barn."

I don't give him time to argue before I'm out the door and stalking toward the barn. I hear the door shut and his footsteps behind me.

"Hey, slow down. What did you need my help with?"

I can hear the smug tone in his voice. He knows I'm about ready to lose it.

I'll show him what he can help me with.

.

E-

Oh fuck, I think I did it! When we got downstairs, and I saw it was just us and his parents, I thought for sure I wasn't going to get his hand on my ass. Thank you Esme, for showing us that picture of his cousin!

Don't get me wrong Seth is a cute guy, but he's got nothing on Jasper. Looking at him with just his little Speedo on was just the thing to push my man over the edge. Now, let's see just how far he's going to go.

He doesn't slow down or answer my question about what he needed my help with. Smiling, I watch as he makes his way up the ladder to the loft. I don't climb up right away. I just stand at the bottom of the ladder and look up at him. I can tell even from down here that he's breathing heavy and his face is flushed.

"Get that ass of yours up here now, Edward. Don't make me wait on you."

He turns and disappears from my sight. I'm about as hard as I've ever been in my life, and let me tell you it's not fun climbing a ladder in this condition. I'm not going to whine about it, because I'm sure Jasper had the same problem when he was climbing up.

When I finally get to the top, I notice that Jasper has moved a bale of hay over to our corner. What's he going to do with that?

"Get over here, Edward. I told you not to push me. I told you not to misbehave at breakfast, but you did, didn't you?"

I shake my head no at him.

"I wasn't bad, Jasper. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh really. So eyeing fucking my cousin in a swimsuit wasn't wrong?"

Well, I guess when he puts is that way.

"You know I was just being polite. I didn't really want to look his tall, tan, rock hard body."

Oh shit, now I've done it. He's gone from angry and annoyed to furious in a matter of seconds.

"Edward, get those jeans off and bend over that hay bale."

He says it in that voice that melts every muscle in my body. I can't get my jeans off fast enough.

I pull my shirt over my head and my jeans down and off. I quickly get down to my knees and lean over the bale. The hay is kind of scratchy on my stomach and chest, but it feels strangely good at the same time.

Putting my hands down to give me a bit of support, I turn my head and look behind me at Jasper.

I can tell he's still very mad, but there is something else there on his face, and I know that look well. I've never seen him this in need of me. I can tell if I told him to take me right now, he would.

"Jasper, I'm not afraid. I know you're not going to hurt me. Get down here and show me I belong to only you."

He drops to his knees more in surrender to me than what I did for him. Sitting up on his knees, he's leaning against my side. Placing one arm across my back, he lets his other hand run all over the cheeks of my ass. I close my eyes to the sensation and can't stop the moan that comes from deep inside me. It always feels so damn good when he touches me there.

SMACK

We both freeze from the sound.

I'm more shocked by the fact that he actually did it, then I am by the small amount of pain his hand produced.

He's not moving. I know he's waiting for me to let him know I'm okay.

"Fuck baby, that felt good. Please do it again, Jasper. Spank my ass for being a bad boy."

Three quick swats by his hand has me moaning and trying to hold still for him. He moves then to the other cheek, and gives me three more.

I'm so fucking hard. I try to reach down to grab my cock, because I know only a couple of strokes is all I'm going to need to come for him.

"Don't you dare touch your cock, Edward. You were a bad boy weren't you, but now you've been punished. You need to thank me for teaching you not to look at other guys."

"Thank you, Jasper!"

I'm so desperate right now, he could get me to say anything.

"Please let me fucking come! I need to!"

"No, you've been bad. You're going to have to take care of me first."

I watch behind me as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls his huge cock out for me.

"Turn around and lay flat on the bale, baby."

I scurry over quickly and lay with my back down on the hay. Again, I feel it sticking me, but that discomfort is nothing compared to how bad I want to come.

Myhead is hanging off the end of the bale, and it seems like Jasper likes that angle very much. Holding his dick in his hand, he pushes it against my lips. His pre-cum coats them and makes them wet.

"Open up for me, Edward. Take my cock down your throat."

I act like I'm going to fight him a bit. I don't open up right away like he's expecting. His hand reaches down, and rubs my cheek and jaw.

"Take it, Edward. Don't make me tell you again."

Fuck, yes. I swear I'm about to come without him even touching me.

I open my mouth wide for him now, and he pushes in quickly. Looking up as he fucks my mouth, is a sight to see.

His tight ass is clinching with every thrust down, and I can't stop myself from reaching up and grabbing a handful. I pull him even further down, because I know he's afraid of gagging me. He doesn't have to worry about that. I want all of him.

I'm concentrating on sucking him hard and breathing so I'm startled when I feel him lean over the top of me and take my straining cock in his mouth.

Oh fuck, I'm going to come so hard down his throat. I was almost there before, but now I can feel the heat of my orgasm traveling through stomach and curling my toes.

I can't yell out since my mouth is occupied by his very large cock, but when the suction of his mouth pushes me over the edge, I moan and hum around him. Two strokes later, I taste his come coating the back of my throat.

I don't think either of us are ever going to stop. I keep swallowing and drinking him down as fast as I can, and he's doing the same for me. Finally, I shudder with the last of my orgasm and release him from my mouth.

Rolling off of me onto the hay on the loft floor, I look over and see him laying there with his arm covering his eyes.

Slowly, I get up off the bale and lay beside him. Wrapping my arm around him, I pull him close to me.

"Thank you, Jasper. That was so fucking incredible. I'll understand if you don't want to do that again, but I just want to tell you how much I appreciate you helping me live out a fantasy."

I hope he knows how much this meant to me. I won't ever do this again if he hated it, though. For us to work, we're going to have to give and take in this relationship.

He pulls his arm from over his eyes, and looks down at me with my head on his chest.

"Baby, did I hurt you?"

I shake my head no.

"Did it feel good when I spanked your ass?"

"Yes."

Now I'm getting embarrassed. I look down away from his intense stare. Now I feel guilty for what I made him do.

"Then I guess you better not be naughty, or I'm just going to have to spank that ass of yours again."

My head shoots up, and I see the sexy as fuck smirk on his face. He didn't hate it!

"Yes, Jasper. I'll try to be good."

I wink up at him, and we both start laughing as he pulls me into his arms for a sweet and comforting hug.

Damn, I fucking love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Most of the time, I'm so worried about what I'm writing that it's kind of hard to enjoy it, but tonight I throughly enjoyed writing this chapter! So much so that I had a smile on my face the entire time! lol I hope you had just as much fun reading it. Did you like the pic. of Seth to make J jealous? Seth is the ONLY wolf I can stand! haha <strong>

**Thanks again for all the reviews and support. Thank you to beanothercullen and HearOfDarkness for your great reviews as you read! You both are amazing for taking your time to do that. MWAH!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	70. Chapter 70 Surprise

**I don't own Twilight. Beacullen wrote a wonderful review for Hard Labor. You can find it here: h tt p: / twific reviewsa-z. blogspot. com/. Be sure to head over there and check it out and leave her some love! :) **

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

** Reviewer of the day goes to…. featherme who said, "Whenever I see a hay bale from now on I'll think of Edward, Jasper, spanking, and 69'ing. (Too bad I don't live on a farm!)" I know! I don't live on one either, but there are a bunch all around me. Inspiration for the hay bale was thanks to AJasperForMe. She sends me such yummy pics on Twitter of our boys. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 70 - Surprise<p>

J-

Our little encounter up in the hayloft was quite an eye opening experience. Who knew a little role play could be so fucking hot?

It wasn't like we really needed to spice up our love life or anything, but it did open things up to a lot of fun possibilities.

Edward called on Sunday saying his mom was ecstatic to come out to the farm and meet my parents. As much as I will love getting to know his mom, I fucking hate the thought of his dad sitting at the table with us. The tension in the room is going to be unbearable. I'm going to be ready to go off if he says anything about my boy, and I know Edward is going to be nervous waiting for that to happen. If I could think of any way out of this, I would.

Maybe I could fake being sick and just stay up in my room. No, I couldn't do that to Edward. I know he's going to need me down there with him tonight.

The week has gone by in a blur of work and being with Edward. He never stays too long after we finish up for the day, but seeing him here even if we're just working makes up for that.

In the evening, I have my phone with me at all times. I try not to make it noticeable that I'm texting him all the time, but mom's caught me and asked who I was talking to a couple of times. I told her Emmett one time and Peter the other. She just smiled and said to tell them hi from her.

Before Edward left today, he pulled me over to the corner of the barn and gave me a very sweet and sensual kiss. I thought he was going to start something we couldn't finish, but he pulled away.

"Jasper, we're going to get through this tonight. My mom can't wait to meet you guys, and I think it's good she has some nice friends here."

Now I feel guilty for not wanting them to come.

"I know it will be fine, baby. Don't worry. Mom will be sure to welcome her to the community with open arms."

Ever since he left, though, I've just been a bundle of nerves. Even helping mom out in the kitchen isn't taking my mind off them coming here tonight.

"What's going on with you? I think that carrot is cut good enough."

Looking down, I notice I've chopped it up into an orange mush.

"Sorry, I guess I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Don't worry about tonight, Jasper. Everything is going to be fine. Your dad warned me about him."

I'm shocked she would come out and say it like that. Adults around here usually don't say anything negative about other adults, at least not to us kids. It's just not respectful, even if they are douche bags.

Before I can ask to her about what dad told her, he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Jasper, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

I follow him into his office on the main floor. I don't go in here a lot, because it's where he takes care of all the paperwork and business side of things for the farm. I guess I better get used to being in this room and learning all this if I'm going to take over one day.

Closing the door, he motions for me to sit down on the chair across from his work desk. What the hell is going on? He's scaring me now.

"Jasper, before Edward and his parents get here I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things."

Oh fuck, what does he know?

"No matter what that man says tonight, I don't want you to react to him or say anything in return."

"But….."

"No buts, Jasper. I'm serious. You cannot make it so Edward can't come out here and work. That boy needs to be here with us. He's grown so much more confident these past few weeks. If you make his dad angry, he won't hesitate to take that away from him."

I know he's right, but I don't want to listen. I need to defend Edward and protect him. Doesn't he understand that?

"I know what you're thinking, son. I want to protect that boy, too, but we can't do anything that clues his dad in on how very much we all care for Edward."

I don't say anything back, but dad is looking at me with such intensity. Does he know how much I really care about Edward? I'm too scared to ask him.

"Okay, I'll try. I really will."

He stands up and walks around his desk and pulls me into a hug. I know my dad loves me more than anything, but we're usually not very physical in showing it. We tough farmers have a rep to protect after all.

I guess this is okay since we're alone.

"I think I hear them pulling up. If Edward's dad starts, take a couple deep breaths and count to ten before you speak. Think about the consequences of your actions."

I just nod as we pull back from our hug. He squeezes my shoulder one last time, and then starts for the front door.

God, I hope I can keep it together tonight.

.

E-

To say I'm freaking out would be an understatement. When my mom called Esme and they arranged this dinner, I didn't really think about how terrible it could actually be.

I know that any time my dad and Jasper spend together, is just like a time bomb waiting to go off. Dad isn't shy when speaking his mind where I'm concerned, and Jasper loves me and wants to protect and defend me no matter what. It really couldn't get any worse.

Walking up to the house I've grown to love, it seems so strange to have these two very different parts of my life coming together like this. I really hope that we can all make it through this evening without any major catastrophes.

"Edward, sweetheart, come on in. And these must be your parents."

Introductions are made, and everyone is ushered into the living room while Esme gets the food on the table. I hear Jasper coming down the stairs before I see him, and I have to look away. I know that I can't be caught starting at him at all tonight. Dad maybe be an asshole, but he's not dumb. He watches me like a hawk, and I'm sure he would notice if I did anything out of line.

"Esme your home is beautiful. Thank you so much for inviting us over for dinner. "

"Oh, it's a pleasure having you, Elizabeth."

Looking over at Jasper, she just shakes her head at him.

"There you are. Jasper, this is Edward's mom, Mrs. Masen."

Jasper doesn't hesitate to walk over and shake my mom's hand.

"Mrs. Masen, it's so nice to meet you. Edward's told me so many nice things about you."

I see Jasper glance over at my dad letting him know that I sure as hell have never said anything nice about him. My dad either doesn't notice or is trying to be on his best behavior because he doesn't make a comment.

"Oh Jasper, thank you so much for taking Edward under your wing this summer. He comes home from work so happy. I know that must have a lot to do with your friendship."

Mom squeezes Jasper's hand before she lets it go. Jasper looks embarrassed by what she said. What the hell was that about?

"Come on in here everyone. Dinner is on the table."

Esme walks us around the table showing us where we should sit. She must have put in an extra section because the table is a lot longer. I'm next to Jasper, and my mom is beside me. Dad is on the other side of the table as is an empty chair.

"Weren't you all going to wait on me?"

Of fuck me. Why the hell did Rose have to be home tonight? Didn't she have some whoring to do?

"I was just about to call you to come down. Rose this is Mr. and Mrs. Masen, Edward's parents."

"It's so nice to meet you. I can see where Edward gets his handsome features from."

Thank God she wasn't looking at my dad or I would have gagged when she said that.

She sits herself down across from Jasper, and we all start passing the food around. Esme really went all out. I know she wanted to impress my mom since I told her how good of a cook she was.

"Oh Esme, this is delicious. I have to have the recipe."

"Absolutely! We wives have a little get together once a month to trade recipes and eat. Actually, we mostly just gossip, but you'll have to go with me to the next one."

"I would love that!"

I'm so glad Esme is being so nice to my mom. She deserves it with all she has to put up with.

"So Rose, has Edward here really been working when he comes out here everyday or has he been sitting inside in the air conditioning with you? Not that I can blame him if he did."

I think I'm about to throw up all this good food. Did my dad just fucking flirt with her?

"Oh, Mr. Masen I assure you that Edward works in that barn from the moment he gets here until he leaves for the day. He never comes inside to see me."

She's pouting a little, and everyone tries to laugh to ease the tension.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me at all. I should have figured he wouldn't know what to do with a beautiful woman yet. That kid was practically a hermit when we lived in the city. Always in his room or practicing that damn piano. I'm starting to worry about him."

"Ed, please. Not now!"

"Oh Lizzy, stop. We've been over this. He's just not normal. When I was his age, I was out chasing girls all the time. What the hell is wrong with him?"

Jasper is taking deep breaths and I can see his lips moving. Is he counting?

Looking over at Esme, I can see she's in just as bad a shape as Jasper is. If looks could kill, my father would be dead right on the spot.

Rose, on other hand is laughing hysterically.

"Mr. Masen, you crack me up! I think Edward is doing just fine in the girl department. Don't you know all about his girlfriend from Chicago?"

Fuck… fuck… fuck…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, damn. I thought the dinner was going pretty well until Rose had to open her big, whore mouth! lol How do you think Edward is going to get out of this one? <strong>

**Thank you all for continuing to read this story. Thanks to mw138 who created the banner for Hard Labor you'll see if you check out the review from above. I still love the hell out of it! :) **

**See you tomorrow!**


	71. Chapter 71 Discussion

**I don't own Twilight. I think I finished up shopping for Christmas today! Yippee! Nothing like waiting until the last minute. lol**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X. **

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now! **

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. sue9292 who said, "If only Rose would keep her mouth...and her legs closed -sigh-" Amen to that, sister! LOL I can't believe I've written such a horrible character, and I don't even really hate book/movie Rose. Maybe I just can't stand Nikki because of her Rob hate! haha**

* * *

><p>Chapter 71 - Discussion<p>

J-

How can things turn to shit so quickly. Everything was going so well. The food was excellent and Edward's mom and mine were getting along great. I thought we might actually get out of this unscathed. I should have known that wasn't going to happen.

With just one little question from my bitch of a sister, it feels like the air has been sucked out of the entire room.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend is she talking about Edward?"

Mom and dad look frantic. Instead of looking curious as to what Edward's answer is, they both look scared and upset. Edward's mom looks exactly the same way.

I don't know what I can do to help my boy out. It would seem really weird if I knew all about his girlfriend from Chicago.

Edward isn't saying anything, but he's looking across the table at his dad. I can feel his leg trembling under the table, and I want so badly to comfort him.

"Um, well, you didn't know her, dad. She went to my school. We just started dating right before you decided to move us here."

His dad looks very skeptical. He turns sharply toward Edward's mom.

"Did you know about this Lizzy? Why wasn't I informed of something like this?"

"No! I didn't tell mom anything about her. I didn't think it would matter since we were moving. Don't be mad at her. I didn't tell her a thing."

"Ed, I think Edward is such a sweet boy. He told us he was going try staying together with her. Isn't that commendable of him?"

My mom is trying to stop this from escalating, but I don't know if that's possible at this point.

"Edward, who is this girl? Do we know her? Where does her family live?"

Figures with him it would be all about how much money the girl had. Just when I think I can't hate him more.

"Her name is Jasmine, and she wasn't from our neighborhood. You wouldn't know her."

"Well, I for one think it's silly for Eddie to try to have a long distance relationship during his Senior year. Don't you, Mr. Masen?"

For the first time ever, I see both my mom and dad look at Rose with anger and disgust. It's pretty much how I look at her all the time, but maybe, finally, they're seeing the real Rose here tonight.

"Rose, I don't think it's any of our business what Edward does with his love life. He's a grown man and can make his own decisions."

My dad is fucking pissed! Rose has tears in her eyes when she looks down at her lap. I don't think he's ever talked to her like that before.

"Well Carlisle, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I wouldn't call Edward a man just yet. He has never proven himself worthy of that title to me."

"I don't know about at home, but here on the farm he's earned that title and then some."

Dad is not taking any of his shit tonight. I fucking love it.

"Would any of you like dessert? I made some homemade apple pie."

"Esme, that sounds wonderful. Please let me help you."

Both of our moms disappear into the kitchen, and I can hear them whispering before they're out of the room.

"Edward, as much as I'm pleasantly surprised that you were actually talking to a girl other than Amanda, I think Rose is right. You need to break it off with this Jasmine so you kind find a new girl here. You can't get any tail from four hours away."

Rose giggles into her napkin, and I can't help but shake my head in disgust. What the fuck is wrong with this guy?

"Do you have a problem with that, Jasper? What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

.

E-

He did not just ask Jasper that!

It's one thing to pick on me, but quite another to focus in on Jasper. If dad starts pushing him, I know Jasper is going to explode.

"No, Mr. Masen, I don't have a girlfriend. Why is having one so important? I'm doing just fine without one."

Dad just sits back in his chair and examines Jasper closely. I don't like him looking at him that way. It's like he's trying to figure something out.

"No girlfriend, huh? Good looking boy like you? I'm surprised."

"Oh, he has offers, but he always turns them down. He doesn't act like he really wants to be with someone."

If I could reach, I would kick Rose under the table myself. Fucking whore!

I'm about to defend Jasper when his dad starts talking. I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's at the end of his patients with my dad.

"Ed, I've taught Jasper to be independent and to not need to rely on others to make him feel better about himself. I don't care if he ever has a girlfriend, as long as he's a good man and is true to himself."

Wow, I knew Carlisle was a great dad, but right now I see that he's a great person, too. I wish, as I have many times before, that he would be my dad instead of me being stuck with the one I have.

I guess that might make the whole being Jasper's brother kind of weird if they adopted me though.

"Okay, here's some of my famous apple pie crumble a la mode!"

Esme and mom breeze into the room and place the dessert plates in front of us. Thankfully it's so delicious that it shuts my dad up.

I finish mine in record time, and look over and see that Jasper's beat me.

"Hey Edward, come up to my room for a second. I wanted to show you something I was thinking about getting for Jolene for the Fair."

I couldn't get out of that room fast enough.

"Edward, come right back down. We're going to need to leave soon."

"Sure, dad."

Clenching my hands into fists, I follow Jasper up to his room and watch as he shuts the door behind us. Pulling me to him, he holds me tight and doesn't say anything for a few minutes, and I don't either.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Jasper pulls back from our embrace and places soft kisses all over my face and finally my lips. I know this isn't sexual. It's about comfort and him letting me know he's here with me no matter what.

"I fucking hate him, Edward. I don't want you to have to go home to that house and him every night."

"It's only for a few more months. I can do it. I won't let him tear me down anymore. I have your love to help me."

"You do have my love. You'll always have my love."

Smiling, I lean up and kiss his gorgeous red lips before I pull away from him. I know he doesn't want to let me go, but right now me staying here with him just isn't an option.

"I better get back down there. I'm sure your parents want him gone as soon as possible. Our mom's got along great though, so that's a good thing."

"They really did. I know my mom is going to get her out of the house and take her to all the get togethers around here. Your mom's going to love it."

"She deserves some happiness in her life, that's for sure."

Staring into his eyes, I don't want to move from this spot in his room. I just want to be close to him all the damn time.

"Edward, get your ass down here! We're leaving!"

Rolling my eyes, I kiss Jasper one more time before I start to walk out the door. Before I can get the door open, though, I feel him press himself into my back and lean down to kiss my neck.

"Baby, will you call me tonight when you get settled for bed? I fucking need you, Edward."

My eyes roll back in my head, and I tilt back to kiss his cheek.

"Yes, I'll call right after I take my shower. I'll just have a towel wrapped around my waist when I dial your number. I bet I'll even still have water dripping off me from my shower."

I feel his now very hard erection pushing into my ass. His kisses on my neck haven't stopped and are starting to make me hard.

"Edward, now!"

"I have to go, love. I'll call you soon."

Reaching around me, he grabs my hard cock and squeezes.

"Don't you fucking touch this when you take your shower, Edward. I want you hard and ready for me when you call."

Somehow, I don't think that's going to be a problem.

* * *

><p><strong> Well, they made it out of the dinner without too much drama. Maybe Esme and Carlisle will start to see Rose for what she really is now. Are you all picturing Edward walking around his room dripping wet in a towel. Yeah, me too! :)<strong>

**Tons of new story alerts today. Welcome new readers! Hope you love our boys as much as we do. **

**See you tomorrow!**


	72. Chapter 72 Towel

**I don't own Twilight. I wonder if Kristen bought Rob a guitar for Christmas. It's nice to think of them all happy and out of the spotlight on Christmas giving each other gifts, except I have this terrible urge to want to see a picture of it! I'm sorry! I can't help it! *hangs head in shame***

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

** There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

** Reviewer of the day goes to…. mkmmsm who said, "*licks lips* yummy almost naked wet Edward! Hey! Maybe Rose and Ed Sr can run off together! Match made in hell! Another great chapter! Loved it!" That is just so gross, but I wouldn't put it past either of them. *shivers* Naked, wet Edward/Rob is the stuff dreams are made of! lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 72 - Towel<p>

J-

"Thank you so much for the dinner, Esme. It was delicious as always."

Mom grabs Edward and pulls him into a hug. I fight off laughing at the way he angles his hips away from her. I guess it would be kind of gross if my mom felt his boner and definitely hard to explain. Thank goodness he has a shirt long enough to cover it.

"I'm so glad you all came to dinner tonight. Elizabeth, I've got your number, so I'll call you soon so we can get together."

I watch as the three of them walk out of the house and mom shuts the door. She takes a deep breath and looks between me and my dad before she speaks.

"That guy really is a piece of shit, isn't he?"

I can't help but bust out laughing now, and I hear dad laughing right along with me.

"I told you, Dear. He has some serious issues. I hate that Edward has to be around someone like that. I can't imagine how hard it must be to just stand there and take that kind of verbal abuse."

Mom walks over and wraps me in a big hug. It's like she knows I really fucking need one right now.

"Jasper, don't you worry. We're going to help Edward out any way we can. I'm going to talk to his mom, and see what's really going on. I'm not going to let that boy suffer because of his father's ignorance."

"He's so worried about his mom. He'll never leave home or do anything that would hurt her."

"I know that. We're just going to have to be patient and try to figure out a solution together. And that means you not doing anything irrational."

She pulls back and pokes me hard in the chest. Damn, that hurt!

"Okay, you win. Stop it!"

Dad walks over and pulls her into a hug.

"Esme, stop. We had a little talk earlier about keeping in control, and I have to say he did an excellent job tonight. I know there were at least 4 different times you wanted to reach across the table and hit the man in the face."

"How did you know that?"

"It was easy. That was how many time I wanted to kick his ass."

"Carlisle, fighting is never the answer."

We both just look at her, because we know if anyone would have started a fight tonight, it would have been her. She's the feistiest one of us all.

I know I should just hold my tongue, but I can't help it.

"So, what did you think of your daughter's behavior tonight?"

"Don't you worry about your sister, Jasper. Your father and I are going to have a very long overdue talk with her right now. Are you headed up to bed?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day. Night."

I hear their goodnights as they walk up ahead of me and go into Rose's room. I don't care what happens to her at this point. She crossed a line tonight. I love her, but I still fucking hater her guts. That may not makes sense, but it does to me.

Walking into my room, I try and get rid of all the negative thoughts I have running through my head. It's not going to do Edward any good to dwell on them. He knows he has an asshole for a father. Talking to him about it will probably just depress him more. It sure would me.

Locking my door, I start getting ready for bed. My normal boring routine of brushing my teeth seems so much more interesting tonight knowing my boy is going to call me soon. I can't wait to hear his voice. Just thinking about it, makes my cock twitch in my pajama pants.

I don't even know why I put these damn things on. It's not like they're going to be there for long.

As I walk over to bed to get comfortable, I hear a knock at the door.

"Jasper, it's me. Can I talk to you?"

Fuck! I do not want to deal with this right now.

"No, Rose. Leave me alone."

"Please, I need to tell you something. I promise it won't take a minute."

I know this is a mistake, but I walk over to the door and open it.

"You have one minute."

"Jasper, I'm really sorry if I made Edward uncomfortable tonight and outted him and his girlfriend. I didn't know he didn't tell his parents about her. Believe me, Jazzy, I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"Does this bullshit actually work with mom and dad? You're so fucking sick, Rose. Why the hell are you so focused in on Edward? He's not fucking interested in you. Take a hint!"

I'm trying not to yell, but I can't help it. There is no way she's being sincere about this. I'm sure mom and dad told her she had to apologize.

Putting her normal bitchy smirk back on her face, she starts in again only whispering this time.

"I want him because he's fucking gorgeous, he's new, and no one else around here has had him yet. I want him before school starts so none of these other bitches can lay claim on what is going to be mine. He'll cave eventually, Jasper. All your friends have, and Edward won't be any different."

I guess I shouldn't be shocked by her blatant whorishness, but I am. Dear Lord, how are we even fucking related?

I'm afraid of what I might say or do to her, so I just step back and slam the door in her face.

"Ow, you motherfucker! That was my nose!"

Damn, that felt good.

Hearing my phone beep, I lay down on my bed and reach over to grab it.

I bet this is going to feel even better.

.

E-

"I don't want you on the phone all day with that Cullen woman, Lizzy. You have things to do around the house. You have responsibilities, and I can't have you running around all over town gossiping with a bunch of worthless women."

What a pleasant car ride back home. He's been bitching non-stop since we got into the car.

"Ed, I won't go places everyday. You know I would never neglect you or Edward to run around."

"Yeah, well you better not."

He's still not happy about Esme and mom becoming friends, but thank God he's stopped bitching about it. It's so wrong of me to be glad he's yelling at her and not me. I should be trying to take some of the heat away from her, but every time I start to say something, mom just turns around and shakes her head at me.

She's always trying to get him to take things out on her instead of me. Maybe he's forgotten about the whole girlfriend thing. Then again, maybe not.

"And Edward, I'm serious about the whole girlfriend thing. I don't know who this girl is, but you need to break it off with her right away. You need to concentrate on meeting girls around here, not pining for one you'll never see again."

I don't know where the nerve came to say this, but it's out my mouth before I have a chance to stop myself.

"Actually, dad, I was thinking about breaking up with her too, and I really didn't want to do it over the phone. Do you think I might be able to run up there for the day? Amanda's back home, and I could visit her at the same time."

Oh, please let this work.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. A goodbye fuck would probably be the nice thing to do. Just be sure to wear a rubber so she doesn't try to trap you with a damn baby."

I'm actually speechless. For one thing, he's actually letting me go. For another, he's the biggest asshole on the face of the planet. He just proved it right there.

"Ed! That's a terrible thing to say to Edward. He would never take advantage of a girl like that."

"Oh, baby, don't get mad. It's just a guy thing. You wouldn't understand."

No its a douche bag thing, and thankfully I really don't understand.

"Edward, I don't want you driving all that way by yourself. Do you think your friend Jasper would go with you?"

Fuck, I love you, mom.

"I could ask him in the morning. We could go on a weekend so we won't miss any work."

"Okay, sweetie. That would make me feel so much better."

Dad just rolls his eyes at her, but doesn't say anything for a change. I can't believe he's actually going to let me go. I mean I know the only reason is because it's doing something he wants me to do, but he really doesn't have to know that I don't have any girlfriend to break up with. I'm going to be a whole day alone with Jasper. It's just too good to be true!

As soon as we pull into the garage, I'm out of the car and in the house. I need to get out of these clothes and in a hot shower. I know that's the fastest way to relax after an evening with my dad.

After getting to my room, I strip down and head to my bathroom. Getting the water just hot enough, I step in and feel it instantly start to make the tension go away. Grabbing some shower gel, I start to move my hands all over my chest and arms.

I know I've gained a lot of muscle these past few weeks. When I look in the mirror, I no longer see that pale, skinny kid I once was. Now what I see is toned muscle and slightly darker skin. Jasper doesn't want me to get too dark. He says he loves my smooth, pale skin under his hands and his tongue.

Damn, I should not have started thinking about him right now. I can feel my length growing, and I promised him I wouldn't take care of it without him.

Moaning, I keep rubbing my hands over my chest brushing lightly past my nipples. Damn, that feels so good.

Slowly my hand drifts down lower. I have to get clean, right?

Pouring more soap in my hand, I wrap my hand around cock and start to stroke, I mean, clean it.

Rubbing up and down, I bring my other hand up and gather some soap that is dripping off my dick. With that hand, I reach around and get my ass very clean. I might have spent a little more time than necessary back there scrubbing.

I can feel my orgasm coming, and I know it's now or never if I plan to stop this before I shoot my load all over the bathroom tiles. Groaning in frustration, I release my leaking cock and turn the water off.

Toweling off quickly, I wrap it around my waist, and stalk out to my room to find my phone. Clicking on the camera app, I hold the phone out from me and point it directly toward my cock that is currently tenting this very small towel.

Let's see what Jasper thinks of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo Hoo! We have dirty pics of Edward being sent! Raise your hand if you want me to send you a copy of that email! lol I bet if I begged real hard AJasperForMe could come up with some very hot boys in towel pics for me. (hint hint) :) <strong>

**I think I'm going to take Christmas Eve and Day off from writing to spend time with the family. I'll update tomorrow, and then come back on Monday with another chapter. I hope you guys don't mind! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	73. Chapter 73 Picture

**I don't own Twilight. I guess Rob is off to London to be with the family for Christmas. I think it's great that he does that every year. Such a good son!**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. kirifox who said, "Would love a chance to camp out in that tent you are sporting, Edward! Oh Jasper, you are in for a wild road trip." I want to go camping there, too! LOL Can't we all just hide out under there for a while? Is that too much to ask for Christmas? :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 73 - Picture<p>

J-

Why did my phone just beep, when Edward said he was going to call me? Not that I don't enjoy texting my boy, but I really fucking want to hear his voice tonight. I think he knew just how much I wanted to talk to him when he left.

I'm pretty sure he could feel it very hard on his cute, little ass.

Flopping down on my bed, I reach over and grab my phone. What's waiting for me is not at text. It's the fucking hottest picture I've ever seen in my life.

I can't help but moan, as I study the picture he's sent me.

Toned abs

Water dripping down them into the top of the towel

A towel that is barely there and is currently trying to contain something very large.

Fuck me.

I can't even wait to call him. I'm pulling my pajama pants down and reaching over to my nightstand drawer for the lotion. There is no fucking way I'm going to last long looking at this.

Before I can lean back over and open the top of the bottle, my phone starts ringing.

I answer it with almost a growl. I don't recognize my own voice.

"Did you send that picture to tease me, baby? Did you want me to get hard just looking at it?"

I pop the top of the lotion and squeeze some into my hand. With this visual and his voice, I'm going to come so fucking hard.

"Did it work, Jasper? Did it make you as hard as I am right now? I know you can tell from the picture that I was a good boy. I wanted to come so bad in the shower, but I stopped myself."

Oh hell, he's so fucking hot. I can't believe he actually waited to come for me. I think my good little boy needs a reward.

"You stopped yourself? What does that mean, baby? Did you touch your cock when you were in the shower?"

I here him groan and the sounds of his hand moving rapidly. He's going to come soon, and that just won't do.

"You better not come now, Edward. We need to talk about what you did in the shower with my cock."

"Oh Jasper…. oh God… it is yours, but I was just washing up and ….."

Just the thought of him in the shower hard for me and dripping wet, makes my own hand speed up.

"Were you thinking about me when you stroked your cock, Edward?"

E-

"Yes! I wanted to come so bad, but I didn't. You told me to wait for you, and I did."

I'm not going to be able to wait much longer. I was so close in the shower, and hearing his voice is making it real difficult to hold myself off.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you for what you did in the shower, especially if you keep sending me pictures like the one I'm currently looking at. Fuck, Edward, you're so fucking beautiful!"

"I needed you to see what thinking of you does to me. I am always hard for you, Jasper."

"Close your eyes, Angel, and imagine that's me fucking your cock right now. Imagine it's my mouth swallowing you down."

I think I just whimpered. So not manly, but when he says things like that I can't fucking help it!

"Jas…. you're going to make me come…. I'm gonna come so fucking hard for you."

"Yes, please don't stop, baby. Come all over for me."

I know he can hear me panting as I explode all over my stomach. Squeezing my eyes shut, I keep stroking until I get every last drop. There is no better feeling in the world than coming for him.

I grab the phone that has fallen onto the bed, and make sure I didn't lose him.

"Sorry, baby. I couldn't talk there for a minute. Did you hear me fucking coming all over for you?"

On the other end, I can here him sucking in air quickly so I know he's close. I need to help my man along.

"Oh fuck, Jasper, I came all over my stomach. I love it when you come all over me like this. It's like you're marking me as yours. You know I'm yours, don't you, baby? You're going to be the only one to ever touch my tight ass. To ever come inside it."

I hear my name being moaned, and I can't help but smile at a job well done. Leaning over I grab some tissue to clean up, and give Jasper some time to recover.

"Are you okay, Jasper?"

I hear a lot of rustling on the line and him chuckling.

"Yeah, Edward, I'm okay. I'm pretty fucking perfect actually. Damn, you talking about your tight ass made me come so fucking hard. Every time I come, I can't help but think about it."

"I know. I think about it a lot too. There might just be a way for us to make that happen if you think you're ready."

"What are you talking about, gorgeous?"

"Well, on the way home from your house, I talked dad into letting me go up to Chicago to break up with my girlfriend in person. Mom suggested that you come with me so I don't have to make the drive all by myself."

I hear him laughing and join him. I can't believe we got out of that one without anyone noticing we were bullshitting the whole time.

"Are you serious, Edward? We're going to go up to Chicago together?"

"Yep, and stay in a hotel so we don't drive back so late. Is that all right with you?"

"Damn, you know it is, baby. To be able to hold you all night in the my arms and not have to worry about being interrupted or someone finding out? Sounds like fucking heaven to me."

"Me, too."

I want to talk to him about having sex, but I don't want to push or make him nervous. It's going to be so hard being alone in that room with him and not begging him to fuck me, though.

"What's wrong, Edward? Are you okay?"

I guess it's now or never.

"Do you think that maybe we could try to go a little further? I could pack some lube and condoms if you think we might use them."

God, I can't believe I just said that! Well, fuck it. It's out there now. All he can do is say no, right?

"Bring them, Edward. Bring a whole damn box."

I think Christmas just came really fucking early for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Merry Christmas to Edward! I hope you all enjoyed a chapter full of EJ porn. haha I for one can't wait for their road trip. I would love to hear your ideas for how it's all going to go down in that hotel room!**

**Thanks again for understanding about the two day break. I will be back on Monday for sure with another chapter. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend with your families. I'll be thinking about you and the boys the entire time. *Bad Mommy* haha**

**See you MONDAY!**


	74. Chapter 74 Fists

**I don't own Twilight. Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday with their families this weekend. I missed you guys so much! I had a ton of new plot bunnies running through my head when I should have been enjoying my family time! haha**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. lovaboy who said, "Sounds like f*cking heaven to me as well. Merry Christmas!" Heaven for me, too. You all had some great ideas for the road trip. I love reading your thoughts! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 74 - Fists<p>

J-

The whole rest of the week, I tried like crazy to get the thought of Edward brining lube and condoms with us on our trip, but I couldn't. Every time he bent over to lift some hay or when he'd use the rake to muck out the stalls, my eyes were drawn to his perfect ass.

I thought working with him before was difficult. Now, it's almost fucking impossible.

I actually attacked him on Wednesday and Thursday. I couldn't help it. Pulling his jeans down and swallowing his cock was the only thing I could do to try and get rid of this tension that surrounded us.

He didn't seem to mind at all.

In fact, it was almost like he was teasing me on purpose.

Getting a drink of water and letting it run down his neck.

Licking his beautiful swollen lips when he'd talk to me.

Taking his shirt off in a highly seductive manner.

He couldn't expect me to just let him get away with that. I had to teach him a lesson by making him come so hard he saw stars.

Like I said, I think he was definitely doing it on purpose.

Thank God it was Friday, and we can get out of this barn and in my room for some peace and quiet. No interruptions and no one walking in. Just my boy in my arms all night long.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

I hadn't realized I'd stopped working while I was going over Edward's behavior this week. Walking over closer to him, I bend down so I'm sure he can hear me.

"I was thinking of a good way to punish you tonight for all the teasing you've been doing this week."

A wicked smile came on his face as he turned around and faced me directly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jasper. I would never do that to you."

Cheeky bastard.

He knew exactly what talking about making love on our trip would do to me. He's trying to push me past the point of being worried, and I'm almost fucking there.

"You and I both know what you've been doing, and I'm not going to tolerate it."

I see his hand come up and grab my forearm. I can feel my skin burning where it's touching his. I will never get tired of that feeling.

"I'm really sorry, but I promise to make it up to you."

"What the fuck is this? Is he why you didn't want to go out with me?"

Pulling his hand off my arm quickly, we both turn and see Jacob standing in the doorway.

Fuck my life.

E-

Oh, God!

What the hell are we going to do? We can't just stand here looking guilty!

"Jake, what the fuck are you talking about? Maybe Edward turned you down because one he's not gay, and two you're an ugly motherfucker."

Oh shit, Jasper. Don't piss him off. We don't know how much he heard, and I know he saw me touching your arm.

"Right. Edward is the hottest twink I've ever seen in my life. If he isn't gay, then he's kidding himself. And what about you, the big bosses son? You two seemed to have gotten awful chummy since he moved here. Anything you want to clue me in on?"

Jake's got that sleazy smile on his face. The one that makes me think he knows a whole hell of a lot more than he should. He could just be bluffing, but it's scaring me.

"Jake, come on. Leave Jasper alone. He was nice enough to be my friend here when I didn't know anyone else. We're friends and nothing more."

"I told you, Beautiful, that I would be more than happy to be your friend. Why does that piss you off so much, Jasper? Afraid I'm going to steal him away from you?"

I know Jasper is a cross between worried and fucking pissed off. When he gets like this, I don't know what the hell he's going to do.

"Edward can be friends with anyone he chooses. If he doesn't want to hang around with you, then don't blame me for that. Hey, don't you have work to do?"

"Trying to get rid of me? I'm done for the day. Your dad said I could leave early, so it's none of your business what I do. So if it's okay with your best buddy over there, we could hang out tonight, Edward. I could come back and pick you up when you get finished."

I think Jasper is going to start throwing punches soon. He's started to shake he's so angry, and the vain in his forehead is popping out.

"Sorry, Jake. Jasper and I had plans to meet up with the guys tonight, and after the way you talked to me at my house, I really don't think I'd feel comfortable hanging out with you."

"Oh Edward, I was just trying to see if you knew what you really are. Know I just have to figure out if you do know and are lying, or if you need me to help you see what a perfect bottom you'd be."

Jasper starts toward Jacob with his fists raised. I try to grab him, but he shrugs me off and keeps going.

Jacob realizes what's about to happen, and doesn't move an inch. It's like he wants Jasper to hit him. Fucker has a huge smile on his face.

"Jasper, stop!"

I look behind Jacob and see Carlisle standing there. He doesn't look happy.

"Jake, I let you go early for the day. If you want to stick around, I'm sure I can find more work for you to do."

Jake turns toward Carlisle and then back to us.

"No, I was just heading out. I was just seeing if the boys wanted to hang out tonight, but I guess they're too busy. Maybe next time."

He winks at me, and walks toward his car.

Walking up closer to Jasper, I can hear his breathing and see the beads of sweat dripping off him. I'd say he looked beautiful, if I didn't know what made him this way.

Reaching up, I grab his arm and squeeze it.

"Jasper, are you okay?"

"Boys, I think we need to have a talk."

We both look up and see Carlisle staring at my hand on Jasper's arm.

"Come into the house, now."

He turns and walks toward the house, obviously expecting us to follow right behind him.

What the hell are we going to say?

* * *

><p><strong>Jake the Dick returns! I really, really hate his guts. So what do you think Carlisle has to say to the boys? I wish he would have waited a few minutes so Jasper could have gotten a couple of good punches in. LOL<strong>

**Thanks again for understanding about the two day break. I'm back now, and don't plan on any other interruptions. I hope you guys missed me as much as I missed hearing from you!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	75. Chapter 75 Understanding

**I don't own Twilight. I had a very nice day at home today playing the new Zelda game. Yes, I'm a nerd. I don't really try to hide it. lol**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. shenoahdesigns who said, "Jasper's channeling Rocky! Except Adrienne is Edward. Loving me some Jasper in ****this chapter! I too wish Jake would've gotten punched." Yo, Edward! LOL Wow, that kind of makes me want to write a boxing story about E and J. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 75 - Understanding<p>

J-

That motherfucker.

I honestly don't know what I would have done if I'd gotten my hands on Jacob. The pure rage that was inside of me was actually scary.

Who talks to someone like that? I mean who the hell gave him the right to speak to Edward that way? I've know Jake for a lot of years, and I've never seen him act this way toward anyone else.

I know that Edward is gorgeous. There's no denying it, but how does that give him the right to talk to him like he's just a piece of meat? I know that can't be how all gay men act.

Maybe just the assholes.

I'm still fuming as we follow dad into the house. I can tell Edward is nervous, and fuck so am I! This is _my_ dad we're about to talk to, and I have no idea what he's going to say. Did he hear what Jacob said to Edward?

Does he know about us?

I brush the back of my hand on his as we walk down the hallway by the kitchen. I need him to know that it's going to be okay. I don't know what dad is going to say, but I trust him to love me no matter what.

When mom sees us walking by the kitchen, she smiles wide and waves.

"Hey, Edward! What's your favorite color?"

Well, that's random.

We both stop walking and look at her like she's crazy.

"What? I want to know!" She's put her hands on her hips, so I know she means business. He might as well tell her because she won't let it go until he does.

"Um, my favorite color is blue."

He glances over at me, and I can see him paying close attention to my eyes. That right there makes me very fucking happy.

"Great! Thanks, Edward."

She grabs some samples she got from hardware store and rushes into the spare bedroom.

I think my mom has officially lost it.

"Boys, come in here please."

I wish there was a way to keep Edward from having to go through this with me, but dad didn't ask for just me. He wanted both of us.

Walking in his office, he shuts the door behind us and walks around to sit in the chair behind his desk.

"Take a seat."

There are two nice comfortable chairs that mom's put in here in case dad has any business meetings. I really don't feel like sitting down at the moment. I'm still wired from almost punching Jake's face until there was nothing left. Damn, why couldn't dad have waited five minutes to come up to the barn?

I sit down anyways, because from the look on his face, I can tell he's not messing around.

"Boys, can you tell me exactly what happened just now? I want to know why I just stopped you from almost hitting an employee, Jasper."

"Mr. Cullen, please don't be angry with Jasper. He was just defending me. He didn't start anything."

Dad finally breaks the no nonsense look on his face, and smirks at Edward.

"Mr. Cullen is it now? Do you think you're in trouble, Edward?"

Edward just shakes his head no, and looks down at his lap. I can see this is just how he would act if his dad was yelling at him, and I want dad to stop making him feel like that.

"Stop it! Stop making him feel like he did anything wrong! He's the innocent one in this. Jake came on to him and said some very disgusting things that made Edward uncomfortable. I was the one who lost their temper. I'm the one who wanted to hit Jacob, and I still fucking do!"

The room is completely silent after my outburst. I know I shouldn't have raised my voice to my dad, but I couldn't help it. Why does it feel like everyone is fucking against us?

"Jasper, I heard what Jacob said to Edward. I just wanted your version of the events. I in no way think Edward is at fault in any of this. You on the other hand, I do have a problem with."

Edward's head turns to me quickly, and I can tell he's about ready to defend me, but I shake my head at him.

I know the feeling of wanting to protect the one you love, but dad isn't going to listen to anyone but me explain this.

.

E-

As glad as I am that Carlisle isn't mad at me, I'm terrified that he's going to punish Jasper over this. It's fucking Jake's fault!

Watching Carlisle talk calmly and think things through before he speaks, just shows me what a fucking loser my dad is. He would have already been in my face screaming about what had happened. Of course, it would have been my fault somehow that douche bag harassed me.

I watch as the two Cullen men stare at each other, and feel like I'm intruding, but Carlisle told me to come in here, so I don't move.

"Dad, I'm sorry for raising my voice at you, and I'm sorry I lost my temper in the barn. I know not to throw a punch unless it's in defense, but I just kind of got carried away. The things he was saying, dad, were just vile."

"I totally agree with you, Jasper, that's why I'm not more angry than I am, but you can't let him get to you like that. Do you have any idea what his dad would do to you if you touched his little boy? He wouldn't be able to sue you because you're a minor, but he sure as hell could sue me and the farm since he's an employee. How much do you think we'd have left when he got through with us? Do you want us to lose the farm?"

I look over and see Jasper's eyes tearing up, and I want to hold him so Goddamn bad. My leg is bouncing up and down, and I'm biting my lip.

"I'm so sorry, dad. I wasn't thinking." That's all Jasper can get out before his voice breaks, and he puts his face in his hands. I start to get up, but Carlisle is there before I can.

He has his arms around him, and pulls him into a hug.

"Jasper, stop. It's okay. I just wanted you to realize how important it is for you to control your temper when it comes to Edward. We had this talk before his dad was here for supper, and obviously Jacob is trying to be a problem as well. You're going to have a lot of challenges ahead of you in life, son, but I know your going to make me proud with the way you handle them."

I'm crying a bit now too watching them, but I notice the office door open a small bit behind where Jasper and Carlisle are. Looking closely, I see Esme motioning me out of the room.

Quietly, I get up and walk toward her. When I get in the hallway, she shuts the door and envelopes me in a big hug.

"Edward, what's going on? I heard Jasper yelling. What the hell did Jacob say to you, sweetie?"

I just shake my head on her shoulder, and she holds me tighter. I don't know how it is I feel safe being held by her small petite body, but I do. I know I can't repeat to her what Jacob said to me. I'd be so embarrassed for her to hear.

She pulls back and wipes the tears I didn't even realized I had shed from my face.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you have to know that Carlisle isn't mad at you or Jasper."

"I know, but Jasper almost hit Jacob, Esme, and he could have gotten you in a lot of trouble with Jacob's dad all because of me. I'm not good for anyone. Everywhere I go, I just cause pain and trouble."

"You stop that talk right now! It is not your fault that Jacob said those things. It wasn't your fault that Jasper reacted like he did. That was his decision, not yours. And Jacob's lawyer dad can kiss my ass."

I want to laugh at what she said, but I'm still too upset.

"Yeah, but if he wouldn't have to defend me all the time … Just forget it. I think I should go home. Could you please tell Jasper that I'm not going to stay tonight."

"I will, honey, if that's what you want, but I don't think he's going to be very happy about it. He's not mad at you. He'll want to talk to you about it."

"Maybe he will or maybe he'll realize that my friendship is costing him a whole lot. A lot more than it's worth that's for sure."

I try to pull away, but Esme holds on tight to my hands.

"Edward, don't leave until you've talked to him. He'll be so hurt if you do."

I listen to her, and realize that she is treating me a lot more like Jasper's boyfriend than just his friend.

Does she know? I realize mom's are pretty smart when it comes to their kids, and the way Esme is looking at me right now makes me think she knows and is totally fine with it.

It's too much to hope for.

"Esme do you know…"

"Edward, what's going on?"

I jump away from Esme and wipe my eyes as I turn toward Jasper's voice. He and Carlisle are walking out of the office.

Carlisle has his arm around Jasper, and it makes me smile to see that everything is okay between them.

"Nothing. I was just telling your mom I thought it might be a good idea if I went home and didn't stay tonight. I don't want to cause any more problems between you guys."

I don't want to look up at Jasper, but I know I have to. His face is pained, and he looks hurt and upset.

"No need for that, Edward. We talked about some things, and everything is fine. No need for you guys to change your plans this evening because of this. In fact, I feel like taking my wife out on on a date tonight. Would you like to go out, my dear?"

"No cooking? You don't have to ask me twice. There's left-overs in the fridge or you can heat up a pizza, boys."

Carlisle leaves Jasper's side and wraps his arm around his wife.

"Don't wait up for us!"

I hear Esme giggling as they walk toward the door. When I hear it shut and their car start up, I finally have the nerve to look up again at Jasper.

"Were you really going to leave me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I for one think Edward needs punished for getting emo and trying to leave! LOL They do have the whole house to themselves for a few hours. Hmmm, wonder what they could get "up" to in that amount of time. ;)<strong>

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts today. I didn't realized how much I loved reading them until they weren't there over the weekend!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	76. Chapter 76 Leaving

**I don't own Twilight. Looks like Rob is heading back to LA for New Years. Glad he was able to relax and spend time with his family for the holidays. Looks like he might have gotten a couple of guitars from Kristen for Christmas. I sure hope she gave them to him already, because it was just on E News! lol**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. Twilightreaderaddict who said, "Oh I think Jasper needs to definitely take Edward "in hand" for thinking about leaving. He needs to show Edward just what it means to be his boyfriend and the "lengths" he would take to keep him!" LOL! Edward does need some sense whipped into him, and Jasper's just the guy to do it! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 76 - Leaving<p>

J-

I can't believe I almost ruined things for my parents. I didn't even think about Jacob's dad being a lawyer or what kind of trouble hitting him would cause. All I was thinking about was hurting him and making him stop saying those things to Edward.

Now, I'm in tears thinking about what my mom and dad could have lost because of me.

"Jasper, it's going to be fine. You didn't hit him, and nothing is going to happen. You're just going to have to be more careful when it comes to your emotions concerning Edward."

That sobered me up real fast. Pulling away from his embrace, I look at him. All I see is understanding and concern.

"What do you mean my emotions concerning Edward?"

I want to know, but in a way I don't. I think both of my parent's would be fine with me being gay and with Edward, but is it worth the risk of them being upset and trying to keep us apart? I could never let that happen.

"Jasper, I know I'm old, but I'm not blind. I can tell how much he means to you. More than any other friend you've ever had before, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay then. You know that you can't let guys like Jacob get you upset like that. Those people feed off that and come back again and again trying to make you mad enough to react. You can't let him win, Jasper."

"But… but he wants Edward. He wants to go out with him."

I'm almost whispering the words hoping that the look on my face won't show him exactly how much that bothers me.

"I know he does, son, but I really don't think Edward wants him, does he?"

"No!"

"Well, then there's nothing to get upset about. He wants to be your friend Jasper, not Jacob's. He wants to spend time with you, not him. Can you blame him? I mean we Cullen men are pretty irresistible. Just ask your mom."

He's smiling so wide at me that I can't help but join him. He's confused the hell out of me, though. Does he know?

I think he might, but he's trying not to force me to say it.

Standing up, I pull him with me and hug him again.

"Thank you, dad. I love you and mom so much. I would never do anything to hurt you or the farm."

"We know that, Jasper. Come on, I think your mom kidnapped Edward while we were talking."

I look over at the empty chair and realize for the first time that Edward has disappeared. Mom is so sneaky.

Walking out of the office with dad's arm around me we find mom and Edward quickly.

"Edward, don't leave until you've talked to him. He'll be so hurt if you do."

Leave? What the hell is going on here? Why would he want to leave?

"Edward, what's going on?"

Mom and dad leave with talks of going out on a date and eating. I don't even hear all that they're saying. I just stand there staring at Edward in shock.

He was going to leave me?

.

E-

"Were you really going to leave me?"

I cringe at the sound of his voice. He sounds so lost and hurt.

"I don't want to leave, Jasper. You've got to believe me, but all I seem to cause you is trouble and pain. Your family could have been sued because of me. You never would have thought about hitting Jacob if I wasn't around!"

"So your not just leaving for tonight. You're leaving me for good. You're actually breaking up with me?"

As soon as he says that, all of my reasons for feeling I should leave are gone. What the hell is wrong with me?

I can't leave him.

"No… I .. . please Jasper.. no!"

Tears start to fall, and I can't stop them no matter how hard I try. I feel his arms around me in an instant, but I can't stop crying.

"Shhh, baby, stop. It's okay."

I feel him reach under my knees and lift me. He holds me close to his chest, and carries me up the stairs. I'm such a mess, I can't even swoon at how fucking romantic this is.

Laying me on his bed, he tries to leave, but I grab onto his shirt.

"Don't go."

"I'm just going to get you some tissue. I'll be right back."

I curl up as soon as he leaves and try to calm myself down. Tears are still falling, but they're slowing down. Coming out of the bathroom with a warm washcloth, he wipes my face of tears. Then he pulls my workbooks and socks off, and continues removing the rest of my clothes until I'm just in my boxer briefs.

I don't say anything as I watch him get undressed as well. He pulls the covers up so I can slip underneath them, and he joins me there. He turns my body so he's holding me tight from behind.

"I'm so sorry for trying to leave, Jasper. I don't ever want to be away from you."

"I know, Edward. You think that your the one causing all the problems because that's the way you were raised to think. This whole mess was my fault, not yours."

I start to turn to face him so I can protest, but he holds me tight and puts his chin on my shoulder.

"My fault, Edward, not yours."

I let him hold me, and feel the heat and intense connection that we share. How could he even think for a moment that I could give this up?

"Actually it's that douche bag Jacob's fault. Let's just blame this on him."

I can hear and feel him laughing behind me.

"You're right. Let's put the blame where it's deserved."

We're quiet for a while, just enjoying being close to each other like this. It's a luxury we rarely have, so we treasure the time that we get to be like this.

"You know I would never leave you, right?"

"I know, baby."

I feel him kissing my neck, and it causes my whole body to shiver from the pleasure of it. His tongue and mouth feel so good, it makes my back arch and my neck to lean even further to give him better access.

"Jasper, baby, that feels so fucking good."

He pulls me even closer to him, and I can feel the entire length of his hard cock on my ass. I can't help but grind back against him.

Moaning my name, he reaches around to find me in the same condition he is in. Reaching inside my boxers, he lightly rubs his hand against my length.

"Please, don't stop, Jasper. You're going to make me come!"

Suddenly his hand is gone from my cock, and I groan from the pain he's left me in. I'm so fucking close coming.

"Oh, you didn't think I was going to let you get away with trying to leave me that easily, did you?"

What?

"You've been a very bad boy tonight Edward. I'm going to teach you never to even think about leaving me again."

I feel the hand that was just wrapped so nicely around my cock, reach back and smack my ass.

Hard.

Holy shit! I think he's really going to punish me.

Yes, please!

* * *

><p><strong>Not my intention to cockblock here, I swear! I just had some people want to know what Jasper and Carlisle talked about, and that kind of pushed this chapter up in length. Besides, I thought you all deserved an entire chapter of Edward being punished tomorrow night! ;)<strong>

**I can't tell you how it makes me smile when I get reviews about how much you love Esme and Carlisle. They really are very cool parents. I love them myself!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	77. Chapter 77 Beg

**I don't own Twilight. Sorry for the tortuous ending yesterday! Believe me, mkmmsm let me know that was not nice place to end it, but she still did something pretty amazing for me. (LOVE HER!) I'll tell you about it down at the bottom, because I have a feeling you're really ready to read this chapter! haha**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. twimummy who said, "Edward has been very bad and needs to be spanked ... often ... and hard ... and often ... and did I mention often ;)" He has been bad, hasn't he? Well, I don't think Jasper's going to let him get away with it! haha**

* * *

><p>Chapter 77 - Beg<p>

J-

There is no better feeling in the world than holding Edward in my arms. I didn't expect him to break down like he did when I asked him if he wanted to break up. I knew that wasn't really what he meant when he was talking about leaving. His father has made him think that everything that goes wrong is his fault.

I knew he was just trying to make things better by taking himself out of the equation, but he has to realize that would only make things worse. If I didn't have him, I don't know what I would do. I don't care what happens, we're meant to be together, and I'm going to make damn sure he knows it.

I think after tonight, he's going to have a better understanding of how much we need to stay together. It's going to be a lesson I'm not going to let him forget.

"You've been a very bad boy tonight Edward. I'm going to teach you never to even think about leaving me again."

After my slap on his ass, he's completely still and tense like he's waiting for more. I'm starting to think he likes this form of punishment. I think I'm going to have to come up with something else to make see the error of his ways.

Reaching back, I let my hand fly and smack his cheek again. It's not near hard enough to hurt him, but he still moans in pleasure.

"Do you like that, baby? Do you like it when I spank that hot ass of yours?"

"Yes, please Jasper, don't stop!"

I see his hand reach down into his boxers and start to pump his dick. Oh, that won't do at all.

"Edward, take your hand off that cock. Did I say you could touch it? You know you've been bad this evening. You threatened to leave me, Edward. I'm going to make you see what a very bad idea that was."

"Oh God!"

Slowly he pulls his hand out of his boxers, but I know he really wants to keep going. I think I have an idea of how to punish my boy.

"Edward, why don't we take these off you. They're really just getting in the way."

I lean up and roll him onto his stomach. Reaching underneath him, I tease my hands over his cock before I reach his waistband the pull down his boxers. He's breathing hard and having a very difficult time staying still.

"Don't you rub that cock on my bed, Edward. Lift that ass up so you can't."

"Please, Jasper!"

I don't think he even knows what he's begging for, but I'm about to help him figure it out.

Pulling him up by his hips, I take my time looking at the gorgeous sight in front of me. His smooth, pale back is absolute perfection. The small moles that are scattered there, just make it somehow more sexy. I want to lick each one of them.

Leaning over him, I start with the one closest to his neck. While my mouth is working, I reach down and remove my briefs.

As soon as Edward realizes what I've done, he starts pushing his ass back against me.

"Now, Jasper. Do it! Please, fuck me now!"

I want to so fucking bad. Damn him for throwing me off my game. I'm supposed to be punishing him, and now all I can think about is my cock in his tight ass.

"Do you really want this, Edward? You think you're ready for my big cock?"

Leaning up, I grab my dick and start slapping it against the crack of his ass. Damn, that looks good.

"Yes! I want it. Jasper, I need your cock."

"I really would, baby, but you were such a bad boy threatening to leave me. I don't think I should give you want you want."

What the fuck am I saying? I want to punish him not me! My cock definitely wants inside that tight ass.

Before I can change my mind, I lean down and start kissing him where I see my handprint is on his perfect ass.

"Did I hurt you, Edward?"

"No! It felt so good when you spanked me. I deserved it. I was very bad."

He's just holding on by a thread. Damn, this is going to be fun.

With both hands, I pull him apart so I can see where my cock wants to be more than anything. I would love to push my cock inside that tight heat, but I think tonight my tongue is going to be the only thing that goes there.

Oh, and my fingers, of course.

"Edward, I'm going to fuck your ass with my tongue. Don't even think about touching your cock."

Now let's see how long he can hold out.

E-

Oh my fucking God!

I'm never going to last. His hot, wet tongue feels so good licking my hole. I didn't know if he'd ever be comfortable doing this to me, but damn, he's not being shy at all.

I can feel him push his way inside of me. The movement of his tongue and just the fucking eroticism of the whole thing is making me crazy. I can't hold still, and I want to come so fucking bad.

"Please, let me come, baby!"

I don't even recognize my own voice. I'm desperate and panting. I've never been this turned on before.

Looking back, I see the movement of his head as he slowly looks up at me. Licking from my hole all the way up to my back, he stops for a second.

"No, Edward. I don't think you've learned your lesson yet."

Then he licks back down and starts in again, stretching me.

"Fuck! Whatever it is, I've learned my lesson. I promise! Please, let me come!"

He doesn't stop or slow down. My cock is so fucking hard hanging down below me. One touch and I'd be gone. I think if he keeps going, I'm not even going to need that.

Suddenly, I feel something more than just his tongue at my entrance. I realize too late, that it's his fingers. When I feel one saliva wet finger push inside me, I'm screaming.

"Jasper! I've learned my lesson. I swear I have. I'm going to fucking come!"

He slows down his tongue, but keeps moving his finger in and out fucking me with it.

"You've learned your lesson, Edward? You're never going to threaten to leave me again?"

Is that what he's mad about? Hell, I would have promised him that without all this torture!

Well, I guess I don't mind this kind of torture too much.

"I promise! I won't ever leave you!"

"That's all I wanted to hear, baby. You can come whenever you want, but don't you dare touch that cock."

Then he dives right back in with his tongue and a second finger joins the first. He's hitting my sweet spot now with every stroke inside me. I've never in my life come without touching myself, but this is going to be another first we share together.

"Jas… gonna come. .. don't stop fucking me!"

He pushes a third finger in all the way, and I'm done. Screaming his name, I come in streams all over the sheets below us. My cock twitches and jerks toward my stomach as each thick rope of come leaves my body.

Before I have a chance to recover, his fingers leave me, and I'm being turned over on my back.

"Grab your cock now, gorgeous. Pump all that come out for me."

Looking up I see Jasper leaning over me stroking his very thick and hard cock. He's watching me pump myself, and then I see what he's going to do.

Moaning my name, I feel his hot come hit my hand and cock. He's coming all over my dick, and it's one of the hottest fucking things I've ever seen.

My hand is wet from all of it, and I keep stroking myself hard and fast.

"Oh fuck, Jasper. Your come is making me hard again."

Collapsing beside me, he turns his head and looks over at me.

"Then I guess, I'll have to clean you all up, won't I?"

Groaning, I pull my hand away from my cock. As I lick each finger, I watch his cock twitch on his stomach.

I know we won't have time before his parents get back to do anything else, but damn I would love to see him clean my cock with his tongue.

"Fuck, I love you so much, Jasper. I promise I won't ever leave you."

Reaching over, he brushes his hand against my flushed cheek.

"I won't leave you either, baby. You're stuck with me now so don't even try to get away."

His smile makes my heart hurt it's so beautiful.

Looking into those ice blue eyes, I can see our future together. Married, nice house, white picket fence, all of it. In fact, the house looks a lot like this one.

"I want to spend the rest of my life you with, Jasper."

* * *

><p><strong>Was that worth the wait? I hope so you guys, because I wanted it to be perfect to make up for yesterday! I'm proud of Jasper for getting in there and rimming for his boy. That was for you mkmmsm! ;-)<strong>

**Speaking of that lovely lady, she was nice enough to ask JA Mash to make an absolutely gorgeous banner for our little story. I'm going to post it on my profile page soon. Stop by and check it out! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	78. Chapter 78 Ready

**I don't own Twilight. Rob, oh Rob, where the hell are you? I don't care if you have a beard down to your fucking knees right now, I need to see you! Please go out somewhere for New Years so we can see the pretty. :)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. KM525 who said, "Damn it Jasper! You had the house to yourself, your boy naked and in position (ass up, head down) in your bed, begging you for it. Man up and fuck his ass already!" *snort* You're right! What the hell Jasper? He was begging for it! Maybe he's just waiting for the right time. (hint: road trip!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 78 - Ready<p>

J-

"I want to spend the rest of my life you with, Jasper."

Damn, who actually finds their soulmate at seventeen? Does that shit even happen outside the movies? Well, I don't care if it's not normal or if the odds are against us, we were meant to be together. I know it for sure, but I can't believe that Edward actually feels the same way.

"You mean it, don't you? You can really see us being together forever?"

He looks a little embarrassed and his cheeks flush even more red than they were from his excitement from what we just did. How can he be embarrassed from what he said after I just had my tongue inside him? Looking at me, he seems nervous now.

"Jasper, I don't mean to put any pressure on you about this. I know we're just enjoying our time together now, but it's how I feel. I want to be with you for as long as you want me."

Sliding back over, I pull myself on top his body so I'm covering him completely.

"Listen to me, Edward. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too."

He looks at me, searching my face for signs of hesitation or doubt. He sure as hell isn't going to find any there.

Smiling up at me, he pulls his head up and lightly kisses my lips.

"I love you, Jasper. No matter what happens, you will always be the love of my life."

Is he trying to kill me here?

I want to say something back, but I find I have no words to express what I'm feeling. I will remember this moment for as long as live.

Edward naked and so beautiful underneath me pledging his love to me. For all of the drama we've had to put up with since we've been together, it's all been worth it just for this moment.

Crashing my lips to his, I try to show him exactly what I'm feeling with this kiss. My tongue finds his, and I can taste his sweetness on mine and maybe even a hint of bitterness that is me.

Fuck, that's so sexy.

I'm trying not to let my dick take over because this isn't about that, but it always seems to have a mind of its own when it comes to Edward.

Pulling my mouth away from his, I can't stop saying his name as I kiss all over his throat and collarbone. I'm being very careful not to leave a mark this time. It would be hard to explain that away twice.

"Jasper, baby, why didn't you fuck me? I am so ready to be with you. Please, can we try?"

He's panting out the words as I make my way down to his hard nipples. I stop and look up at him.

"You were serious? Do you think you're really ready for that?"

I'm kind of shocked. I remember him saying the words, but I thought he was just trying to make me lose control so he could come. I didn't think he really meant it.

Is he ready for that? Am I?

"Yes, I want that so much with you. I love you, Jasper. I want you to be the first man inside me."

Damn, so much for trying to keep this hard-on down.

In a move that I was not expecting, Edward flips us over so he's straddling my now very hard cock. Slowly he leans over me, so my length is rubbing right inside the crack of his ass. Grinding up and down, his eyes are closed, and I can just imagine how fucking hot it's going to be when he's on top of me like this riding my cock.

"Do you want to be inside me, Jasper? It would be so easy right now. You stretched me out so good with your fingers. I could grab the lube and coat your hard cock with it, and then just slowly sit down taking you inside me inch by inch."

Oh fuck, I want it so bad. I want to be inside him. I want him milking my cock until I come so deep in him.

"Stop, please. You're going to make me come again, Edward."

I know I'm whining, but I have to show some practical reason here. We haven't even talked about this yet!

Why the hell do I have to over think things?

E-

Damnit!

Why can't he just stop thinking for a second and listen to me? I'm ready and very willing right the fuck now.

I need for my practical man to loose a bit of control.

Leaning over to his bedside drawer, I pull out the bottle of lube that I left here last weekend. Looks like my man has been putting it to good use.

He's not telling me to stop, so I lift up and let his gorgeous cock move in front of me. Seeing all nine inches of that perfection just waiting for me, makes my cock start leaking with anticipation.

Looking at him with the sexiest smile I can manage, I pour some lube into my hands and start to rub them together.

His eyes are so wide watching every move my hands make. Slowly, I reach down and wrap them around him. It takes both hands, but I get him covered completely with the lube. I keep stroking him, and I watch as his eyes close and his hips start thrusting up to help me.

When I release him, his eyes blink open and he watches as I rub the remaining lube onto my own hard cock.

"Edward, what are you doing? Don't you think…."

He stops abruptly when I lean back over him and return his cock behind me so it's rubbing deliciously against my hole.

"Fuck!"

It's the only word out of his mouth as I start moving my hips up and down while I squeeze him tight. After a couple of more times tightening my ass so his cock is trapped, he starts begging.

"Please.. yes, baby…. just do it. Sit on my cock, please!"

Oh, now there are the magic words I've been waiting to hear. I want to so fucking bad, but I don't want our first time to be something he regrets. I know Jasper is the kind of person who needs time to think things through and process them a bit before he feels comfortable. Hell, we haven't even talked about condoms yet!

Wonder if he'll want to use them or not.

Damn, him for making me love him so much that I don't do this.

Just because I'm not going to fuck him, doesn't mean I can't have some fun with him though. He looks like he's about ready to lose it right now. Let's see if I can help him along with that.

"It would only take one little push and you'd be inside me, Jasper. Is that what you want? You want your huge cock stretching my ass?"

He's breathing is erratic as he grabs my hips and pushes me down on him. His cock is squeezed tightly between the cheeks of my ass. Sitting up, I grab my dick and start to pump while I rub my ass all over him.

Looking down at him, I see his eyes are trained on my hand and cock. I'm going to come soon, and I need to make sure he's right there with me.

"I'm not going to fuck you tonight, Jasper, but I want it soon. I want your come inside of me."

"Oh fuck, Edward, yes!"

I feel the hot wetness of his come on my ass. With two more quick strokes, I explode all over his stomach and chest. The feeling of absolute euphoria I experience with him is always a shock to me. It just gets better and better every time we're together.

Not caring about the mess I'm making, I lean down and rest my head on his shoulder. Placing small kisses wherever I can reach, I feel his arms wrap around me and hold me tight.

"I really thought you were going to do it, you little sneak."

Giggling, I sit up and look down at his smiling face.

"No, I want our first time to be perfect, and I know you weren't ready yet. Your dick was ready for sure, but not your brain just yet."

He laughs and pulls me back down into his arms.

"That's where you're wrong Edward. I am ready. I'm ready to give you anything you want."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo Hoo! Jasper's ready! Are you ready? I think you all just might be VERY ready. :) I hope you liked the lemon tonight. I swear that was not what I had planned, but these two are insatiable! Hope you didn't mind too much. ;)<strong>

**Do you know what's better than reading your reviews and seeing new alerts in my inbox? Not a damn thing! Thank you for reading!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	79. Chapter 79 Decisions

**I don't own Twilight. Happy New Year to you all! I just want to thank you for welcoming me into writing in such an amazing way. You are the best readers ever, and I can't even tell you how much I appreciate each and every one of you! Here's to lots more Jasper/Edward lovin' in 2012! :)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. twilightreaderaddict who said, "So ready, so needy! But I'm glad they didn't just give in to the moment. Edward is right and that Jasper isn't quite mentally there and this isn't just something you should just jump in to! They are very close, but just because you're overly horny, doesn't mean they should just do the deed. As much as I think seeing them pound each other into the mattress would be soooo hot, I want their first time to be filled with the love and devotion they've shown each other so far... Then they can proceed to the pounding!" *high five* Well said Meechy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 79 - Decisions<p>

J-

Edward has no idea what he fucking does to me. Straddling me and rubbing my cock up and down his ass, just about made me do something I would regret.

Not that I would ever regret making love to him, but I didn't want it to be rushed in my room with my parents coming home any minute. I want it to be something neither one of would ever forget, not something we did because we were too damn horny to stop ourselves.

I'm so proud of Edward for not taking advantage of the situation. I meant it when I was begging him to fuck me. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than for him to sit down hard on my cock and ride me until I screamed.

I wouldn't have been thinking about taking my time and not hurting him at that point. I would have just been fucking his brains out.

I'm sure we'll do that a lot in the very near future, but for our first time I want to be in control and taking care of my boy.

After we both get cleaned up, we pull the sheets off my bed laughing as we do it.

"Damn, Jasper, we forgot the towel again."

"I know. I wasn't really thinking about towels after we got started. I wonder if mom has noticed me cleaning my own sheets now. She hasn't mentioned it."

"She's probably just glad it's one less thing she has to do."

"Maybe."

Somehow I doubt that mom hadn't noticed I'd been cleaning them. Wonder why she hasn't said anything about it. It's not like her to just let things go like that.

Tucking the sheets in place, we both pull on our jeans so it will be easy to get dressed quickly when we hear my parents get home.

Sitting on the bed, I lean back against the headboard.

"Come here, baby. I want to talk to you."

Reaching my hand out, he takes it and lets me pull him so he's sitting between my legs. Holding him tightly around his stomach, he leans his head back and gets comfortable.

"Were you serious tonight, Jasper? Are you really ready to have sex?"

Well, theres the million dollar question. Am I ready?

"Edward, I can honestly say at that moment, I was more than ready."

We both laugh, because damn that was pretty hot what we just did together on this bed.

"But, I'm glad you stopped and didn't go through with it. I think we need to talk about this a little bit before it happens."

I feel him chucking, and trying to keep his laugher so I won't hear it.

"What? You think that's funny, do ya?"

I grab his sides and start tickling him. He's writhing around trying to get away, but I hold him close and don't let him.

"Fuck! Stop, Jasper, please. I can't take it!"

I stop my hands, and lean around him and kiss him hard.

"You want to tell me what was so damn funny?"

He looks around at me sheepishly, and grabs my hands to keep them still.

"I was just laughing because I know you, Jasper. I knew you needed to talk about this before it happened. That's why I didn't go ahead with it, even though I really, really wanted to."

I smile and kiss his temple. Damn, I love him for knowing me so well. He knew what I needed and didn't push me. Could he be any more perfect?

"Thanks for not taking that away from me. I know I'm ready to be with you, Edward. I want you to be my first, but I just have this crazy part of me that needs to make it special for you. That's really a pussy thing to say, isn't it?"

He shakes his head no, and then turns his whole body around so he's on his knees in front of me.

"That right there is why I love you. I want it to be special, too. I don't ever want to forget the first time you're inside me."

Leaning forward, he kisses me lightly sucking my lower lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. Pulling away, he looks at me seriously.

"Okay, when and how do you want it to happen, baby? Tell me what you dream about doing to me."

.

E-

He looks a little stunned at what I said. I'm not asking him for a blow by blow of what he wants to happen, but I just wanted an idea of what he had in mind. Although, I hope a blow by blow does happen at some point.

"I mean, when do you think you want to do this? I think we both agree that privacy is essential. We don't want to have to worry about being interrupted."

"Well, do you think we could wait until next weekend when we go up to see Amanda? We'd have the whole night to ourselves, right?"

"That's fucking perfect, Jasper. Then I can be as loud as I want!"

He groans at me, and shakes his head.

"Stop. It's hard enough just talking about this with you. No more trying to distract me."

"Right. Sorry. Okay, so next weekend when we stay at the hotel. Mom said she was going to call ahead so it won't be a problem for us to get a room. It's going to be prepaid and everything."

"Perfect. So we know when and we know where. Now we just have to talk about how."

"How? Do you mean positions and stuff?"

I knew he wanted to talk things through, but I didn't really think we'd be getting into this much detail. I thought we'd just kind of go with the flow.

"No, not positions. I mean…. damn, this is… oh, nevermind."

"Hey, it's me. You can tell me anything. Don't get shy on my now. Tell me what you want."

He looks so damn nervous. I honestly have no idea what he's so upset about.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. Condoms. Are we going to use them?"

That was not what I expected him to say at all.

"Do you want to use them?"

He looks all around the room and avoids looking into my eyes. I grab his face, and hold it until he looks directly at me.

"I said do you want to use them."

"Honestly, Edward, I don't want to. I don't want anything between us."

Damn, that's hot. I close my eyes and just imagine what it would be like to have him inside me with no barriers. I want that so fucking much.

"I don't want to, either. I just want you inside me. We're both virgins. We know we're safe. If we decide to use them later on we can, but for the first time can it just be us?"

"Yes please, Edward. I want that so much."

Pulling his face back to mine, I give him a couple of open mouth kisses. Nothing deep, but just enough to let him know how much I'm excited about what's going to happen between us.

"So, that's it? I think we've got all the bases covered."

I'm so glad we talked about everything. Now we can just concentrate on each other that night, and not have to worry about doing any talking then. When I get him in that hotel room, talking is going to be the last thing on my mind.

"Edward, there's one more thing we need I need to discuss with you."

He looks kind of scared and is back to avoiding my eyes. What did we not talk about yet?

"What is it, Jasper?"

"Well, I don't know how your'e going to feel about this. I wanted to talk to you about it first before I did it."

"Just tell me, Jasper, what's got you so upset?"

"Well, I was thinking that I want to tell my mom and dad about us before we leave for the trip. I want to tell them that I'm gay."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! So do you think this is a good choice that Jasper's making? I think many of you already have an opinion on whether Carlisle and Esme know what's going on with the boys. Do you think Edward is going to be comfortable with them knowing? So many things for the boys to think about!<strong>

**LOVED reading the reviews for last chapter. Some were supportive of them waiting, but some were yelling at them to just get to fucking already! haha You all made my day with those! Thanks!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	80. Chapter 80 Tell

**I don't own Twilight. Well, this is it. Today is my last day of vacation before I have to go back to work. BOO! I realized these past couple of weeks that I sure do like not working. LOL!**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. mkmmsm who said, "I think Jasper needs to tell his parents. I think they have a very close special relationship and I think he doesn't want that dishonesty hanging over his head. I hope his parents will be ok with the trip after he tells them, I think they will be. They love Edward. How could they not? I just love these two. So sweet and innocent and pure and so in love. Swoon! I hope the hotel room update is triple your normal post size! Please! Lots of detailed lovin to cover!" You were pretty divided on if you thought Jasper should tell his parents. That really surprised me! I love that you guys always keep me guessing. MWAH!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 80 - Tell<p>

J-

"Well, I was thinking that I want to tell my mom and dad about us before we leave for the trip. I'm going to tell them that I'm gay."

God, I hope this doesn't upset him. I don't know why I just blurted that out.

I have been thinking about it a lot this week. Especially after talking to dad in his office tonight, I have a feeling they know about us anyway. I'm not really worried about how they are going to react, I'm worried about how Edward will.

Edward turns himself back around so his back is to me again. He's letting me hold him, but now he's closed off because I can't see his eyes.

"Edward, please talk to me. Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"I don't know. I think your parents would be fine with it, but we don't know for sure if they will. What if your dad fires me? What if they keep you from seeing me?"

He's panicked, and I can tell he's barely holding it together. I didn't know what to tell him, because honestly those were my fears as well.

"Baby, it's okay. I don't have to tell them. Just forget I even brought it up."

After a few minutes, his breathing is back to normal. Just holding him tightly and kissing his hair, I need him to know that I would never to anything that could keep us apart.

"Jasper, what made you decide to tell them?"

"Well, I don't know. I really think that dad knows something is going on, and he doesn't seem mad about it at all. And mom's been acting strange too. I don't know. I'm just really close with them, and I don't mind hiding what we have to everyone else, but I kind of wanted to share what we have with them."

He pulls my hand up to his mouth and kisses my palm. I sigh heavily at the feel of lips on me. There is nothing that comforts me more.

"I completely understand that, Jasper. I want to scream to the world you're mine, but I know if my dad ever found out he'd never let me stay there, and I can't leave my mom like that."

I hate his dad for everything he puts both of them through. I sure hope my mom can talk some sense into her. Edward's mom needs to understand that she doesn't have to put up with that asshole.

"I know you're worried about your dad finding out. I really don't think my parents would tell him, do you?"

"No, I don't think they would."

He sighs and kisses my hand again.

"Jasper, I think if you really feel strongly about it, you should tell them. If you need me, I'll be right there beside you when you do."

Turning his face around to me, I crash my lips to his. I don't stop until we're both panting and out of breath.

"Thank you, baby. You have no idea how much this means to me. I just feel like I'm lying to them every day, and I can't live like that."

"I understand, Jasper, but can I ask one thing?"

"Of course you can. Anything."

"Can you wait until after we go up to Chicago next weekend? If they are upset, I don't want them to keep you from going with me. I want to be with you more than anything. I want for us to have our first time together so fucking bad. Please, Jasper?"

I was kind of wanting to tell them before we went. They aren't so old that they can't remember what it was like at our age. I'm sure they wouldn't say anything about us spending the night at a hotel. Hell, they just left us alone in the house together, and I'm pretty damn sure my dad knew what we'd be getting up to. I understand his concern, though. I'm sure it's hard to comprehend parents being reasonable when he lives with the dick of a dad he has to put up with.

"That's fine, baby. We'll wait until we get back from our trip. I don't want anything to mess up our night together either."

He smiles at me and turns his body so he's sitting across my lap. It's a lot easier to get to his lips from this position.

.

E-

Sitting on Jasper's lap and making out was a perfect ending to the day. Too many ups and downs to count, but if all my days end like this one, it will be well worth it.

Hearing a car pulling up the driveway, we untangle ourselves and reluctantly pull on our shirts. Leaning over to give me one last kiss, I watch as he turns on his 360 and opens his bedroom door. Sitting down in one of his gaming chairs, I grab the controller and start up our game of Call of Duty.

I know without a doubt that Carlisle and Esme will be supportive of Jasper coming out. I know it with all of my heart, but I still can't let myself really believe it. I'm so afraid something is going to stop us from being together. I just need to have our one night together before everything comes out. I know I'm being selfish, but if I can only have that one night with him, I'm not going to let anything get in the way of that.

We hear the door downstairs opening even over all the gunfire from the game. It's hard to concentrate on killing people when you can't keep your eyes off your fuck hot boyfriend. Damn, it seems like a long time since I've thought of him as my fuck hot farm boy. Maybe one day I'll tell him about my little nickname for him.

"What are you grinning so big about over there?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about."

"Is that right?"

I glance off the game and over at him. He's smiling at me, but I can tell he's curious.

"What the hell, Jasper? I can hear that shit from my room!"

Damn, it must have been Rose coming home instead of his parents. Her voice is so shrill and annoying. I feel sorry that Jasper has to listen to her all day.

"We'll turn it down Rose."

Jasper reaches over to the remote and lowers the volume. He's really trying to be nice to her. It's more than she deserves.

"Oh, Edward. I didn't realize you were here. How are you doing?"

I pause the game and look over at her. She's got on another one of her Baby Gap outfits. Too tight shirt and way too short skirt.

Fucking gross and no class at all.

"I'm fine, Rose. Did you have fun out tonight?"

"Oh, you know I did, sweetie. I would have had a lot more fun if I'd been with you though."

She winks at me, and licks her lips. I guess she's going for sexy, but it really just looks pathetic.

"So Rose, what poor married man did you fuck tonight?"

"Very funny, Jasper. I'm not doing things like that anymore. I've turned over a new leaf. I want to be with a guy who loves and respects me. I'm looking for someone who will the perfect boyfriend for me."

I don't even need to look back over at her. I can feel her eyes burning into me as she talks. Is she fucking serious?

Jasper just laughs at her.

"Sure, Rose. You know for some weird reason, I don't believe anything that comes our of your fucking mouth."

"You'll see, Jasper. I'm going to change my ways and get the man of my dreams."

I watch as she walks out the door, and hear her go into her room.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know, and I don't fucking care. She better just stay the hell away from you."

He's not going to get an argument from me about that.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do we believe dear Rose has changed her ways? All she wants is the man of her dreams. Why would anyone doubt her? LOL Let me know what you think about their decision to wait until they get back from the trip. Do you think they made the right choice? <strong>

**Thanks to all the girls over on Facebook who helped me out with the condom/no condom decision. I flove you all hard! XOXO**

**See you tomorrow!**


	81. Chapter 81 Drunk

**I don't own Twilight. It was 23 today in the wonderful Hoosier state. I do not like Winter! Whose house can I come and stay at until this weather stops being a dick?**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. PinkLotus2 who said, "I have to agree with Edward. When you wrote in the last chapter that Jasper wanted to tell his parents before their trip, I thought the same thing. They might be fine with Jasper being gay but allowing he and Edward a trip away together might be another thing! LOL! Keep up the good work and I can't wait to read about the trip! PS - last day of vaca for me as well...totally agree BOO! and I don't want to go back either...hahaha! :)" Work wasn't terrible, except I couldn't get to sleep last night and kept worrying if my alarm would go off. I hate when I wake up every hour and look at the clock! lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 81 - Drunk<p>

J-

I wouldn't trust Rose any farther than I could throw her. Turned over a new leaf? Yeah, right! More like found a new cock to suck until Edward's comes available.

Which will not happen, fucking ever.

I swear to God, I want to just tell her that he likes cock so she'll just stop. It would be kind of cool to see the look on her face.

After another half hour of Call of Duty, mom and dad finally get home. Wasn't it supposed to be the teenagers that stay out late and come home drunk? We can hear them fucking giggling their way up the stairs, and I see Edward trying to hold in his laughter.

Damn, I hope they don't do anything embarrassing.

"Well look Carlisle, our boys are playing some video games. What a nice, normal thing for a couple of teenage boys to do."

What the fuck? Was she really drunk?

"Come on dear, let's leave them alone."

My dad tries to pull mom out of the doorway, but she just shoves him back and starts to walk toward us. I have no idea what she's going to do. I've honestly never seen her drink more than a glass of wine at Christmas.

What the hell did they do tonight?

Walking over to me, she bends down right in front of me and grabs my cheeks. She always had a thing for pinching them when I was little, but she'd stopped years ago after I begged her to.

"Jasper, my baby boy, I love you so much. Do you know that? Do you know how much I love you?"

I look over and see Edward fucking crying he's laughing so damn hard. I give him a dirty look that tells him to stop, but that only makes him laugh harder. I must not look very intimidating with my mom holding onto my cheeks.

"Dad? What the hell?"

"Language, Jasper Lee!"

She leans in after yelling at me and kisses my forehead like I'm five and she's tucking me into bed.

"You grew up so fast, my angel. You know I'll always love you more than anything, right? You believe me don't you?"

"Sure, mom. Whatever you say."

Then instead of standing up and walking, she crawls over to Edward on all fours and sits in front of him.

That sobers him up real quick. He looks over to me like he wants me to save him.

Whose laughing now, fucker?

"Edward, I want you to know that even though we haven't known each other long, you belong in my heart."

She grabs Edward's hand and holds it tight. I look over at dad, and he's just shaking his head and chuckling at her. I don't blame him for not dragging her out of here. Maybe if we let her have her say, she'll leave in peace.

Edward can barley speak between his fits of giggles, but he does his best.

"Thank you, Esme. You mean a lot to me, too"

"No Edward. You don't even understand. I want you to be happy here in our home. You will always be welcome here no matter what, sweetie."

Dad rushes into the room at that point and pulls her up to him. It was like he was afraid of what she was going to say next. Like, she hadn't said enough already!

"Come on, darling. Let's get you to bed."

"Oh, Carlisle. Don't talk like that in front of the boys. It really isn't appropriate."

Dad looks shocked and opens his mouth to protest, but nothing comes out.

"You cannot tell the boys what you promised to do to me when we got home. That would really embarrass them, Carlisle."

I watch in horror as she leans up and whispers something in my dad's ear. His face blazes a very colorful shade of red, before he mumbles a "sorry boys" and follows her out of my room.

I look over at Edward and when we hear their bedroom door slam, we bust out laughing so hard we fall out of our gaming chairs.

.

E-

Oh my God, that was fucking priceless. Esme is hilarious when she's drunk!

My sides hurt so bad from laughing, I think I might get sick. I'm trying to calm down, but every time I try to stop I look at Jasper and start laughing again.

Eventually, we both get some deep breaths and just sit there with goofy smiles on our faces.

"Fuck, Edward. I have no idea what just happened. I have never in my life seen her act like that before."

"Don't apologize. I don' t think I've ever laughed that hard in my life. You're mom is fucking hilarious, Jasper."

"Yeah, sure she is. How embarrassing is this? And I don't even want to think about what's going on in that room right now."

I see him cringe and shudder at the thoughts going through his head.

Looks like my man needs a distraction.

Picking myself up off the floor, I go over to the bedroom door and shut it. I turn toward him as I click the lock in place and pull the chair over. I don't know if we still need it since I think his parents are going to be occupied for a while, but I'm not taking any chances with Rose in the house.

Walking back to stand by him, I reach my hand down and he takes it.

"I'm getting awfully sleepy, Jasper. Think we could get under those freshly changed sheets of yours and cuddle."

"Yeah, that sounds like a very good plan to me, baby."

I lean up and give him a peck on the lips, before I turn and head over to where my bag of overnight stuff is.

"You know you should just bring some stuff here to leave. I mean if you think that would be a good idea."

He looks like he wished he hadn't blurted that out, but I think he's fucking adorable when he does that. I usually get the best things out of him when he doesn't think first and just goes with what's in his heart.

"Okay, I'll bring some more stuff next time so I can leave it here. It's kind of like you just asked me to move in with you."

Now I'm the one whose embarrassed. Talk about just blurting shit out. What the hell is wrong with me?

I'm looking down and see Jasper's perfect feet standing right in front of mine. I feel his hand touch my face, and then lift my chin up to meet his intense stare.

"You know I can't wait for that to happen, don't you? The day when we leave for college and we move in together will be one the happiest days of my life."

Leaning down, he kisses me gently. I try and deepen it, but he pulls back and grabs my hand.

"Come to bed with me, baby."

My now extremely hard cock makes it kind of difficult to walk, but I pull off my shirt and jeans and follow my fuck hot farm boy to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk Esme FTW! Damn, that was a lot of fun to write. I flove her hard. So what do you think made her drink a bit tonight? :) I'm kind of loving the boys right now. They're all sweet and caring with each other. Above all that fun play with being dominant and spanking, these two love each other more than anything.<strong>

**All the new alerts today were amazing. It made my first day back to work tolerable. haha Thanks to twilight mum69 and 17 Forever Lisa for continuing to get caught up and reviewing as they go! *MWAH***

**See you tomorrow!**


	82. Chapter 82 Noises

**I don't own Twilight. Why the hell don't I live in Belgium? If I did, I would have seen Rob's ass by now. Did you hear me? ROB'S BARE ASS! Okay, sorry. I need to take some deep breaths and calm down a bit. lol**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. mw138 who said, "LOL! Esme was hilarious! However, I can't blame her for wanting to "get to business" with Carlisle. He was, after all, the original fuck hot farm boy. He's just graduated to the fuck hot farm owner. LOL" Hell, yes! Carlisle is the original! haha I'm so glad you all liked drunk Esme. She was so much fun to write, I might just have to get her drunk again. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 82 - Noises<p>

J-

"Oh Carlisle, what are you doing to me? Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!"

Just fucking kill me now.

I've lived in this house my whole life, and I've never heard a thing come from my parent's bedroom. Now, tonight while I have my naked boyfriend in bed with me, my parents decide to go porno on me.

I'm holding Edward in my arms, and can feel him shaking with laughter. It's really not funny at all. I can't even think about getting hard with them doing that down the hallway.

"Edward, this is so fucking embarrassing. I can't believe this is happening."

Edward turns in my arms so I can see the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He doesn't look upset at all.

"Oh Jasper, let them have their fun. I hope you're still fucking me like that when we get their age."

"Stop talking about it! They aren't supposed to be doing that still. I mean they're old and shit."

I know I'm being unreasonable. I sure as hell hope my dick still works when I'm their age. Sure sounds like my dad's does.

Again, kill me now.

Suddenly, we start hearing a very loud banging, and I honestly think I'm going to be sick.

"I'm gonna ride you like one your horses! Fuck, you're as big as one, baby!"

Edward's eyes go wide, and then he starts giggling so fucking hard he almost falls out of the bed.

"Well, I guess now I know your cock runs in the family."

Fuck this. I can't take it anymore. Throwing the covers off, I jump out of bed and rush to the bathroom before I can hear any more. Edward is still curled up on his side, laughing his ass off.

I slam the bathroom door, and turn the shower on. I need something to drown out the noise. If the shower doesn't work, I'm going to go knock on their door and tell them to shut the fuck up.

Making sure the water is warm, I jump in. I close my eyes and lean my head down under the spray. If there's water in my ears, I won't be able to hear them, right?

I don't know, but I'm going to give it a try.

Relaxing a little when I don't hear anything, I grab the soap and start to wash up. I'm going to be in this shower for as long as it takes, so I might as well get clean while I'm here.

I feel hands join mine as I wash my chest and stomach. I hadn't even heard him come in and join me. Guess, the water in the ears thing works.

"Are you done laughing?"

I'm not really mad, but it comes out a lot harsher than I meant it to.

I turn to look at him, because his hands have suddenly disappeared from my body. I really liked them there.

"I'm sorry I laughed about it, Jasper. I didn't mean to make you mad."

I start to tell him that I'm really not mad at him, but my words get stuck in my throat as I watch Edward get down on his knees.

"Are you upset with me, Jasper? Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"

Holy fucking shit. Is he really on his knees, wet and hard, asking me if he can make it up to me?

Yes, he sure as hell is.

"Yeah, you can make it up to me. Open that pretty little mouth of yours and suck my cock."

Running my fingers over his jaw, I touch his mouth with my fingers and try to push them inside.

He opens up slightly, just enough for a single finger, and starts sucking and licking the hell out of it.

I want to close my eyes it feel so damn good, but I have to keep watching. He looks up at me and takes my entire finger down before coming back up and licking all around it.

"That's it, angel. Now do that with my cock.

Taking my finger out of his mouth, I wrap my hand around my dick and touch it to his lips. Even with the warm water running down my body, I can see the glistening of my pre-come waiting there for him. I wipe a bit of it on his lips, and moan when I see his tongue sweep out of his mouth and taste it off his lips.

"Now, Edward. I need you to suck me."

.

E-

Oh, how I love it when he loses control and begs. He knows how much I get off on him being aggressive, but when he pleads with me to suck his cock, it doesn't get any better than that.

After licking the rest of the treat he's left for me off him, I take my time and watch him as I take him in my mouth inch by inch.

"Fuck, baby. You suck my cock so good. You were made to do it."

I don't argue with him on that. Even though Jasper is rather large in both length and girth, he fits perfectly inside me. It actually kind of scares me for our road trip, though. I wonder if I'll be able to take all of him the first time.

Why the hell did my man have to be so fucking huge?

I have a feeling we'll work it out.

Hallowing out my cheeks, I suck him down as far as I can take him. Bringing my hand up, I start to pump what won't fit as I go down. He really seems to like it from the sounds he's making.

Reaching up with the hand I have on his thigh, I start to roll and pull at his balls. I feel his hand on the back of my head then, and I know he's getting close. He never wants to push me down, but when he's close, he kind of forgets.

I love it when he fucks my mouth.

Letting go of him, I reach down and start pumping my cock. It makes me so fucking hard when he gets like this.

"Fuck, baby. That's it. Take all of it."

He's pushing up as I go down, and even though it cuts off my breathing, I still love it. Trying hard to breath through my nose, I start sucking him faster. I feel his legs start to quiver, and his hand tightens in my hair.

"Gonna come, baby. Swallow all of it."

Not a problem.

Hearing the sounds he makes as he comes hard down my throat, pushes my over the edge with him. Trying to concentrate on swallowing all he's giving me is pretty fucking hard when all I want to do is scream.

Slowly, I pull off him and look up to see him staring at me with his crazy eyes. He always looks so out of control after I've made him come. Licking all around him, I feel him shudder every time my tongue touches him. My knees are really starting to hurt, but I don't fucking care.

I feel his hands under my arms as he pulls me up then to my feet. Crashing his mouth to mine, I open up to him so he can taste himself on my tongue. He's whimpering as he explores my mouth with this tongue.

When he pulls back for some air, I grab him around his waist and pull him to me.

"You know I wasn't really mad at you, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. I just really wanted to suck your cock."

Smiling at me, he presses a sweet kiss to my lips.

"You don't ever have to do that to make up after a fight. I'll let you suck me any time you want."

Leaning down, I turn off the water and smirk up at him.

"Thanks for that, Jasper. I appreciate it."

"I'm just trying to be the best boyfriend I can be."

I shake my head at him as we get out and start to dry off.

"Yes, Carlisle like that! You're a fucking animal!"

I cover my mouth quickly so Jasper can't see my smile, but it's too late. Groaning, he puts his head in his hands.

"I think I'm going to go sleep in the barn."

* * *

><p><strong>Esme and Big Papa C getting it on! I don't know why this was making me giggle all night, but it was. You kind of got a double lemon tonight, didn't you? See how I spoil you! LOL<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and very encouraging PM's I received today. You really make writing so enjoyable. Kisses for you all!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	83. Chapter 83 Esme

**I don't own Twilight. I guess "Robert Pattinson is our Everything" was trending world wide on Twitter today. You mean to tell me there are that many people out there that feel the same way as I do? I'm still all kinds of jealous of these women who got to see Bel Ami. Can't Rob's ass be for me only? :(**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. TrueSkye who said, "Go Esme! Ride that big daddy. LOL Ok, that's one of the hottest showers, ever." Loved all the reviews for last chapter. You were all very happy for Esme, but horrified for poor Jasper. Love it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 83 - Esme<p>

J-

I was serious about going out to the barn to sleep. I wasn't about to lay there all night listening to them. Thank God, they quieted down finally, and I didn't have to sleep in the hay for the night. Snuggling up with Edward, I let my eyes close and tried to keep the images of Edward on his knees in my head as I drifted off to sleep.

What seems like just a few minutes later, Edward was wiggling to get out of my hold on him.

"Don't move, baby. Stay here with me."

"I need to go to the bathroom, and I heard footsteps in the hallway. We better get downstairs."

Groaning, I let him go and flop onto my back. He's only gone a few minutes before he's back kissing me with minty fresh breath.

"No fair. You brushed."

"Get your ass up and brush yours. Then I'll let you make out with me some more."

Well, he's found a really good way to get me out of the bed. I'm up and in the bathroom quickly, as I hear him snickering behind me.

When I get out after preparing for some kisses, I'm more than a little pissed to see him dressed and ready to go downstairs.

"What the fuck? You promised some making out."

"Well, did I promise this making out would occur with me naked? I didn't think putting on some clothes would be that big of a deal."

I think of pouted just a little, because I really wanted to make out with my boyfriend while he was naked.

"Don't be mad, baby. I'll make it up to you."

"You better."

I squeeze his ass and give it a light slap. He giggles and jumps away from me. He's cute as hell when he's like this.

Pulling on some clothes, I follow him downstairs.

I was not expecting what I saw when I walked into the kitchen.

Dad is leaning against the counter holding himself up with one hand. In the other is a cup of what I assume is hot coffee. He doesn't look too terrible, but mom is another story.

She's sitting at the kitchen table with her head down on her arms. Her hair is an absolute mess, and I swear those are the same clothes she had on yesterday. I hear her moaning, and then whispering over to my dad.

"You better be making me a cup of that coffee, Carlisle. It's your fault I feel like I have a jackhammer going off in my head and my lady parts."

Edward starts laughing loudly at that. He tries to cover his mouth to hold it in, but it's too late. Mom pulls her head up quickly and she tries to smile at us. It just comes off as kind of a grimace.

"Boys, there you are. Did you want me to make you breakfast?"

I see her turn a little green at the mention of food, but you gotta love her for still trying to take care of us.

"No, mom. We're just going to have some cereal. Don't worry about it."

I don't want to draw any attention to what happened last night. If I have any luck at all, she won't remember coming in my room at all. I wish I could get drunk and forget what I heard after she left.

Walking into the kitchen, I grab some bowls and spoons.

"Edward, what kind of cereal do you want?"

I look back and see him taking a seat right next to mom. He grabs her hand and looks at her with sympathy.

"I don't care. Whatever you're having is fine."

"Golden Grahams it is then."

I think I hear mom moan again, but I ignore it.

By the time I get over to the table, dad has brought mom her coffee and she's looking a little better. We dig into our cereal, and I try really hard not to make eye contact with either of them. I can't stop myself from remembering the shit mom was screaming last night, and it's making things extremely awkward.

When I'm half-way through with my bowl of crunchy goodness, I hear mom clear her throat and I know things are about to get really fucked up.

.

E-

I'm honestly enjoying the hell out of this morning. First I have my hot as hell boyfriend cuddling with me in bed. If it weren't for the fact that I need to go to the bathroom really bad, I would have been content to stay in his arms all morning. Plus I hear his parents heading downstairs, and I really wanted to get down there to see how they looked this morning.

I was not disappointed.

Carlisle looks like he's gone twelve rounds with a heavy weight fighter. I don't see any visible bruising, but damn if he doesn't look like he's worn out. Hell, from what I heard last night, he has every reason to be wiped out.

Poor Esme looks even worse. I've never seen her look anything but put together and beautiful. This morning her hair is a mess and from what she just said it sounds like she's in some pain. I honestly can't say I haven't thought about the fact I'm going to be in the exact same position she's in next weekend. Those Cullen men have some weapons of mass destruction in their pants, and Esme and I have to try and deal with it.

I don't think either of us mind much at all actually.

Eating at the table, I try to hide my smirk, but I think I'm failing. I look over at Jasper, but his head is down so low in his bowl I swear he's about to fall in. Glancing over at Carlisle, I see him looking at Jasper and then over at me. I give him a wide smile and a wink, and he almost spits his coffee across the table.

Hell, he should be proud of what he did last night not embarrassed.

I want to look at Esme, but I'm afraid to. Then I hear her clear her throat, and I know things are about to get good.

"Boys, I'm very sorry for the way I acted last night. Jasper, you know I never drink and I guess I just couldn't handle it. Please don't me mad at me."

"Esme, it was fine. You didn't say anything embarrassing, did she Jasper?"

He's still looking down at his cereal like it's the most interesting thing in the fucking world.

"No, mom. You didn't say anything. Let's just forget all about it, okay?"

I have a feeling it's not going to be that easy.

"Thank you, both. But you didn't hear anything after you went to sleep did you?"

My eyes shoot over to Carlisle's, and I can tell he knows the answer to that question by the look on my face and the groan that just came from Jasper.

"No, we didn't hear anything. We were really tired and went right to bed, right Edward?"

I look over at Esme, and see the hopeful look in her eyes. It's so fucking hard to lying to her, but I'm going to give it a try.

"Nope, we didn't hear a peep. I was exhausted and went straight to bed. Didn't we, Jasper? We went straight to sleep?"

Fuck, could I be any worse at that? Esme looks me over for a second, but doesn't call me out on it. Maybe she's happy not know the truth.

"Okay, well, good then."

"Come on, Edward. Let's go feed Jolene before it gets too hot in the barn."

Standing up, I want to just walk out, but I can't. I don't know what is making me do this. It's like I can't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. Word vomit, that's what this is.

"Yeah, we should really check on the horses. Maybe we could go for a ride later today. I heard there was nothing like riding a big huge horse."

This time Carlise can't stop himself from showering the kitchen table in coffee. We're both laughing, but Esme and Jasper are not.

After we stop and calm down, Esme smooths her hair with her hands and gets up from the table. She starts walking toward me, and I'm beginning to get afraid that I crossed the line with my comment.

Standing right in front of me, she looks up with a serious look on her face.

"Well Edward, I guess we're both going to have to live with the Cullen curse. I hope you're prepared for it."

I'm sure the color has just drained from my face.

"Wha…. What ... are you talking about?"

"Oh, you're a smart boy. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough."

She just winks at me, and saunters out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Oh, fuck. What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Edward tried to push our lovely Esme, and it looks like she knows how to push right back! lol Looks like the parental units might know a bit more than what the boys thought they did. Is this good news or bad for the boys?<strong>

**Thanks for the fun stories in some of the reviews today. It's never cool to hear your parents getting it on, and even more embarrassing when you grow up and your own kids hear you! LOL**

**See you tomorrow!**


	84. Chapter 84 Reveal

**I don't own Twilight. So Rob was at the SoHo House still sporting his beard. Wonder what the puppy feels like. Think it's rough and coarse or soft to the touch? Boy, what I wouldn't give to find out! :P**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. maryhell who said, "I laughed so loud at this chapter that my husband and kids thought I was deranged. Loved every word. thank you for writing." That write there is what I hope for every time I submit a chapter. I either want to make you laugh, smile, or horny. If I can accomplish all three, well then that is a day to celebrate. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 84 - Reveal<p>

J-

Oh, please this cannot be happening. My mother did not just use the words "Cullen curse" to refer to my junk! What the fuck kind of weird universe have I fallen into? Until a couple of months ago, I had perfectly normal, well respected, parents. Now what I have are two people who walk around here giving me cryptic looks and strange advice.

And I think my mom just told my boyfriend he had better be prepared for my large dick!

I think I'm going to be sick. My Golden Grahams are like lead in my stomach.

Looking over at Edward, he's standing there looking toward the stairs where my mom just disappeared. He's even more pale than usual, and looks to be having some sort of episode.

I glance over at dad, and while he still has a smirk on his face he does look concerned for Edward.

"Son? Hey, Edward? It's okay. You'll just have to learn not to embarrass my dear wife on purpose. She doesn't take to kindly to that at all."

Finally, Edward moves a bit, and I'm thankful. I though he was just going to stand there staring after my mom all morning. Not that I blame him after the shit she said. I can't even think about that right now. I need to get him out of here so we can talk.

"Dad, I'm going to take Edward out to the barn now. We'll be back in a while."

He starts to chuckle as he heads toward the stairs.

"That's fine, Jasper. I'll go see what your mom is up to. If you boys want to talk when you get back, just let me know."

He doesn't wait for me to answer, and I'm glad because at that moment I don't think I could.

They know. They've probably known for a while.

My parents know I'm gay and with Edward.

I'm not exactly sure how I feel about that. I mean, I know I was all for telling them the truth, but now that I know they know, I feel really weird about it.

"Edward, come on. Let's go out to the barn for a while."

He doesn't say anything, but when I take his hand and pull him behind me, he follows without hesitation. It seems like a very long walk to the barn. I honestly don't know what to say to him. He must be so afraid that my parents know we're together. It's not like he's learned to trust people of authority. His asshole of a dad has warped him so badly that I'm sure he thinks this is a terrible thing that's happened.

Walking him over to our corner and backing him against the wall, I start my comforting by just kissing him softly all over his cheeks and nose.

"I love you, Edward. You're my life. I won't ever leave you no mater what. I love you."

I keep up with the kisses and words of my love for him. Slowly, I feel the tension leave his body, and he starts to react to my kisses. Turning is face up, he starts to meet my kisses with his own. Pulling back he looks up at me with the most haunted eyes. He's actually afraid right now.

"Jasper, do you think they're mad at me for making you like this? They're going to hate me, aren't they?"

"What the hell are you talking about, baby? You did make me like this. I just didn't know who I was until I saw you. They love you. They are not mad at you."

"But before I showed up, you were normal. You had the chance to give them a daughter-in-law and grandchildren. I've taken that away from them."

"Did you not just see what happened in there? Mom was just fucking with you, and dad was literally laughing his ass off. If they were mad, don't you think we might have noticed?"

He doesn't say anything as he lets my words sink in. What I said actually made me feel a whole hell of a lot better, too. They weren't freaked out or angry at all. In fact, they seemed pretty damn happy about it.

"Maybe you're right, Jasper. Do you think it's possible that they'll be okay with us being together?"

"Baby, there's only one way to find out."

He still looks scared, but now he has a very determined look on his face.

"You're right. Let's go tell your parent's that we're in love."

Smiling, I wrap my arms around his waist and squeeze the hell out of him.

"I love you no matter what, Edward. Nothing or no one is ever going to keep us apart."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Edward. It's you and me, and only the people who are happy for us and love us for who we really are."

Giving him one last searing kiss, I take his hand and walk toward the house to meet my fate.

.

E-

I can't believe we're going to do this. I have so many thoughts going through my brain right now. First and foremost is that I should never fuck with Esme Cullen!

I can't believe what she said to me. Not only was it embarrassing, but a little worrisome. How the hell did she know I was going bottom?

Do I just scream bottom when you look at me? I never thought so, but she sure seemed to know. Or maybe she just knows Jasper. Either way, I was told by my boyfriend's mother that his cock is so large I'm going to need to be properly prepared.

Fucking, kill me now.

Now we're walking in the house about to confront them about us, and all I can think about is how huge Jasper and Carlisle are.

Thanks a lot, Esme.

I think I've gotten past my initial worries of telling them. I know they would never tell my dad anything about this, and from their behavior this morning, I don't think they are going to be angry at us at all.

Now I just feel relieved and kind of excited to share our news. I never want Jasper to feel like a secret, and this way we'll have two people who we know will be there for us no matter what with love and support.

The air conditioning feels good on my heated skin when we get inside the house. Damn, Indiana in August is hot as hell. Humidity fucking sucks.

Dropping my hand, we start toward the stairs. I know neither of us are ready for Rose to know our secret. Hell, she'd be the last person I'd want to know about us.

Walking past her bedroom door, we reach a room I've never been in before. Reaching up, Jasper lightly knocks.

"Hey, mom, dad. Can Edward and I come in?"

"Hold on a second!"

We hear some fumbling and what sounds like something hitting the floor hard.

I look over at Jasper and see his jaw clinching and his eyes shut. If I weren't so scared, I'd be laughing my ass off.

When the door is pulled open, Esme and standing there in a long robe. She's obviously just came from out of the shower because her hair is all wet still.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Just needed a quick shower this morning."

It sounds very innocent, but something seems off.

Walking into the large room, I notice Carlisle sitting on the edge of their king size bed. Strangely his hair seems really wet as well. I don't recall him having wet hair when we were eating breakfast earlier.

Oh, fuck! They were at it again, and we cockblocked them. Now I feel kind of bad.

"Umm, we can totally come back later. There's no hurry. We'll just talk when you get …."

"No! It's find, sweetie. You're here now, so why don't you tell us what you have to say."

Jasper reaches behind him and shuts the door. Turning back toward his parents he grabs my hand.

"Mom, dad, I wanted to tell you that I've realized some things recently that I need you to know. I hope you can understand and be supportive of my decision."

I'm so afraid to look up, but I have to. I have to see what fate awaits us.

First, I look over at Carlisle who is now standing next to the bed. His beautiful smile rivals only his son's.

My eyes then find Esme, who isn't looking at us at all. Well, she's not looking at our faces, she's too busy looking down at our woven hands.

I think I hear her say, "I fucking knew it" before I feel her small body collide into mine.

Letting go of Jasper's hand, I hold onto her tight. I don't know where the tears are coming from me or her, but my shirt is wet with them. I look over to see Jasper and Carlisle talking softly and then his father embracing him.

Squeezing Esme tighter, I lower her to the ground. I wipe my eyes as she wipes hers.

"You love my boy?"

It's a very simple question that I'm suddenly not afraid at all to answer.

"Yes, more than anything."

"Don't hurt him, Edward. Please, don't let me down. I want you in our lives for a very long time."

Feeling more tears fall, I watch Jasper walk up behind his mom and pick her up in a hug.

"I want that too, Esme. More than you'll ever know."

Jasper lets her down, and she turns quickly to embrace her son.

"How long, mom?"

I think we all know what Jasper is asking her. Esme gets a very smug smile on her face.

"From the first time I saw you two together. You and your dad are so much alike, Jasper. In a lot of ways, right Edward?"

Jasper just moans in embarrassment. The blush on my cheeks must be epic, because Carlisle grabs her around the waist and pulls her to him.

"Behave, Esme. I told you you're going to have to control yourself when talking to the boys."

Holy shit, did he just use the voice?

I think Esme and I have a whole hell of a lot more in common than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it didn't go so bad for the boys. Other than being embarrassed! haha You all guessed they knew, and would be totally cool with them being together. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you've fallen for this Esme. I flove the hell out of her, too! Now Edward has a buddy to talk to about things! :) <strong>

**Your reviews had me giggling all day long. Love you all dearly for that because this has been a VERY long week! lol**

**See you tomorrow!**


	85. Chapter 85 Room

**I don't own Twilight. Okay, my husband went through our DVR memory and told me that I have saved shows from 2009 that all relate to Rob in some way. Should I keep these shows for my viewing pleasure or should I delete them to make more room? I think he just needs to delete some of his crap and live with it. haha**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. flutterfli who said, "I definitely got a chuckle out of Esme's outburst at the end of the last chapter. I had a feeling that they have known for some time. Hope they still get to go on the roadtrip. E/C are both so open and loving. Glad they are supportive. Keep getting Edwards's room together Esme, I believe he is going to need it." You don't know how scared I was to post last night. I know it was an ideal coming out process and they unfortunately aren't all like that, but I just had to go with what I felt C and E would say to the boys. I'm so glad you all liked it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 85 - Room<p>

J-

Watching my mom launch herself in Edward's arms was not what I expected to happen when I came out to my parents. I mean, what the hell? I'm her son, not Edward!

But, that's just like her. She always knows the right thing to do or say. I think she understood that this was a lot harder for Edward to do than me, even if we were telling my parents and not his. I don't even want to think about what will happen when that day comes.

Since mom has a strangle hold on my boy, I look over at dad and start over toward him. In all honestly, he was the one I was most afraid of telling. I knew that mom would love me no matter what, but I guess I just had a fear that dad would be upset with me. Guys around here don't talk about their feelings. Hell, we hide that shit and just keep it buried deep inside. It's a sign of weakness to show you're vulnerable. It's not right, but it's just the way it is. My dad made me into the man I am right now, so I'm hoping he'll be able to forgive me if I've disappointed him.

"Dad, are you okay with this?"

I'm encouraged by his smile, and the fact that he hasn't started screaming yet.

"Son, I don't think I've ever been more proud of you than I am right at this moment. I know that had to be a difficult thing to do, and you did it with your head held high."

Reaching for me, he pulls me into his arms. We hardly ever do this anymore. It's another one of those guy things, I guess. Hugging your mom is one thing, but you just don't hug it out with your dad. I have to admit, I've missed it.

"You're not disappointed in my choice are you dad, because honestly it wasn't really a choice at all. When I saw him, I just knew."

Dad starts to chuckle as he pulls away from me.

"Oh Jasper, you poor thing. Looks like you and I are more a like than I realized. When I saw your mom, it was the exact same thing. I just knew she was the love of my life."

I can't believe he actually understands. He feels the same way about mom as I feel about Edward. That's kind of gross to think about, but beautiful at the same time.

"I guess that makes us whipped then doesn't it?"

"You have no idea, Jasper. I'd feel sorry for you if it wasn't for the fact that I'll be enjoying every minute of watching you do whatever Edward asks you to do."

Damn, he's right. I could never say no to my boy. No wonder my mom gets along so well with Edward. They're just alike!

We both start laughing, and I decide I better rescue Edward before mom cries all over him some more.

After hugging mom, I have to know how long she's known. I'm shocked that she saw something from the very first time we were together around her.

Are all mom's psychic like she is?

Dad tells mom to behave, and I think that shit is hilarious since she never listens to anyone and just does as she pleases.

I walk over to Edward because I need to be closer to him. I think he's okay with everything that's happened, but I need him to know that I'm here for him if he needs me.

Dad is still holding onto mom, and now Edward and I are shoulder to shoulder across from them. I want to reach out and hold him too, but I don't want to push my luck. I also don't want to put in their heads the fact that they've been letting my boyfriend spend the night in my room every weekend for the past few weeks.

Shit, I hope they don't say anything about that.

"So, I guess that's all we wanted to talk to you about. We'll just be leaving."

I grab Edwards shirt and try to pull him out of the room quickly, but mom is too fast.

"Hold on there, you two. I think we have a couple of things we need to discuss before you leave."

Groaning, I squeeze my eyes shut and sigh in defeat.

We are so fucked.

.

E-

I knew it wouldn't be that easy. There was no way we were going to be able to walk into that room and drop this kind of bomb and just walk out again with everything staying the same. I know that's what Jasper and I hoped, and maybe if it was just Carlisle that would have happened, but not with Esme.

That woman is too damn observant for her own good if you ask me.

"Mom, please don't embarrass me. If you want, we can talk about everything after Edward leaves, okay?"

What the hell? I don't want him to have to go through this alone.

"Jasper, it is not my intention to embarrass you, but I do want to talk about some things. I think Edward is a part of this family and should be included."

Hell, yes! I agree with Esme. I smile over at her, then turn toward Jasper I'm sure with a very upset face.

"I'm sorry, but you've seen how she's been acting the past twenty-four hours. Who knows what the hell she's going to say."

That makes Carlisle and I chuckle, but Esme just raises her eyebrow at her son. She's not amused.

"Very funny, Jasper. It was your dad's fault he got me drunk. You can't blame me for that."

Carlisle looks like he's about to protest, but shuts up quickly when Esme gives him the eye. Wow, she's going to have to show me how to do that.

"So, let's talk about how we're going to handle this. Jasper, I know you're going to be eighteen in a few months and will be able to make your own decisions at that time, but until then you live under our roof and our rules, understand?"

Damn, this is so not good. Esme is in mom mode right now, and that cannot be a good thing for us.

"Jasper, when Edward stays over from now on, I think he should stay in the guest room."

"But mom, please!"

"Wait. I want you to hear me out. Jasper, I'm not going to be policing the hallways to see if Edward is really in his room, but Edward honey that room is yours if you want it."

What did she mean?

"The room is mine? I don't know what you're talking about, Esme."

"Well, come here and let me show you."

We follow her down the hallway to the room closest to the stairway. The door is shut and I realize that this is the room that she's been going in and out of ever since I started coming inside with Jasper for lunch during the week. If she wasn't in the kitchen, she was in this room.

She doesn't open the door right away. She turns back to me and grabs my hand.

"Edward, I'm sure Jasper told you about how Carlisle and I wanted more children, but could never have any."

I just nod my head, and grab onto Jasper's hand with my other one. I don't care if it bothers them or not. I know hearing his mom talk about this is hard for him to hear.

"Well, this room always made me sad, because it was meant for someone who never came. Then you came into Jasper's life, and I knew then what I had to do."

Swinging the door open, I'm assaulted by the smell of fresh paint. Slowly walking into the room, I'm rendered speechless by it.

The room is absolutely perfect. The walls are the color of Jasper's eyes with a border of white around the top. There's a desk with a computer, and a lovely antique dresser. The pictures on the wall are a mix of the Chicago skyline and scenes from farms and fields of corn. It's a mix of the new and old me.

The bed is as big as Jasper's with what looks like a soft, grey bedspread and lots of different color blue pillows all over it.

I know I can't speak, so I look at Jasper to see what his reaction to this is.

He looks so proud of his mom. Releasing my hand, he rushes over to Esme and picks her up in a tight hug. I can't help the tears that come to my eyes. I try to not let them fall, but I lose the battle when I look over and see Carlisle with the same problem.

He walks over and puts his arm around me.

"Do you like it?"

I have to laugh, because I love it more than he can possibly know. Not because of the room itself, but because of the love and caring that went into making it perfect for me.

"Carlisle, there are no words. Are you okay with this?"

"We talked about as soon as Esme heard about your dad. Even if you and Jasper weren't together, we wanted you to have a place that you could call home."

I don't deserve this. I don't deserve the love that these three people have given me. It's almost overwhelming.

Jasper and Esme walk up to us smiling. Their eyes are red, but they look so happy. The petite little woman who has rocked my world looks up at me and seems hesitant.

"Do you like it, Edward?"

Funny, it's the same question her husband asked. They both must be crazy if they think I don't fucking love what they did for me.

"I love it. I love it so much, Esme."

She looks relived. I grab her and give her a hug and kiss her cheek. She beams up at me, as she walks over to the bed and sits on it.

"Wow, that bed looks really comfortable, Edward. Maybe we should just sleep in here."

I gasp at his words, and look over at him like he's lost his fucking mind.

Esme is has fallen back on the bed, well I guess my bed, and is giggling like a little school girl. She comes up for some air and wipes the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me, Jasper. I'd forgotten all about wanting to talk to you about this. So, what do you think we should do about your road trip next weekend?"

I knew things were going to good. Are they going to let Jasper go with me on our trip now?

* * *

><p><strong>The blue room has arrived! Most of you guessed what our darling Esme was up to in there. So now that they know, do you think they'll make some harsh rules for the boys or will they have to do some sneaking around. You know Rose's room is in between their rooms, right? :) Think the road trip will get cancelled? <strong>

**I should never doubt you guys. I always have that moment of fear before I hit the button to post every chapter, but you never let me down. Love you all!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	86. Chapter 86 Parents

**I don't own Twilight. Saw a picture today on Facebook of Jackson licking a microphone. I could not stop staring at it. Seriously, does he not know there are pervy women out there looking at things like that? lol**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. beanothercullen who said, "Geez if Rose's room is in the middle it would be like risking your life to go in front of that door. I love these two, they're such good parents and very kindhearted. I'm glad Edward has someplace safe to go to. thanks" Yeah, Edward might need a couple of locks on his door to keep her out! lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 86 - Parents<p>

J-

I can't believe Edward was right. He didn't want to tell them until after our trip for just this reason. I wanted to go with a clear conscience, but now I may not be able to go at all.

Walking over to mom on the bed, I sit down and try to stay calm. I know that yelling or arguing isn't going to get us what we want. I'm going to have to talk them into this without losing my temper.

"Please mom, I really don't want Edward to drive all the way up there on his own. It just isn't safe."

Maybe if I use her love for Edward, she'll let me go. I know it's sneaky, but I'm going to do whatever I have to to be in that car with him.

She just rolls her eyes at me, and looks over at dad who still has his arm around Edward.

"Don't try and pull that on me, Jasper. Remember I was the one that said you could go with Edward on the trip in the first place, and I knew then that you had feelings for each other. I didn't know you were actually together, but I had a feeling if you weren't you would be by the time you came back from Chicago."

"What? So you were trying to get us together?"

"I was just trying to get you to see what was right in front of you. Obviously, you didn't need my help at all."

Esme the matchmaker. I can't believe she was trying to get us together.

"Thanks anyway, mom, but I didn't need your help."

"I know!"

She laughs and looks gleefully over at dad.

"So Carlisle, are you still okay with them going?"

"I have no problem with it. I don't want Edward to be all alone driving, and I'm sure he'll need some support after he breaks up with his girlfriend. What was her name again?"

I'm cringing now at the name we went with. How fucking obvious can you be?

"Oh, that's right. It was Jasmine! You're mom and I sure got a kick out that one, boys."

Okay, they're starting to piss me off.

"Well, I'm glad we could amuse you. It's not like we've ever done this before. We've had to deal with a lot of crap since June, between keeping our secret to dealing with Edward's dad, and of course we can't forget Rose and Jacob who can't seem to leave my boyfriend alone. It's been a little stressful!"

That sobers them up quickly. Mom grabs my hand and dad comes over to sit on the other side of me.

"We're sorry, Jasper. We had no idea how much you boys have had to go through to be together. That's why we're so glad you finally told us. We're here for you no matter what. You don't have to face all of this on your own anymore."

I look over at Edward, and he's smiling at me.

"I'm glad we told them."

"I am too, Edward."

Mom stands and walks over and grabs Edward's hand. She pulls him over and sits him down on the bed next to me where she was just sitting. Dad gets up and joins her standing in front of us.

"Okay, first of all, Rose is not going to be a problem anymore for you, Edward. I know she's made you uncomfortable when you've been here and that is just not acceptable. I will take care of that problem today."

I hope mom knows what she's talking about. I don't think she realizes exactly how determined Rose is about Edward.

"Edward, I'm going to take care of Jacob. I heard what he said to you in the barn, and believe me that won't happen again. His classes will start back up a week after you two go back to school. After that, he'll be gone until next summer. Don't worry, I'll keep him busy until he leaves."

"Thanks, Carlisle. Rose is just kind of annoying, but Jacob is actually really aggressive toward me. I know it upsets Jasper when he talks to me that way, and I don't want him to get in a fight over it."

"Okay, so we're all in agreement. We're going to work together to make things a little easier for you two around here."

Mom is such a positive person. I knew if anyone could help us, it would be her.

I may be shooting myself in the foot here, but I need some clarification just to be sure.

"So, you're both saying you don't mind if I go with Edward up to Chicago, right?"

.

E-

Well, here's the moment of truth. It sounded like they were okay with Jasper going, but I don't blame him for wanting to be sure. It would be terrible for us to get our hopes up only to have them crushed at the last minute.

"Are you still planning on spending the night?"

I can't tell from Esme or Carlisle's faces what they're thinking. They don't look mad, but they do look like they're taking this conversation seriously. No more laughing going on now.

"Yes, we were hoping to so we wouldn't have to drive all the way back so late."

Good one, Jasper. Make them think we're only interested in staying in a hotel because of our safety, not because I want your hard cock in my ass.

Esme looks over at Carlisle and he covers his mouth with his hand. Is he hiding a smile?

"Edward, your mom has called and already gotten you a room? I know since your'e both under eighteen that could be a problem."

I clear my throat. It's suddenly gone dry, and is it just me or is it really hot in this room?

"Yeah, mom already has it reserved and paid for. It won't be a problem at all."

"Room? Did you say just one room? You're mom didn't get two rooms?"

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Hell, I'll pay for another room that we won't use if that makes them happy.

"Mom, stop it!"

"What, Jasper? I'm just trying to get the facts straight here. So you two will be staying alone together in a hotel room for the entire night? Is that right?"

Jasper's knee is bouncing, and I can't help but feel sorry for him. I can't tell if she's fucking with us or not.

"Yes, mom, that's right. My boyfriend and I will be staying in a hotel room alone for the night. Do you think you have all the facts straight now?"

Oh, hell! Don't anger her, Jasper. Who knows what she'll do.

"Don't be a smart ass, Jasper. Your father and I have no problem with you going, but we do want to reserve the right to have a little talk with you before you do. Do you want to have that talk now, or wait until later in the week?"

"Wait!"

Both Jasper and I yell out together, and that breaks the tension in the room. Esme and Carlisle just chuckle, and I feel Jasper's hand reach over and wrap around mine.

"Okay, we'll let it go for today, but we will be talking before you leave Saturday. Don't even try to avoid us."

"Okay, fine. Can you just go now so Edward can get settled in to his room?"

Mom smiled wide. I can tell she loved it that I called it Edward's room. She really does think of him as part of the family already. I didn't think I could love her more than I already did, but I was wrong.

"I would say leave the door open, but I know you don't want Rose in here. Just don't do anything that might cause her to hear you. The walls are pretty thin in this houe."

Jasper gets a pained look on his face before he answers.

"Yeah, I figured that out last night thanks to you two."

They both look embarrassed and quickly walk out of the room and shut the door. I'm sure that little comment is going to come back and bite us in the ass when Esme gets a hold of us for "The Talk."

Damn, I don't like the sound of that.

As soon as the door is closed, Jasper falls back on the bed.

"Damn, you look really good in my bed."

He looks over and smiles at me then grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me down beside him.

"Your bed. I think I like the sound of that. Now we'll have two beds to make out on since mom won't make us have the doors open with Rose lurking around."

"Can you believe it? They don't mind, Jasper! They are going to help us, and let us go on our trip together."

He rolls over so he's on top of me, and I grab him tight so I can keep him there. Nothing feels better than him on top of me.

"They love us, baby. We're going to be okay. Well, I think we will be if we can get through whatever the hell they want to talk to us about."

I start laughing as he leans down and kisses me softly.

"There are so many things I want to do to you in this bed, Edward. I can't wait to try it out."

I lean up and swipe my tongue along his bottom lip. Opening up for me, his tongue twists with mine as we taste each other again. It's been too long since I've kissed my man. I've missed him.

"Think they'll come and check on us anytime soon?"

"Naw, I think they know to leave us alone for a while so we can talk about everything."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, I've been talking all day. Now I just want you."

Well, I can't argue with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Road Trip is on! Now what do you think EC want to talk to the boys about before they leave? :) Maybe I should get Esme drunk again when I write that chapter. lol**

**Look how close we are to 1,500 reviews! You all are so amazing to take your time to share your thoughts with me every day. *big hugs***

**See you tomorrow!**


	87. Chapter 87 Horrified

**I don't own Twilight. Okay where the hell are they? Are they in NYC or in LA? Damn you Twitter stalkers and your unreliable information. If we don't' see Rob's face this week, I'm calling the police on Kristen for kidnapping! haha**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. ChefJayla who said, "Please let Carlisle do all the talking. I don't want the boys embarrassed beyond belief. Just make sure he gives them lube & condoms (Yeah, I'm cool with them not using them.. this is fiction after all!) In fact, if Carlisle provides a few different flavors & brands, that would be awesome. Thanks bb" *giggles* Different flavors and brands? I think you might have overestimated our Farmer Carlisle. I am looking forward to the talk, though. My mom told my older brother to come and ask me if I had any questions about sex. MORTIFYING! Hopefully the boy's talk will go much better than that. haha**

* * *

><p>Chapter 87 - Horrified<p>

J-

Making out with Edward in this room just feels new and different. I have to admit I like it a lot. I bet this is what it will feel like when we are in the hotel room together.

Other than the stupid talk my parents want to have with us, I'm looking forward to this road trip more than I've ever looked forward to any Christmas or birthday. His parents are fine with us going, and now I can go knowing that mom and dad know the truth and still let me go.

It's such a relief.

Grabbing Edward's ass, I start to grind my semi against his thigh. I know we really can't do much in here in the middle of the day, but it's so hard to stop once we've started. My boy is too damn sexy for his own good.

"Mom! Mom! Where the hell did Jasper and Edward go? He didn't leave yet did he? His car is still in the driveway!"

Fucking Rose. Guess she decided to wake up and terrorize the house. She's standing right outside the door, and I'm not sure if mom locked it when they left us in here.

Groaning as I roll off of Edward, I stand and go sit down in his desk chair. We both have to adjust ourselves and pull our shirts down to hide our hard-ons. Mine's going down fast though listening to her argue with mom in hallway.

"Rose, they're in the guest room. I told Edward he could use it when he was over."

Rose is strangely silent. I swear I can hear her devious mind working from in here. I look over at Edward, and roll my eyes. He just smiles and runs his hands through his hair trying to tame the damage I just did to it. I should tell him it's hopeless. He always looks like he's just been freshly fucked, and I have to admit I like it.

"Can I see the room, Momma? You've been keeping it a secret for so long. I can't wait to see what you've done with it."

She sounds sincere, but I know she's just being nosey. There's a knock at the door then, and I walk over to open it.

"Boys, can we come in for a minute?"

I open the door as soon as the words are out of her mouth. I don't want mom thinking we've been in here all over each other, even though have.

"Now Rose, I expect you to observe the house rules especially when Edward is staying over. You are not allowed in this room at all, unless Edward lets you in. Do you understand me?"

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't want to walk in when Edward was getting ready for bed or anything."

Rose giggles and I look over at mom. I think she knows what I'm thinking. She needs to have her little talk with Rose sooner rather than later.

"I love what you did with the room! Edward, do you like it? Maybe you'll be able to stay over more than once a week now."

"Yeah, the room is amazing, but I don't know about staying over more than I already do. I'd have to ask my dad."

"You really should. He seems like such a nice man. I'm sure he'd let you."

Nice man? Of course she would think he was nice. They're just alike.

"Rose, let's leave the boys alone. Come and help me with the laundry."

Rose looks over and gives me a shitty look. I have to stop myself from sticking my tongue out at her.

When they finally leave and shut the door, I walk over to Edward sitting on the bed. Leaning down, I kiss him softly and run my hands through his hair making him look freshly fucked again. Just how I like him.

"Let's go out and do something. I'm sure the horses are ready for some attention."

"Sounds good. I need to give Jolene her special treat for today. She's going to be mad at me if I don't."

"You spoil her."

I always give him hell for sneaking her extra treats, but I secretly love it. He's such a kind and caring soul. Every time I see the two of them together, it just makes me love Edward more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The week goes by quickly. Usually when you can't wait for a day to come time seems to stand still, but we were just too busy in the barn for that to happen. Everyday dad kept us busy until late, and then we'd just text a bit and go to bed.

Jacob hadn't been around at all. I know that dad must have talked to him, because we didn't even see him walking by the barn to leave in the evenings. Maybe the fucker finally took the hint and has given up messing with Edward.

On Friday, we decided to work as late as possible so we would have more time together. His dad said he couldn't spend the night since he would be gone all day tomorrow until Sunday. I was pissed at first, but then I realized I was going to have all that time alone with him so it made me feel a little better.

It was after six when we finally walked out of the barn together and over toward Edward's car.

"So, I guess I'll see you in the morning? I can just pick you up around seven?"

"That will be fine. I can't believe we're getting to do this, baby. I'm so fucking excited."

"I am too, Jasper. You have no idea how much I want you alone tomorrow night."

He can't say shit like that when he's about to pull away and leave me for the night.

"Hey, Edward! Can I talk to you for a minute before you leave?"

Mom is hanging out the front door yelling over at us. What the hell does she need to talk to Edward …..

Of fuck. This is it, isn't it?

I thing we both realized what is coming at the same moment, because Edward's head turns quickly back to me with a look of panic on his face. He's eyeing the handle of his Volvo like it's his only escape.

"Don't even think about running, Edward. Get your butt in here!"

"Sorry, baby. Maybe it won't be that bad."

I try to say it convincingly, but even I don't believe that shit. It's going to be an absolute nightmare.

Well, at least she only wanted to talk to Edward. I had the bird and bees talk with mom a long time ago. Surely, she won't need to talk to me.

"Jasper! Come in here, son. I'd like to have a word with you."

Dad walks over to the barn, and shuts the door behind him. I look at Edward who is now smiling at me.

"Have fun talking to your dad, Jasper."

Fuck my life.

.

E-

What the hell? Why do we have to be separated to have the talk? I thought at least when it happened we'd be together. Actually I was hoping we didn't have to have the talk at all. The later in the week it got, the higher my hopes were that the whole thing had been forgotten.

Obviously not.

For a moment, I think Jasper thought he was going to be getting out of it, but when Carlisle asked him to come in the barn he knew he was doomed.

I wished him luck talking to his dad, but I think he could tell I was trying not to laugh as I said it.

"Yeah, good luck with mom. It's not like she's going to say anything embarrassing."

The smirk left my face quickly. He was right. I have a feeling Carlisle is going to be a lot more reserved and just as embarrassed about having to talk about this as we are. I think Esme is actually going to enjoy it.

"Edward, if you're not back here in 30 minutes, I'm going to come in there after you."

"Promise?

We hear the screen door open again and Esme pokes her head back outside.

"Now, Edward. You don't want to keep me waiting."

"Guess you better get in there. I love you, baby."

"Love you, too. Come in get me in 30 minutes. You promised."

We both walk away from each other like we're going off to war or something. Shoulders slumped and our heads down.

This can't be as bad as we're making it out to be. Just a few minutes probably, and then we'll be free to go on our trip.

Walking into the house, I smell something amazing coming from the kitchen. Following the delicious aroma, I find Esme pulling some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"Well, I thought we'd have some snacks while we have our little chat."

She's all smiles and seems way too happy and excited about this. I mean, who wants to talk to their gay son's boyfriend about having sex for the first time?

Oh, hell. Does she know it's our first time? Can parents tell shit like that?

As wonderful as those cookies smell, I think I'm going to have to pass on them. My stomach is in knots, and I'm starting to panic a bit. What if I say the wrong thing and she won't let Jasper go with me?

I watch her plate all the cookies and grab us a couple of bottles of water from the fridge.

"Come on up to my room. We'll have complete privacy up there."

Why is she acting like this is a slumber party? Does that make me the girl in our relationship? I may know that I want to bottom, but that does not make me a girl!

Walking into her and Carlisle's bedroom feels a little weird. She shuts the door behind us, and walks over to a small sitting area across the room.

"Come over here, sweetie. This isn't going to be painful. Well, at least I hope not."

Her laugh puts me at ease, because it reminds me so much of Jasper's. I like it when he growls, but I love to hear the sound of his laugher even more.

She pats the seat next to her on the couch, and I sit down. Taking a couple of deep breaths, I look up at her kind face.

"Please don't be embarrassed or nervous, Edward. I don't want to upset you talking about this, but I do want you to know that I'm here if you have any questions. I know your mom would be doing this if she knew the truth, and I understand why you can't tell her just yet. So that leaves me to be your Momma in all this."

I'm so touched by her words, I have to clear the lump from my throat before I can speak.

"Thank you, Esme. You're kindness toward me has been amazing. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"Oh, stop. Carlisle said from the first day he met you, that you were someone special. The fact that my boy loves you doesn't make any difference. You are supposed to be a part of this family, Edward."

I lean over and give her a crushing hug.

When I pull back, she looks down at her lap.

"Esme, why are we having this talk in the first place? What makes you think you both had to talk to us about all this before we leave on our trip?"

"Edward, we my be old, but we're not stupid. I don't have any idea what you and Jasper have been getting up to, and honestly I don't want to. I trust you both to do what's best for you in your relationship, but if I had my boyfriend alone in a hotel room when I was seventeen, I know what I'd be doing."

Oh, hell. Let the blushing begin.

"I hate to ask, but were you with Carlisle when you were seventeen?"

"Yes, I was. High school sweethearts. Want to hear what we did after our senior prom?"

"No!"

She just laughs, and grabs my hand.

"So, do you have any questions for me?"

"Esme, I've known I was gay for a very long time. This is all new to Jasper, but not to me."

She seems a little taken aback by what I said, and then it hits me how it must have sounded to her.

"No, I don't mean I'm experienced. I just mean that I've done some research. I'm actually a virgin."

Kill me now for saying that, but I didn't want her to think that I was some sort of whore that's been with a bunch of different guys.

"Oh, thank God. It makes me feel so much better that you two will be learning together."

I don't know what to say, so I just sit there and bite my lip.

"I have to say, I'm a bit relieved that you don't need any practical advice. I've spent the week trying to look at some research on the internet so we could have this talk, but the videos wouldn't load very well with the stupid dial up."

I want to bust out laughing, but I don't think that would be the appropriate thing to do. I can just see Esme hunched over her laptop trying to google gay porn.

"Umm, thanks for trying?"

"Well, I was able to read some information on it. Do you think you'll be the bottom?"

Oh fuck. She actually did air quotes when she said bottom.

"Esme, please. Do we really have to talk about this?"

She huffs a bit and crosses her arms.

"Edward, I just want to make sure that whomever decides to take that role knows they have to properly prepared. I don't want either of you hurt!"

"I know. Don't worry, please. We won't do anything rushed or in a hurry. We've talked about it, and we both know what we need to do for it to work."

"Okay, sounds good. Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?"

"Nope, I think that will do it. Thanks for all your help!"

I jump up and slowly inch my way toward the door. Just a few more steps, and I'll be out of here.

Suddenly, her eyes light up and she reaches over to the side of the couch and grabs a bag.

"Wait! There was something else that was very important. Lube, Edward! I bought you some lube to use. I didn't really know the best brand to buy so I got a couple of different types. Look, this one's cherry flavored."

I thought I could actually make it out of the room without being completely horrified.

I was so wrong.

Grabbing the bag and shoving the different types of lube back in the bag as fast as possible, I turn quickly for the door.

"Thanks, Esme."

"Not a problem, dear. Please, don't hesitate to come to me if you have any questions. I'm here for you!"

Smiling, I nod my head and run down the stairs as fast as possible.

I wonder if Jasper's talk was as bad as mine was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, one talk down one to go! haha Did you think that CE would separate them like that? I thought it would be more fun that way. Can you just see Esme trying to watch porn for research? I swear that's the only reason I watch Corbin Fisher. I do it only for research purposes for this story. You all should be proud of me for being so dedicated! ;)**

**So glad you're still loving this Esme so much. I love reading your thoughts on her and what she might do next. Now I'm curious on what you'll thing Jasper's talk with Carlisle will be like! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	88. Chapter 88 Magnum

**I don't own Twilight. OMFG! Rob is going to be on the People's Choice Awards! Now the question is are we going to see beard Rob, or just some scruff, or maybe all clean shaven? I know award shows are painful to watch, but I will now have another thing on my DVR for my husband to complain about! LOL**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. Cullensway who said, "I can just see the wheels turning in Rose's deviate little mind. May the force be with the boys, they are sure going to need it to avoid her now! I bet Edward's face was the color of his hair through his and Esme's talk. I have to say, she is just the coolest Mom ever. Oh well, one down and one to go. Hang in there Jazz, Big Daddy C is way cool also! Again, thanks for sharing this wonderful story. We love it!" I loved all your reviews about Esme's talk. Let's see how Jasper's went, shall we? :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 88 - Magnum<p>

J-

I will not let this upset and embarrass me. I'm a few months away from being eighteen, and I can totally handle having an adult conversation with my father. I can't let him see how much this is going to freak me the hell out. I need to be strong and look him in the eye when he talks to me.

Yeah, well that's what I keep telling myself as I walk into the barn. I have a feeling that the reality of the situation is going to be entirely different.

Why the hell are they even doing this? It's not like we don't have access to information about these things. We don't live in the fucking 1800's where we only have our parents to go to for advice.

I have a feeling back then there weren't a lot of conversations like the one I'm about to have.

If I run, he'll only find me or worse send my mom to talk to me. I have to say, I feel sorry for my boy right now. Who knows what mom is saying to him. If she says something that scares him out of doing this, I'm going to be _extremely_ upset with her.

Walking in the barn, I see dad standing over near Jolene's stall. He's petting her on the nose and talking softly to her.

"Well Jo, looks like our boy is all grown up. What do you think about that? He's found himself someone to love. Isn't that wonderful?"

This is such a guy thing to do, but I have to say I appreciate him doing it. He's not looking at me, and using Jolene to tell me what he wants me know.

Wow, do all men suck like this when it comes to talking about our feelings?

I reach over and pet her back, and look over at dad. He's still looking at Jolene, so I decide it's now or never if I'm going to say this without having to have eye contact with him.

"I do love, Edward. He's a good person, and I can't imagine my life without him in it. You like it that he spoils you, don't you?"

I rub behind her ears roughly and she turns toward me. She loves it when I do that. Then she decides her food on the other side of her stall is more interesting so she turns and walks over there.

Damn, I should have brought her a treat like Edward does.

We both stand there and watch my horse. The silence is nice, but I have a feeling it's not going to last for too much longer.

"Jasper, I know I don't have to tell you how important this will be for the both of you. I don't know how much experience you have, but you need to understand that it may not be everything you hoped it would be unless you're patient and very careful."

I was kind of hoping we weren't going to be getting into too much detail. I guess that's not going to happen.

"Dad, we're both virgins, but we know how to be careful. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow night, but no matter what, I'm not going to hurt him."

He sighs and grabs my shoulder to get my attention on him. I turn and see my dad, but I also see the man I one day hope to be. He's not angry or upset that his son is gay. Instead of that, he's actually taking the time to talk to me about something that I'm sure is just as uncomfortable to him as it is to me. I look up to him even more now, because he's willing to do this because of how much he loves me.

"I know you would never mean to hurt him, Jasper, but things can get out of control fast when you're all alone in a hotel room together. Believe me, I remember what's it's like."

"Dad, please stop! TMI!"

He chuckles and turns back towards Jolene who is now interested in some hay.

"Well, you know your mother did research, right? She's probably up there telling Edward all about it right now."

I look over at him in shock, and then we both bust out laughing startling Jolene and making her unhappy with us.

"Poor, Edward."

"Well, she went to the pharmacy and bought you boys some things she thought you might need."

I can't even imagine the horror of what that was like. I can just see her asking the employees for advice on all the different products.

I'm too scared to ask what she bought. I honestly don't even want to know.

"She got Edward some things, but she didn't show me what they were. She also thought you might need these."

I see dad's hand reaching into his back pocket. I hadn't even noticed that he had anything there until now. I have a feeling I already know what's coming.

Looking at the box of condom he's placed in my hands, I notice the word Magnum on them and wish the floor would just swallow me whole.

"Jasper, take it from someone who knows. You need to make sure the person you love is ready, and you need to go very slow. Promise me you'll remember that."

I know he can hardly hear my whispered voice when I say, "I promise."

"Okay, well, that's all I think we need to cover unless of course you have any questions for me."

"No, I don't think I do, dad. Thank you for this. Thank you for letting me go and for understanding about me and Edward."

"Son, it's going to be so much more special that you waited to be with someone you really loved. It makes all the difference in the world."

I just nod, because I know he's right. It would have been so easy to get drunk and say yes to any of the girls who wanted to be with me. I'm so glad now that I never succumbed to pressure and did that.

I'm not going to lose my virginity fucking some random person. I'm going to lose it making love to the man I'm supposed to be with forever.

I think that's the way it should be.

.

E-

Hurrying down the stairs as fast as possible, I hold the little brown bag in my hands tightly. I can't believe she bought us fucking lube!

As mortifying as it is, I'm kind of looking forward to trying out the cherry flavored one on Jasper's cock. Not that he doesn't taste delicious on his own, but maybe I'll suck him off for dessert with this.

I look at my cell phone and realize I was only up there for about fifteen minutes. Why did it seem so much longer?

Walking past the kitchen, I don't notice Rose as she steps in front of me.

"What were doing up there in my mom's room, Edward?"

Oh, fuck.

"Oh, she just wanted to show me some more samples for the guest room. No big deal."

I try to dart around her, but she blocks my path with her tits.

"I thought she was done with it already. What's in the bag?"

The bag? Oh yeah, the bag full of lube I'm currently holding. The lube I'm going to use to get my ass ready for your brother to fuck me. Somehow, I don't think that's the answer she's looking for.

"The bag? Oh, it's umm…."

"Rose, can I talk to you for a second?"

Esme comes down the stairs with the full plate of cookies and sets them on the kitchen counter. I'm sure she can see that Rose has me trapped here.

"Mom, I'm kind of busy talking to Edward right now. Maybe later?"

"No, not later. Right now."

Gone is the sweet and caring woman from upstairs. This Esme means business.

Rose must realize this, because she lets me pass and follows her mom upstairs without any argument. Wonder if now is the time they're going to have their little talk. I hope it goes the way we want it to, and she backs the hell off.

Finally walking out the door into the heat, I spot Jasper and Carlisle coming out of the barn. Carlisle bumps Jasper's shoulder and then walks toward the house. When he gets close, he stops and looks at me with sympathy.

"She didn't make it too bad, did she? I told her not to embarrass you with her research."

I have to look down from embarrassment, but I'm smiling.

"No, it wasn't bad. She just loves Jasper very much so I understand why she wanted to talk to us."

"She loves you too, Edward."

I look up in his eyes, as he passes me. Reaching out, he grabs a hold of my arm and squeezes. I can tell from the look on his face that he feels the same way about me his wife does.

If I had a man like Carlisle as my dad, how different my life would have been.

Hearing him go in the house and shut the door, I make my way over to the Volvo where Jasper is currently leaning. He looks like a sexy fucker all long and lean muscles.

Damn, I cannot wait to get him naked tomorrow night.

"So, was it as bad I imagined? Did she have charts and graphs or something? Please, tell me she didn't have any visuals for you to look at."

"Oh, she went all out. She had a powerpoint presentation all about the necessity of anal preparation and of all the different positions she thought we would find most pleasurable."

His mouth drops open, and his eyes go wide.

I can't hold in my laugher. Giggling, I see his face go from shock to anger.

"She better not have done that to you."

"She didn't. It wasn't the best way to spend twenty minutes, but it was fine. She just wants us to be prepared and not rush into to anything."

"Dad said the same thing. He just warned me to take my time. I don't think he realizes that I'm planning on taking all night to love every inch of your body. This is not going to be a quick fuck, Edward. I want you ready and begging for it when I'm finally inside of you."

I can tell his words are effecting him just like they are me when I look down and notice the bulge in his tight jeans. I want so bad to drag him into the barn and take care of that for him, but I think waiting until tomorrow will make it even better.

Leaning in close to me, he whispers in my ear.

"Don't you dare touch that cock tonight, Edward. The next time you come, I want it to be down my throat or all over my chest. I'll let you choose which one when we get to the hotel."

"Fuck, Jasper, please don't leave me like this."

"You'll survive, baby. Just think about all the things I'm going to do to you tomorrow night. That should make the time go fast until the morning."

"Not fucking likely. You better not touch your cock either. When you come next, I want it to be inside of me."

Shit, we should not have started talking about this. How am I going to get to sleep thinking about this?

"You better stop right now, Edward. Now I understand what dad was talking about when he warned me to take it slow. If you talk to me like that tomorrow, I'm going to do something I'll regret."

His jaw is clenched and his voice is coming out roughly.

"I'm sorry, baby, you're right. Let's both just stop and calm down a bit."

"Agreed. Hey, what the hell is in the bag?"

Laughing, I open it up for him to see what his mother purchased for us.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Lube?"

"Yeah, cherry flavored."

I watch as he runs his hands over his face and eyes.

"Well, I guess that's no worse than what dad bought for me."

He pulls a box of Magnum condoms out of his back pocket.

"Well, at least he got the size right."

Jasper just chuckles and puts them inside my brown bag.

"Think you could pack all that for us?"

"I'll be back here in the morning ready to go."

"Are you really ready, Edward?"

I know he's not just asking about our trip to Chicago now. I know there is no going back if we do this. It's a huge step in any relationship, and I'm not scared a bit. I know we belong together.

"I'm so fucking ready for you, Jasper. Tomorrow night is going to be the best night of our lives."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you guys. We've finally made it to the road trip. Are we all ready for it? I suggest you look at AJasperForMe's tumbler if you need any help with visuals for the next couple of chapters! :-)<strong>

**I don't think Jasper's talk was near as bad as Edward's. haha Let's give Carlisle some love for being such an awesome dad!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	89. Chapter 89 Anxious

**I don't own Twilight. There were so many requests for the Rose/Esme talk in your reviews. I was floored at the amount that wanted to know what went on. Mkmmsm has now added this to the list of outtakes she is requesting I write. haha We were talking about some of the lost moments from the story, and I think it would be a lot of fun to write something from Esme's POV. Would that be something you guys would be interested in reading?**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. lavishone who said, "I think Jasper definitely got off easy...I think it's pretty funny that both Esme and Carlisle happen to know who's going to be the "top" and the "bottom" too..." While I never set out for Edward to seem effeminate in any way, I think that C/E are both pretty observant people. I want to thank you all so much for your patience waiting for the road trip to finally happen. I can only hope it lives up to your expectations!**

*** Please run over and visit AJasperForMe's blog to see some of the pictures I used for inspiration for this chapter and the next. h t t p:/ (dot) com/2012/01/hard-labor-hits-hotel (dot) html?zx=68d9606391625b18 I love you hard for this, bb! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 89 - Anxious<p>

J-

After an extremely restless night of sleep, I hear my alarm go off and sit straight up in bed like I've been shocked. I've got about an hour before Edward gets here to pick me up, and even though I didn't get much sleep, I'm wide awake with a smile on my face.

Today is the day. We are finally going on our road trip together. All day and all night with no interruptions and not having to worry about someone seeing us.

In other words, heaven.

I jump out of bed, and nearly fall on my face when I get tangled up in the sheets. To say I'm a little anxious would be an understatement.

Jumping into the shower, I try and wash up as fast as possible and not think of Edward. It would be so damn tempting to rub one out while I'm in here to relieve some of this tension, but I told him I wouldn't.

What the hell was I thinking?

Now I'm going to want to attack him even more than I already do.

I packed a small bag last night, so I'm ready to go. Getting dressed quickly, I make my way downstairs not expecting to find anyone up this early on a Saturday. I should have known I couldn't get that lucky.

Mom and dad are both sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning."

I quietly greet them as I walk over to the fridge and grab out the orange juice. I keep my back turned to them as I pour myself a glass and get a granola bar out of the snack cabinet.

I'm honestly not hungry at all, but I know I'll need to eat something since I don't know when Edward will want to stop.

I can feel their eyes on me, but I refuse to turn around and give them and opportunity to start another uncomfortable conversation. I'm still kind of freaking out that my mom bought my boyfriend cherry flavored lube to use. Don't even get my started with the Magnums.

Choking down the last of my breakfast, I rinse out my glass and put it in the dishwasher.

"Okay, I'm just going to go outside and wait for Edward. I'll text you from the road and keep you updated."

I knew they would want me to check in from time to time. Of course we've been to larger cities before to shop and on vacations, but Chicago was huge compared to Indy. I know they're going to be worried about us for a lot of different reasons today.

"Thanks for that, Jasper. Your mom and I appreciate you letting us know where you are and how it's going."

"No problem."

I start to walk out of the kitchen when I feel my mom's arms wrap around my neck.

"Baby, I love you. Everything is going to be fine. You just let us know if you need anything, and call me if you need any help figuring out how to use any of my purchases."

I hug her tightly, and look over at dad who has a huge smirk on his face. I'm so glad he's here to witness my mortification.

"I will, mom. Please don't worry about us."

She pulls back and lightly pinches my cheeks. For once it's doesn't bother me. Even though I'm a man, I know that I'm always going to be her little boy.

I finally get out of the kitchen without too much more fussing from mom. When I open the front door, I see Edward's car coming up the driveway.

As soon as he stops, I open the passenger side door and get in.

He has such a look of joy on his face, and I know I have one that matches it.

"Are you ready for this, Jasper?"

"Hell, yes. Get me out of here before my mom comes out with a vibrator or something for us to try."

"Fuck, baby, that might be fun."

He looks over at me with that innocent face that almost kills me every time.

"You better just stop that and drive, Edward, or we won't make it out of my driveway."

He laughs, but puts the car in drive and gets us the hell out of there. I'm so ready for this day to end, and our night to begin.

.

E-

Driving with Jasper beside me is a lot more distracting that I had thought it would be. I mean I've been in his truck with him a lot, but he's always driving and I get to eye-fuck him all I want. Having to concentrate on the road, is actually really annoying.

We've been talking and listening to music for the past three hours. Turns out neither one of us want to waste any time stopping to eat or anything. We have the bottled waters I packed from home, and we've been making really good time.

"What's got you squirming around over there, Edward?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not used to driving when we go anywhere together, and I miss being able to look at you."

He reaches over and grabs my hand.

"I think I like it when you drive. I get to stare at my sexy as hell boyfriend and not have to worry about paying attention to the road."

When I mumble "no fair", he just laughs at me and holds my hand tighter.

About a half hour later we're getting into the Suburbs and the traffic is a lot heavier. At this point I'm glad I'm driving, because I'm sure he's definitely not used to having to get around in traffic like this. He watches proudly, as I swerve in and out of traffic.

"Up here is the exit we need to take to get to Amanda's house. We won't be able to stay too long because she tires out fast, but we'll be able to stay for a little while and visit."

"I can't wait to meet her, baby. If she was there for you when I wasn't, I need to thank her for taking care of you."

Another twenty minutes and we're driving in a very affluent neighborhood. All the homes are huge, and some even have tennis courts and pools in the back.

"Did you live in one of these houses?"

"Yeah, it was like these."

I can tell Jasper thinks it's cool as hell, but all these homes do is remind me of my dad and how money and status are all that matter to him. Seeing my old neighborhood is brining back a lot of old memories I'd just as soon forget.

"Hey, you don't live here now. You never have to live here again if you don't want to."

"I really don't want to, Jasper. I was nothing but miserable here."

"Well, let's visit with your friend and get the hell out of here then."

"That sounds like a good plan to me."

When we get to Amanda's house, her parent's are excited to see me again. Other than my mom, they were the only adults I felt comfortable around. Walking up to Amanda's room and seeing her sitting up watching TV brought tears to my eyes. She has fought so hard with her illness, and it looks like this time she's finally beaten it for good.

I'm so fucking proud to introduce Jasper to her as my boyfriend. He just blushes when we go on and on about how gorgeous he is. His hand never leaves mine.

After a couple of hours, Amanda gets tired so we decide to leave. I squeeze her tight and tell her I'll be back soon to visit. She's so excited when Jasper invites her down to see the farm. I'm so glad the two most important people in my life get along so well.

Pulling out of the driveway, I reach over for his hand.

"Well, did you like her?

"I loved her, Edward. She's absolutely amazing. How she can be so positive and upbeat after everything she's been through is beyond me. I'm so happy you have her in your life."

"She's in our life, Jasper. I think she just wants to come visit so she can stare at you all hot and sweaty from working on the farm."

He just shakes his head and laughs.

Amanda had been the distraction we needed to get through the day, but now we both go silent realizing what the next stop on our journey is.

"Um, I have the address of the hotel on my phone. We should be there in about 15 minutes. We could pick up some food or stop and eat if you want."

"You think maybe we could just order a pizza once we get there?"

Fuck, I think he's just as anxious as I am to get in that room.

Eight minutes later, we're pulling into the hotel parking lot. I might have broke a couple of speeding laws to get us here faster.

The lady at the front desk is very nice. I guess mom had called her earlier and confirmed the room, and made sure that we wouldn't have any problems. She smiles as she hand me over a couple of swipe cards to get into our room.

"That's room 672. Don't you two cause any trouble now running up down the halls."

I can tell she's just teasing us, but Jasper leans over the counter and smiles at her.

"Don't worry, we don't plan on leaving our room all night."

She she looks stunned for a second, but then giggles and yells after us to have a good night as we head to the elevators with our bags.

"What the hell, Jasper? You probably gave her a heart attack."

When the first elevator going up opens, Jasper drags me into it and pulls me close. The door shuts before we're joined by anyone else.

Leaning down, he crashes is lips to mine. His tongue is in my mouth, and he has me moaning and rubbing against him.

"I've been wanting to taste your mouth all fucking day, Edward."

I don't have a chance to tell him the feeling is mutual, because right then we hear the door chime signaling that it's about to open.

Thanks goodness, it's our floor. Jasper pulls me down the hallway to our room and takes the card keys out of my hand. His hands are shaking, but he manages to get the door open on the third try.

As soon as we're in the room and the door is shut, he has me pushed up against the nearest wall.

I think he's going to go back to kissing me, but he doesn't.

Opening my eyes, I see him staring down at me and breathing heavy. Leaning his forehead against mine, he speaks to me in a whisper.

"Are we really going to do this, Edward? Are you going to let me make love to you?"

I moan loudly at his words and rub against him to show just how ready for it I am.

"Fuck, Jasper, I so ready for you. Make me yours, baby. Please fuck me."

I know he wants to take things slow, but I just don't think I'm going to be capable of that.

I want him, and I want him right the fuck now.

* * *

><p><strong>*hides behind computer chair* You know technically it doesn't count as cockblocking since you'll get the next chapter in less than 24 hours! I knew I wanted a whole chapter dedicated to the big event, so now they're in the room and ready to go, we can just concentrate on that next time. Please don't hurt me! lol<strong>

**If you need to yell at me in a review, I totally understand. haha**

**See you tomorrow!**


	90. Chapter 90 Finally

**I don't own Twilight. So this is a big night for me and the boys. They get to have their first sexual encounter, and I get to dream about having one while watching Rob on the PCA's. So I guess it's a win-win situation for us all. lol**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. kirifox who said, "Cannot wait to see how well Jasper's "Magnum" looks with Edward's "cherry" lube! Bring on the lovin'!" Oh, you pervy women! Are you sure you don't want a fade to black scene? lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 90 - Finally<p>

J-

"Fuck, Jasper, I'm so ready for you. Make me yours, baby. Please, fuck me."

Doesn't he realize he's playing with fire? I'm so close to losing the small hold I have on my control as it is. He can't say shit like that to me right now.

"Baby, please don't make me rush this. I want to make this so good for you, and I'm scared that if we hurry I'll hurt you."

We're so close I can see the light dusting of freckles across his nose. Working at the farm has changed Edward in a lot of ways. Most importantly is how it's made him more outgoing and confident, but from his boyfriend's point of view, his hot as fuck body is right up there.

While he's still pale, he has a more healthy tone to his skin that he didn't have before. Where his arms, legs, and stomach were thin before, now they're toned and tight.

In one word, he is perfection.

And this perfect person is about to give me something so precious. The most personal thing someone can give another, and he's chosen me to give it to.

I've lived a good life, and tried to be a decent person, but even I know that I don't deserve this gift.

His lips reach my neck, and he places lazy kisses there. He alternates between lightly sucking and nipping at my skin. My grip on his wast tightens as I pull him closer to me. In between kisses, he tries to talk to me.

"Baby, we will go slow. We have all night to do that, but I've waited for you for so long. Do you know how many nights I've laid in bed and thought of this very moment?"

He leans back and places his hands under my shirt and starts to push it up. I help him to get it off and throw it on the ground. His hands roam all over my abs and chest as he keeps talking trying to calm me down.

"How many nights I imagined my hands on you like this. Seeing in my mind the same look of pleasure you have on your face right now."

Moaning, I get my hands moving finally and pull his shirt up and off to join mine discarded on the floor. Now I get a good look at how all that hard labor benefitted my boy. With that face and body, he could have anyone. He could be with any man or woman he chose, but he's not. He's here with me, and I'm not going to fuck this up.

"Edward, why don't we move this into the room a little bit and check out the bed."

His hands still on me and then he lets out a small giggle.

"Yeah, I guess we could check out the room a bit."

Grabbing our bags we dropped on the floor as soon as we walked into the room, we walk further in and turn on the lights.

"Damn, Edward. Your mom sure didn't put us up in a Motel 6 did she?"

If I would have paid attention to the place when we walked in, I would have noticed how nice it was. I guess I was a bit distracted.

The room was open and so big. The extremely large king size bed was what I focused on immediately. Damn, this one was even larger than mine at home.

Now, why the hell would Edward's mom get us a room with only one bed? I almost turn to ask him about it, but stop myself before I do. I don't want him worrying about if his mom suspects anything about us. I want all the pressure and complications from home out of his head tonight.

We're both standing in the middle of the room, looking at the bed. I think the nerves have finally hit us. Damn, I knew I shouldn't have stopped once we walked in the door. I should have just attacked him, and not given either of us a chance to think about what we were doing.

I need to fix this, before we start second guessing our decision. Walking over in front of him, I block his view of the very intimidating bed.

"Hey, baby. Do you want to take a shower with me? It might relax us a little."

Smiling in gratitude, he grabs my hand and pulls me into the bathroom. It's very beautiful and modern. I've never seen a bathroom with two sinks before. That would sure make things a lot easier in the mornings for a couple getting ready for work.

When Edward and I get a house, I'm going to make sure it has two sinks like that.

We both watch the other as we remove our shoes, socks, and jeans. Seeing his already hard cock hitting his abs makes my mouth water. While I may have him in girth, he's definitely longer than I am. He's so fucking perfect.

I turn away before I attack him, and get the warm water going in the shower. When water starts coming from all directions in the shower, we look at each other in amazement. This sure as hell beats the little shower back home. Stepping inside and closing the door, we take a few minutes to look around and get wet under the spray. Damn, I could stay in there all fucking night it feels so good. I think we both felt a little tension from the day, and this was exactly what we needed to relax.

I keep my eyes closed as I feel his hands start to wash my back.

"Mmm, baby, that feels so damn good."

Moving in front of me, he uses his soaped up hands to run up and down my arms and stomach. I can't stop the hiss that comes from me when he finally gets his hand around my cock.

"See, Jasper. I knew you'd be ready for me. This looks painful, baby, all red and swollen. Will you let me take care of that for you?"

I want to stop him, because I need to be inside him, but he doesn't give me a chance. Leaning down, he engulfs me in his mouth. Looking down I can see the curve of his strong back, and just a peek of the ass I want so desperately. Feeling the wet heat from his mouth and friction of his tonnage against me, has me yelling for him to stop far sooner than I would have liked.

"Baby, please. I want to be inside you so fucking bad. You're gonna make me come if you keep that up."

Pulling off me, he tilts his head over a bit so I can see part of his face. He's smiling as his tongue comes out and swipes across the very swollen head of my cock.

"I want to swallow your come first, Jasper. I need to fucking taste you. Then you can get me ready and fuck me."

I guess I can't argue with that logic.

His mouth returns to my cock after he licks all around it on the way up. I know it won't be long, when he reaches down and grabs my hand and puts it on top of his head. I know he loves it when I fuck his mouth, and tonight of all nights I'm not going to feel bad about it.

Grabbing onto hair, I push myself even further down his throat. I'm in so fucking deep, I can feel him swallowing around me. The intense feeling of it makes me shudder.

"Baby, you're gonna make me come. Keep swallowing it all down. Don't fucking stop!"

He sucks down on me just a bit further, and it pushes me over the edge. I can feel the streams of come hitting against the back of his throat as he takes everything I give him. The intense heat that travels through my body makes my head spin and legs weak.

Standing up quickly, he pushes me up against the shower wall and holds me there.

"You okay, baby?"

Taking deep breaths to calm myself, I try to answer him.

"I'm more than okay, Edward. What the fuck was that? Are you trying to kill me?"

Laughing, he kisses me lightly and pulls back. I can faintly taste myself on his lips.

"No, wouldn't want you passed out just yet. We have some unfinished business we need to get to."

I finally have my wits about me enough to notice motion coming from below. Looking down, I watch his hand as it moves up and down his rock hard cock. Mine decides it likes this very much and starts to come back to life. I knew it wouldn't take long.

"Are you ready for me, Edward?"

He doesn't speak right away, but his hand doesn't stop its motion. So low I can barley hear him over the water, he whisper to me.

"Yes, baby. I'm ready for you to take me."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I need to calm down and do everything I can to make this the best night of Edward's life. I'm going to show him just how much I love him.

.

E-

This is it. Finally, I'm going to lose my virginity to the man I love.

Jasper turns the water off and holds my hand as we get out of the shower. He grabs a towel off the counter quickly, and instead of drying himself off, he bends down and rubs all the water off my body. When he rubs the towel over by erection, I moan at the feel of it. I almost came in the shower sucking him off, but I knew I wanted him inside me when I came. I hope that by relieving a bit of his tension, he'll be more relaxed and in control.

Not that I'm worried about him hurting me. I know he would never do that. He loves me too much. Not surprisingly, the blow job seems to have done the trick with his worrying. His smile is back, and he looks like so beautiful standing here naked in front of me.

I take the same towel he used on me out of his hands and use it to dry him off. He doesn't let me take a lot of time doing it. He's looking pretty anxious to get out of this bathroom actually.

"Fuck, baby, come on. I want you on that bed right now."

Before I have a chance to move, he puts his arms on my shoulders and turns me toward the bathroom door. Reaching around me, he opens it and leads me over to the bed. He stops briefly on the way to pick up the bag I packed for the night.

"So are you going to show me what you got in here?"

I move toward the bed and lay down. Spreading my legs, I grab my cock again and start to stroke. I need to come right the fuck now. I'm almost in pain I'm so hard for him.

"I'll show you anything you want to see, Jasper. Get over here and kiss me."

I don't have to tell him twice. He's on top of me before I can blink. I can feel his now very hard cock rubbing against mine, and it feels so fucking good. My eyes roll back into my head, as I moan his name over and over.

He doesn't say another word, as he kisses my lips and then moves lower down my body kissing and licking as he goes. When he reaches my nipple, I hiss in pleasure as he takes first one and then the other in his mouth to suck and caress with his tongue.

"Please, Jasper. I need you inside of me. I can't take it anymore."

I'm not even joking. I feel like I'm about ready to explode right now. What he's doing is just enough to get me there, but I want him to fuck the come out of me.

I'm laying flat on the bed with my eyes closed, but sit up when I feel him shift off the bed. He leans over and grabs one of the many bottles of lube out of my bag. Thanks, Esme.

Clicking the top of one open, I watch breathlessly as he pours a generous amount on his fingers. Holy shit, I know where those are going. Those perfect, long fingers of his find their way underneath me and to my hole. I put both my feet flat on the bed and push my ass toward him. He shouldn't have any doubts about how much I want this to happen.

Leaning over, he takes my cock in his mouth as one finger pushes inside of me. Oh, I love how that feels. There is nothing like it in the world.

He's put enough lube on his fingers that we shouldn't have to worry about any for the rest of the night, though. I know he's just trying to be cautious, and it just makes me love him even more.

I'm trying to distract myself, but the feel of his mouth and tongue on my cock and his now two fingers inside me are getting me too fucking close.

"Stop! Please, I can't. You're gonna to make me come too soon!"

He pulls off me, but continues to pump his finger inside me. There is no pain at all. We've done this before, so I know I can take more.

"Another, baby. I'm ready."

He knows exactly what I mean, and I feel a third finger slip inside of me. I feel the burn with that one, and can't stop the high pitched sound that I make. He stops his hand immediately.

'No, it's fine. You know it will be fine. Just keep going."

His fingers start to move again as he slids up next to me. My back is off the mattress, and I can't stop the words that are spilling out of me.

"Yes, baby, right there. Oh my God, Japer!"

Leaning over, I crash my lips to his and push my tongue into his mouth. I move in and out of his mouth in the same rhythm he's using for his fingers. I'm very close again. My cock is twitching on my stomach with every brush of his fingers on my sweet spot.

"Now, Jasper. I need you inside me right now!"

I'm almost screaming at this point. I'm so ready for him, I've lost all rational thought. I don't care if the entire hotel can hear me.

Pulling his fingers out of me slowly, he leans over and waits until I can make eye contact with him.

"How do you want to do this, baby?"

We never did talk about what position we wanted to try for our first time, but I know what I want more than anything. Breathing heavily, I wrap my arms around him and pull him on top of me.

"Like this. Just like this, Jasper. I want to see your face when you're inside me for the first time."

He nods his head and leans down to kiss me. He doesn't stay near as long as I'd like him too, but when I feel him reach over to the side of the bed, I know this is it.

Sitting up, he opens the bottle and puts entirely too much lube on his cock and starts to move his hand to spread it around. The love and joy I feel at this moment, is beyond anything I had anticipated.

He looks down at me very seriously.

"You promise to tell me if I'm doing something that hurts you."

I just nod my head quickly up and down and use my feet to push him toward me. He laughs when he has to brace himself with his hand so he won't fall on top of me.

"So I guess you're ready then."

"I'm so fucking ready. I love you, Jasper. I love that it's you I'm giving myself to."

He's holding himself tightly in his hand, and I watch as he comes closer to me. I feel his slick head rub against my hole, and I push toward him. I'm not nervous or scared. I want this so much. I think I'll die if he's not inside me soon.

I look up at him, knowing we're about to become one.

"I love you too, Edward. More than you will ever know."

Slowly, I feel him push inside of me. While his fingers did stretch me, they are not the size of my man so the sting surprises me. I know when he can tell I'm in pain, because he stops moving and starts to pull out.

I feel a lone tear escape my eye, and I try to turn my head so he can't see. He leans down over me and kisses it away.

"We can stop right now, baby. I don't want to hurt you."

I need him to believe me. The pain is there, but it's not unbearable. I know I have to get through this before I can feel the pleasure I know he can bring me.

"No! Don't! Please don't stop. I'm okay."

The hand he used to lube his cock wraps around mine, and I feel him start to pump me and move further inside at the same time. I know he's not all the way in yet, but the burning is starting to subside.

"Edward, oh baby, you feel so fucking good. So goddamn tight!"

When I feel his hips meet the back of my thighs, I know he's finally inside me completely. I open my eyes, and look up at the angel looking down on me. There are so many emotions going across his face. Worry and lust being the ones I recognize the most.

He stops moving now that he's inside me, I'm sure wanting to give me time to adjust. The feeling of being so full is almost too much to take.

"Jasper, I need you to move. Please, baby, I need it."

My cock is once again hard as he strokes it in time with his moving in and out of me. I can't stop writhing underneath him. I reach up and grab his arms and squeeze. I just need to know he's there and this is real.

Now, every time he pushes inside me I feel an electric jolt run through my entire body. Nothing has ever felt so good.

"Harder, baby. I need you to fuck me harder!"

Sitting back on his legs, he pulls me closer to him and starts pounding into me much harder and at a slightly different angle. Three hard thrusts from him and my orgasm comes out of nowhere.

"Yes, baby, yes, yes, yes!"

I can't stop screaming as he pumps the come out of me. Shooting streams all over my chest and neck, I black out for a second from the ecstasy. My body shudders as he keeps slowly pumping my sensitive cock.

I'm so fucking glad I opened my eyes when I did, because I can see Jasper's about ready to fall apart with me.

"Let go, baby. I want to feel your come inside of me."

"Oh fuck, Edward!"

Two more hard thrust, and I can feel him coming deep inside of me. My cock twitches at the feel of it. He doesn't stop moving until he finally falls on down exhausted on top of me.

I run my hands through his wet hair, as we both lie there trying to recover. After a few minutes, I feel his hand reach up and grab one of mine from his hair. He holds it in his own, and kisses it tenderly.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you or giving me the best night of my life."

Tears are once again in my eyes, as I squeeze his hand.

"You're the love of my life, Jasper. We were meant to be together, just like this, forever."

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! This is officially the longest chapter yet, so I hope so that it lived up to your expectations. I wanted to write something so good for our boys. They deserve to have a wonderful first time together. I hope I succeeded!<strong>

**Well, after 90 chapters of build up, you probably either loved it or hated it. Either way, let me know! :)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	91. Chapter 91 Momma

**I don't own Twilight. When I saw Rob last night, all I could think about was how I wanted to run my hands all over that buzz cut! It truly is a testament to how hot he is when he can look good without his sexy as hell hair. I hope it's for a movie role that we're going to find out about soon!**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. featherme who said, "I loved their first time because they got the best of both worlds. Everything leading up to it was frenzied, passionate and raw, "fuck the come out of me" *OMG Rrrooaarr* but became so very sweet, loving, and intimate with the hand holding, the words...just all of couldn't have written it better, bb!" Thank you all so much for your reviews. To say I was nervous about the last chapter would be an understatement! :) You all made my day, and I flove you for it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 91 - Momma<p>

J-

That was without a doubt the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life. When I got my first bike, and dad helped me learn to ride, when I went on my first roller coaster and loved the hell out of it, when I got my 360 and played it for 24 hours straight. None of those things even comes close to comparing to what I just experience.

I'm completely and totally spent. Lying here with the feel of Edward's hands in my hair, I now know that this is exactly how I want every night for the rest of my life to end.

"Baby, I need to get up for a second. I'll be right back."

I groan in protest, because I don't want him out of my sight.

"Don't leave me yet."

"Jasper, give me two seconds."

Sighing, I roll off him, and watch as he gets up and walks to the bathroom.

Laying there on our now very rumpled bed, I think about what we just did. I thought I had prepared myself for what was going to happen. I mean I knew how Edward's mouth felt around me, so I had just assumed that having sex would feel as good as that.

Boy, was I wrong.

He was so fucking hot and tight. It was like he was squeezing every bit of my orgasm out of me. Never in my life, have I felt anything so good.

I almost stopped when I saw he was in pain. I really didn't want to, but how could I enjoy myself when I knew I was hurting him?

Luckily, he told me not to stop. I didn't know if I should trust him, though. I could totally see him just taking the pain because he wanted to make me feel good. I watched him closely, and thank goodness it was obvious when started to feel a lot more pleasure than pain very quickly.

I hear him coming out of the bathroom, but I'm too fucking tired to open my eyes. I feel the warmth of a washcloth rubbing my stomach and my cock. Fuck, if he keeps that up I'm going to have to have him again.

"Sorry, I got you a little messy."

He didn't sound sorry at all, as he rubbed his come from where it had smeared on my stomach.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm the one that collapsed on top of you."

He just chuckles as he walks back into the bathroom to get rid of the washcloth. When he comes back, he slides under the covers.

"You want to bring that hot naked ass under these covers with me?"

I scramble up to him as quickly as my sluggish body can, and get under the covers. Pulling him tight to me, I start kissing him along his jaw and neck.

I honestly don't want to dwell on the pain he might be feeling, but I have to ask.

"Edward, are you okay? It didn't hurt too badly, did it?"

He turns his head so he's looking at me, and I feel his hand come up and lightly touch my face.

"Jasper, we knew it was going to be a bit painful. It obviously wasn't that bad since I came harder than I ever have in my entire life."

I feel such relief at his words. Mostly because I would never want to hurt him, but a small part of me is also jumping for joy that I might be able to be inside him again. Damn, I need to stop being so greedy.

"I'm so glad to hear that, baby. You did come a lot didn't you?"

He turns in my arms and looks up at me.

"Oh, look who's all proud of his sexing skills. Yes, Jasper, you're a sex god. Is that what you want to hear?"

"I think I like the sound of that. You can call me that anytime you want."

His hands find my ribs before I can stop him, and I'm giggling and screaming like a little girl.

"Jasper, I'm not sure a sex god would squeal like that."

Rolling on top of him, I pin his hands down so he doesn't get any ideas of trying that little trick again.

"Are you doubting me, Edward? You don't think I could make you come that hard again?"

I can feel his cock becoming very interested in what I'm saying, as he grows hard against my leg. I push into him a bit and enjoy the whimper I get from him.

I lean down to taste his lips, when I hear a song suddenly start playing from the bathroom.

"Is that Mamma said Knock You Out by L.L. Cool J, Jasper?"

Holy shit, I forgot about texting or calling mom all day. She's going to kill me.

.

E-

Hearing L.L. Cool J coming from the bathroom throws me into a fit of giggles.

"Damn it! I forgot to call mom to let her know we made it. She's been fucking with my phone again, too. I did not put that as her ringtone."

I try to stop laughing, because I know we screwed up not calling, but it cracks me up that Esme did that. It does not surprise me one damn bit.

And what a perfect song for her!

Jasper jumps out of bed, and runs into the bathroom to get his phone from where we discarded our jeans so quickly before our shower. He walks out with it in this hand looking down at the display in horror.

"Fuck, I didn't even think to check it all day. There are 3 texts and 2 voicemails. She is going to be so pissed at me."

"Just call her back. She'll understand."

He looks skeptical, but pushes redial anyway. I can hear her before Jasper even has a chance to say hello.

It's jumbled, but Jasper is looking at me with wide eyes, so I know what she's saying can't be good.

Suddenly, he pulls the phone away from his ear.

"She wants me to put it on speaker so she can talk to you, too."

I shake my head back and forth, but he pushes the button anyway.

"Edward? Can you hear me?"

I sit up in the bed, pulling the sheet more securely around me. I'm feeling a bit exposed at the moment.

"Umm, yes. I can hear you."

"Did I not ask you and Jasper to keep me updated on your trip and to let me know when you got to the hotel so I didn't think you were dead on the side of the road somewhere?"

Her voice has a hysterical tone to it, and it's kind of scary.

"Yes, you did. I'm so sorry, Esme, but we just kind of got distracted."

Jasper's eyes get even wider and then he covers his mouth before busts out laughing. Esme obviously still heard him because she starts talking again quickly.

"You think this if funny, Jasper Lee? Making me think you were murdered or kidnapped is funny to you?"

"Mom, please stop. We're fine. We checked in the hotel with no problems. We spent the day with Amanda and had a great time. I'm really sorry I forgot to call, okay?"

She's silent for a while, then we hear her sigh in what I'm sure is relief.

"Okay. I'm sorry to go all crazy on you boys, but I was just so worried. Your dad's already in bed. He told me to leave you two alone."

"You should have listened to dad, mom."

I grin at him and he's smiling wide at me.

"I guess I should have. So, when did you get checked in?"

He looks at me in confusion, and I just shrug my shoulders. I don't know why that would matter.

"I guess a couple of hours ago, why?"

"Oh, no reason."

You can hear the amusement in her voice, and then Carlisle yelling at her in background.

"For heavens sake woman, don't you dare ask them anything about what they did!"

I know my mouth drops open, as I look up at Jasper. His eyes are closed and he's rubbing them with the palm of his hand.

"Mom, we're tired so I'll let you go. I'll call you when we check out in the morning and head home. I promise this time."

"I wasn't going to, Carlisle! Oh, okay honey. Talk to you in the morning. Edward a nice hot bath might be just the thing for you before you go to bed."

I know my face lights up in flames at her words. What the hell?

"Damnit, mom! Goodnight!"

Jasper ends the call and throws his phone onto the couch across the room.

I know I should be embarrassed, but I'm really not. Esme was only trying to take care of me. Not that I want to think about it, but I'm sure she went through the same thing I did and knows what she's talking about. Cullen Curse, indeed.

Jasper looks scared that I'm going to be mad or upset when he turns back toward me. He sits down on the bed and grabs my hand.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for that. I don't know what's gotten into her lately."

"Baby, it's fine. You know what? She's right. I do think I'll take a bath before I go to bed. I think it will help with the soreness."

"You said you weren't hurting."

"I'm not really. Just sore. It's perfectly normal, Jasper. You're not small, and I knew this was going to happen. It's fine."

He looks a little upset and angry, but then he takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Can I get the bath ready for you, baby?"

Pulling his hand up and giving it a sweet kiss, I nod my head.

"That sound perfect. Thank you."

He leans down to press a loving kiss to my lips, then he's off the bed and back into the bathroom. Damn, he looks good walking around naked. I think the no clothes rule when we get our own place is definintly a good idea.

I follow after him after a few minutes, and see he's been busy. All the clothes from earlier are picked up off the floor and the bath is filling up nicely.

"There were a couple of bath things on the counter. I put one in there hoping it might help you feel better."

When the water gets close to the top, he bends down to turn off the faucets.

"Well, I'll just wait out here until you're done. Please, let me know if you need anything."

Now, wait a minute. That just isn't acceptable.

"Aren't you going to get in with me?"

His semi starts to grow before my eyes, and I swear it's the most beautiful thing to watch. His voice sounds strained when he talks.

"I want you to be able to relax and feel better. I don't know if you'll be able to do that if I'm in there with you."

His jaw is clenched tight, and I lean up to kiss it.

"I want your strong arms around me. That is the only thing that will make me feel better."

He looks like he's deep in thought for a second before he nods his head in acceptance.

Getting in first, he leans against the back of the tub, and he reaches his hand out to me.

"Come on in with me, baby. I want to help you feel good."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Jasper has planned? :) The boys sure were bad for not calling their mom! I totally side with Esme on this one. I would be out of my mind with worry if my daughter drove up to Chicago and didn't call me all day. lol<strong>

**Thanks again for all the amazing reviews. So many new people sent their thoughts, and I loved it. It always gives me a fresh perspective on the story. ((((Big Hugs))))**

**See you tomorrow!**


	92. Chapter 92 Bath

**I don't own Twilight. Can I just get a raise of hands from everyone who thinks the guy from Lionsgate is trying to cash in on Twilight? I swear if they try and make a Jake/Nessie movie or a lame TV show, I will lose it. Twilight without Rob is a complete and total waste of time and money. Just my humble opinion!**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. KM525 who said, "Oooo, hell hath no fury like a Momma Bear ignored! I would have been upset too if I were her. But now that she knows her boys are safe, she can go take her frustration out on big Daddy C!" That's right! Now that she knows they're safe, she can focus on lovin' her man. Maybe Rose is off whoring around, and they have the house all to themselves. Esme won't have to be quiet! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 92 - Bath<p>

J-

"Come on in with me, baby. I want to make you feel all better."

I will control myself and not try and attack him in this bath. I know he has to be sore, and I'm not going to make him feel bad for not wanting to have sex again. Besides, there are lots of other things we can do.

Watching him get in the tub and sit down was pushing my control already. He's just so fucking beautiful. Sitting down gently, I hear him hiss a bit when he leans back against me.

"Is something wrong? Is the water too hot?"

"No, baby. It's perfect. This feels so fucking good."

I know he has to feel me hard on his back, but he doesn't say anything. I wish I wasn't, but there isn't a damn thing I could do about it. Having him here in the bath with me, is just too much for my senses.

He doesn't say anything else, and just shuts his eyes and leans his head back against my chest. Kissing him lightly on his neck and cheek, I do all the talking for us.

"I love you, Edward. What we did together was so special to me. I will never forget this night here with you."

I see him smile, and then feel his hands pull my arms tighter around his body. I wrap him up in a cocoon. Damn, I wish we could just stay here just like this forever. Everything about this night has been magical.

Grabbing a clean washcloth off the side the tub where I placed it earlier, I dip it into the water and start moving it all over his chest. I'm fascinated by the warm water running down his body, and into the light dusting of bronze hair on his lower stomach. He's hard for me again. I can see the head of his cock sticking up out of the water. I wish there was a way I could get my mouth on that hot, wet dick.

I know he's relaxed so I don't want to move him. I've got a better idea, and even though I know I'm done for the night that doesn't mean he has to be.

Reaching over, I grab the soap we'd used earlier to lather up the cloth. His eyes are still closed, so he doesn't see what's coming.

Holding the cloth open in the my hand, I reach down and wrap it completely around his hard cock. His eyes spring open, and I hear and feel him moan against me.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?

"Edward, if you can't figure it out, I must not be doing a very good job."

Squeezing a bit tighter around him, I start to rub the soapy cloth up and down his length. He can never stay still when I'm touching him, and he doesn't disappoint this time either. Waves of water start coming dangerously close to the side of the tub, but I don't stop him. We can just take care of any water on the floor later. Right now, I'm more worried about getting my love off.

"Jasper! Oh, fuck that feels so good!"

His hips keep rising up to meet each of my strokes, and his pleas are getting louder. Fuck, I love it when he screams my name.

His hands grab onto my thighs as he tries to find purchase onto something to steady himself. He needs to just relax and let me take care of him.

"Baby, just lay still. Let me do this for you."

I start moving my hand faster. The rough texture of the cloth is making this so much better for him. I can tell he's about to explode, and I can't wait to see it.

"Jasper, stop. Please stop! I'm about to come!"

My hand stills, because he really sounds serious. Why the hell would he want me to stop? He was so damn close.

"What's wrong, baby? Don't you want to come for me?"

"I do want to come, and I will, but not until you're inside me again."

What the hell is he thinking? There is no way in hell that's going to happen.

.

E-

I know I'm going to get a fight on this, but I don't care. I want him inside me again.

I'm not going to lie. I am a bit sore, but it's nothing I can't handle. I've been preparing myself for tonight for quite a while. I've used toys on myself before. After I bought my first one, that's when I knew I was a bottom. Over the years, they have been what's kept me from making foolish decisions where guys are concerned. I didn't need to try and go out and find random hook-ups. Toys are safe, they feel fantastic, and they don't talk. Until I saw Jasper, they were the perfect boyfriend.

Yes, I admit that Jasper is by far larger than any toy I've ever used, but I'm not going to let that stop me from getting what I want.

Jasper's voice it pained and I hear a slight bit anger when he finally speaks.

"There's no fucking way, Edward. You don't have to do that. Lay back, and just let me take care of you."

I know I should just listen to him, but I can't. I've wanted him for too long, and the thought of having him inside me again is all I can think about. I know he's ready for me. He's erection is pushing into my back, and I don't want him to come by my hand or mouth. I want him in my ass.

Now, I just need to figure out the right strategy to use to make that happen.

Sitting up straight, the water rushes off me and his hands and the washcloth fall into the water.

"That's fine. If you aren't going to come again tonight, then neither will I."

I stand up, and get out of the tub. Jasper just sits there stunned as he watches me towel off and walk back into the bedroom. I sit down on the bed, wondering if I screwed up as I listen to him get out of the tub and drain the water. I watch him walk out with a towel around his waist. When see his face, he doesn't look happy.

Looking away, I jump up and rush over to the bag I brought with me. I didn't know if I would need some sleep pants in case we ordered room service or something so I brought them just in case. I'm glad I did now. Grabbing them out of the bag, I start to put them on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I look up, and see him standing right next to me. He doesn't look pleased at all that I'm about to put some clothes on. Maybe this can work to my advantage.

"Well, if we aren't going to do anything else tonight, I might as well just get ready for bed."

I bend down again to put my pants on, but his hand stops me.

"Don't you dare cover that cock, Edward."

I feel a glimmer of hope start to spread. Am I actually going to get my way?

"Why not? I said I'm not going to let you make me come unless you're inside me, and since you aren't going to let that happen….."

My words are cut off by his lips covering mine. I think about protesting for a split second, but when his tongue sneaks inside my mouth, I'm done for.

He grabs my face with his hands, and kisses the breath out of me. His tongue slides against mine trying to dominate, and I let him. I love it when he takes control.

I reach up and run my hands up and down his abs, and tease the edge of his barely there towel. One little pull, and it would be gone.

He moans into my mouth, and then pulls back but still keeps a hold of me.

"Baby, are you sure? I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"Jasper, I'm fine. The bath helped a lot, and you prepared me really well. I need to feel that again, baby. Now that I know what it's like to have you inside of me, I'm going to want it all damn time."

Growling, he grabs the sleep pants out of my hands, and throws them over next to my bag. Smirking up at him, I tug at his towel until it come loose in my hands. I throw it over to join my sleep pants.

I don't think we'll be needing them again tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Round two anyone? Yes, I'm sure Edward would be entirely too sore in real life to have Jasper again, but this is fiction and Edward really, really wanted him again. Can you blame the boy? I just write what he tells me! :)<strong>

**So glad you all agreed with me that the boys should have called our dear Esme. The mom in me just couldn't let that go! Thanks once again for your kind words.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	93. Chapter 93 Ride

**I don't own Twilight. I was just watching Daniel Radcliffe on SNL. In a way I would love to see Rob on there, but I have a feeling that he would just be so nervous and uncomfortable. I do think he would be amazing in a comedy. I'm still dying to know what he's going to be doing next!**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. daffy410 who said, "That's right Edward, you go let your FHFB Jasper give you what you've been waiting so long for. You now have the real thing, so no more toys for you, LOL! Jasper, don't you disappoint us and especially Edward, give your boy the best you've got. Let him feel more of that Cullen sweet curse. You go FHFB!" Glad you all didn't seem to mind the round 2 idea! I had a feeling you wouldn't. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 93 - Ride<p>

J-

Damn it, how did I let him talk me into this? I was just going to get him off in the bath, then send him to bed while I took care of myself. Then I was going to join him and hold him in my arms all night. That sounded like a very good plan to me, but obviously Edward had other ideas.

Now I'm in bed like I'd planned, but I have three fingers inside him, and I'm watching his face for signs of pain. I know I'm probably over thinking this like I do everything else, but I just know if our positions were reversed and Edward had been inside me a few hours ago, I would not be ready to go again. I'm sure we'd be talking days of recovery time.

The only thing I see on his face is pure pleasure and lust. Once again, he's writhing underneath me screaming for me not to stop.

He knows I'll give him anything he wants, and once again he's gotten is way against my better judgement. Kissing his lips to help muffle some of the screaming, I try to distract him if there is any pain. I also want to make sure that the people in the rooms next to us don't call down to the front desk and say there's a murder going on in here. Who knew my boy could be so vocal? We're always worrying about people hearing us, so I guess he's always had to hold himself back. I can't wait until I have him alone with me all the time. Maybe we'll have to look into soundproofing our apartment when we leave for college.

"Yes, Jasper, that's it. That feels so fucking good. Don't stop…."

Between kisses I get his dirty mouth, too. Doesn't he know what that does to me?

Pulling my fingers out slowly, I watch his face once again. All I see is a pout now that I'm not inside him anymore.

"Hurry, baby. I want you."

Reaching over for the lube, I pour some into my hand. Edward grabs the bottle away from me before I can get the amount I need.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Baby, if you keep that up, we're going to run out before the night is over. You've got plenty right there."

He's smirking up at me. I can't help it that I just wanted to make sure I used enough.

Reaching down, I take a hold of my very hard cock and coat it with the lube. Edward is watching me like a hawk, licking his lips and moaning at the sight.

Suddenly, he hops up and grabs me by my shoulders. He deftly spins me around so I'm lying flat on my back and he's hovering above me.

"You're still worried that you're going to hurt me, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, why don't you just let me be in control this time. If I'm in pain, I'll stop."

I look up at him in confusion. Then he straddles my waist and reaches behind him to grab my dick.

Oh my God, is he going to do what I think he's going to do?

"Are you ready for me, baby, because I'm about to fuck the hell out of your cock."

I feel him position me against his tight hole, and then watch as he takes me slowly inside him. My hands automatically go to his hips as I help him stay steady. I try not to pull him down, but it's a losing battle.

Can I just say there is nothing more erotic than watching my cock disappear inside Edward. Inch by inch he takes me into him, until he's sitting on me. My eyes dart from his hard cock to his face. His eyes are closed and his head is titled back. I squeeze his waist trying to get him to look at me.

"Are you okay?"

My voice is strained from the amount of effort it's taking me to just stay still and not thrust up hard inside of him.

He smiles down at me and opens his eyes. Relief flows through me and I take a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I'm more than okay. I have you inside of me. It's what I've dreamed about every night since the day we met."

I don't know if I'm ready for him to move yet, but he doesn't ask. Lifting up, he pulls almost all the way off me and then sits back down. I have to close my eyes. If I don't, I'm going to come in about two seconds.

I try to focus on things other than my fuck hot boyfriend riding my dick, but it's a losing battle.

He doesn't stop moving slowly. His tight heat feels so fucking good. Moaning, I pull my legs up so my feet are on the bed, and start to lift up a bit.

"Yeah, that's it. Fuck me, Jasper."

I open my eyes and see something that I know is going to make me come. Edward continues to move up and down on me, but now one of his hands is wrapped around his cock. He's stroking it in time with his movements downward on me. I can't take this. I thought I had built up some pretty good stamina, but no one could last seeing what I'm looking at.

"Edward, I'm close. I need you to come."

I'm panting at this point, and starting to push up even harder inside of him.

"You want me to come all over you, baby?"

"Fuck, yes! Edward, please!"

He starts moving faster on my cock, and his hand speeds up accordingly. I'm thrashing my head back and forth, and I know I'm must be saying some seriously fucked up shit to him, but it just seems to turn him on more.

I feel him tense, and then open my eyes just in time to see his hot come shooting all over my chest. That's all it takes. I feel the intense white heat that I have only experienced with Edward. This one is even more intense than the first, because I was so worried about hurting him and doing everything right that time. Now, I can just concentrate on the ecstasy of coming inside the man I love. To say it is the best feeling I've ever had would be an understatement.

This time it's Edward who collapses on top of me. He really did get a good work out up there. Glad I've gotten him in shape this summer. I had no idea how much I would benefit from all that hard work we had to do.

I can feel myself slipping out of him, and my first thought is that I want to be back there soon. Once we've caught our breath, he leans forward a bit and kisses my lips sweetly.

"I'll be right back. Don't move a muscle."

"Hey, why are you always leaving me? I'll clean us up in a little while. Just lay here with me."

He looks a little embarrassed, and I don't know what I said.

.

E-

In a way I think it's kind of funny that he hasn't thought about why I would need to go to the bathroom and clean up a bit after we'd had sex. I guess it must not have occurred to him that I might need to freshen up a bit down there. I don't want to embarrass him, but I should tell him the truth so he knows for future reference. If we're going to continue to not use condoms, then I'm definitely going to need a way to clean up afterwards.

"Um, well, Jasper I kind of need to take care of the mess we made. I wouldn't want to get anything on the sheets."

It takes him a minute, but I can tell the moment the light finally comes on for him.

"Oh fuck, Edward. I'm so stupid. I didn't even think of how uncomfortable that would be for you."

"No, it's not at all, actually. I love that I can still feel you inside me still."

His eyes close and he moans out my name in a whine. I watch as his cock twitches on his stomach. Oh, I guess my man likes the thought of his come inside me. I'll have to remember that for future dirty talk.

I give him a quick kiss, and head over to the bathroom. The soreness I felt the first time is still there, and now even a bit worse, but it was so fucking worth it. I wouldn't change a thing about this night. Well, maybe getting yelled at by Esme.

That reminds me, I need to text my own mom. She's not near as worried about us as Esme is. Since I lived here and am used to driving in the traffic, she said to just text before bed and when we leave in the morning. I'm sure she was expecting a text before now, but since she hasn't called to yell at me, I'm in the clear.

Grabbing a fresh washcloth and running it under the hot tap water, I look up at myself in the mirror as I wring it out. I don't look any different. Funny, I thought everyone would be able to tell that I'm not a virgin anymore. I look exactly the same, well except for the blinding smile on my face. I doubt anyone will be able to miss that.

Walking over to the bed, I see that Jasper is in the same position I left him in. Bending down, I run the now warm cloth over his chest to clean up all the come I'd put there. Damn, there sure is a lot of it. I had no idea I could come that hard. There is definitely something to be said for a large, hard cock inside of you.

He moans when he feels me cleaning him up. A round three sounds great, but I don't think my body could take it right now. He better just stop with the sexy moaning.

Throwing the washcloth into the bathroom, I walk over and retrieve my phone from my jeans. I just have one text from an hour ago from mom asking if we made it to the hotel okay. I send her off a quick reply letting her know we're safe and sound, and heading to bed.

I grab Jasper's phone from the couch where he threw it and plug it in to charge next to mine. I don't even want to think of what Esme would do to us if we let our phones go dead and she couldn't get a hold of one of us. That would not be pretty.

Finally, I get back over to the bed and find that Jasper has found his way under the covers. His eyes are closed and he looks like he's dead to the world. Trying not to disturb him, I slip under the covers with him and try not to disturb him. Closing my eyes, I know I need to go to sleep, but I just can't shut my brain off. So many amazing things happened today. Everything just keeps running on a continuous loop in my head. So many wonderful memories I never want to forget.

Suddenly, I feel a hand shoot out and grab my arm.

"What the hell are you doing all the way over there, baby? Get that cute ass of yours right here beside me so I can cuddle."

I laugh at his half asleep voice. I want him to get a good nights sleep, but he won't stop pulling me toward him by the arm.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming over there. Don't be so pushy."

He knows he can talk me into cuddling anytime he wants to. Wrapping his arms tightly around me, he pulls me down so my head is resting on his chest. I feel him kissing the top of my head, and a shudder goes through me when his hand starts to roam up and down my back. Damn, that feels good.

"I love you, Edward, and I want you to know that this night didn't make our relationship. I love you with or without the sex, but damn it was so fucking amazing."

I chuckle at his words, but I know exactly what he's talking about. I need him like I need air. Our love is much more than just physical attraction, and sex is just an added bonus of our love. It happens to be a really fun and awesome part of our love, but it's not the most important.

I'm so happy to hear that he feels the same way about it as I do.

"I love you too, Jasper. This night was everything I had hoped for and so much more. You made it that way. Your love is what made it perfect."

I feel him squeeze me tighter to his chest, and I turn my head to place a kiss right above his heart.

I know he's almost asleep, but I hear him whisper to me.

"That's yours you know. It belongs to you."

I smile as I kiss him once again over the heart that is now mine. I'm going to do everything I can to take care of it.

* * *

><p><strong>How can these boys be so dirty one minute and then sweet the next? haha I love that they're like that, though. Can I just say that mkmmsm can read my mind now, and that kind of scares me. Go read her review for the last chapter if you don't believe me. Woman, you complete me! :)<strong>

**Let me know how you liked round two. Tomorrow its back home to real life, so we'll have to see how creative the boys can get finding places to sex it up. haha**

**See you tomorrow!**


	94. Chapter 94 Return

**I don't own Twilight. No Rob on the Golden Globes tonight. *sniff sniff* Queenie the dog from Water for Elephants was on there, though. She won best picture while Rob was sitting at home. That's just so not fair! haha**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. kellybear3 who said, "Aw, so sweet when Jasper whispered to Edward about his heart belonging to him. I love this story." That was my favorite part as well. I'm so glad you all enjoy the loving moments just as much as the pervy ones. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 94 - Return<p>

J-

Waking up slowly, I smile as I feel Edward still laying on my chest. His breathing is low and steady so I know he's not up yet.

Thinking back over the last 24 hours, I can't believe how perfect everything was. From the shower to our first time to Edward taking control and riding me into oblivion. I'm sure I have a very smug look on my face when I think about how hard I made him come both times I was inside him. Not that he didn't do the same for me.

I need to stop thinking about his tight ass or I'm going to want to role him over and wake him up. I know I'm not going to let that happen no matter how much he tries to talk me into it. I'm going to put my foot down today, because I won't have him hurting especially when we're going to be sitting in a car for 4 hours.

Another thought occurs to me. I'm not a virgin anymore. Not that I was ever worried about still being one, but I knew I was one of the last of my friends who still hadn't had sex. I just thought it was because I didn't find of any of the girls in town hot enough. I mean they were all like my sisters having grown up with them, but now I realize the real reason I didn't find any of them sexually attractive. They didn't have the right equipment.

Leaning down, I place soft kisses on my boy's head. I know we need to get up and get moving. Check out will be soon, and as much as I would love to stay in bed with my boyfriend all day, I know we need to get on the road.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Time is get a move on."

I hear his groaning and feel his arms squeeze me tighter. He doesn't get up, but instead nestles down deeper into the covers and goes back to sleep.

I know a sure fire way to get him to wake up, but I don't want him to try and attack me again. Slipping out from underneath him, I get out of bed hearing his protests.

"I'm heading to the shower, my love. You're welcome to join me."

That sure does the trick. After a very nice mutual hand-job session in the shower, we're dressed and heading downstairs to check out with 5 minutes to spare before the 11 o'clock time we need to. I sure hope we didn't use up the hotel's hot water supply.

Pushing the card keys over to the man behind the counter, we wait while he settles the bill. Since Edward's mom had already paid in advance, all he has to do is sign a couple of things. There's a bit of a crowd behind us, so I hope this guy hurries up.

"Oh, my manager who was on duty last night wanted me to let you know that we got several complaints from rooms near yours of loud noises. She just wanted me to let you know that the next time you stay she'll upgrade you to one of our suites that has better noise control."

The guy is smirking at us, and I can feel all the of people around us now looking our way. My boy's face is all red from this asshole's too loud comments, and he's eye-fucking Edward which I don't appreciate. This fucker needs to stop before I jump over this counter and help him to see how rude he's being.

"Thanks, man. We would love an upgrade next time. I'm sure we'll need it, won't we baby?"

I lean down then and kiss the side of Edward's mouth, while keeping my eyes on the dick behind the counter. He can go to hell if he thinks he's going to make a joke out of what happened between us last night.

Shoving the signed papers at him, I turn Edward and walk us out the door. We get the car loaded in silence, and then Edward gets us out of the parking lot and on the highway home. I remember then to text mom and let her know we're on our way back.

"What a complete douche bag!"

I'm still pissed about what happened, but Edward just smiles over at me and takes my hand.

"Jasper, when we come out we're probably going to have to deal with insensitive assholes like that more than we should. We just have to learn to be the better people."

I know he's right, but it still doesn't make me feel any better.

He tries to cheer me up talking about how excited he is that school is starting in a couple of weeks. He said that Emmett was texting him and wanting to get together for a last big party before the end of summer. It will be great to spend time with the guys, but a party means he's probably inviting girls too and that is always a problem. I try not to think about it, and just enjoy listening to him talk.

We run through McDonald's for lunch and are close to home before we know it. I'm glad to see the fields and farms letting us know we're almost there, but on the other hand I'm sad that we have to go back to hiding again. At least now mom and dad know, so that is one less place to have to worry about. Well, I guess unless Rose is home. Why does she always have to complicate things?

Pulling into my driveway, I notice that Edward had stopped talking and looks as sad as I feel.

"We're back. Guess it's time to pretend again."

"Baby, I know it's going to suck, but we'll work it out. I was thinking we could try and think of a way to get out of town once a month and go to Indy or something even if it's just for the day. I think we need to be able to just be ourselves once and a while. Maybe then the hiding won't be so bad."

"Jasper, I really love that idea. You're always thinking about what's best for me and for us, and I love you so much for it."

Grabbing his hand, I want so badly to kiss his warm lips. Instead I squeeze his fingers and get out of the car.

He walks around the back of the car to get the trunk open for me. He knows I can grab my bag by myself, but I have a feeling he doesn't want to go home yet. I don't want him to leave either.

"Hey, you're welcome to come inside and help me unpack if you want. That is, if you can stand my mom's interrogation."

He looks from me and over to the house like he's trying to decide which is worse, leaving me or dealing with my mom. I have to admit, I wouldn't blame him if he jumped in the Volvo and got as far away from here as he could. Unfortunately, mom doesn't give him a chance.

"Carlisle, they're here!"

I hear her yell and we both turn to see her almost running in a sprint out the front door. Please, don't let this be as painful as I think it's going to be.

Coming to a stop, she looks at us both like she's trying to assess for any damage. Once she's satisfied we're both okay, she reaches up and wraps an arm around both our necks pulling us down to her level.

"Oh, my boys, I'm so glad you made it back safe and sound. Edward, come inside so we can talk."

She lets us go, and grabs our hands pulling us inside.

"Esme, I know my dad wants me back soon, so I can't stay long."

Nice try, Edward. I just look over at him shake my head. He's not going to get out of this. If not now, then she'll just harass him later.

He might as well just get it over with.

.

E-

I was hoping that brining up my dad would deter Esme from making me sit down and have a nice long talk with her. Even though she's been an amazing supporter and help in all of this, I just don't feel comfortable telling her details of my night with her son. That's just creepy.

Walking in the house, I see Carlisle right away sitting in the living room. He waves at me, and gets up to hug Jasper.

"So how was the traffic? Did you get pretty good gas milage?"

"Carlisle stop bothering the boys with silly questions. We have important things to discuss."

"Mom, where is Rose?"

"She's over at Alice's."

"Okay, well I just want to say right now that neither one of us want to talk to you about happened between us last night. It's personal and not something we want to discuss with our parents."

Carlisle looks proud of what Jasper has said, but Esme looks devastated.

I put my arm around her and pull her close. Leaning down, I whisper in her ear.

"I'm fine. Jasper's fine. It was the best night of our lives. It was perfect."

She looks up at me with a hopeful look on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, okay then. I made you some cookies to take home with you, Edward. Let me go and pack them up."

Esme doesn't look over at Jasper as she leaves the room, and even though I didn't want to talk to her about what happened, I feel bad that Jasper hurt her feelings.

"Jasper, why did you do that? She only wanted to make sure we were okay."

Carlise walks over to me then and places his big hand on my shoulder.

"No, Edward, he was right to say that to her. She doesn't need to know your private business, even though I know she meant no harm. She just loves you both so much."

I look over at Jasper and see that he's upset. Before I can say anything to him, his dad interrupts.

"Hey, you might want to go out and check your tool bench in the barn. Your sister was out there yesterday after you left. When I asked her what she was doing since she never sets foot in the barn, she just said she was returning a tool she borrowed from you. Do you know anything about that?"

Jasper looks over at his dad in confusion.

"No. I have no idea what she's talking about. She never asked me to borrow anything."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, in case she broke something. I wouldn't want either one of you getting hurt trying to use whatever she borrowed."

Walking out of the kitchen, Esme hands me a brown bag.

"Here. There are enough chocolate chip cookies to feed an army in there."

"Thanks, Esme. You know how much I love your chocolate chip."

She seems happy again, and she beams from the compliment.

"Well, I really need to get home. I'll call you later, Jasper?"

I'm not mad at him for what he said to his mom. I don't know what the right thing to do would have been. I can totally see his side of it. If that was my mom asking the questions, I would have told her to stop, too.

"Yeah, call me please."

I want to hug him and let him know I'm not upset or mad at him, but I'd be too embarrassed especially in front of Carlisle. Walking out the door, I wave at them as I leave. I have a feeling they're going to have a lot to talk about when I'm gone.

Driving home from Jasper's is always a tortuous thing to do, but today it's a million times worse. It's like being given everything you've ever asked for and then having it taken away from you. I want so bad to never have to drive back to this house ever again.

Walking in the front door, I set my bag down and call out for mom. I don't hear anything right away, but then I see her coming down the stairs. She smiles so big when she sees me. This is why I have to stay. I can't leave her here alone with him.

Raising her arms up to give me a hug, I hear her hiss. Leaning back, I take in the pained look on her face.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh nothing, Sweetie. I just hit my shoulder on the doorframe coming out of the laundry room. It will teach me not to carry a basket that full again."

I watch her wearily, as her eyes dart around the room. She's looking anywhere but at me.

"Well, look who's returned. Did you dump that girlfriend of yours like I told you to?"

"Yes, I did."

I look over at mom, and she seems extremely nervous. Even more so than she usually is and that's saying something.

"Good to hear you can at least do one thing right. Hope you did like I said and double bagged it before you fucked her goodbye. Don't want her coming back to try and trap you. Lord knows it really sucks when that happens."

It's nothing new him throwing it in my face that I wasn't a planned pregnancy. It's not like I asked to be born, but he still blames me for existing.

"You won't have to worry about that. I'm kind of tired from the long drive. I think I'm going to go upstairs and rest."

Mom grabs me around the waist this time for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back, baby."

She's holding onto me desperately, and I hug her back just as hard.

"I'm here, mom. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's back to the old grindstone for the boys. LOTS of stuff going on in this chapter. I know how good you guys are at picking up on the little things, so I'm really curious to hear what you think!<strong>

**I know there was some trouble getting stories to load on ff last night and this morning and chapters weren't showing up right away. I hope you got to read the last chapter!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	95. Chapter 95 Crash

**I don't own Twilight. I've been thinking that we're getting pretty close to winding things down with the story. I'm predicting around 100 chapters in total. Would you guys were interested in a sequel that would take place during their senior year? Also, do you like the everyday update with short chapters or would you prefer longer chapters with less frequent updates? Let me know what you're thinking in a review or PM. Thank you!**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. Melbi who said, "I want everyone to just find out so they don't have to hide anymore! :D" I wish that for them, too! Seems like college is really far away, doesn't it? :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 95 - Crash<p>

J-

I watch as Edward waves and walks out the door. I fucking hate that I didn't stop him before he could leave. I'm pissed off at myself for making my mom feel bad and for disappointing Edward.

Sighing when I hear his car go down the driveway, I glance over at mom and dad. Dad looks like he understands what I'm feeling, but mom just looks scared and upset. I don't remember the last time I've seen her look that way, and I don't like it one bit.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I really didn't."

She walks over to me and wraps her small arms around my stomach.

"No, Jasper, I'm the one that's sorry. I should have never said I wanted to ask Edward about your trip. You have to know that I didn't want details or anything like that. I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

I guess I should have given her more credit. Of course, the only thing she would be worrying about was if we were safe and not hurting.

"I should have trusted you, mom. I'm so sorry. We're both just fine. Everything is great, except for the fact that Edward is probably pissed at me now."

I said the last part in a low whisper, but she heard me. She always seems to have that super mom hearing when she wants to.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I know he's not mad at you. Go upstairs and unpack. Give him time to get home and settled, then call him."

I lean down and kiss her cheek, and take her advice. Heading up the stairs, I walk past Rose's room and look inside. Wonder what the hell she was doing around my workbench. I need to remember to ask her when she gets home from Alice's. I don't go and borrow her shit without asking, so she needs to keep her hands off mine.

Unpacking doesn't take long at all, since I didn't take much. Dirty clothes are thrown in the hamper and my toothbrush and things are back in the bathroom. Now, I just sit and wait until Edward can get home and call me.

Sitting at my computer, I try to waste some time checking e-mail. Emmett has forwarded me an E-vite to his last party of the summer bash. Really? Are we actually sending E-vites out for this thing. I send him a note back telling haim what a pussy he is for not just texting everyone. I decide to check Facebook, but just get depressed when I look over and see my "Not in a relationship" status. I want so bad to change it to "In a relationship with Edward Cullen" but I know that isn't possible. We've got a long year ahead of us.

When I'm about to resort to turning on the 360, my phone rings. Jumping off the bed, I rush over to where I put it on the dresser when I came in earlier.

"Hey, baby."

"Hi, Jasper. Is everything okay over there?"

Of course he would be worried about me, and not yell at me for being an ass to my mom.

"Everything is fine. I talked to mom after you left, and she just wanted to make sure you were okay. I thought she was going to ask you embarrassing questions about what we did together."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry I snapped at you about it. You're mom is something special, isn't she?"

I can't help but chuckle at that.

"Yeah, she's special alright."

"Well, what would you say if I told you that when I opened the bag she packed me with the chocolate chip cookies, I found a tube of anti-inflammatory pain cream?"

I hear him laughing through the phone, and I can't stop myself from joining him. Only my mom would think of that.

"God, Edward, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She was just being thoughtful, even if it's still a little weird that she knew I would bottom. It might come in handy tonight anyway."

That stopped me from being amused real fast.

"Are you in pain? I know that ride home had to be uncomfortable for you? I didn't even think about asking you about it."

"Stop, Jasper. I'm glad you didn't. It's not something we need to keep brining up. You're not small, baby, and I was a virgin. There is bound to be a little soreness involved. It's nothing I can't handle, and I'll be good as new tomorrow."

I sigh in relief, and wish I could be there tonight to hold him.

"You know I'm going to miss you in my arms tonight."

"I know. I was just thinking about that. I want to be there, too. Why don't you spend your free time this evening thinking of all the new places you can fuck me around the farm. Think the loft will still work?"

"Fuck, baby, don't make me hard when you're not here to do anything about it."

I hear him cover the phone and yell something.

"Hey, I've got to get down to supper. I'm sure dad will want details on how I broke up with Jasmine."

"Shit, we should have thought of a good story, like how she threw herself at your feet and begged you not to leave her. Tell him that she said she couldn't live without your cock."

"Very funny. There's no way I'm saying that. He's disgusting enough without encouraging him. I gotta go. Call you before bed?"

"Yeah, I want to hear your voice before I fall asleep."

"You always say the sweetest things you smooth fucker. Talk to you soon."

"That's why you love me! Bye."

.

E-

Dinner was just as bad as I thought it would be. Dad wanting details about the break-up and mom just sitting there looking more and more upset. If fact, she looked like she was in a lot pain. When I tried to change the subject and ask her if she was going to doctor Monday, that just seemed to piss dad off more. At least then he told us all to shut up so he could eat in peace.

Even though I talked to Jasper until I fell asleep last night, it wasn't as good at falling asleep with him wrapped around me. Waking up, I tried not to get depressed knowing I wouldn't be able to see him until tomorrow.

"Edward, you mind if I come in?"

"No, mom. Door's unlocked."

She walks in my room carrying a load of my washed clothes. Grimacing as she sets them down on my bad, I watch her face carefully.

"You're sure you don't need to get your arm looked at, mom?"

"No, honey, it will be fine. Just a deep bruise. Nothing a doctor can do for it."

Her voice breaks on the last part, and I rush over to her to see what's wrong.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Just glad you're home after your trip. Hey, your dad got called into the office today and he won't be back until supper. I thought you might want to run out and see Jasper for a little while."

I couldn't help smiling like a crazy person at her.

"Really? You don't mind me going?"

"Not at all. I'm meeting up with Esme for a wives thing this afternoon. No one will even be home."

"That's great, mom. I'm so glad you're friends with her. She's such a nice person."

"I think she is too. Why don't we just say we'll meet back here by 4. That way you can help me with supper."

Grabbing her, I hug her tight.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Meet back here at 4."

I can't believe it. I cannot be this lucky! Grabbing my phone out, I call Jasper as fast as I can. He answers on the first ring.

"Hey! I was wondering what you were doing today, and if you'd have time to give me a call."

"Well, my dad got called into work and my mom is meeting your mom for lunch. Want some company?"

"Fuck, yes. How soon can you get here?"

"I'm leaving now."

After a frantic drive, looking in my rearview mirror for police, I get to Jasper's in record time.

He's out front waiting for me, and I have to say there isn't a sight that I love more than him with his flannel shirt and tight jeans waiting for me. I get out of the car and feel his eyes all over me. I guess he's allowed to eye-fuck me since he's my boyfriend.

"Hey."

"Hey, baby."

"So what do you think we should do today? Does Jolene need any work?"

"No, I took care of her this morning. I was thinking we could check out your room for a little while. We could see if there was anything we could do to improve it."

"Improve it? Jasper, that room is perfect! I love my room."

He just chuckles and rolls his eyes at me.

"Well, maybe we missed something we didn't see before. We might have to be in there a while to make sure."

He widens his eyes, and I catch on finally to his evil plan.

"Oh, you're right. I would like to make some improvements in there. Lead the way."

Once again, I get the privilege of following his ass up the stairs. Damn, he's got a nice one. If we ever did go to a club, there would be so many Tops that would want to tap that.

Once we're inside my room, Jasper shuts the door and locks it. He looks ready to pounce on me.

"Wait! Where's you dad? Is he going to be mad that we're in here with the door shut?"

"He's out in the fields doing some testing. He won't be back for a while."

Stalking over to me, he wraps his hands around the back of my head and pulls my lips to his. His tongue is in my mouth quickly, and I suck on it until I hear him moan. His hands reach down and grab my ass, and he pulls me closer to him, so I feel his hard cock against my own.

Pulling his lips back from me, he rest his forehead against my own.

"Fuck, I missed you last night. I love you so much, Edward."

We pull away from each other suddenly when we hear a loud crash coming from Rose's room. I didn't even know she was home.

"What the hell was that?"

Jasper just shrugs and opens the door and goes into the hallway. Rose comes rushing out of her room, with a look on her face that I can only describe as livid.

"Rose, what happened? Are you okay?"

She glares at him, and then over at me.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine dear brother. Just got a little clumsy in there. Can you tell daddy I'm going out for a bit?"

We're both confused by the venom in her tone. What the hell did we do to her?

"Sure, no problem."

"Great, thanks! I'm sure I'll see you two soon."

She stomps down the stairs and out the front door.

"Your sister is crazy. What was she so pissed off about?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of her asshole guys dumped her for a better piece of ass."

I laugh and shake my head at him.

"So, now we have the whole house to ourselves?"

He smirks at me, and walks us back into the bedroom and shuts the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes! What the hell is wrong with our darling Rose? Do you think she got dumped by a married man in town or something? :)<strong>

**Thanks for letting me know what you think about the chapter lengths and sequel idea. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	96. Chapter 96 Nightmare

**I don't own Twilight. Let me just say, WOW! That was quite a response to last chapter. I really hate a ton of drama/angst, but that sure brought out the opinions. Promise to hold on tight these last few chapters?**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to…. Laria626 who said, "Ohhhh rose so has the room bugged/wired and heard it all! Would love a sequel of their senior year ...and what they get up to in the janitors closet! Lol. Love the drabble /daily updates too - keeps it moving and fresh in the mind." Thank you all for your overwhelming support of a sequel. I'm so glad to hear that there would be people interested in reading it, since I don't think I'm quite ready to say goodbye to these boys. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 96 - Nightmare<p>

J-

As much as I'm wondering what the hell is going on with Rose, at the moment I just can't concentrate on that. Looking down my body to where Edward is currently laying on top of my legs with his mouth on my cock, thinking about Rose is the last thing I want to do.

"Yeah, that's it baby. Suck my cock."

I watch as he sucks back up and then licks around the ridged head of my dick. Damn, I love it when he looks at me when he does that. I could easily come all over his face when he looks at me like that. Wonder if that would be something he'd like?

Pulling off completely, he dips down and runs his tongue along me as he goes. I grown and arch my back up seeking that warm heat again. Where the hell is going?

I feel the wetness on my balls, and my eyes close from the pleasure of it. He takes one in his mouth twisting his tongue all around and sucking it. Then he gives the other the same treatment.

So fucking good, but I can't take it. I need to come.

Rolling over, I end up sitting on his chest with him laying underneath me looking up with those beautiful green eyes. His lips are red and swollen from our kisses and his skill at sucking my cock. He is perfection.

Reaching down, I wrap my hand around my dick and begin to stroke. He tries to squirm to get his arms loose from where my legs have him trapped. Not going to happen, baby.

"If you want this back in your mouth, you better stop moving, Edward."

I watch as his eyes glaze over a bit, and his squirming stops immediately. Damn, he loves it when I get all dominant on his ass.

Shifting up a little closer to him, I put the head of my cock on his lips and rub the wetness all around. His tongue darts out for a taste, but I pull back before he can get one.

"Did I say you could put your tongue on my cock, Edward?"

He looks up at me, and I can tell he's frustrated. I love that look on his face. Like he wants to just devour me.

He doesn't say anything, but shakes his head no.

"I didn't think so. Is that what you want? Do you want me back in your mouth?"

He nods once and lowers his gaze back to my hand which is currently moving very quickly up and down my dick. I could seriously come just like this. Him laying underneath me, looking up at me with lust in his eyes.

"Maybe I'll come just like this, baby. You want my come all over your face?"

At first, I can tell he's shocked by what I said, and I have to admit, I'm a little shocked myself. Would he think it was gross or degrading or something?

I'm about ready to do some major backtracking, when he floors me with his words.

"Oh, fuck yes. Come all over my face, Jasper!"

My hand stops moving, and now it's my turned to be speechless. He really wants me to do that? I can't deny it would be hot as hell, but I need to make sure it's what he really wants.

"Baby, I don't have to do that. I don't know what came over me to say something like that to you."

"Jasper, that was the hottest fucking thing you've ever said. I want you to do it, baby, but as soon as you come you need to get down there and suck my cock before I come in my jeans."

I smile down at him, and cup his cheek in my hand.

"I would be more than happy to do that for you."

Twisting around, I pop open Edward's jeans and push them down enough for his very hard cock to spring out onto his stomach. Damn, that looks good. I can't wait to get it in my mouth.

"Hey, don't get distracted up there. You can have that when you're finished."

Smirking at his cocky attitude, I reach over and grab the lube I placed in his bedside table. I thought it would be a good idea to have a stash in his room and mine. Looks like I was right.

Putting some in my hand, I start stroking my cock again and lean closer to him. The look on his face is what's going to do me in. He wants this, I can just see it in his eyes. As dirty and forbidden as this is, he wants this with me.

"That's it, Jasper. Pump that dick."

Hearing his words and his pleading voice, has me on edge a lot sooner than I want to be. It feels so fucking good. I can feel the heat spreading in my stomach, and I lean even further over him placing the hand I'm not using right next to his head.

"Yeah, baby. Get up here close so I can feel it when you come all over my face."

Breathing in gasps at this point, I look down at Edward and watch as he licks his lips suggestively from underneath me.

"Oh fuck, baby! I'm gonna come…"

I tried to give him a small bit of warning, but I'm coming all over him before I can finish my sentence. Streaks of clear liquid run all down his cheeks and chin, after I pump ever drop I have on him. I drop my hand from my dick, so I don't fall down on top of him. The intensity of the orgasm is overwhelming. I feel his tongue and mouth suck the head of my cock as he cleans me. Moaning, I pull back because the sensation is just too much.

Sitting up, I look at his face and watch as his tongue darts out to gather all of my come it can reach. God, that is so fucking hot. Grinning up at me, he raises an eyebrow.

"Umm, didn't you have a job to do?"

Shit! Scooting down so I'm eye level with a very leaking, and hard erection, I wrap my lips around him and swallow him down. I can tell how badly he needs to come, because he's not gentle when he grabs my hair and starts thrusting up into my mouth. After about 6 deep thrusts, he's coming hard down my throat.

"Yes! Oh, fuck yes, Jasper. Swallow it!"

I do as I'm told and swallow all he gives me. After making sure I've got it all, I slowly release him from my suction, and lay my head down on his thigh. We're both trying to catch our breath, but it's a slow process after what just occurred.

Eventually, I feel him roll off the bed. I watch as he grabs my t-shirt and wipes his face of what's left of my come.

"Hey! Why'd you use my shirt?"

Laughing, he tucks himself back in his jeans and sits down on the bed.

"Well, you can get a different shirt from the many you have in your room. I just have the one, and I didn't want to go home with his stained."

"Oh, yeah, I didn't think of that. Damn, baby, you've got me all shaken up."

Giggling, he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to get bored with me."

I was about to tell him that would never happen, when I hear his phone ringing.

.

E-

That was fucking hot! Who knew my man was so damn dirty? I had absolutely no problem with what we just did. I know he's probably going to feel guilty about it and want to talk later, but it was worth it. I swear when I felt his come hit my face, I almost came without him even touching me.

Reaching over on the dresser, I grab my phone and look at the screen. Fuck, it's dad.

"Hello."

"Edward, I need you to come home right now."

Something's wrong. I know that tone. It's the tone he uses when he's so mad, he's barely holding it together. I would rather spend a whole day with him yelling at me, then to have to listen to him talking like this just once. It's cold, hard, and unforgiving.

"Umm, is something wrong? Mom went to lunch with Esme so she said I could come out to the farm for a few hours."

There's silence on the other end. I'm starting to get that feeling in my stomach that I get when he scares me so bad I get physical ill. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen.

"I know what your mom said you could do, but I'm telling you to come home now. Do you understand me, Edward?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be right there."

My hands are shaking so bad, that Jasper grabs my phone and turns it off for me.

"What's wrong, baby? What did he say?"

I guess Jasper figured out from our conversation that I was talking to my dad.

"He wants me to come home right now. He didn't tell me why."

Making sure I have my phone and keys, I turn and start out the bedroom door. I feel Jasper's hand pulling me back quickly.

"Hey, wait just a damn minute. You look scared to death. Is he mad? Did he yell at you?"

I can tell he's trying to keep his emotions under control so he can find out the information he wants. I can also see that his fists are clinched at his sides, and his jaw is tight as he speaks. He hates that dad effects me this way. I fucking hate it too, baby.

"No, he didn't yell. He was very calm, almost too calm. I have to go now. I need to be there before mom gets home at 4 in case he wants to take this out of one of us."

Pulling out of his grip, I rush down the stairs and out the door. I have to get home before mom does. If he's pissed at her for letting me come over here today, I want to be there so I can take the blame.

I'm out the driveway before Jasper has a chance to catch up to me. I don't want him to have to witness what my dad is truly like. I need him to stay out of this so dad keeps letting me go over there to at least work, even if after today he won't let me go over to visit on the weekends.

I can't get home fast enough. It's kind of strange rushing to your doom, but that's definitely what this feels like. When I pull into the driveway, I see him standing outside waiting for me. My phone is ringing off the hook, but I put it on silent and get out of the car. I need to do this alone. I can't have Jasper involved with this embarrassment.

Walking up to the front door where he's standing, I try to get around him so we can go inside and do this. I don't want the entire neighborhood hearing what's about to happen.

Before I can get inside, I feel his hand grab my arm tightly and shove me hard against the brick. I stumble, but catch myself before I fall. He's never really laid a hand on me before thanks to mom, so this is new. My shoulder aches from where the brick scratched it.

"Just what the fuck to you think you're doing, faggot?"

And with one sentence, all my nightmares have become reality.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gulp* Did it help that I gave you a nice, hot lemon in the first part of the chapter? Yeah, I didn't think so. Okay, readers. It's time to get out our Die Ed Sr. Die t-shirts. And please accept my apology in advance for the some of the dialogue that I'm going to have to write next chapter. I hate even writing the words, but they fit with the douche bag character. :(<strong>

**Thank you again to all new and regular reviewers who made my day today. I loved each and every one of your thoughts and opinions on what you think is going to happen. I'll just say that many of you are way too smart for your own good! lol**

**See you tomorrow!**


	97. Chapter 97 Evil

**I don't own Twilight. I was surprised that there was a lot more hatred for Rose than for Ed Sr in the reviews this time. Guess you all thought she might have had something to do with him finding out. :)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to….LezCullen. Can I just ask that you go to the reviews page and read what she wrote. There was too much good there to try and shorten it to fit here. Just want to say, I agree 100% with what she said.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 97 - Evil<p>

J-

What the hell just happened? One minute I was having an extremely intense orgasm, and the next Edward is running out of the house and speeding down the driveway. I'm panicking, because I have no idea what he's going to walk into when he gets there. I could actually see the color drain from his face when he talked to his dad. He was scared, and now he's rushing over there to get in the middle of it? I just can't let that happen.

Rushing back upstairs, I grab my phone and call him. It rings 4 times and goes to voicemail. Fuck! I can't wait around here any longer. I have to go over there.

Grabbing my truck keys, I rush out the door almost running my dad over in the process. He grabs my arms to steady me so I don't fall over.

"Hold on there, son. Where are you going in such a rush?"

I don't say anything, I just look at him with pleading eyes. He goes from smiling to deadly serious in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong, Jasper? What happened?"

I don't want to waste time explaining, but I know he won't let me leave otherwise.

"Edward got a call from his dad, and he looked scared to death while he was talking to him. Then he just grabbed his keys and ran out the door. I've tried calling, but he won't answer his phone. Dad, I have no idea what is wrong, but I can't just sit over here and wait for him to call. I need to get over there now!"

My voice rises with every sentence until I'm nearly screaming at him by the end.

"Jasper, calm down. You have no idea what's going on. It could nothing."

I start to protest, but he holds his hand up.

"Why don't we drive over there just to be sure, okay?"

I'm relieved he's not going to fight me on this, and rush over to my truck. I'm surprised that dad is in the cab before I am. As much as he's trying to be calm, I see the panic on his face as well.

Something's not right.

I hand dad my phone so he can keep calling while I drive. Every time he tries, I see his face fall when it goes to voicemail. He even leaves a message telling him to call as soon as he can. My eyes tear up when I hear dad telling him how worried we are about him.

Why the hell is this drive taking for fucking ever?

.

E-

I'm still shoved over to the side of the house, and I really want to just run away. I know that's the cowards way out, but I don't know what else to do. He knows. I have no idea how, but he does. I can tell by the cold, hate-filled gaze that feels like it's going all the way through my body. I try not to let him see how much his words effect me.

"Dad? What are you talking about?"

He just scoffs at my attempt to deflect. He's not buying it. Stalking over toward me, he gets right in my face. The smell of alcohol is pouring off him, enough to make me want to gag.

"What am I talking about? Well, you little shit, I'm talking about the fact that you like to fuck guys. Is that clear enough for you?"

My whole body is shaking at this point. In part of my brain, I know for a fact that if I didn't want him to hurt me physically, he couldn't do it. I'm younger, stronger, and a hell of a lot bigger than he is now, but that's not how I see things. When I look at him, all I can think about is the way he made me feel as a small child; scared and insignificant.

"Please, daddy. It's not my fault. I want to make you proud of me. That's all I've ever wanted. Can't you just love me no matter what?"

It's all I have a left. A final plea for him to see me as his son. If even for a moment, he ever loved me, how could he turn me away?

"You make me fucking sick! Is this what you were doing in Chicago? Running around those queer bars sucking guy's dicks? I can't believe you would humiliate me like this!"

He grabs me then by my shirt and shoves me even harder agains the brick's edge. I hiss in pain, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"You're never stepping foot in my house again. Do you fucking hear me? I want you gone tonight."

I'm starting to feel the wetness on my back seep through my shirt, but I don't feel any pain. The pain that I'm feeling inside is so much more potent. After 17 years of trying to get him to love me, it's over. He will never be able to forgive me for this.

"Please…"

I don't know what else I was going to say to change his mind, but I don't get a chance to even try. I turn when I hear a car pull up into the driveway. I had honestly forgotten that we were still standing outside where anyone could see what was going on. I recognize the car right away.

"Mr. Masen, I recommend you get your hands off him right now, before I do something you're going to regret."

Esme walks around the front of her car quickly and marches up to stand right beside us. Mom slowly gets out of the car, and I see the tears streaming down her face.

"Bitch, I'm sorry, but I don't remember asking your opinion. This is a family matter, and I would appreciate it if you got back in your piece of shit car and went back home where you belong."

I shove his hands off me, and he looks shocked for a moment. I don't know if he realized just how much working on the farm this summer had helped me physically. He doesn't look scared, but he's not all that confident now either.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

Mom rushes up to me then and grabs me. His dead eyes move from me to her and narrow.

"Lizzy, you get your ass in the house right now. Pack up his things and set them outside the door. He will no longer be welcome in our home."

Mom squeezes me tighter, and starts crying uncontrollably.

"No, please, Ed. We can work this out. Don't take away my little boy."

"You're little boy? HA! That's a joke. Your little boys likes cock up his ass, Lizzy. Do you see what you did? You raised him to be a pansy ass piece of shit and that's exactly what he turned out to be. He will not be living under my roof."

Reaching over toward me, I thought he was going to try and hurt me again, instead her grabs mom and tries to pull her away from me. She screams out in pain when he grabs her shoulder.

"You want fucking worse than what you got the first time? Get your ass in that house now and start packing his shit!"

Suddenly everything has become clear. When he was yelling and hurting me, I was the little boy cowering in fear. Now everything has changed. He's hurt my mom. The one person in my whole life who has loved me no matter what. The person who took care of me when I was sick, and who taught me to be the man I am today. He's actually physically hurt her. Well, now all bets are off.

Unwrapping mom's arms from around my waist, I motion Esme to come over and take care of her. She rushes over and hugs her tight. I can see the silent tears trailing down Esme's cheeks as she looks at me.

Turning back toward the man I'm beginning to hate more than I thought was possible, I walk over so I'm standing right in front of him.

"Did you put your hands on my mom? Did you hurt her?"

He sneers at me. I'm sure he's enjoying my pain.

"It's none of your business what I do to her. You're not our son anymore, and I don't give a fuck what a fag like you thinks of how I choose to run my household."

A fury like I've never known is brewing inside of me. I have never in my life felt the kind of hatred I feel for this man. This man who was supposed to love me unconditionally. Who was suppose to take care of us and treat us with kindness and respect. Instead he's hurt us, and cast me out in fear that I might embarrass him in front of the town or his colleagues at work. I never wanted to admit it to myself, but he is pure evil.

Reaching down quickly, I grab his arm and twist it around behind him before he has a chance to react. Shoving him face first against the brick of the house, I push his arm up until he screams.

"How do you like it, you motherfucker? How does it feel to be hurt by someone who was supposed to love you?"

"Fuck you! Get your disgusting hands off me!"

He's struggling to get loose, but I just push up on his arm more and he cries out in pain again. He stops moving after that.

I guess I didn't hear the truck pull up with all the commotion. I feel Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, and I turn to look at his kind face. The face of the man I wish for the thousandth time was really my father.

"Son, don't do it. Don't let him turn you into the monster that he is."

With those words, all the fight I have leaves my body. I just feel exhausted.

Letting go of my dad, I fall into Carlisle's arms. He catches me and holds me in his strong arms. I can hear myself saying the same words over and over into his chest.

"He doesn't love me… he doesn't love me….. he doesn't love me…."

Carlisle shushes me and runs his hands over my hair. He's trying to sooth me I know, but I don't think anything at this point will make me feel better. From behind me, I hear his voice again. It's strained from the pain, but that doesn't stop the venom coming from his mouth.

"Carlisle, this is none of your fucking business. Take your nosey wife, and get the hell off my property before I call the police."

Carlisle doesn't say anything, but I do hear a voice answer him. The voice of the person I need now more than anything.

"Mr. Masen, I think you and I need to have a little talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm hoping you all still trust me. I think we all knew this chapter was going to be a little rough. :( Let's just huddle together and give each other a big group hug! What do you think Jasper is going to dosay? Will he be able to keep his cool or will he lose his shit? Which one would you prefer? :)**

**Another amazing day of reviews. So many long ones that make me feel so damn good, because I know you're just as invested in these boys as I am. Keep them coming! I love and cherish each and every one.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	98. Chapter 98 Leaving

**I don't own Twilight. I don't know how much longer I can take these Robless days. Isn't winter depressing enough without any glimpse of him? lol**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to... featherme who said, "*Sobs* Poor Edward. It nearly killed me that he begged his father to love him. It was great though to see Edward stand up to him, and in the heat of the moment, as much as I would love to see Edward, or Jasper, or Carlise...beat his ass, I guess Carlisle is right (damn it). Some stranger could kick his ass though. That would be alright wouldn't it? :)" It was so weird that half of you want Jasper to kick his ass, and the other half want him to be calm and not do anything crazy. It was great reading all your opinions. Let's see what he does…..**

* * *

><p>Chapter 98 - Leaving<p>

J-

When we finally pull up to Edward's house, I'm confused at first. What the hell is my mom's car doing here? Then I remember she had picked Edward's mom up for lunch today. Looking beyond her car to the front of the house, I find myself seeing something I can't quite believe.

Edward has his dad pushed up against the bricks of the house with his arm bent painfully behind him. I see his mom clutching mine, and both of them are crying uncontrollably. What the fuck happened here?

"Shit."

I hear my dad ground out in a voice that sounded like he was pissed and scared all at the same time. We both get out of the truck as fast as we can and run up the driveway. Edward doesn't even notice that we're there.

"How do you like it, you motherfucker? How does it feel to be hurt by someone who was supposed to love you?"

I don't know what the hell is going on here, but from his words, I'm already starting to feel the anger well up inside of me. Did he lay a hand on my boy? Did he have to defend himself? His dad better pray that's not what happened here or a little pain in his arm is going to be the least of his worries.

"Fuck you! Get your disgusting hands off me!"

Disgusting hands? What the hell is he talking about? It flashes through my mind that he's found out the truth about us, but it's just impossible. There's no way he could have found out.

Dad talks Edward into letting him go, and then holds him while he cries. The pain of hearing him say to my dad over and over, "He doesn't love me." is almost too much for me to take. My legs buckle, and I have to try hard to stay on my feet. I need to be strong for him now more than ever.

"Carlisle, this is none of your fucking business. Take your nosey wife, and get the hell off my property before I call the police."

This shit is actually going down then? I know for a fact my dad won't tolerate him talking about my mom that way. I'm very sure if he wasn't supporting Edward right now, Ed Sr. would be flat on his ass.

I need to find out what the fuck is going on here. I guess the best place to do that is at the source of all this pain.

"Mr. Masen, I think you and I need to have a little talk."

I walk over and stand right in front of him. I'm taller than he is, and it pleases me that he has to look up to meet my eyes.

"What exactly do you think we have to talk about, boy? He's a fag, and from what I hear I probably have you to thank for that. Is that what you've been doing all summer? I knew he could never do any sort of work. He was probably out there giving you and your dad blowjobs so you'd both tell me he was doing a good job."

At first, I'm speechless. The anger I was feeling just tripled. This man in front of me is going to be lucky to get out of this day with all his fucking teeth.

I take another step toward him so we're almost touching. I can smell the alcohol on him, and it's enough to make me gag.

"Don't Jasper."

I hear dad's voice, and it brings me back to myself momentarily. The red I was seeing fades to a light pink, but doesn't go away.

"What are you talking about? Where the hell did you hear something like that about Edward?"

I needed to know if he was just bullshitting us or if he actually had proof. I can't think of a single way he could have been able to find out about us.

"Well, you sick fuck, I have an eye witness. Your lovely sister came over to the house crying this afternoon. She was inconsolable, because she said her brother was fucking the man she loved."

I hear both mom and dad gasp behind me. I kind of feel sorry for them finding out the truth about Rose this way, but I think maybe now they'll finally open their eyes to the monster she really is.

"She told me how you two have been inseparable all summer, and that she should have figured it out sooner. It took me a good hour to make sure she felt all better before she left."

He got an disgusting smirk on his face then, and I realized what he was telling me. My stomach turns at the thought of it.

I feel dad's hand on my shoulder pulling me back from him. I didn't even realize that I had him backed up against the brick.

"Jasper, take Edward. Get him in the truck and take him home."

I stumble back, and grab for Edward still looking at the face of the man I hate more than anything in world. When I feel Edward's arms wrap around me, I can breath again. He's with me and he's safe. We can deal with anything as long as we're together.

"Okay, I think this little party is over with. I don't give a fuck where you take him. He's no longer welcome in my house, and since his mom seems to be worthless at the moment, I'm just going to throw all his shit out."

I feel Edward stiffen in my arms, and his pulls his head from the crook of my neck to look at his dad.

"I'm going inside and getting mine and mom's things. Don't even think about stopping me."

"What the hell are you talking about? You mother isn't going anywhere. You have 5 minutes, then I want you off my property and I never want to see your queer ass again."

Pulling free from my mom, I see Mrs. Masen wipe the tears off her face and walk towards her husband.

"Oh, great. So now she starts moving. Get in the fucking house now, Lizzy!"

Her face is calm as she reaches back and slaps him hard across the face. I almost smile when I hear him cry out in pain.

"I'm going inside that house, Ed, don't worry about that. I'm going to pack my things and then I'm leaving with my son."

Edward's dad lunges at his mom as she turns to go into the house. Such a fucking coward, even to a woman he waits until her back is turned. Dad steps in front of him to block his path.

"Don't even think about touching either one of them or you will regret it you piece of shit."

Dad's voice is lethal, and it honestly scares me. Edward lets go of me and catches up to his mom. They walk into the house hand in hand.

Looking down, I feel my own mom's hand wrap around my own. Her eyes are red from crying, but she's trying to smile.

"Everything is going to okay, Jasper. We're going to get them home, and take care of them."

I just nod, and look back over at where dad and douche bag are standing. I want to go inside to help Edward, but I can't leave dad out here all alone with this man.

Who knows what he's capable of doing, now that everything in his life is slowly slipping away.

.

E-

Once we're inside the house with the door shut, I turn to mom and wrap up in a tight hug.

"Why didn't you tell me he was hurting you? I would never have let that happen. We could have left a long time ago!"

"Honey, it's okay. He's always been rough with me, but honestly this was the first time he's really hurt me like this. Things at work are not going as well as he would like, and I have a feeling we're running out of money fast. He just took it out on me when you were gone."

Closing my eyes, I try not to blame myself for all that's happening, but how can I not?

"Mom, I'm so sorry for everything. If I had been a better son, if I had tried harder to play sports and do the things he wanted me to do…."

"No! Never think that. You're the perfect son. I haven't loved your father for a very long time, but I was raised to see divorce as giving up. God, I'm so sorry that I was stupid enough to believe that. I've ruined your childhood staying with him."

She starts crying again, and I hug her again to try and calm her down.

"Hey, it's in the past. Let's just get some things packed, and get out of here. Then we can start our future."

She smiles at me through her tears and grabs my hand.

"That sounds perfect. Let's get out of here."

Running up to my room, I grab my large suitcase out of the closet and start filling it will clothes and everything I need from the bathroom. I know I'm in shock, because I honestly don't feel a thing. No sadness or remorse. I just have a single-minded focus on getting packed and back to Jasper as soon as I possibly can. By his side, I know I can handle anything.

I finish up quickly, realizing there really isn't much from this room I want or need. My whole life fits inside a suitcase.

Walking down the hall, I see mom putting all our photo albums into a smaller suitcase. She's crying when I walk into the room to help her.

"I can't leave these here. Who knows what he'd do to them. I have all the DVD's of you from when you were little and all your piano recitals."

She's starting to lose it, and I know I need to get her out of here before she does. If he sees that she's vulnerable, he'll try and take advantage of it and talk her into staying.

I zip up all the memories of my childhood in the suitcase and carry it out into the hallway. Mom is still crying, but she follows behind me with her own.

Walking out the front door, I'm shocked to see a police care in the driveway. Oh my God, this is not good. I'm going to get taken to jail for hurting my dad.

I see a man in a uniform talking calmly to Carlisle. Dad is standing over to the side with his arms crossed.

"So let me get this straight, the wife and son are leaving with you?"

"Yes, Chief. We're taking them both back to our house."

"I want that piece of shit arrested right now! He physically attacked me on my front lawn. I'm sure all the neighbors saw it."

My stomach drops as the man in uniform walks over to me. His mustache twitches a small bit in what I think is a small smile.

"So you're the famous Edward, huh? My Bella has told me a lot about you."

Bella? I totally forgot that Bella's dad was the Chief of Police.

"Yes, sir. I'm Edward."

"Well, son, is what your father saying true? Did you hurt him?"

I open my mouth to tell him what I did and just get it over with, but he holds his hand up before I can.

"What happened here, Edward? Looks like blood on your back."

He grabs my shoulders and turns my back toward him. I turn my head as far as I can, look back. I can see where the blood from where he shoved me into the brick's edge has seeped through my shirt.

I look back over my shoulder, just in time to see Jasper lunging for my father. He can't hurt him with the Chief right here!

Carlise grabs him in time to slow him down, but he can't hold him long. Bella's dad rushes over to help hold him back.

"Now, son, you need to calm down now. Don't do anything stupid I'm going to have to arrest you for."

"Arrest me! It would be fucking worth it! Just wait you son of a bitch, you're going to pay for what you've done to Edward!"

"You better stay away from me. This is over now. I won't press charges, but I want them off my property right now."

Grabbing my mom's hand, I pull her over to Esme and she helps us load our suitcases into her trunk. I think dad has just realized that mom is actually serious about leaving.

"Lizzy, you better not even think about leaving with them. If you do, don't you ever come back."

She just shakes her head, and looks him in the eye.

"Don't worry. I won't ever be back. Enjoy the rest of your life alone."

Chief Swan helps mom into the back of Esme's car. Jasper is still seething, but doesn't need to be restrained anymore. Carlisle lets him go, and walks toward the car.

"Jasper, I'm going to ride with your mom and Elizabeth. I need you to get Edward to the house safely. Do you think you can do that? Are you okay to drive?"

He just nods his head, and keeps taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He never takes his eyes off my dad, who is standing in the doorway.

Walking over to Jasper's truck, Chief Swan stops me before I can get in.

"Edward, you let me know if he gives you or your mom any trouble, okay? You call me at home if you need to."

"Thanks, Chief Swan. I'm so sorry you had to deal with all of this."

"It's my job, son. I also love my daughter very much, and she's told me what a good man you are, Edward. If you need me, don't hesitate to call. That goes for you too, Jasper."

He looks over at Jasper then and puts his cop face back on.

"I want you to stay away from him. You hear me, Jasper? He's trouble, and he won't hesitate to press charges and get your ass thrown in jail. You have your future to think about. Don't let him do anything to jeopardize that."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, get home and take care of your mom, Edward. She's going to need you now."

He turns and gets back into the police car. Getting in the cab of the truck, I fasten my seatbelt and do everything I can to avoid looking over at my dad. I don't want to see him, but I can feel him watching me.

"Edward?"

I look over at Jasper, and see him staring at something. I know right away it's my dad.

"Yeah?"

I watch as he leans over and wraps his soft hands around my face.

"I want to show this motherfucker what love looks like."

Then his lips are on mine, and as much as I want to pull back out of fear of what my dad might do, I can't make myself do it. Jasper's lips feel too good against mine, and I need the comfort and love he's giving me.

He pulls back and looks over toward the house with a large grin on his face. I don't look over, but I can only imagine the look on my father's face at the moment.

Jasper looks back at me and grabs my hand.

"Let's go home, baby."

He couldn't get me there fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I bet Ed Sr. didn't like that one damn bit! Now what do you think the Cullen's are going to do with Rose after finding out this whole mess was all her fault? I'd love to hear your worst (or best) ways of getting rid of her! haha<strong>

**Thank you all so much for taking your time to give me your thoughts on how the story is going. I love to hear your theories, and can't help but pout when you guess all my secrets. :)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	99. Chapter 99 Revenge

**I don't own Twilight. Well, my wonderful readers, we're close to the end of our story. I'm sure I'll be sobbing into my keyboard at this time tomorrow so let me just start with saying thanks to you now. It's been an amazing experience I never thought in a million years I would have. I know I'm not a writer, but I hope that I at least can tell a pretty good story. :)**

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to….. Vampirelovetoo who said, "SEND HER SORRY ASS TO A CONVENT! See how she likes to live among nuns with no TV, cell phone, designer jeans and mostly NO MEN! I would kick her ass first, on behalf of Edward and Jasper of course since they cannot touch her! Or worse, get her involved with Edwards dad! Now that is good punishment. LOL" *taps chin* A convent? Hmmm, well, we do have one of those around here. That might just be the best place for her! LOL Loved reading all the great ideas of what Rose's punishment should be. You guys are really quite creative! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 99 - Revenge<p>

J-

After we all get home, Dad calls a family meeting. Of course Edward and his mom are included, since they are now a part of our family.

Dad helps Elizabeth into a chair in the living room and we all take the seats that are left. Edward and I sit side by side on the couch holding hands. I can't bare to be apart from him after what just happened. I need the skin to skin contact to calm me down.

Everyone looks from one to the other just kind of letting what just happen sink it. No one says anything for a long time, but eventually Edward's mom breaks the ice.

"Well, sweetheart, is there something you want to tell me finally?"

What the hell is she talking about? Looking at her, I notice her eyes aren't on her son's face, but on our hands that are currently resting in my lap. I don't know what all was said before we got there, but I'm pretty sure his mom has figured out our little secret.

"Mom, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. I was afraid if you knew, that you'd have to tell dad, and I had a feeling he would react exactly like he did when he found out."

Edward's mom just smiles sweetly at him.

"Honey, I've known for a while that you were gay. I just had a feeling when we lived in Chicago, but as soon as we moved here and you met Jasper, well then I knew for sure."

I look over to see Edward blushing. I'm sure my cheeks are red as well.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I wanted you to feel comfortable coming to me yourself. I didn't want to put any pressure on you."

Edward lets go of my hand and walks over to hug his mom. They stay that way for a while, and I look over at my own wonderful mother to see a tear falling down her cheek.

I'm so glad that Elizabeth came with us, and now Edward will have someone else who knows the truth about us that loves him.

When Edward returns to my side, he grabs my hand and pulls it up to his lips. I smile at him and squeeze his fingers tight.

"Aww, you two are so damn cute together."

Mom and Elizabeth start to giggle. At least dad has the decency to hide his laugher behind his hand.

"That's enough you guys. How long have you known about me and Jasper, mom?"

"Well, long enough to get you a hotel room with one King sized bed."

Edward makes a choking noise in the back of his throat, and I just look down at the floor. I just knew something was weird about that.

"Mom! I can't believe you did that. I didn't even think about it at the time."

"Well, I'm sure you had other things on your mind, dear."

I'm still looking down so I don't see their reactions, but I hear our mom's giggling again. How much more awkward can this get?

"Ladies, let's stop torturing the boys and start discussing what we're going to do."

Thankfully Carlisle is a voice of reason in all this. I look up and see the mom's sober up quickly. I think we all know this isn't going to be a fun conversation.

"Let me just start by saying that you both are welcome in our home for as long as you need to stay. After what you've been through, I don't want you to even think about going anywhere else tonight."

Dad is very firm and confident as he speaks. You can tell he really means what he's saying and not just trying to be nice.

I see Edward and his mom make eye contact, and they have an unspoken conversation. If I'm reading my boy right, I'm pretty sure he's begging her to stay here with us.

"Okay, Carlisle, if you're sure it won't be too much of an inconvenience."

Mom grabs Elizabeth's hand and starts in on convincing her to stay.

"Don't be silly. We're happy to have you here. We already have an extra bedroom made up for Edward that you can sleep in. Edward you can stay with Jasper."

I want to jump off the couch and pump my fist in the air, but I somehow didn't think that would be a very good idea. I don't even smile as I just nod my head at mom. She just smirks at me.

"Anyway, next we need to know what you want to do about Ed. Do you want to press charges on him for what he did to you an Edward? I can call Chief Swan and have him out here in 20 minutes."

"No, I don't think I want to do that. I just want a clean break. I don't want anything that will keep me connected with him, including criminal charges. After all this time putting up with his demeaning and overbearing ways, I just want to start to live my life again. What do you think, Edward?"

Edward shifts closer to me on the couch like he's needs the contact before he can speak. Fuck it. I let go of his hand, and wrap my arm around his shoulders pulling him close to me. He sighs in relief.

"I agree with you, mom. I just want to forget about him and move on."

"Okay, well that's settled then. I'm going to get your suitcases and bring them up to Edward's room. Esme, why don't you show her where it's at and get her settled in. Jasper, I think you can do the same for Edward, right?"

"Of course."

Dad just smiles, and walks out the door to bring in the luggage. Mom and Elizabeth head up the stairs to Edward's room. Squeezing him tighter to me, I lean down and kiss his hair.

"Baby, are you going to be okay? I know a lot has happened today, but please don't shut me out. If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

"I know you are. Let's get my stuff and go up to your room."

"Don't you mean _our_ room?"

"Damn, I really like the sound of that."

We get up, and I pull him to me and lightly kiss his lips. I don't want to go crazy here in the living room, but my boy has other plans. Just as he slips his sweet tongue into my mouth, we break apart after hearing a throat clear behind us.

"Jasper, think you could go out and get Edward's suitcase in the trunk of your mom's car?"

I guess I should be embarrassed about getting caught, but I'm not. I think my parents had better get used to seeing us show our effection toward one another. If he's going to be living here with us 24/7, then there is no way I'm going to be able to keep my hands off him for very long. I'm just not that strong.

"Sure, dad. Edward, I'll meet you up there."

As I'm walking out the door, I see a car coming up the driveway. Maybe I was just too distracted by what was happening with Edward's dad, but I had completely forgotten about whose fault all this was in the first place.

Rose hops out of her car and starts smiling when she sees me. It makes me fucking sick to even look at her now. If what Edward's dad was implying about her is true, I'll never be able to forgive her.

"So, what's going on? Did I miss any drama?"

She has that evil smirk on her face, and I know then that she knew exactly what she was doing when she went over to that monster's house. She wanted to hurt Edward and me for wronging her. Well, she's about to find out what hurting really is.

"No, what are you talking about? Everything's been quiet here all day."

She has a shocked look on her face, but it quickly morphs back into a neutral mask. I can tell she's confused that nothing has happened. I just need her to buy it for a couple of more minutes.

"Hey, by the way, don't be borrow any of my tools without asking first. You could really hurt someone if you broke it. Come in here and show me what you borrowed so I can make sure it's okay. Dad, said I should ask you."

She rolls her eyes and huffs in annoyance.

"Whatever."

I walk behind her into the barn, and shut the door. She walks over to the workbench and picks up a random tool. I'm pretty sure that she didn't borrow a wrench from me. I have sick feeling I know exactly what she borrowed.

"This was it, okay? It's not broken. I'm leaving. This place always did give me the creeps."

I'm about to do something I've never done in my entire life, but if anyone in the world deserves it, it's her. When she tries to walk past me, I grab her arm and push her into the stall that Jolene was staying in last night before I let her run in the pasture this morning. Quickly, I push her down in the hay. Unfortunately, I hadn't had a chance to clean out the stall this morning so when Rose pushes up off the hay, she gets horse shit all over her hands and body.

"What the fuck, Jasper? Are you insane? I have crap all over me now!"

She does, too. It's now all over her nice clothes and even on her face. I couldn't think of a more perfect way to help her see what a piece of shit she is.

Reaching over to the shelf where I have all of Jolene's grooming tools, I pick up the shears and hold them up for her to see.

Her legs start kicking backwards, and she pushes back until she's flush against the back of the stall. She is now cover from head to toe with a disgusting smelling mixture of brown and green. All the color has drained from her face, and she starts shaking.

"Please, Jasper. I'm begging you. Don't you come near me with those."

I take a step toward her and she tries to get up on her feet only to slip in the slick mess below her and fall back into it.

"Why wouldn't I want to hurt you like you hurt the man I love? You purposely went over to his dad's house and told him something that you had no right to tell. How did you even know we were together?"

She doesn't say anything, but when I take a step closer she starts yelling.

"I drilled a whole in the wall, okay! I wanted to watch Edward when he was over spending the night. Then I saw you two in there kissing and saying I love you, and if fucking made me sick! I knew then what I had to do!"

She's getting more and more angry now. Gone is the scared girl act trying to get out of trouble. The real Rose is coming out to play.

"Watching you shove your tongue in his mouth made want to puke. The man I wanted more than anything was a fucking fag and so was my brother! How disgusting can you get? Edward deserved whatever Ed did to him. He deserves to fucking die for not letting me have him. I hope Ed hurt him real bad."

Her voice is low and livid now, and I know I'm about to do something I may regret, but I can't stop myself.

This bitch is going to pay for what she did.

.

E-

After waiting for Jasper in "our" room for a while, I decide to go over and see how mom is settling in. Damn, I love saying "our" room. I think it has a nice ring to it actually.

Mom is unpacking some of her things when I walk in. She's crying quietly, so I just walk up and wrap her in my arms.

"It's going to be okay, mom. We're going to get through this. He cant' hurt us anymore."

"I know baby. I'm just so sorry that I waited until now to leave him. All those wasted years."

"Mom, think of all the things you can do now. You could go back to school or get a job you love. Wouldn't that be amazing?"

She smiles then, and her tears stop.

"It is kind of exciting, isn't it?"

I nod my head, and reach over to start helping her unpack. Suddenly out of nowhere, we hear a scream. At first we're stunned and we just stand there looking at each other. I don't even know where the screaming is coming from. Then I see Carlisle rushing past the door and down the stairs with Esme right behind him.

Looking over at mom, I tell her to stay there, and quickly follow them out the door and to the barn. When I get there Carlisle is trying to get the door to the barn open, but he's not having much luck. The screaming is getting louder, and now I can hear it mixed with some crying. What the hell is going on in there?

When we both shove at the door, it finally pops open. Rushing inside, we see who is making the horrible noises and why.

Jasper has Rose down on the ground and is just finishing off the what looks like the last piece of hair on her head. He has his knee in her back, and her face pushed down in a pile of Jolene's leavings. I don't know whether to laugh or be disgusted. I think I'll go with a little of both.

"Daddy! Get him off me! Look what he did to me!"

Carlisle and Esme stand there in shock. I can't say that I blame them. Jasper gets up off her, and drops the last of her hair down to the ground to join the rest. He walks over to them, and doesn't look happy about what he's just done. I think it's fucking brilliant, but that's just me.

"Mom, dad, I understand if you need to punish me for doing this, but I'm not going to apologize because I'm not sorry. She deserved this and so much more for what she did to Edward."

I watch as Rose struggles to get up, and finally manages it by holding onto the wall. She looks so disgusting covered in shit with her hair almost completely cut off. There are a few long strands where Jasper had missed a spots, and that only served to make it look even worse. She honestly looked like the monster she really is.

"Mommy, what am I going to do? School starts next week! I can't go there looking like this!"

I'm almost afraid she's going to have a mental breakdown. She's screaming and her face is red with anger. and wet with tears. Finally, Esme speaks.

"Rosalie, I want you to get upstairs and get cleaned up. Jasper, will be getting no punishment for this because you got exactly what you deserved for what you did to them. I can't even look at you right now. Move your ass, now!"

Rose's mouth is open wide in shock. I'm very sure that Esme has never talked to her that way before in her life. She goes from shocked to pissed in two seconds flat.

"But daddy look what he did! What are you going to do to him?"

"You heard your mother. Get your ass in the house right now! "

We all flinch when Carlisle screams the last part to her. Real tears start falling from her eyes, as she slowly makes her way out of the stall slipping and falling twice on her way out.

Esme and Carlisle follow her, and don't even say a word to Jasper about what he did.

I walk over to him, and take the shears out of his hand. Holding him to me, I ask if he's okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Am I a really horrible person if I said I enjoyed the hell out of that?"

Laughing with him, I shake my head.

"No, you're not a horrible person. You're perfect."

He leans down to kiss me lightly, and then pulls away.

"Sorry, I probably don't smell too good."

"You smell a hell of a lot better than Rose did. Let's go inside and get you cleaned up, roomie."

"Roomie? I fucking love the sound of that."

So did I.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ducks back behind the computer chair* Well, was that everything you'd hope it would be. Did Rose get what she deserved? Did I go too far? I know we still have some questions to answer about her long-term punishment next chapter, but this really felt good to write. lol<strong>

**I really hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	100. Chapter 100 Goodbye

**I don't own Twilight. Well dear readers, this is the end of Hard Labor. Thanks again for every review, PM, and for just taking your time to read this story. I've met so many amazing people through this process, and I'm so grateful to you for all your love and support of me and the boys. *sniff***

**This is a slash story with m/m lemons involved and language. If you're under 18 or that's not your thing, please just hit the red X.**

**There will be alternate POV's every day. They are both pretty damn talkative now!**

**Reviewer of the day goes to….. keepingthemoon who said, "o.O is it bad that what jasper did to rosalie was perhaps the greatest thing i have ever read? Didn't think so! :P" I only had one review that said I went too far. Most of you wanted even worse for her. haha I was really scared that you all would be offended and be upset with Jasper after that. Glad most of you didn't mind too much! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 100 - Goodbye<p>

J-

Walking back in the house, I look down and see Rose's disgusting shoes by the door. I guess I should feel terrible for what I did to her, but I just can't. After what she's done, and what she said in the barn about Edward, I think she deserved what she got and so much more. She didn't think a thing about ruining Edward's life just to get some revenge for him not wanting her. Maybe this will make her think twice before she does it again.

I don't even want to think about what she's going to do when she finds out Edward and his mom are staying here. Guess, I better fix that hole she drilled in the wall so Edward's mom can have some privacy.

As we pass the bathroom, Edward and I can hear Rose in there yelling and screaming. Guess she just saw herself in the mirror. Looks like she'll be wearing a lot of hats for a while.

"I can't believe you did that to her. I couldn't have come up with a better punishment. What are you? Some kind of evil genius?"

"Hush you. You're going to make me blush."

We get to my room, and I peal off my dirty shirt and replace it with a fresh one. Edward is eyeing me with interest, but I don't know how much time we have to be alone. Of course, right then I hear my dad holler up the stairs for us to come down so we can talk.

I don't know what they're going to say about what I did to Rose. They didn't act mad in the barn, but that doesn't mean they're just going to let me off the hook for doing that to her.

When we get downstairs, mom, dad, and Rose are waiting for us. I try not to laugh when I see her wearing a crocheted hat on her head. I hear a noise come from Edward, and I can tell he's having the same problem.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let's talk about what happened today."

Dad is in serious mode, so we sit down quickly on the couch and wait for him to get this crazy, fucked-up meeting started.

"Rose, I want you to explain yourself to the family. Why did you go over and tell Edward's father about him and Jasper?"

"He isn't family. I refuse to talk about this with him here."

She's looking over at Edward with such hate, it makes me want to hurt her more than I already have. How did my parents think we could have a civil conversation with her?

"Rose, I'm about 5 seconds away from doing something you're going to regret making me do. I don't want to send you away for your senior year, but I'll do it."

She looks shocked, and real tears start to form in her eyes. It was all fun and games when she was daddy's little girl. Now she has no hold over them, and she's going to have to cooperate. I bet it's killing her inside.

"Daddy! You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't push me, Rosalie. Do you have any idea what you've done today? This has effected 3 people's lives, not to mention ours. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wanted Edward to be mine! He's meant to be mine, and Jasper stole him away from me!"

Edward sits up a taller next to me, and leans forward.

"Rose, I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings, but I was never going to yours. I'm gay, and not you or any other woman is going to be able to change that."

"Don't worry, I saw you kissing my brother and your sappy I love you's. It was enough to make me sick!"

Mom speaks up now, and looks a little confused.

"How did you see and hear them together, Rose? They've never shown any sort of affection in this house that we've seen."

I glance over at Edward, and see his blush. Yeah, not that they've _seen_. I guess what has happened in my room doesn't count. I decide to jump in the conversation now, since I'm sure Rose isn't going to tell them the truth.

"She drilled a hole in the wall between her and Edward's room so she could spy on him in there. She's sick, mom. I really think she needs help or something."

Mom and dad look so upset and worried. I think they're starting to realize just how fucked up their daughter really is.

"Okay, your mom and I are going to need to discuss this together before we make any decisions. Rose, you are on permanent isolation from now on. No phone, no car, and no visitors. I'm going to call the doctor tomorrow to see about getting you some counseling. We'll see if you can stay home through that, or if you need to go to a facility that would be better suited to help you."

Holy shit, is he talking about having her committed or something? Hell, it's not like she doesn't need it, but I really didn't think they would figure that out so quickly.

Rose jumps up and looks like she's about to start arguing, but Carlisle stops her before she can.

"No. I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth. Go up to your room and get your phone and car keys."

She looks defeated as she slumps out of the room with her head down. If the threat of sending her to a mental institution doesn't help her stop being a bitch, I don't know what will.

After she leaves, mom turns to me and Edward.

"It's worse than we thought, isn't it? She's done terrible things and we've just been too blind to see it."

"Mom, it's not your fault. You know about it now, so maybe you can get her the help she needs."

"Will you tell me what she's done?"

That is not a conversation I'm looking forward to having, but I nod my head.

"Edward, we're so sorry for what our daughter has put you through. I can't believe she would even think about spying on you like that."

"It's okay, Carlisle. It's not your fault."

"Well, Jasper, you want to help me patch up that hole in the wall?"

"Sure dad. I'll help."

We both stand up and start out of the living room. All the patch stuff is outside in the garage, but before we can get out of the room we hear loud footsteps on the stairs. Edward's mom is almost running down them. When she gets to the bottom, she rushes over to Edward with a huge smile on her face.

"Honey, I've got some amazing news. I just talked to your Aunt Maureen, and she wants us to come to New York to live with them!"

I think my heart just stopped.

.

E-

I don't know what to say. I want to so badly to jump up and run into Jasper's arms so he can comfort me. I can't leave! I can't not be with Jasper, but I can't let my mother be all alone either. She's going to need me now more than ever.

Oh my God, what am I going to do?

"Edward? Baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

I can hear my mom talking to me, but it's like it's coming out of a fog. I feel her hands on my face, as she turns my head back toward hers.

"Edward, I know this is out of the blue, but your aunt said we could stay in that little house they have on their property rent free. This is my chance to finally be free of your father. I can't live in this town with him here. I'll never be able to feel at peace."

I don't know how I'm able to form words, but I hear them coming out of my mouth anyway.

"I understand, mom. I want you to be able to start a whole new life without him in it. When does she want us to come?"

"As soon as we can get there. She's so excited for us come there and be close to her and the kids. Won't it be wonderful, Edward?"

"Mom, I…. I …. don't think I feel very well."

Jumping up, I rush out of the room and up the stairs. Running into Jasper's room, I throw myself on his bed and let the tears fall.

Why is this happening to me? Finally, I get away from my dad and everything seems like it's going to be perfect, and then the worst thing imaginable happens. I'm going to have to leave Jasper.

I can hear my cries as they get louder. I didn't realize pain like this was even possible.

I feel him as soon as he gets close to me. I hear him shut and lock the door behind him, and then he's on the bed holding and rocking me.

"Baby, shh. It's going to be okay. We'll figure something out. It's only for a few months, and then we'll be together at college. We can do this."

Sitting up, I'm suddenly very angry.

"But I don't want to do this! I don't want to leave you! I can't stand not being with you!"

I lay back down and let him console me. I listen to his words of encouragement telling me that we'll be fine. That he'll come and visit and we'll Skype every day, but nothing he says makes it any better. My heart is breaking, and there's nothing that can ever make it better again.

Taking a deep breath and wiping my eyes, I turn around to see his face for the first time since mom's announcement. He's smiling, but it doesn't reach his eyes. I can see so much pain there, just as much as I'm feeling. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him to me.

"I love you, Jasper, so much. Please promise that we'll be together forever. I don't know what I would do if you forgot about me and found someone else."

"Never, baby. That will never happen. I will love you forever. There will never be anyone else for me but you."

Tilting my head up, I capture his lips in a fast and frantic kiss. It's like my body knows what it needs, and what it needs its Jasper. I hear a whimper come from him, and his hands fisting my shirt until it comes up and over my head.

"Baby, I need you. Please say I can have you."

"Yes, Jasper, yes. I'm yours."

My clothes disappear quickly, and he's off the bed shedding his as well. When he crawls back to me, he doesn't hesitate settling in between my open thighs. Our hard cocks are rubbing against each other, as he slides his hips forward and back. I know I can't take any teasing right now. I need to feel him inside of me.

"Jasper, please. I can't take it."

He must feel the same way, because he doesn't hesitate leaning over and getting the lube out of the bedside table drawer. When I feel his slick fingers inside of me, my head flies back and I can't stop the yell of his name that comes from my lips. I don't let him prepared me for long.

"Now, baby. I have to have you inside of me now!"

I know I'm being loud, but I honestly don't care. If this is the last time we're going to get to be together, then I'm not holding back.

I watch as he uses more lube to get his cock nice and slick for me. He looks so beautiful looking down on me like that. I want to remember this moment forever.

Leaning down over me, he places a kiss on my lips as he lines himself up.

"I fucking love you more than anything, Edward."

Then I feel him slowly push his way inside of me. The burn is there just like that first night, but it's not near as bad and doesn't last as long. He holds still when he's pushed in a far as he can go, and watches me for any signs that I'm not okay.

"Jasper you feel so good. I'm so fucking full! Move, baby. I need you to move."

And move he does.

At first he goes slow, but when I start pushing up to meet his every thrust, he increases his speed and force. Every snap of his hips brings the head of his cock against my prostate, and it's absolute heaven.

"Fuck, yes!"

I scream out, and Jasper lays down on me and his tongue explores my mouth. If he's trying to keep me quiet, he's doing a damn good job of it.

With the change of position, my cock is trapped between our stomachs and the friction feels so fucking good. My constant leaking is making for a nice wet place for my cock to slide. I can feel myself start to fall over the edge.

"Baby, you're gonna make me come…"

He starts fucking me harder, and it's more than I can take. Screaming out, I come hard between us. I coat both of our stomachs as he thrusts even faster inside of me. I look up, and see him starting down at me. He's looking at me like he wants to remember what he see forever.

"I love you, Edward."

He says it in a low pained voice, and then he falls back down on me and stills. I can feel his come shooting inside of me, and I hold him tight until he recovers and comes back to me.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, he lifts his head and kisses me softly. When he slips out of me, I whimper at the feeling. I want him to be back there and never leave.

I watch him as he leans over the side of his bed and he brings back a couple of disposable wet cloths. I guess he thought it might come in handy to have them here in the room with us. Carefully, he uses the wipes to clean us both up. Watching how he takes care of me just reminds me of what I'm losing.

I want to just curl up and start crying again, but I know I can't do that. Getting out of bed, I get dressed silently, and I watch as he does the same.

Unlocking the door, I turn back to Jasper who is still standing in the middle of his room. Even though this is his room and his house, he looks lost.

"I need to go back downstairs and talk to my mom."

He just nods, and walks up to follow me out. Holding hands, we enter the living room and see our parents deep in conversation. I don't care if they know what we've been doing up in Jasper's room. Mom can punish me all she wants. It won't matter at all to me now.

"Boys, take a seat. We need to talk to you about something."

We sit down, but I'm barely holding it together at this point. What more could we have to talk about?

Mom grabs the hand that isn't being held by Jasper and squeezes it until I look at her. I don't want her to see the sadness there, but I can't help it.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking about how this move would effect you. I was just so excited that we had a place to stay."

"I know, mom. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. Edward, I've been talking to Carlisle and Esme, and I think we've come up with a solution to our problem."

"Problem?"

"Yes, silly, the problem that you don't want to leave Jasper and move all the way to New York."

As much as I hate what I'm about to do, I can't have her feeling guilty for wanting to move on with her life. She deserves a chance to start over more than anyone.

"Mom, it's fine. We'll work it out. What's important is that you're happy. I want to be there to take care of you."

"Honey, I think for once in my life, it's about time I started taking care of myself. I need to get away from here, but you don't. You're whole life is here."

She reaches around me and takes Jasper's other hand.

"Mom, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Carlisle and Esme have offered to let you stay here with them for your senior year."

My eyes shoot to Jasper's parents who are sitting together in a chair opposite of us. They are both smiling and Esme and nodding her head up and down very enthusiastically. I start to cry, but this time it's tears of joy.

"Mom, are you sure? I will not leave you by yourself after everything that's happened."

"I won't be by myself. I'll be living right there with my sister. I'll be fine. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but this is where you belong, Edward. You know it's true."

I haven't been able to look over at Jasper, but now I stop myself.

I see his tears mirror mine, as I let go of my mom's hand and wrap my arms around the man I love. Talking into his shirt, it's muffled, but he can hear me.

"Do you want to me to stay?"

He just chuckles, and squeezes me even tighter against him.

"Baby, I'm never going to let you go."

I sigh deeply in relief and feel myself finally relax. This is where I belong, forever in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Tears of joy, tears of sadness, tears.. tears… tears! :) I hope that this story was as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write. Thank you so much for all the love and encouragement you've given me along the way.<strong>

**I really think I would be interested in writing a sequel about what happens next in their lives. Be sure to put me on Author Alert so you'll get the update notice. I'm going to miss writing for you every day, so I don't think I'll be able to stay away for long! :)**

**See you SOON!**


End file.
